King Charming
by Fae Dreamdance
Summary: After a year of ruling King Wendell feels he has successfully completed every aspect that would make him an acceptable leaders, save one – he has no queen. Wendell's search for a wife leads to the discovery of danger across the 9 Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story once existed on this site and I took it down. Well it's back! However, this time with heavy revisions again (There have been character name changes as well as chapter additions and new material. With the face lift this story has received I'd strongly recommend checking out each chapter even if you've already had a look a this story as much has been added - including an entirely new first chapter!). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks again!_

**King Charming  
Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time there was a handsome king who lived in a grand castle in the heart of a fair and just land where he ruled with a kind and patient way. Despite an adventurous past the king had settled into his ascribe role with grace. He had everything he could ever want save one, a wife to share his kingdom with. Love had not befallen the young ruler and rather than follow his heart he had been driven to seek out a bride with his head. Little did he know his heart would lead him; it would lead him to another adventure and to a woman with a wild spirit and the will to be queen. But love is never that simple…_

* * *

The clopping of horse hooves and the creaking of wooden carriage wheels resounded through the long drive that lead to the White castle. The fat driver sat atop a golden carriage that was pulled by two pristine bay horses. His nose in the air showed his pride as he didn't give the majestic fountain a second glance.

He pulled the carriage to a halt just at the front step. He dismounted the seat with the same arrogance that he'd ridden up with. He gave Wendell's greeting guards a shove off as he went directly to the door of the gaudy golden coat. He paused for inflection and then pulled it open.

A tiny lace gloved hand appeared and took his offered one. From in the coat appeared a beautiful girl on the brink of womanhood. Her dark thick curls fell in perfect spirals around her rosy cheeked face as she issued a sly glance at the welcoming committee from the 4th Kingdom.

"My princess." The man said to her, "May I be the first to welcome you to the 4th Kingdom."

"Yez." She snapped shortly in a heavy French tone. "Jean Paul, have my thingz zent to ze room. Where iz Wendell?" She snorted. Self important, gluttonous and aware of her beauty Princess Maria was invited to the kingdom by the king himself. This gave her an even more inflated ego than she might have had otherwise. It was no secret to her the purpose of her visit. King Wendell was looking for a wife. It was, however, unknown to her that she was not the first who had been issued the same kindly invitation.

"He's asked that we greet you Princess Marie." One of Wendell's dignitaries stepped up and offered his arm. "Please allow me."

The princess gracefully exchanged hands without the bat of an eye and disappeared behind the enormous doors. Several of Wendell's staff remained behind to help with Marie's things for the tenure of her stay.

"May I?" An oafish and lumbering man stepped forward and offered to take one of Marie's large suitcases. "I'm Gus, one of Wendell's royal guardsmen and Gate Watcher."

The man who had brought Marie along scoffed at the offer and went on taking the luggage down himself. Hardly put off by the man's ill manners Gus went to drawing down one of the pieces of luggage himself. "You are from the 5th Kingdom or the 8th? I forget which agreed to send royalty." Gus said politely to make conversation. He didn't realize the weight of his words or that it was possible they could be taken offensively. His word choice was a further illustration of why his station was that of guard and not diplomat.

* * *

Central Park was often a busy arena being one of the few places where forest like greenery could be enjoyed in the monuments of stone and mortar. Despite the honking horns, noisy streets, and general buzz of the city the small park allowed for a remote sanctuary.

The park was busier than normal as a small event was being assembled in the afternoon. Spring was dawning, fresh and new, and with that the annual costumed event for Mardi Gras was underway in Central Park.

"This is unbelievable." A short heavy girl tugged at the dress that was hanging from her. She looked very uncomfortable in it and that made everything about her look awkward. Occasionally she would trip on the front of it dancing under her feet. The rented costume was that of a sixteenth century peasant; her feet were already killing her and the continual fabric threatening her stability when walking made her very grumpy. "I feel like I'm wearing a potato sack. And why in the hell do you get the pretty dress and I'm stuck in this itchy thing?"

"You do whine a lot Michelle. But I imagine you knew that already." A smile worked its way onto the face of the slightly taller girl at her side. She wore a blue satin dress that was much more elegantly than her friend's frumpy gown. "It's a costume party – have fun. And I don't suppose I have to remind you that these costumes were in fact your idea." She arched an eyebrow high on her forehead at the squat girl next to her.

"Yeah, well they looked better on the mannequins." She groaned.

"Well I wouldn't have picked it…" Amy arched an eyebrow. Her attention was drawn rather hastily away as a rather large dog went running past at full tilt. The ownerless leash was dragging along in its wake. Amy spun quickly to see a woman in the distance dressed in a costume that looked like a mermaid. The bottom part kept her legs pinned together and unable to run, but it was obvious that she was frantic pointing and hollering after the dog.

She hesitated only a moment before tapping Michelle. "Come on." She said hoisting her skirts up and darting after the pooch.

"Amy!" Michelle barked reaching out to her friend. "Wait!" She too started after the dog but the previously troublesome dress promptly found its way under her feet and she tumbled forward skidding to a halt on her hands and knees just off the path in the dirt. "WAIT!"

Amy was much too far ahead to hear Michelle's pleas. It never occurred to her that Michelle wasn't right behind her. She sprinted off in the direction of the dog knowing full well how painful it could be to loose one's pet. She caught a glimpse of the leash handle as it vanished around the side of a tree. A smile befell her as she picked up her pace again and bolted after the dog. However, the second she stepped around the tree, running at a full clip, she smacked into a wavy patch of forest that acted more like a vortex sucking her in.

"Amy! Amy? AMELIA?" Michelle, after recovering from her fall, tried to catch her friend but she was already out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story once existed on this site and I took it down. Well it's back! However, this time with heavy revisions again (There have been character name changes as well as chapter additions and new material. With the face lift this story has received I'd strongly recommend checking out each chapter even if you've already had a look a this story as much has been added - including an entirely new first chapter!). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks again!_

**King Charming  
Chapter 2**

* * *

"Unbelievable!" King Wendell Winston Walter White lashed out and caught a frilly lacy scarf that had been placed around his neck by a titled princess and whipped it off grumpily.

"She couldn't have been that bad." Tony, Wendell's friend, said. The playful glee in his friend's voice irritated the king even more.

"Perhaps you should court her then." Wendell snapped bitterly.

"Wendell." Tony offered patiently at the young man's disgruntled attitude. "Princess Marie is the seventh royal you've had here. You're starting to run out of kingdoms and royalty. Pretty soon you're going to have to start inviting cousins of duchesses and that would really not be pretty if you think the princesses are bad."

Wendell heaved a great breath and let his shoulders sink some despite his proper upbringing. "I didn't mean to be rude to you Ant'ony and I don't want to lay my burden on your shoulders however when I say I need a wife I mean I need more than a wife – I need a woman who can both be a wife and mother as well as a queen. Grace, poise, level headedness, and good sense as well as intelligence are but a minimum list of requirements. If one has the right amount of grace she doesn't have any sense and likewise the same is true in the reverse." Wendell shook his head. "I have not met one girl who could one day be a decent ruler – let alone a good one."

"Aw, cut em some slack." Tony smiled. "Man, if only it were that easy where I come from. Maybe we could start an application process." He beamed, but when Wendell passed an annoyed glance at Tony he hurriedly added, "At least you get to pick and most of them are foxy."

Wendell cocked his head at his friend letting the annoyed expression remain. "If only that were the singular focus of my selection." He sighed. "If the circumstances were different and my parents hadn't died I wouldn't be responsible for finding my own bride. These negotiations would already have taken place years ago."

King Wendell, grandson of the Great Snow White, had served twelve months in his new position and the kingdom hadn't seen such a fair and just ruler since the Golden Age when his grandmother and her peers had served their respective lands. Wendell was an ideal king – patient, educated, fair, and learned in the ways of the world after a lengthy adventure that taught him, more than anything, humility. Wendell was comfortable in his role knowing he would assume as far back as he could remember. Things fell into place for the once dog prince after the outbreak with his stepmother nearly a year before. However, word was racing like wild fire through the kingdoms that the newly crowned king should have a wife…more importantly he _needed_ a wife. To be a proper king he needed to produce an heir.

Tony raised a finger. "When I met you -" His sentence fell short as there was a knock on the door.

"Come." Wendell called.

One of Wendell's most trusted advisors appeared in the doorway. He was flush with annoyance that much was obvious but he merely huffed out an exasperated sigh before saying curtly with a brief accompanying bow. "The princess, Marie, would like to see you right away sire…about the nature of her room's view." The taunt in his voice expressed exactly what he thought of Marie, but a frown found its way onto his face as he went on, "She also mentioned something about your expecting a visitor from the 8th Kingdom?" There was a hint of confusion in the man's words as he issued an expression that matched his tone. "But I don't remember an invitation being sent to the Ice Queen. Their seclusion makes it difficult to know anything about their royal court. Is there something we've not been informed of yet regarding the 8th Kingdom your majesty?"

Wendell's eyes cut to Tony before he gave his tunic a tight pull and nodded briefly. "Thank you Bernard and no. She's mistaken. I have not requested a meeting with any 8th Kingdom citizens. However, I'll handle these issues and concerns."

* * *

Amy landed hard on a cool marble floor after feeling like she had fallen for several stories from the balcony of a high rise. "Ouch." She hissed feeling the shock of the fall run up through her palms into her elbows and then up her shoulders. She climbed to her feet ungracefully and dusted her gown off as she stared open mouthed at her surroundings. She had somehow found her way indoors and the first thing that caught her eye was the several glittering chandeliers. Huge vaulted ceilings arched over her head with long windows and a hall full of various mirrors surrounded her. Fear shot through her and instantly she had a natural base feeling pump through her veins – flight, she wanted to run as quickly as she could in any direction away from this strange place.

"Who goes there?"

Amy spun to see a huge man lumbering in her direction. He was wearing light armor with a sword attached to his side clinking loudly as he moved toward her. He stopped at seeing her and her formal appearance. He bowed clumsily. She raised an eyebrow at him while standing petrified. Any second now she expected him to unsheathe the sword and lob her head clean off; as a result she remained perfectly still and fearful as he remained bent over before her.

"Sorry my lady, I meant no disrespect to your royal-ness. I stepped away from the gate for a moment to retrieve some food from the kitchen. I didn't mean to leave the gate unattended, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the king."

Amy's heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she was certain he could hear it as well. She wondered dumbly what 'gate' he was referring to and if he had actually mentioned someone addressed as 'king'. She must have been staring at him too long because he cleared his throat in the silence that befell them. She thought to argue, to say she was no 'highness' and that she was simply in a costume, to demand where she was and what kind of a trick this was, or to just plain scream at him in annoyance. Anything would be better than standing there silently as she was. Her eyes kept flicking back to the sword strapped to his belt and she figured for now it might be best to just pretend, at least until she could get answers.

Rather than drawing attention to her predicament she nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. I don't suppose you've seen a dog?" She asked dumbly. It was a stupid question, even to her. There were bigger things afoot and it seemed to be the only words she could get out that made any sense to her at all.

"I'm afraid not milady. I'm but a guard, Gus is my name. I'm the Gate Watcher, I monitor its use and such." With all the royalty coming and going it never occurred to the gate keeper that she might have slipped through the unattended gate. He had even helped Marie's assistants bring her things to her room. Amy's dress was shiny and fine so he just assumed she was one of the princesses come to beg Wendell's hand in marriage.

"A noble profession to be sure." Amy stated quickly and airily in her nerves, hoping that was the right answer. "I'm Amelia, however my friends and family call me Amy – you may do so as well. I have only happened by this place in chance, I was really simply seeking a refreshment of sorts." She began to fabricate – suddenly realizing that pushing the matter of chasing after a dog only made her sound slightly insane. She needed to say something to get the attention off from her in such a way that would provoke question. Her eyes were still wide and filled with concern but she was holding as best she could to her senses; the presence of the man's sword was still clear to her. She figured he knew how to use it too. If he continued to think she was above him on some ranking scale it was highly unlikely that he'd use it on her.  
"Of sorts?" The guard asked.

"Water." Amy tired to smile, but was fairly certain it came out looking more like a grimace. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh." The guard stumbled awkwardly trying to appear noble. "Course Lady Amelia. Come with me, I'll take you to the kitchen where you can get water."

He extended his arm to her which she took as gracefully as she could. Her mind was reeling and she felt very numb despite the blood thumping in her ears fearfully. Each heartbeat sent another loud and heavy reminder that she was terrified. He took her through a series of corridors that were just as magnificent as the room she had slammed into but the maze like aspect only caused her more grief. Her saving grace was the fact that he too had seemed awkward in the situation. Despite her horror she couldn't help but notice her surrounds. She did her best not to stare slack jawed at its grandeur; but she caught herself with her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulging several times. This was the stuff dreams were made of so it was hard not to gawk unabashed.

At their third turn the pair came upon a beautiful girl stalking down the hall, stomping heavily with each heeled step. Her fluffy lace dress was chugging along with her jerky gait. She grinded to a halt at seeing Amy and Gus. Her full black hair bounced as she marched up to them pointedly. Though her face was contorted in a childish puckered frown she was lovely. Amy found herself feeling a twinge of jealousy at this woman's ability to still be attractive even with a disgusted expression.

"Oh." Her mocking voice came out in an ear piecing shriek. Dashed with a light French accent she batted her eyelashes at Amy spitefully. "Iz diz de girl who iz to be ze Queen?"

"Queen?" Amy questioned in a nearly petrified tone but she smiled quickly in return. She could feel her teeth chattering nervously but hoped no one else could hear them. The moment before, in which she thought she had been stunned, turned into a much larger ordeal. She shook her head, "No that's not my-"

But the lady cut her off abruptly. "You're de princezz of de 8th Kingdom, yez?"

Before Amy could respond a third voice bit into the conversation. "Marie, I thought your carriage was awaiting you?" All eyes went to a handsome man wearing a fine white tunic with a red sash across his chest. He walked with pride and purpose. He was tall and broad shouldered when he approached the trio in the hall. His expression was noble and his blue eyes were daring set in determined face. Wavy blonde locks completed his attractive physique.

"Oh your highness." She cooed at him, the hatred and disgust from before was completely dropped the second Wendell's presence became known. "Did I zay zat? What I meant waz that my carriage waz awaiting my call." It had only been moments before that there was brief altercation with the king in which Marie had stomped off in a huff, purposefully making a show in the hopes that Wendell would bend to her tantrum. He, however, had no intention of being bated. Though he was charming and of royal breeding the king was hardly one who would yield to a temper tantrum simply because it was the desired result by the fit thrower.

He made a non committal noise as he turned to Amy and Gus. There was a brief moment where Amy's gaze met his and finally she released Gus's arm and bowed deeply. Marie had addressed him as 'your highness' so Amy could only assume what that meant, he was the king that had been mentioned previously. As a result she behaved in the manner she thought was appropriate when meeting a king – to bow. The stakes had just been raised; there was still the prospect of the sword she knew was parallel to her own body and perhaps a dungeon as well if everything was what it seemed. The king, if he discovered the truth, could have her thrown in the dungeon. The ringing in her ears from the blood pumping so hard increased three fold. She wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to be absolutely invisible. The thought to kill Michelle for her choice of costume crossed her mind somewhere in the recesses very briefly. Her shaking knees were hidden under the yards of fabric and her confused expression as masked in her bended greeting.

"My lady, I don't believe we've met yet. I am King Wendell." He scooped up her hands as she straightened from her bow. Marie was clearly fighting the urge to stomp her foot and dash off but instead she narrowed her eyes at Amy.

"My name is Amelia." Amy said. "It's lovely to meet you King Wendell. I've heard so much about you." She prayed her voice didn't crack in fear and hoped her hands weren't trembling in his grasp. She wanted nothing more than to be back in New York with Michelle at her side drinking the night away at Mardi Gras. She should be making a fool out of her self waving a beer over her head and singing drunkenly, dancing and enjoying the last few days of her vacation, instead she was making a fool out of herself in a faux position of court. She hoped her rouse was believable to the king who was clutching her hands to his chest because the last thing she wanted was to be chucked into the stocks for impersonation of royalty or treason. With that dawning realization she had a sudden urge to jerk free and run, as fast as she could.

"She iz de princezz of de 8th Kingdom."

Amy's eyes darted to Marie and a stunned stare passed over her face. She felt all the blood that had been rushing in her ears drain into her feet. She could feel bile inching its way up in her throat threatening to spill out the contents of her last meal on the floor. However, instead of arguing she slipped her hands from Wendell's grasp and bowed again. She used the bow to hide the horrified expression on her face. She desperately wanted to scream at Marie that she had never said she was a princess nor from the 8th Kingdom – whatever that was. In the brief interlude she decided that she needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible and preferably back to New York. The main problem facing her was that she had no idea how she arrived in her current location, nor where she was.

Finally she rose with the best prideful smile she could muster. Accepting the title - but not affirming it in word - she'd been given by Marie, in the hopes that it might get her out faster she went on to say, "Your highness, I was simply passing through. I'm completely parched and I was hoping in your kindness you might allow me a glass of water. I want nothing more than to quench my thirst. I meant no disrespect by not announcing my presence, rather I didn't want to cause a stir." She had no clue Wendell was having royalty come and go like crazy recently in his search for a Happily Ever After mate and she kept the rouse of water as she's already used the same excuse on Gus. She also had no idea what this 8th Kingdom was, nor where, so it was coupled with her fear of death and sheer stupidity as well as ignorance on what that meant in which kept Amy from going any further with addressing it or admitting she wasn't what Marie said.

Wendell stared at her for moment and Amy wondered if she'd asked for the wrong thing. However Wendell was struck by her in that she wasn't throwing herself at him; as every previous princess that had been within shouting distance of him was chucking charms and favors his way. The sheer fact that she wanted nothing from him fascinated him. She wasn't particularly beautiful, at least not strikingly so – and overall her frame was average. The girl was overall simply average. That was what drew him even more.

The irony was not missed by the king, the mention of uninvited 8th Kingdom visitors suddenly showing up after Marie's jealous tirade about it was clear to Wendell. Even so the luck, or fate perhaps, of it too was obvious and warmly accepted to the young king.

"No harm done." Wendell said with a charmed and somewhat smitten grin. "I'd be glad to have a glass of water provided for you Princess. I hope you'll stay for dinner this evening as well."

"You are quite magnanimous your highness." Amy said taking a step back. "However I'm afraid I'm in a dreadful hurry."

"Please, it would be my honor if you'd stay." Wendell scooped her hands back up and pressed them to his chest again.

Amy looked at her hands wrapped in his and then up to him. She decided it would be easier to lie than to argue her way out. "Well I suppose I could put my obligations on hold for one evening. But don't expect this every time we meet King Wendell." She hoped she could pass a playful threat by the King, and when he smiled she figured he'd allow such an antic.

"Alice." Wendell called to a nearby servant. "Please see that Princess Amelia has everything she wishes. Have a room in the north wing prepared for her to use at her leisure. Oh and get her a glass of water please."

"Yes your majesty." The maid bowed and hurried Amy off while Marie was left staring angrily at the turn of events. She knew she was prettier than Princess Amelia and she was even more graceful, what Wendell could possibly see in the girl was far beyond her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This story once existed on this site and I took it down. Well it's back! However, this time with heavy revisions again (There have been character name changes as well as chapter additions and new material. With the face lift this story has received I'd strongly recommend checking out each chapter even if you've already had a look a this story as much has been added - including an entirely new first chapter!). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks again!_

**King Charming  
Chapter 3  
**

* * *

As the corridor emptied Gus was left to head back to his post. When he returned to the mirror gate he found it was off. "Hmpf, how'd you get turned off? Gate's supposed to be open all day today." With that he reached out and twisted a central ring on the left side of the mirror's frame and instantly its reflective surface glowed and a wavy image of Central Park could be seen. Tuesdays had been the official day in which Wolf and Virginia had suggested the gate be open should they choose to return. For a window of the daylight hours the gate was guarded and left open. Pleased with himself the guard took his stance next to the mirror. After a moment though the guard felt his eyelids begin to get heavy and within seconds he was sleeping, propped up only by the next to the mirror.

"What the heck?" Michelle, who had collapsed back on the tree in desperation or fear that Amy had been kidnapped and this was all clever rouse to get her off the path for that purpose, whispered in awe at the newly appeared wavy patch of forest just in front of her. The trees beyond the small section of Central Park looked distorted as if she were seeing them through water. Cautiously she reached out to the mismatched forest. No sooner had her hand disappeared in the void beyond than she felt herself being sucked full force into the emptiness beyond.

She felt dizzy when her feet landed on solid floor beyond the soft grass of the park. "Whoa. Oh hey," Michelle said seeing the man standing next to the mirror. Her words roused him and he gave a little snort and jolted to awareness. "Have you seen a girl? Taller than me, shorter than you. Long dark hair, poofy blue gown." She puffed up her own dress at mention of it.

"What do ya think you're doin' there?" Gus growled, ignoring her queries, slightly embarrassed for having been caught sleeping on the job.

Michelle stared at him dumbly. "I just said I'm looking for somebody. Didn't you hear me?" The initial cause of this was completely forgotten to her, the dog that had spawned the chase in the first place. Michelle was certain somehow Amy and she had been lured off the into the more grassy parts of the park; that was, at least, until she found herself at odds with an enormous and brutish guard. Now she simply had no concept or concern or even second thought as to what transpired that landed her in this mess.

The guard clucked his tongue. "This won't do. Peasants in the Hall of Mirrors." He puffed up his chest and grabbed her around the arm tightly. "Up to no good, no doubt. Have to take you to the king to find out what he wants done with a trespasser."

"Hold up there big guy…did you say king? Look, I'm just trying to find my friend."

Ignoring her questions yet again he gave her a shove away from him where she went sprawling on the floor at his force. As she skidded on her hands and knees Gus reached over and twisted the gate off.

"Hey!" Michelle shouted shaking her head and climbing to her feet angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh I see, a mouthy prisoner." Gus reached out and snatched her back up hastily by her bicep. Using a good deal of force he nearly hefted the short girl off the ground.

"Ouch! Settle down there tiger. I'll go with you, no force necessary." She grumbled.

"Don't speak. Walk." He ordered.

"Brilliant." Michelle hissed unhappily as she headed in the direction Gus ordered.

"Majesty." Gus said finding Wendell strolling the adjacent corridor. "I've found a trespasser in the Hall of Mirrors. I temporarily disabled the gate to bring the criminal before you."

"Hey, look I'm not a criminal. This is just a misunderstanding." Michelle protested but Gus gave her a hearty shake which forced Michelle to reach up and cling to her arm in the guard's hard grasp.

Wendell looked over Michelle but addressed Gus. "It won't be necessary to reanimate the gate as Wolf and Virginia returned months ago. In fact, it won't need attending to until they depart again. I've suggested this before Gus, consider it a royal command. You are pardoned of Gate Duty until such a time that it is needed again. As for you…"

Amy turned the corner abruptly and was virtually horrified at seeing Michelle being held by the guard. After being given her water and fawned over in the fancy room she'd been assigned to she headed directly back out in search for the original room she'd found herself in. The search had only landed her in a series of wrong twists and turns that ended where she was. "What is the meaning of this?" She gasped.

"Thank God Amy." Michelle moaned.

"You're a friend of the princess?" Wendell asked.

Michelle gaped at the king, making fish motions with her mouth as she repeatedly tried to answer his question but reconsidered her response each time.

"She most certainly is. What kind of greeting is this?" Amy spat nastily gliding over and prying Gus's fingers from Michelle's arm. "This is my personal assistant and friend. I appalled at this mistreatment. Are you well?"

"Sure." She nodded wrinkling her nose at Gus.

Wendell's face was an expressionless mask drained of all color when the two girl's eyes fell on him. "My sincerest apologies," he recovered quickly giving Michelle a curt bow. "This is a grievous misunderstanding. I hope that you will consider forgiving me for this misplacement of blame."

"Your request is noted and we shall consider it." Amy barked straightening Michelle's dress. "Now if you'll excuse us." And with that she swung around and did her best to walk as gracefully as she could, Michelle quick on her heels.

Once they'd made it out of earshot distance Michelle grabbed Amy and snatched her back harshly. "What the HELL was that all about?"

"I have no idea." Amy moaned shaking her hands nervously and pacing in front of Michelle. "Thank God you're here. How'd you get here?"

"I really don't know, there was a portal – or something – in the park. I stepped through it looking for you. I always knew you were high maintenance, but a princess…?"

"I didn't pick this if that's what you're thinking." Amy snapped slightly annoyed. "I can't believe this!"

"Hey." Michelle elbowed her, trying to lighten the mood. "You did a good job. I almost believe it." Michelle was often the catalyst for any adventure the girls found themselves in, and thus far it hadn't extended past being lost in the woods or sneaking into state parks after hours. The fact that Amy had instigated this left Michelle with a wide range of material with which to pick on her friend. Usually she was the one left being poked and verbally prodded as she was usually at fault. It was nice to have a bit of a role reversal there.

"Michelle, I wanted to get smashed drunk, maybe do a little dancing on the table, and party my little heart out before flying home. Where in that itinerary do you hear – play princess?"

"Hey man you're wearing the dress."

"Yeah because you were too short for it!" She protested loudly. "Know what? You can have it." Amy went to start taking the thing off.

"Ah, you make a better princess than me anyhow. Knock it off, keep your shirt – or dress – on." Michelle snickered at her friend's quick rise in temper. "I would have tripped back there or managed making a fool out of myself somehow."

"I just want to get out of here. Do you have any inclination of how to get back?" Amy was slightly frantic, being deemed a princess was terrifying. She was afraid she'd be found out and perhaps slain for it. She had no idea what punishment would entail.

"Nope, it was a room full of mirrors."

"Yeah, that's where I landed too. Where are we anyhow? There's a king and there seems to be a full court complete with castle…" Amy cranked her neck around in mocking disbelief.

"Yeah I remember that part princess."

"Would you cut it out with the name calling already?"

"Hey, chill out Amy. I'm just kidding."

"I don't find any of this remotely funny." Amy's voice did crack at that.

"Well maybe you should. You really need to relax a little Amy. Have fun with this, it could be a blast. At least until we can find a way home. By the way I just wanted to point out the moral of this predicament…in the future we go where Michelle chooses for vacation. Had it been up to me we would be backpacking in Europe, mountain climbing in the Himalayas, or camping in Yellow Stone."

Amy chose to disregard Michelle's comment. "They mentioned a gate, did you hear that too?"

"I did." Michelle nodded as the girls moseyed down the hallway, randomly following each other with no direction. "So if we can find this gate we can probably find our way home."

"So it would seem, but I didn't see any gates – only mirrors."

"Well can't you identify where we are? You're degree's in history. My animal science education isn't very helpful at the moment. Ranching is a huge difference from what you know. Maybe we've traveled back in time. Ya think Miss History?"

"Art, you moron, art history." Amy grinned giving her friend a nudge. She was doing her best to take her friend's advice and at least try to lighten up, so far it was a bleak attempt.

"Yeah well what about the architecture, can't you tell from that?"

Amy looked at her friend curiously and for a brief moment she felt dumb having not thought of it before. She had been too wrapped up in worrying if she would die then or that this was some big joke that she hadn't noticed. She eyed the walls as the went, considered the formation of the halls which seemed very maze-like, and pondered what she'd seen. "Actually I can't identify what period or general area this is based on the structure. It's created more like Cinderella's castle in Disney than any castle I've studied. The architecture is an odd conglomeration of several styles and I haven't passed one painting that wasn't different from all the others suggesting they've been collected from all over the world rather than commissioned from one or several local artists."

"Great." Michelle grumbled. "That's just great."

"But this might help." Amy paused and pointed a huge map on the wall of the room they'd entered. It appeared to be a battle strategy room, full of scrolls and maps, with a long table in the center. "I think we might be here." She pointed to the middle of the continent that read 4 Kingdom in big bold letters.

"Why? How do you know?" Michelle asked.

"Because it says Wendell White's Castle right there." Amy said stoically. "And that's the king back there. Would you listen to me...king, I called him a king as if it were real."

"Good reasoning." Michelle agreed with a hint of snark in her tone as she scanned the map. The further she got looking at the series of towns the more horrified her expression became. "Where the hell are we? This is slightly frightening. The Disenchanted Forest, Riding Hood Hollow, Mouse Mountain, Tower Rapunzel, White's Warren, Villain Vines…**Kissing** _Town_!"

"Could we be in a fairy tale?" Amy asked seriously, rather as seriously as she could by the mere suggestion. She had to accept that these people believe that man was a king and the evidence of the surroundings only further supported that claim. The castle itself was a testament to that. Amy's eyes went back to the map. She wasn't interested in the towns, at least not yet. For the moment her eyes were fixed on the northern land - the 8th Kingdom. She swallowed hard seeing it's vastness as well as the gigantic castle - the only illustrated on the map that rivaled Wendell's castle in size. She reasoned that it might not be drawn to scale, but even so the words 'Ice Palace' under it and the small village-looking icons around it frightened her more than the words 'danger' and 'wolves' written all across the 2nd Kingdom. She did her best to ignore what her eyes had fixed themselves on. "That would explain the architecture. And it's just as likely as time travel, which I also don't believe in. Maybe this is a vicious nightmare." She cocked her head to the side.

"Well we're dreaming it together." Michelle offered.

Amy stepped away from the wall to save her sanity. She began to pace again, one hand pressed to her forehead the other against her back. "I'm going to loose my job if we don't get back. This is going to cause a domino effect that lands us both in hell. This is hell."

"Would you calm down already." Michelle instructed. "It's going to be fine, it'll all be fine. At least we've got each other here. This might be good for you, an object lesson in handling change. You're too young to allow yourself this kind of stress. We'll find a way home – you won't loose your job, and you'll still be able to celebrate with booze and idiotic behavior."

"Thanks." Amy hissed grumpily but was forced to smile when Michelle mimicked her grimace. "Come here." When Michelle stepped closer Amy reached out and smoothed her short dark hair fixing any stray locks. "So the king invited us to dinner. At least we'll be fed for our search to get home." Slowly she moved to the long window that overlooked a lush green lawn. The greenery seemed to go on forever as the yard met a wooded thicket off in the distance. It was only halted by the golden setting sun and stream of reds, yellows and oranges lighting the sky. A thin layer of clouds was whisking streams of white on the heavenly canvas. "Come on, with the way we've been finding what we're looking for it'll take us at least the next hour to locate the dining hall. Do you think, maybe, the White part might be like Snow White?"

"There's a possibility."

"How well do you know your fairy tales?" Amy grinned as they started out in search of the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This story once existed on this site and I took it down. Well it's back! However, this time with heavy revisions again (There have been character name changes as well as chapter additions and new material. With the face lift this story has received I'd strongly recommend checking out each chapter even if you've already had a look a this story as much has been added - including an entirely new first chapter!). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks again!_

**King Charming  
Chapter 4  
**

* * *

"You're wazting your time."

Amy stopped at hearing the familiar voice she hoped not to hear again anytime soon. Michelle paused next to her and the two girls turned briefly to meet Maria's piercing gaze. "I beg your pardon?" Amy queried tentatively. She swallowed hard against the fear that was washing over her again. The entire situation was on that was more uncomfortable than she'd ever been in.

"You – you're energy being expended on a fruitless endeavor."

Amy felt her pulse race in her veins. Her first reaction was that Marie had somehow discovered the truth and was planning on revealing it. In fact it was the only thing Amy could reason she meant. "Trust me when I say I want nothing more than to go home, that has been my sole purpose all along." She seemed to loose all interest in playing princess in that moment and she situated an angry sort of glare at the accusing party. Marie however puffed up more assertively.

"I trust nothing you zay. You are ze competition, your innocent façade doezn't work on me." She sniffed.

Amy's scowl darkened. She had lost all sense of what the girl could mean and the only haste in her blood pressure was remnants of the fear that had been there moments before. Now she was simply angry for being accused of something she had no concept of. Even so she didn't give in and join in the infantile banter, she simply pursed her lips and pointed up the hall. "Shall we. I can only assume you're on your way to dinner as well."

"Yez, but I have no intention on arriving wiz you." Marie turned up her nose and stalked off in the other direction.

Michelle waited until she was around the corner to let an irritated sigh escape her. "Are we in grade school again? Is that what happened? Did we somehow revert back to 8th grade?"

Amy was ready to agree, in fact she already had but her words betrayed her. "I think there's something else." She said placing a hand on her chin in thought. "I think there's a chance something's missing in all of this. Well, it's obvious there are several somethings missing. But in this particular case I think it's possible that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time or she threatens easily." Amy glanced sideways at Michelle. "I don't get why she's threatened though, or what competition she's talking about. Am I really all that scary?" She grinned stupidly at her friend.

"No, unless retards are frightening."

"Can you behave for five minutes? If anything you're the one that's going to get us in trouble – or caught." Amy shot back with a dubious glower. It was rather obviously artificial. "Now mind your manners servant girl." The glower turned into merry eyed amusement as they pressed on trying each door they came across seeking out the dining all.

It was after knocking on the doors of three private chambers, a public water closet, a common room and two receiving rooms that they finally stumbled upon the dinning hall. There was one long table with two long adjacent tables on either end. People were starting to gather, food was already situated on the tables, some were eating and others socializing.

Amy and Michelle found themselves once more as fish out of water. Amy fought the urge to chomp on her bottom lip and furrow her brow while she considered her options and Michelle had to force her hands to remain by her sides so she didn't fidget. Amy's eyes scanned the people chatting and the empty chairs. Should she go and play nice with the dignitaries or was it acceptable for them to slip silently to a very edge of the table, eat and run? The more she considered it the more she _wanted_ to wolf down as much food as possible and then make herself scarce; however, the more she pondered it the more she _knew_ that was the wrong solution.

She reached over and gave Michelle a light jab to the ribs and applied her best faux smile. Perhaps they could mingle with the outer crowds and still remain under the radar.

"Princess Amelia."

Amy's eyebrows knitted together at Michelle who she was facing. The shorter girl issued a sympathetic and understanding, yet encouraging smile before she turned and applied the fake grin. "Your highness. I thought we might never earn your attention what with the popularity and your humble and proper etiquette of mingling with all." She hoped the edge in her words didn't come off painfully obvious. "I appreciate you taking time to see us."

"It's the least I could do after our earlier misunderstanding." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it, but the moment he released it his eyes moved to Michelle. "Please, allow me to apologize again." He turned is attention back to Amy.

Amy took the opportunity to look toward Michelle. "Oh your highness, you're too magnanimous. I must apologize myself for my curt behavior regarding the matter. However, please understand Michelle is more than a handmaid. She's my dearest friend. I don't respond well to her mistreatment."

"Your behavior was acceptable for the cause, please don't think for a moment you were ill mannered." Wendell said sincerely.

"Then we agree. Mutual apologies accepted and the situation – forgotten." Amy nodded.

While they spoke Michelle, bored by the conversation and slightly annoyed but understanding, glanced lazily about at the people gathered. Her eyes trailed to Marie, who had arrived at some point. She didn't even notice the smile that was already on her face. It was a gleeful sort of scathing smile simply from the red faced and obviously perturbed princess. She even lifted her hand to wiggle her finger at the pretty, yet pompous, dark haired foreigner. It still baffled Michelle how Marie could be envious of Amy. Marie was an authentic princess; that alone should make the girl happy. She was beautiful enough that nearly anyone would be envious of her simply for that. Michelle lightly shook her head and turned her attention back to her friend.

"You're highness." A man butted in. He was a boisterous sort of spirit, it was obvious from his round and ruddy face. He was already laughing cheerfully. "It's good to see you again. You'll remember me. Arthur McBride, I'm the governor of Rivertown. How's the bride search finding you, eh?" He elbowed the young king, his robust nature shining through and certainly overpowering any manners he might have under the thick mustache and several glasses of wine. "Should'ya not be lucky with the royals don't forget the lasses in your own backyard."

Wendell, for a moment, looked out of breath and horrified by the man's words while Amy and Michelle were standing there. He recovered quickly. "I'm not sure if you've met our guests traveling from afar. This is Princess Amelia and her assistant Michelle visiting us from the 8th Kingdom. Princess Marie from the 5th Kingdom arrived today as well."

"Eh?" The man's surprised face turned on Amy and he let out another bellowing laugh. He took up her hand and shook it heartily. "I didn't see you there lass. Nice ta meet ya. Not heard much from your kin in decades. How's your land fairing?"

"Of course not." Amy said quietly, but politely as she issued a soft if not weak smile, at his comment about overlooking her and nodded to his person. "I suppose it would take much patience and care to navigate from your vantage." Easily taken as his height compared to hers, she meant not that but his generous waistline. She used the backhanded comment that sounded, on the surface, as something kindly enough to ponder a response to the second part. She opted for a general sort of answer that applied more to herself and Michelle than anything. Though she was more comfortable in the presence of someone that seemed almost normal to her she couldn't help but catch the pale sort of expression on Wendell's face. When she was able to earn her hand back from his thick one she folded it in front of her. She glanced briefly at Wendell before looking back to Arthur. "We like our anonymity. It saves a lot of political and social troubles that might not otherwise be avoided. It's fair to say things are well."

The man roared another laugh. "Sharp. She's sharp." He rather blatantly winked at Wendell. "Keep her your highness, you'd be a fool not to."

"I beg your pardon!" Amy cut in again, curtly but as kindly as she could still maintain with the sharpness. "I'm no pawn in this – I've just told you…anonymity. However, Princess Marie, she might be more interested in," Amy smiled slightly, her voice turned coy, "high profile roles." In the vicinity of Arthur Amy found some sort of strength in her words, despite the sudden and painful realization about the nature of Marie's envy. Though it was the furthest thing from her mind and she wouldn't have even been able to fabricate such a possibility in her wildest dreams it seemed that the lovely princess thought she had to fight for King Wendell's affection and attention. Considering she, Amy, wasn't even in the race it was a complete non issue to Amy.

"Oh lassie," He belly laughs had become rolling fits of humor which was mostly infectious, "mind your tongue. It'll find you in trouble one day, but not before someone gets either a good laugh from it or a sound lashing." He bowed briefly to her and issued the same to Wendell before wading off.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should be offended or if that was meant as a compliment." Amy said, watching him go. The smile remained on her face as she turned back to a rather stern looking king. Her smile faded quickly, almost as if being forced to leave. "Don't be alarmed your highness. I find his spirit and character refreshing. I hardly take him seriously, you should consider the same." Amy explained; for some reason the man's casual manner was still allowing her some sort of comfort despite the situation she and Michelle were in.

"I find myself offering nothing but apologies to you for the behavior of my kingdom's citizens." Wendell's eyes were fixed on Amy's.

She cocked her head off to the side and let the smile return, more casual this time. "Oh no, now you'll have to forgive me but you're wasting your breath. No apology is necessary and giving one would be just as unfair as me accepting it on the grounds that it isn't deserved in the first place. So let's just stop there. Is it true? Are you seeking a wife?" Amy asked curiously.

"It is." The young king had taken for granted that everyone knew, and now he would have to suffer knowing he didn't invite this girl for that cause. He would also have to suffer knowing she knew the same - that she had not been invited. Of all the crowns he'd had thus far, she was the only he would have chosen to invite. She showed promise, in fact – as fairy tales go – he assumed the 'happily ever after' with Princess Amelia was already in the works. In all the years he'd known of the Golden Age and the events within it never actually occurred to him that the ending, the happily ever after, would take effort, wooing, and possible rejection. Rejection was still something that seemed an impossibility. Though his head said it was there he didn't believe it; after all happily ever after never ended in the broken hearted.

She nodded a single time. "I see. Good luck your highness, you deserve luck in this matter. Marie, I'm under the impression, wants your favor badly enough that she might be a suitable choice depending on your parameters." She offered nodding to where the black-haired princess had been moments before.

Wendell didn't have time to respond before Tony appeared at his side. He opened his mouth to say something, and by the sly look in his eye, Wendell had already ascertained the nature of anything that would be followed by that look. Before he managed launching himself into some, no doubt, negative dissertation he caught sight of the girls. Unlike Arthur he was able to stop himself before doing any collateral damage. "Well hello." He said to them.

"Oui, bon soir." They all turned to Marie. "You too met ze princezz of de 8th Kingdom, no?" Her eyebrows were arched high on her forehead as she addressed Tony. "Izn't she lovely." Marie cooed. She was trying to win favor in front of the men present. It was no secret that Tony's opinion mattered to the king. Therefore it was thought by many royals that had come seeking Wendell's hand they could do it through this man. Marie was no exception.

"You're too kind, really." Amy said overly politely, for she knew that they were merely words meant to puff her up into something she, Marie, wasn't - humble. Amy had no delusions about her appearance, she knew she paled compared to the thoroughbred Marie; but it never occurred to her either that looks weren't the entire nature of this tug-of-war she realized she's somehow become part of. The fact that she hadn't even signed up for the game was a whole other matter, Amy had absolutely no intention or interest in winning Wendell's heart. Her words did not betray her, however her tone did. She had not been trained to be a royal, therefore the boundaries of what was acceptable or not were completely lost on her. In fact she was fairly certain she'd already overstepped many. It hardly mattered to her anymore. Despite being afraid of being discovered, which was a sensation that was turning away from fear and more to slow annoyance, she still held onto the idea that her claimed title would earn her a ticket out of there faster. It was the majority of the reason she even bothered with the rouse. It was wearing on her nerves. She still held that she had not once admitted to being any such thing as a princess or from any kingdom.

She turned back to Wendell for a heartbeat and issued him a toyish smile as her eyes cut back to the princess. It was a playful if not coyish way to illustrate what she'd explained about Marie seconds before. "If you kind folks would excuse me, I think this might be an appropriate time for us to make an exit. Again, good luck you highness." Amy said again before taking advantage of the newly arrived guests to do exactly that, exit.

She didn't even bother going to the table, she merely walked alongside Michelle to the door. Once they'd passed through it and it was completely shut behind them Amy dropped back against it clumsily. "That…right there, that was out of control." She ran a hand along her forehead.

"What? Getting cold feet already queeny?" Michelle snickered as she teased gently.

"Not funny." Amy rolled her eyes and let her head fall back against the door.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or pat your shoulder in condolences." Michelle went on.

"Alright, that's enough." Amy's head snapped up and her eyes flicked over to her friend. "I think you're misunderstanding what he's doing. He wasn't after a queen in me – but that you thought so was funny at first. He can see through this, I'm not even appropriate princess material. You saw, I was barely holding on back there. He knows better, he's not stupid Michelle. It doesn't make the entire situation any less stressful though." She agreed tentatively. "Look, we gotta find this gate and soon. Do you think we can find our way back to that mirror room? Furthermore do you think we'll be able to find the bedroom we're staying in?"

"No…and…no." Michelle beamed happily regardless of her negative responses. "However, I didn't say we shouldn't try. Come on…" she paused after pulling Amy up by her arm, "queeny."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This story once existed on this site and I took it down. Well it's back! However, this time with heavy revisions again (There have been character name changes as well as chapter additions and new material. With the face lift this story has received I'd strongly recommend checking out each chapter even if you've already had a look a this story as much has been added - including an entirely new first chapter!). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks again!_

**King Charming  
Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Amy was beginning to agree with Michelle whole heartedly, their costumes were a nuisance. When the day had started it was fun, and even more so as the dress bothered Michelle more and she had been the one that picked them. Now, however, the heavy gowns were more trouble than they were worth. They were hot as well as cumbersome.

"Did you hear anything else about the gate? Maybe something that might have seemed unimportant at the time?" Amy asked again, it was at least the fifth time she'd asked the question in a reworded fashion. "A vague mention of its location? Anything?"

Michelle was trudging heavily along next to Amy. She was aggravated by the entire situation. "No…just like I told you five seconds ago. No, no, NO! Did you?" She shot back hotly.

"No." Amy shook her head with a heavy sigh. They'd walked the same corridor at least six or seven times, unaware how they made it back to the same one repeatedly. "This place is a maze. I wonder if it's a trick to keep people from going where they shouldn't."

"Wolf…wolves…wolfie." Michelle stopped still in her spot. Her voice was stiff and distant. "Yes…Amy, yes. Someone said something – I don't remember if it was that king or that guard. Wolf and Virginia I think – they, something about them and the gate not needing watched because of it. Maybe if we find them...then maybe we can figure out where it is."

Amy's breath was caught in her throat hopefully as she watched Michelle. Her face finally broke in a smile; the first genuine one she'd felt since their arrival. "It does sound promising. You're sure those were names or people and not places or things?"

"Yes." Michelle nodded hesitantly. "I think…God I don't remember now. I think it was something about them being here or back there or something and that meant it didn't need watched. Disabled! He also said disabled! That means it must be able to be off or on." With each word the pair seemed to gain some sort of hope, glee and joy.

"Who goes there?" Came a familiar and gruff voice laced with sheer anger.

"Gus?" Amy squeaked following the voice around a bend and into the room full of mirrors. Another wave of relief came over her as she felt but one step closer to returning him. Gus too, a familiar voice and face, was some sort of awkward comfort. The fact that he wasn't a pompous royal person left her with some sort of ease, perhaps figuring it would be easier to play princess around him than surrounded by the scrutinizing eyes of actual royals.

However, his stony gaze upon them made Amy rethink her previous feeling. Michelle even took a step back in fear from the piercing glare he passed them. He was standing in front of a mirror, rather a once mirror. At his feet lie thousands of pieces of a shattered mirror. It had been one of a few that were actually standing in the middle of the room – the others laced the walls. He seemed furious as he bent and picked up one of the fallen pieces. "Murders! Someone murdered my mirror." He growled, purposely pulling the shard down his finger, drawing a little line of crimson behind it.

"What are you doing!?" Amy demanded going to him and bending aside him. She pulled the glass out of his hand and looked back up at the frame of the mirror. It was a shame, there was no doubt. All the mirrors in this room were majestic and beautiful. She sighed slightly letting the shard fall back into the pile on the ground with a clatter. She glanced at him, his reaction to a broken mirror seemed extreme for the object. She reached over and lay her hand on his thick forearm.

The pieces had slowly been falling into place for the girl, if only by the map. It was clear that this was some sort of fairytale land – the constant mention of White, the kingdom that had a place called 'Great Snoring Castle', 'Little Lamb Village' and 'Red Riding Hood Forest' could point to only that. She wasn't sure how or why she was even actually believing it; but at this point they had no option but to accept that it was the only possibility at this point. However, it also came to her that these mirrors might have special if not sentimental meaning if for the simple fact that fairytales had a way of not entirely being what they seemed.

Her fingers slipped from his arm as his words came back to her: _I'm but a guard, Gus is my name. I'm the Gate Watcher, I monitor its use and such._ They hit her like a ton of bricks falling from a skyscraper. "You…" she swallowed hard trying to find the words, "this mirror was special to you?"

His head shot around to her and he glowered. Under his heavy brow and narrow eyes was obvious pain. "This mirror was my life, my longevity – my pride. My job." The anger there was laced in his sadness. He seemed distanced. "What's a Gate Watcher with no gate?" His head fell back to the mirror shards staring at them. "Someone destroyed this mirror, this history, this part of my life. They will pay when I find them."

Amy pointed to ground and the array of broken mirror pieces but Michelle had already launched herself between them. She grabbed Gus by the front of his shirt and shook him with all her might. Against his heavy muscles she was barely able to budge him, but she still managed to do so slightly. "What do you mean **NO GATE**?!" She howled. Where Amy had been trying diplomacy, despite the sudden weakness in her knees as well as her will power, to get answers Michelle was much less patient and much more eager to take immediate action. "That…**THAT**…was the gate?" Michelle released his tunic with one hand and pointed at the vacant frame.

"Michelle." Amy reached out and took both her friend's wrists in her hands and pulled her back with a sharp twist. The smaller but heavier girl was puffing angrily. "Stop. It won't do anything. It's no good." Amy sighed heavily. "It's time for you to take your own advice. Be calm." She said gently. Michelle had held onto hope and that allowed her some semblance of control and even passing the same sort of gentle teasing when the prospect of going home was still that – a prospect. However, it was painfully obvious that their route was destroyed. It also made more sense as to why they'd ended up in this room when they arrived.

She turned back to Gus and took him by the hands too, pulling him up as well. "Listen closely." She said swiftly. "This meant a good deal to you, however I'm certain it meant a good deal to your king as well as this is his castle and therefore his room – as well as his mirror. Perhaps you should go inform him immediately. He might want to launch an investigation of how this happened, perhaps why. Go immediately." She instructed.

Though far beyond angry the guard nodded, he wasn't about to disobey the command of a princess; moreover he needed to do something other than stare at the shattered pieces of mirror as it was only further fueling his raging fire. He bowed deeply to her, "As you wish." And he left the room. Amy let another long and drawn out sigh empty from her lungs, she too needed a moment of solitude.

It was moments after he brushed past her that Amy found it in herself to move at all; when she did she turned away from Michelle. She couldn't face her right then. This wasn't a turn for the worst, this wasn't even the pendulum swinging to the side of bad, this was a disaster. If only they had found the gate sooner, if only they had discovered it was a mirror earlier, if only…

The millions of ifs flashed in her mind as her eyes fell on her reflection in a mirror across from herself. Every single thought she had halted as she was left staring at her reflection. Though she hadn't shed a tear, even though they threatened to pour from her eyes, her reflection was littered with little lines of crying. However, that wasn't what struck her – it was the sheer fact that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a casual tee shirt – not the gown that was actually wrapped around her body. She jerked her head down to her physical form. Her hand moved over the bodice of her gown just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "It can see through the lie…" she whispered. "It, Michelle…"

By the time Amy had swung back Michelle was pacing, stomping with each step. "Go to New York she says…it'll be fun she says…Mardi Gras blah blah blah…" the shorter heavier girl was mumbling to herself, bobbing her head defiantly as she went. "Fun…she said fun, it'll be fun."

"Hey!" Amy lashed out and grabbed a hold of Michelle by the shoulder and swung her back so they were facing each other. "It wasn't even an hour ago that you told me to chill out and we'd figure it all out. Not even an hour-"

"That was when we had hope Amy! **HOPE**! You know, that thing that keeps you going because there's an end in sight – a light at the end of the tunnel. _That_!" She pointed at the broken mirror. "That's hopeless!"

Amy reached out and took Michelle's hand. She pushed it back down by her side. "Stop. We'll figure it out. We will. We always do."

"Yeah when we have a compass or a map or a **direction** – but Amy there is no figuring this out anymore. This was the part we were supposed to figure out. Well we're done figuring."

"Come on. Lets go back to the room." Michelle's words were not simply bouncing off from Amy as she stood there, thought it might have seemed that way as she chose to ignore them for now. They were sinking deeply into her soul, she knew that her friend was right – she just knew this was the end. Meanwhile she also knew she couldn't succumb to those worries, not when Michelle was – they had to counterbalance one another or hope truly would be lost. "Come on then. If there was one, there might be another – and that other might be even better. Maybe we won't have to take a plane home. Maybe the other one will take us straight there." These words held no amount of truth behind them, they were being spoken for the soul purpose to regain some of the lost hope at seeing their exit irreparable at their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**King Charming  
Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Sleep had evaded the girls as they tossed and turned most of the night. If one slept briefly the other lie awake staring at the ceiling or some other fixture in the room. When the sun began to rise they both roused. It had been the first time they'd both slept simultaneously. Amy groaned as she stretched and peeked over at Michelle whose head was buried under a pillow, her fists holding it there tightly.

"I know." Amy whispered. "I thought it was a dream too – rather I hoped." She rubbed her eyes and climbed from the bed. She pulled the gown on over the underdress she'd slept in and went on to say. "I think we should tell them the truth. It's the only way to get real help home."

The pillow flew from its spot directly into the air. "Screw that. No way." Michelle's bleary eyes landed on Amy in a fit of rage. "No. No. NO! They'll never help us if we tell them the truth. But a princess…if you keep minding your manners, will be helped. If only because that king has to. They have to right, kings I mean?"

Amy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have to do anything. That's the point, he's a king he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"But he will…" Michelle's intense gaze turned up a notch as her eyes bore into her friend, "if you're nice. Besides, if we tell them the truth we could be killed or something. It's probably against the law to impersonate someone else, particularly a noble."

Amy's expression was slowly turning from confusion to defeat. "That was the logic I used initially. I don't know anymore Michelle, besides I never told them I was a princess. Everyone just assumed" She added weakly. "I'm scared and confused and I don't know if I can keep this charade up. I thought when it was for a few hours I could, and I did. But…for good? I don't think so."

"You did great!" Michelle jumped from the bed energetically. As the fear and worry once more switched sides so did the strength and hope. Michelle took up the reins even in her sleepy and over all disgruntled state. "You can do it, I know it. I'll even keep pretending to be your do-bitch if you'll keep us alive and fed until we can find another way back. I don't want to die here Amy, I don't even want to be thrown in the dungeons or jail for this. And it won't be for good – only as long was we're here. The sooner we get in good with these people and comfortable enough to ask about said mirror or other gates the sooner we can go home."

Amy's mind was reeling. She was busy thinking about the reasons they shouldn't do what Michelle was asking. She envisioned gallows or a guillotine, even a dank cell was present in her imagination of horrible ends to this. "Alright, alright!" She squeezed her eyes shut and waved a hand. "But what about the long term reason of why we're here and have no carriage or supplies? And what if this 8th Kingdom king or queen finds out about this? Michelle I don't even have another gown to wear today. I'm pretty sure that's a fashion faux pas for pompous, self important royalty."

"First, we get the hell out of here before the 8th Kingdom people catch wind of this. And you said it yourself just now – you never claimed this title. Marie gave it to you." Michelle's smile turned sly and she went to her friend. "As for the carriage and stuff we should have," she tapped her chin in thought, "I think you're going to have to make something up if it gets addressed. It might not be mentioned at all."

Amy was nodding at the instruction despite still being deep in thought. "Okay. That guy last night, he said that they haven't heard from my kin – I'm assuming that means the 8th Kingdom – in a while. I hope that's good for me in this mockery of their court. Look I think we should probably head to breakfast. Besides I'm starving, we shouldn't have skipped dinner."

It was with more ease that they found the dining hall, in fact they only made two wrong turns as opposed to the dozen or so the night before. Wendell was the first person they saw as they entered. He was stony faced opposite a pretty woman and her pacing companion. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh cripes!" The man howled as he paced back and forth wildly, erratically stopping only to peek over the woman's shoulder at the sleeping child and then back at her again. It was obvious from his actions that he adored them despite whatever internal strife he was having. "It can't be. Say it isn't!"

"I'm afraid it is." Wendell's frown deepened. "Virginia, Wolf - I'm sorry for your loss, however what I can offer you in return is food and shelter. You and your family won't have to want for anything." He reached out and cupped his hand behind the baby's head tenderly. "You are my friends and as such I'd be honored if you lived out the remainder of your days here."

The woman was chewing on her bottom lip as she rocked the infant in her arms. She seemed somewhere between distraught, defeated and simply exhausted. "I thought our adventure was over." She issued a small disbelieving laugh. She shut her eyes and gave a small nod. "Thank you Wendell. Of course we-"

She didn't get any further before Marie's voice rang out. "Oh my!" Her attention wasn't on the dishearten family, but on the king. "Your highness, I've juzt learned of your lozz. My condolencez to ze lozz of your mirror, eet muzt be devaztating."

Amy, who typically would have done her best to keep out of sight at this point, walked directly up to the group. "Excuse me." She said in a taunt voice; at the mention of their names Amy's eyes had cut to Michelle who was unable to move after hearing them; but when Marie arrived Amy felt her chest tighten and her nerves raked raw by the way she disregarded the people who were truly upset over it. Amy sympathized with them, knowing they too were trapped in this place. Her hand moved to touch Virginia's shoulder, her eyes moved to the child in her arms briefly. She attempted a smile. "I too have heard of events that transpired. Have hope, it's the least we can do now."

The words came unchecked before Amy could stop them. She didn't know if the person she was trying to pretend to be should know this woman, but the fact that she did simply from the name as it dictated that she had been subjected to the gate as well forced her to; because, if on some level, she understood exactly what Virginia had been feeling in the expression that was written on her face when Wendell told her she was welcome in his home – his castle. The expression of defeat and fear, perhaps even the end. It was something Marie couldn't comprehend, even if she wanted to.

"Virginia, Wolf," Wendell's face held the same expression his had when they arrived. He seemed tired, if not distant. "I don't believe you've met our companions traveling from across the kingdoms. This is Princess Marie of the 5th Kingdom and this is Princess Amelia from the 8th Kingdom. Princesses, these are my dear friends Wolf and Virginia."

Marie's nose wrinkled at them for the slightest of seconds, but she righted her action immediately. "Oh yez! I know – zhey are from ze 10th Kingdom, no? Zhey helped whiz ze rezcue of ze kingdom a year ago. We are forever in your debt for bringing hiz majesty, King Wendell back to uz." She took the cue to move closer to the king.

Virginia was positively disinterested in the women but she did offer a little nod to Amy at her words, regardless if she believed them or not. She glanced back at Wendell. "Thanks." She said in a low tone, one that almost didn't hold the infection of actual gratitude. Wendell, however, understood Virginia. Nothing he could offer her would repair what she'd lost and for that he knew he'd simply have to wait it out and let her mend on her own. She turned to go. Wendell knew this was a hit that would take time for the young woman to recover from.

"Huff Puff!" Wolf snapped his jaws at Maria. It wasn't meant to be directed at her for any reason, she simply was the nearest to him before he turned on his heel in agitation and followed along behind Virginia.

"Oi." Maria had jumped when Wolf barked at her. She used the opportunity to her advantage, looping her arm through Wendell's in mock fear. "He almozt bit me your highnezz. You zhould mind your gueztz. Oh," she glanced back at Amy and her keen eye immediately took in the use of a recycled dress. "What haz happened to your wardrobe princezz?" Marie's microscopic use of all her resources to lure Wendell in was making Amy slightly ill. What bothered her the most was that the girl was playing a completely one sided game that made her look like she was. From using Wolf's behavior, which Amy didn't take as a true threat for one second, to attacking her clothes Marie was pulling out all the stops to illustrate her superiority.

However, it didn't subtract the fact that Amy now had to fabricate exactly what she'd hoped would be missed from the second they left the room. "I dismissed my carriage yesterday, when the king asked me to stay for dinner. I didn't want my," she hesitated, "family to worry. However, it didn't occur to me, at the time, that my things were on that carriage. I find myself here with nothing. I'm at," she glanced over to Wendell and just before their eyes met she gave a deep bow, "his majesty's mercy." As she rose her eyes went back to him once more. This time they did meet. "I'm sorry your highness, please accept my most sincere apologies. I assumed that I was welcome or I would not have done such. However it was only after my room was arranged that I sent my horsemen on their way."

Wendell held his posture, but he felt slightly like he was dying inside. Things were getting worse by the minute. He wondered if the mirror was now his bad luck to burden. It had initially been his plan to find the culprit by finding who was cursed with the bad luck; that would surely point to the person who'd broken his mirror. But he'd come across no one, as of yet, not even Marie, who was plagued with mirror breaking bad luck…save himself in that moment.

From discovering the mirror had been broken, to Maria insulting both his friends and his uninvited guests, right down to now having to once more face the fact that Princess Amelia was pointing out that she hadn't been invited. The fact still remained that he wished he had invited her, he wanted her there and he certainly wanted her to stay. Amy on the other hand had no idea her words seemed to illustrate any of what Wendell was gathering from it. It was the fact that she had to send her carriage at all – on ahead without her, yet to inform her family of where she was – that would prove the fact that she had not been invited. Wendell, despite his personal growth, still had a faulty spot for cockiness and pride from time to time. Both were shelved to be replaced by guilt and humility, these emotions were ones he'd had only come to know with his most recent adventure.

He wanted to shake Marie from his arm, grievously apologize to Amy and then go straight to Virginia and do the same. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This was not happily ever after, in fact this wasn't even ever after – it simply was after. He glanced down at Marie before looking to Amy and Michelle. "You are welcome here, it was not under assumptions that you stayed. I did ask that of you when I learned you'd arrived and it remains true; you are my guest. It troubles me to hear of your things though, please consider anything within these walls yours; whatever services I can offer or objects you wish to call your own Princess Amelia…they are yours. I'll arrange to have Alice bring you clothes until you can procure your own which I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in." It wasn't enough, even to Wendell; his offering was weak to his own ears. It was absolutely true though, Wendell would give her whatever it took to keep her there and happy. The last thing he wanted was trouble with the icy kingdom to the north, regardless of the fact that he harbored some sort of smitten emotions for the girl who represented that kingdom.

One corner of Amy's mouth turned up and her eyes lit slightly at his words. She was delighted that her story had worked; she thought for sure they'd see right through it. But she assumed they'd see right through anything she did. It was proving to be simpler than she expected. She inclined her head slightly. "Thank you your highness, I'm in your debt." She moved toward the table. "Your friends, Wolf and Virginia – this kingdom rescue Princess Marie speaks of, can you tell me about it?" She asked casually.

Wendell glanced at the delicate yet vindictive creature on his arm. He managed a smile at Marie and guided her over to the table which he pulled out a chair for her and then went to the one Amy was near and repeated the same. Amy however took a moment to actually take the seat and if Marie hadn't just preformed the same steps Amy might have missed what she was supposed to do.

"You're not zeriouz." Marie snapped. "You can't pozzibly be."

"I am." Amy glanced wide eyed at the princess. "I'd like to hear it." She was playing her cards as best she could, trying to sound as if she knew it but wanted an encore of it.

Wendell on the other hand glanced between them and then at the other guests who had made their way to the breakfast table, one of which was Tony. Tony issued the king a smile and a small nod. "Of course." Wendell said. He wasn't sure if this was a test of his role. Was Amelia trying to ascertain if he was humble or perhaps courageous? What exactly was she trying to gain from his telling of the story in which had already humbled him to a point of near embarrassment. Spending time as a dog had changed Wendell, it had changed him a good deal. He nodded again, deciding on the angle he would approach the story from – which was the absolute truth, he would not harbor an edge of attempted humility or pride. As he began to tell it Tony would add a line or two from time to time but by the end of the tale Amy was leaning on the table with her arm propping up her chin in awe while even Marie was staring at the king in more amazement and admiration than she had before. In fact, each person at the table was so wrapped up in the events the food had gone completely forgotten.

Amy let out a small and pleased sigh as she leaned back in her chair and clapped. It became contagious and soon the entire room was clapping at the mere telling of the story. "That's brilliant." Amy found herself wrapped completely in the story as a child would be a parent's telling of a fairytale. She wasn't sure if there was magic simply in the story itself, if it was the telling, or if she was just was drawn to it but the whole thing gave a whole different perspective to the place in which they sat. She glanced at Michelle deciding that if there was hope of them ever getting home they had to have it now. After all this very king had been through and survived should prove to them that they needed to hold onto that very idea and it would be possible.

"Oh!" She turned back to the king with a pleased but shocked expression. "You forgot something." She felt silly saying it – but happy goofy even still. "And they all lived happily ever after."

"Well, we're still working on that part." Tony interjected reaching over and scooping up a slice of bacon.

"Aren't we all…always? It's an ongoing project I suppose." Amy added merrily. She couldn't help but grin wildly. In fact there was a whole different air and energy in the room that couldn't be missed; everyone seemed to be part of it. It was as if they'd all got to live a little slice of magic and that empowered them all through the sheer power of creativity to be with Wendell, Tony, Virginia and Wolf on their adventures against the wicked queen.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this little piece and I would appreciate any feedback you might have._


	7. Chapter 7

**King Charming  
Chapter 7  
**

* * *

"You do nothing but look outside." Wendell's voice came. It echoed off the empty corridor. After breakfast, just like dinner, Wendell couldn't help but notice Princess Amelia seemed to have vanished. This time he went out of his way to find her. "If I didn't know better, with your ability to disappear, I'd think you come from the 1st Kingdom. It's Cinderellians that have that gift, particularly their royalty. But you leave me no shoe with which to follow."

She was standing at one of the tall windows in a nameless and non descript receiving room. Michelle had been barely able to keep her eyes open even at breakfast so she'd returned for a nap before the two decided on a new plan of action and perhaps a review of what they'd learned at breakfast. Amy on the other had found herself restless, still frightened by how much further she'd sank into her position but still with the lingering memories of the recent story they'd been told. She felt her breath catch at hearing his voice, she'd hoped to escape once more. Anonymity was something she enjoyed. "Is it a gift?" Amy asked quizzically. "Or a curse perhaps." She mentally scratched a note that Cinderella's story was of the 1st Kingdom, as it was obvious by this point that Snow White's was this kingdom – the 4th. Marie had spilled enough details for it to be obvious her origins were in the 'Emperor's New Clothes' – the Naked Emperor as it were.

She turned to him. "Don't you ever feel trapped by walls? Contained? Restricted maybe? You spoke this morning of adventure, perhaps you didn't pick it; it wasn't your agenda but after experiencing it can't you appreciate that this chains us to something," she paused, a single eyebrow arched high on her forehead, "less real."

"How can this be less real than what happened beyond these walls?" He asked in serious confusion and interest. "This is predictable which should make it more grounded in actuality."

Amy's head turned back to glance longingly out the window. "No. It just means you've settled for something more mundane. It means you've embraced banality and trapped your soul away in ritual. That, you majesty, isn't a crime – nor is bad." She once more turned back to him. "There's nothing wrong with comfort; but that is also the reason I 'do nothing but look outside' as you put it, as well as disappear on a whim. I'm ill-prepared for consistency." Amy had no idea if her words were poor ones to utter to a king, but with no one beyond them in the room she figured the truth wouldn't hurt her or him.

However, the way he was staring at her made her slightly uneasy. "I'm sorry," she said hollowly. She didn't mean the apology but she figured it needed to be said. She went on in her defense after uttering the insincere words to better explain what she'd meant. "I've said something to offend you. Please understand I have the utmost respect for you, I wasn't attacking your way of living – I was merely challenging that which you accept so readily yet deny when you relive that which inspired you. I saw it there, the look in your eye when you got to admit succeeding at the coronation. The way you smiled when you told us of evading the Huntsman and even the demeanor of your person when you accepted that you learned from it. Life was your teacher in this instance and I'm sure her lesson was bolder and more impressionable than any words you've read in a book."

His expression hadn't changed. He was absolutely dumbfounded and unable to find words. Rather he was filled with several varying emotions all at once. He remained poised and graceful. "Arthur, he was right. Your tongue knows no bounds."

Amy felt the blood drain from her face. In fact she thought she'd stopped breathing all together. She was desperately trying to think of a way to backpedal out of it all. She considered another apology. This was exactly the thing she meant when she'd said she wasn't sure if she could keep it up. Now she'd be at fault for Michelle and her deaths. "I take responsibility for it sire." She managed in a weak manner, though her words were true they hardly held the conviction necessary to sell them. "I, perhaps, made a poor choice in assuming it would be my true feelings you'd want to hear. Thought it's not a mistake I will repeat. I'm capable of burying them for sheer illustration of role and nothing more. I can be agreeable."

Wendell held up a hand. "Princess, you're speaking out of turn already. On the contrary I find your zeal…what did you say about Arthur, spirit and character – was it? I find your spirit and character refreshing opposite the staunchness of ritual."

She laughed a little nervously. Amy was truly nervous, she still wasn't sure how to gauge what this king meant or wanted from her. The entire thing was awkward and slightly uncomfortable, particularly now after being certain she'd overstepped her bounds. "You're mocking me." She smiled behind the fear and nerves.

"Yes." He admitted. "But in honesty. I'm sincere about finding it refreshing in addition to all that Arthur said about you. I'd be fool."

"As I'm your guest I suppose it wouldn't be fair or acceptable for me to mock you, but mind yourself King Wendell – should you ever visit my home our roles will be reversed and I assure you I'll remember every word you said for later use and ammunition in this game of mockery." She opted not to question his further words and their meaning. It was fairly certain where that bridge led and it was one she was unprepared to tread. "Tell my your highness, do you believe in happy endings? Is happily ever after an attainable outcome?"

He considered her words. It wasn't a matter of wanting to answer properly, to her standards, it was a matter of answering truthfully. "Yes, unfalteringly and resoundingly, yes."

"What does it mean?" Amy stepped closer to him and set her gaze firmly on him. "What is entailed in this mysterious and elusive happily ever after?"

"Fair justices, a strong kingdom free of war and disease, life long companionship, family – the things without monetary value." He told her.

"You have these things – save one…are you chasing your happily ever after sire? Can you catch it? What does life long companionship look like – what does it act like – how do you know – how can you be certain?" She moved closer still. She was so fixed on hearing the answer she hardly noticed how close they'd gotten. Love was something that had evaded Amy many times over, learning about it from someone who believed in it wholeheartedly – and that had the potential of living such a dream-like ending – was someone who she would use as an authority on the matter. She was hardly ready to look for it or accept it, but it didn't make her any less curious about it. The fairytales always ended at the words happily ever after and she couldn't help but wonder what that meant – how did one make a happily ever after. If anyone would know it would be a White.

Wendell was once more looking at her quizzically. He didn't have the answer as he wasn't sure anymore. It seemed so easy when knowing what it was from afar, but living it was something completely different.

"I think love is romanticized. Nothing's that perfect. And I know for sure I'll be a difficult and lousy counterpart." She managed another smile. "I'm stubborn and…how did you say…my tongue knows no bounds. I'd steal all the covers, I can't cook to save my life and I don't take subservience well. Someone will have their hands full." She allowed a small snort to escape her. "Does that mean I'm happily ever after-less? Hopeless perhaps?" She gave a small shrug. "I like to think my happily ever after is out there somewhere, it might just be veiled to me for the time being and it might not be entirely based in romance. I haven't ruled out that fact. However in the context of this discussion I think it's safe to assume we mean in the field of love."

"There you are! Ohhhh…." Tony's voice cut into the conversation. "I was just – er – yeah." Tony was never one for making a discrete entrance, in fact there wasn't a discrete bone in the man's body. He was actually seeking out the king after having accidentally shed Princess Marie's non-stop questioning about the king's whereabouts by utterly offending her. He hadn't meant to, really – but it was hard to be anything but himself even around the royals. He'd made leaps and bounds in the ways of manners at court – but when coming from the beer guzzling janitor he'd been it still wasn't enough in the presence of a self important noble like Princess Marie. "I was just – er – uh…"

"Joining us." Amy had been hanging on his words, hoping for something to latch onto about what he was up to. When nothing came she just barged in. It was, like with Arthur the pervious night, a relief to have a commoner with which to associate. It certainly made things more comfortable. "The story says you're from the 10th Kingdom. It must be wonderful. Do you miss it?"

"Do you miss your home?" He blurted out.

"I too would miss such a mysterious and fanciful place." This time it was with intention that she brought up such a painful subject, if just to allow a moment of bitterness to pass. It made her feel better to hate it and voice it – even if veiled. "Even if wanted for armed robbery." She cocked a teasing eyebrow at him.

"I had nothing to do with that." Tony grunted with an exasperated huff. "Well, sort of. I mean I didn't do it…entirely."

"Stop." She snickered. "I understand. Will you never go back?"

"I don't know." He answered hastily, but with no less honesty than if he'd given it ages of thought. "It'd be difficult with no mirror. That was kind of it, ya know? Not unless we empty the Great Sea," he laughed at the audacity of the sentiment in and of itself, "and I don't see that happening…well…ever. Besides, it's nice here. Comfy."

"Yes," Amy's face lost the smile it had before and a certain air of melancholy drifted over her. "Comfy." She repeated in a far off tone. His words struck her harder than they should have the person she was supposed to be. In fact, the hope she'd been holding onto by a very fine thread shattered in a mess of glass shards and mirror fragments in her mind. The knowledge that no other mirror existed that could take her home dumped her back into the realization that she was pretending to be something she wasn't; something that could transpire to any number of punishments. "The truth mirror you spoke of, given to you as a coronation gift, do you keep here?" She asked, wondering if it was the thing she'd encountered the night before that shown her common and tear laden self.

"Yes, in the Hall of Mirrors." Wendell hadn't missed the distinct heavy sadness that had fallen over the princess as he issued a questioning glance at his friend.

She nodded at his affirmation, yet still with the frown situated on her face. "It is a shame, I had wanted to visit this 10th Kingdom. You don't suppose," her breath caught in her throat as her eyes shined back at them, "that the Dwarves could make another one – to replace the last?" Despite her attempt at controlling it she could feel her breath coming in hopefully little gasps. "Could they?"

Wendell shook his head. "I doubt it. It's possible, however they'll be furious to hear of another broken one and it'll be unlikely that they'd be willing to assist in the matter as they already hold me and my kingdom partly – if not wholly – responsible for the destruction of the first; and I wouldn't be surprised if they held to that on this occasion as well."

Amy's mind was already flashing scenarios in which she could earn the elusive Dwarven kingdom's allegiance enough to earn the use of a newly created traveling mirror. Each outlandish idea was as radical as the next which left her with no foundation or actual viable plan to make it work.

"I'm zure it could be arranged."

"Ding! Dong! The witch is back." Tony hissed in a low annoyed grumble before turning to face Marie along with the other two.

Marie's eyes cut first to Amy. "Zuch a zpirit, eet would zuit you to vizeet ze 10th Kingdom; in fact I shall zee what I can do to have one of zese traveling mirrors delivered to you."

"I'd be forever in your debt if you could arrange it." Amy gave a curt bow to the princess. The rouse was wiped cleanly away and Marie's ulterior motive to have Amy shipped off immediately, if not sooner, became apparent in that moment. Though the offer or suggestion might seem as an offering of kindness and peace, it was obviously nothing of the sort. With no desire to stand her ground or bicker with the spoiled girl Amy turned to the king. "I'm sure Alice has found suitable attire for me. There's a window from my room that has the same view as this one. Good day." She glanced back at Tony and inclined her head in a light bow and she finally looked back to Marie. "Should you find one and you truly mean your offer inform me immediately, I wouldn't want to miss the adventure of a lifetime." She twisted away from them and headed toward the exit.

"Wait." Wendell stepped forward, his hand reaching for Amy's. The second it slipped into his grasp he released it; immediately realizing he'd overstepped a boundary of his own. However when she turned back and their eyes met briefly he smiled. Holding his posture and poise after the initial release of it Wendell found himself slipping back into it for his own stiff regiment that allowed for his own comfort. She'd stayed when he asked, that alone was a testament to anything he would want of her – she didn't run off she waited as he'd requested. He felt his heart swell slightly in his chest. It never occurred to the young king that she'd stayed because he was a king and has made a request of her; no, in that moment she stayed because she wanted to when he asked her to.

"Yes?" For a moment the others disappeared and Wendell was like a lost child or an abandoned puppy begging for help. It was a weakness Amy couldn't overcome. She almost pitied him in that moment, for the lost look on his face. "Your Majesty?" She tried again after a several second lapse followed by silence, this time with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You'll be at dinner?" It was the only suitable thing that came to his mind, and it sounded just as childlike pleading verbalized as it did in his head before he'd said it.

"I wouldn't miss it." She told him gently. "I promise."

"Don't disappoint me." He issued her a true kingly smile.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this little piece and I would appreciate any feedback you might have._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**King Charming  
Chapter 8  
**

* * *

"This is madness, pure and utter madness. But, the longer I make her angry the more likely she is to actually dive to the bottom of this Great Sea and actually recover the mirror herself or beg the dwarves to produce another one. I think she'd push us through herself if she could." Amy was sifting through the gowns that had been left by the maid Alice. Each was as beautiful and elegant as the next. "Why would Wendell keep these just lying around?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe because you're not the first girl he's had a crush on."

"Don't be dumb." Amy snapped shooting a loathsome glare at her friend. "I think…wait a minute." Amy extracted a mostly white one with a black bodice and a distinct classical fairytale characteristic – one that could not be missed. It was a gown that matched that of the picture book images of Snow White. Her awe stricken face lifted to look at Michelle for a moment. "You don't suppose…"

"Yes," there was a smile in Michelle's words as she stepped forward running her hand along the sleeve of the dress. "This…these…are Snow White's dresses."

Amy dropped it back onto the pile. "I couldn't possibly."

"Yes, yes, yes…you have to." Michelle grabbed the fallen dress and shoved it into Amy's hand. "Now don't you be dumb, put the stupid thing on."

"It's weird." Amy said holding it very precariously in her fingers. "I can't."

"Damnit Amelia Webster – put that stupid thing on before I get nasty."

Before Amy could protest again there was a knock at the door. The girls exchanged quick glances. Amy nodded her head in the direction of the door. Michelle curled her lip in aggravation, but knowing that she should be the one to answer it she went to it. There was no grace or pause she simply whipped the door open. No sooner had it been flung open and there was a horrible crack and Michelle tumbled to the floor in a heap.

The dress fell from Amy's hands and fluttered to the ground in a pile of fabric. There wasn't even a moment for her to comment before the large man behind the door scooped her unconscious friend and pressed a shining silver dagger to Michelle's throat. A second man stepped in, he was holding a large wooden club. It was clearly the object that had collided with Michelle's head and made the retched sound. He tapped it lightly in his cupped hand as a third party entered the room.

This one was smaller, tiny against the silhouettes of the large men. It was rather obvious who she was as the door closed behind her. Amy was unable to move when her eyes fell on the man's hand teetering over Michelle's throat. Her head was thrown back at an odd angle where the man had short but thick body hoisted off the ground.

"Don't…hurt her." Amy managed mumbling. She looked to the girl among the men and then frightfully back to her friend. "What do you want? Whatever it is I'll give it to you…just **_please_** don't hurt her."

"Eet iz too late for begging, proof of your inferiority. You're weak, zhe iz but a chamber pot emptier, nothing more – yet you bend for her. Pathetic. You are not fit to be ze queen."

"I've told you, I don't want to be queen. I simply want to go home. Please, release her. We'll leave if that is your desire, if you'll just let her be." Amy begged openly.

Marie stepped forward, her own dagger flashing in the golden rays filtering into the room from the tall window that overlooked the bed. She moved past Amy and picked up the fallen gown with the tip of her daggers. "Zese also are not fit for you, zese are meant for a queen. You zhould have let her die, though it wouldn't zave your own hide." Marie tucked the gown under her arm and pointed the dagger back at Amy. "You will leave zhis kingdom, you will not be zeen at dinner as the king azked, you will dizzapoint him. But don't worry – I'll be zure to pick up zee broken piecez of hiz heart. I will mend it."

"I've told you. You can have him. I don't want your king. Just give me back my friend and we'll leave." Amy's eyes flicked from the knife back to Marie's pretty face that was contorted into a fearful mask of disgust. This was the end she had expected, though not in this manner. It was from the very girl who gave her the title that would issue the punishment for it. The irony was slightly unnerving. "I promise you'll never hear from us again – ever."

"Oh non, I'm going to make abzolute certain no one ever hearz from you again. Have you heard of Znow White Fallz?"

Amy's mind could focus on nothing by the limp form of Michelle held like a ragdoll in the man's firm grasp. She shook her head, unable to grasp the concept or even what Marie could possibly mean. "No…no, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pity." The girl snapped again. "Eet'z a mountain that harborz a dangerouz river in zee zouth eazt of ze kingdom, deadly. You, princezz, and your zlave are about to take a deadly tumble from eet'z peakz. Zadly, you drown." She furrowed her brow in fake sympathy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Amy demanded in a fretful yet unconvincing voice. "You can't be serious, you wouldn't kill us – would you?"

"For zee entire 4th Kingdom as payment, yez…I would." Her delicate fingers dug into the fabric of Snow White's dress. "Take them, don't return until eet'z done."

Amy turned to the men who were being instructed. The second she turned to them there was a fine pink dust that smacked her in the face. Amy felt her head get very light immediately and her eyes involuntarily fell shut as she collapsed.

"Pity." Marie repeated as she watched Amy's body crumple to the ground. Her eyes darted back to the men. "I'll be taking thiz lovely gown for my own; you do not be zeen in zee daylight hourz, but do not wait to get zeese trouble makers out of here. What ever did zee king zee in you?" Marie leaned over and using the flat of the dagger pushed Amy's face to the side so she was able to see her one last time. "Take zee creature out of my zight."

* * *

"She's heavy." The first man's angry voice rang out against the dark night. "Let's leave them here."

The second guard only grunted in response, however it was a request he was seriously considering. They had waited until everyone was off preparing for dinner before they brought the girls out. Neither had roused in the least as they began the journey, by foot, to Snow White Falls. They had left on foot at Marie's command, though both were displeased to hear they wouldn't be able to take horses. Marie's reasoning had been that having any of her stabled horses would bring suspicion, but no one would notice two of missing lackeys in the massive array of people she'd brought to cater to her every whim.

5th Kingdomers were known for their lazy and glutinous ways, parties and festivals ran rampant in the kingdom leaving many of the citizens drunkards and slothful. It was a way set up long ago when the emperor believed two traveling traders who insisted that their non existent cloth was the finest anyone had ever seen. As a result the emperor commissioned them to make his vestments, of which they did. To this day nudity was a tradition among their people, perverted from the original nature of the story, both because of the very history and because clothes were often too much of a hassle and bother despite their love for the fineries of attire. However, when traveling afar and visiting others they troubled themselves with the wardrobes of their kind, unless it was a formal and traditional matter – then the royal present was required to arrive in nothing but an army of servants would follow the noble with feather fans to cover that which might be considered indecent by others.

"Alright." The other guard finally agreed, at least to stop. He dropped Michelle with a heavy and uncaring thud into a nearby thorny bush. The first man copied his companion's actions, dumping off his burden carelessly.

These two men were no exception to the rule of the land, they were sluggards. It didn't help the matter that they were also angry for having been charged with an expedition that would take them climbing a mountain and a typical one day horse rider trip turned into a dead weight laden soldier no less than 4 days by foot trip – maybe more.

"We've been walking for ze hourz, perhapz we could drag them. Until zhey wake then we can make zhem walk." The first said.

"Zhen let's wait until zhey wake. I'm tired already." The second grumbled.

"Non…" the first smiled devilishly. He glanced beyond the second guard to the forest beyond. They were on a path, the only path in the Disenchanted forest that led to first Kissing Town and then the path that lead to Snow White Falls. "Let'z leave zhem here." He suggested again. "If we leave them off zee path, zhey're zure to be found by animals and eaten, if zhey don't ztave or thirst to death firzt."

"Yez…yez, letz," the second agreed. When there was no plan or outcome but to leave them he was unwilling to accept such a thing, but with the prospect that the girls would die just the same but save them such a long journey he was more than willing to hear it. He'd considered killing them himself and dumping the bodies, but even that sounded like too much effort. Leaving them there was the best, easiest and least involved solution they could have come to.

And just like that the guards got up off the path they'd sat down on turned to head back to the castle at their own leisurely pace. "We might even make it back in time for a midnight znack." The first said.

The second was mid agreement laugh when he stopped suddenly. "Oh wait!" He told his companion, who stopped. He turned back slightly annoyed by the fact that his late night snack was already being held up. The first hurried forward and picked up some fallen underbrush and tossed it over the girls. They were hardly covered and it was done so hastily and with so little care it just made the entire thing look even sloppier. The other man, however, seemed pleased with his friend's decision in covering the girls in foliage.

"Good, now come on."

And with that the pair left the unconscious girls to the elements or any other fate the Disenchanted Forest could offer them.

* * *

"Don't be disappointed, I'd run too if I knew Marie were going to be here." Tony said in a hopeful manner as well as an attempt to lighten the mood. "She is here isn't she?" Tony peeked conspicuously over his shoulder. The second his gaze fell on Marie he wrinkled his nose and curled his lip, "Yep, she sure is. Hey maybe you could have that duchess back, Cinderella's great-great grand niece wasn't it? Or was that Leaf Fall's second cousin? Oh, I don't remember anymore Wendy. Do you have a chart? It might make this easier." He looked back at the king. Wendell first and foremost was his friend, after all this time and the events that they'd been through it was the primary thing Tony considered the young king; his friend. In fact it was with that in mind that he joked with the man, to hopefully lift his spirits. Marie was a handful, even Tony could tell – and it was wearing on his friend.

"It's gotten progressively worse." Wendell said in a stale tone. Tony knew exactly what Wendell meant, each crown, noble, dignitary or royal that had come proved to be more needy, clingy or useless than the last. None that he'd asked to come showed any potential in earning the empty throne aside his own. It was disheartening to say the least. Tony could see it – he knew it. He also knew that there had been a ray of potential in Wendell's mind, and that possibility was gone. He didn't want to tell his friend he didn't think she was coming back, but deep down Tony just knew the girl truly had vanished – despite her promise. She was a free spirit, that much was obvious – as was her friend. It was familiar to Tony, not in a way that he'd suffered it but in the way that they seemed like Virginia had. They held the same reluctance it seemed, just in a different arena. Where Virginia had been reluctant to show her greatness, Amy and Michelle seemed as if they didn't even want to be involved with anything regarding the 4th Kingdom court.

"Look, there's got to be someone." Tony said. For a moment he let the actual confusion of the sentiment to actually sink in. Tony wondered how a king couldn't find a wife and losers all over New York, and the US in general, were getting married everyday – then it occurred to him that Wendell _could_ have any girl in the kingdom, and the next kingdom, and even the kingdom after that…but Wendell didn't want them. He arched an eyebrow. "You're too picky." He said with a smile. "Far too picky." He beamed at his friend.

"Now isn't the time for this discussion." Wendell hissed through tight lips, knowing full well where it could take them. Wendell and Tony had had many fights about the king lightening up and relaxing from time to time. Tony had even convinced Wendell he was right once.

Wendell held to the fact that he had the right to be picky. He had the choice of any woman he wanted and he'd been rather reckless with his title in his younger years in regards to the fairer gender. It was because of the pseudo regret he had for behaving in such a manner that he figured he owed his kingdom an appropriate queen. He didn't want to be plagued by divorce as the 1st Kingdom citizens were, they were so quick to fall in love and marry that it forced the divorce rate to multiply exponentially based on the poor matches. He wanted to set a better example for his subjects, he would not divorce, he would not have mistresses and he would have love. There was no other option, he simply wouldn't allow it; therefore she had to be a perfect fit. Wendell wanted an authentic story book ending.

"If you don't stop, you're going to be the arrogant jerk you were before you got to be a dog." Tony stated matter-of-factly. It was a sore spot for the king, he knew the lessons he'd learned – the last thing he needed was lecturing from a person he considered a friend.

His frown deepened. "You're out of bounds. Stop now Ant'ny."

"Someone had to say it." Tony grumbled in response and moved tentatively away, he paused only to look back. Wendell's very demeanor had stiffened in taking offense to his friend's words. It was a defense mechanism used by Wendell – to slip into that which he was comfortable in attitude simply from years of practice and training. This whole humility, humbleness and even patience were still new to the man. In that moment, to Tony's eyes, he seemed to have learned none of it. He looked just as arrogant and prideful as ever. "And only for your own good." Tony frowned afterward and waded his way out into the crowd of people that were disbursing after dinner.

It was with an inward huff that Wendell watched Tony go. He glanced over at Marie. With another inward sigh he sucked up his own hesitation as well as his pride and made his way over to where she was mingling, seemingly disinterested in what he was doing. "Won't you spare a minute for me?" He asked her, taking her small gloved hand in his own and placed a kiss upon the back of it. Perhaps he needed a fresh start and an unburdened pair of eyes with which to reexamine the situation at hand – including Marie as a queenly prospect.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this little piece and I would appreciate any feedback you might have._


	9. Chapter 9

**King Charming  
Chapter 9  
**

* * *

Amy felt dizzy and sick all at once. At first it was as if she'd dreamed it all; perhaps under heavy anesthesia. She didn't remember being ill or needing surgery so that prospect was an impossibility, particularly when she felt pain racing through her body and the quick discovery that she wasn't able to move her hands as they were bound behind her.

"Michelle?" Her dry throat cracked against the stiffness of her vocal cords. "Michelle!" She managed a little more of a frantic squeal on her second attempt at remembering what exactly had happened the night before. The golden rays of sun filtering through the canopy of the trees suggested it was sometime after the sunrise. The yellow color was dappling the road with little shadowy spots and the distinct sound of birds singing their morning melodies would suggest a happy dawn of the day.

"Amy…"

The voice seemed far from where Amy was lying and she struggled to sit up.

"Now lassie don't move, you're in a patch o'thorns." A second and familiar voice said softly to her. The tone and accent of the robust man she'd met two nights before echoed in her head as she felt herself lifted from the underbrush.

"Mr. Arthur, thank God." Amy mumbled breathlessly.

"Aye, it isn't often ya find a princess and her handmaid all laid up in the brush and bramble. What happened to ya?" He asked as he sliced the rope restraints free. "I was just on my way back ta Rivertown this bright mourn, good thing I was too – ya could'a been eaten by wolves or captured by gypsies."

"Michelle?" Amy glanced up to the thick man. "Is she alright? I heard her say my name just now."

"Aye, she'll be alright. I've put her in my cart already, right where you're goin' next. Took a mighty swing to the old noggin'." He pointed to his head. "But she'll be alright, I heard her moanin' – s'how I found ya."

"Marie…" Amy grumbled as he hoisted her up into the cart filled with hay attached to his two work horses.

"I'm sure it ain't what you're used to, but it'll have to do just the same until I can get you back to the castle." Arthur told her.

At seeing Michelle's grinning face Amy felt herself sink into the hay next to her friend. "I thought she'd killed you." Amy said reaching out and taking Michelle's hands. "Thank God you're alright."

"Yeah, except I'm covered in thorns." Michelle mumbled. "And I want nothing more than to wash my hair, I can feel dried blood in there. It's nasty."

Amy squinted at her friend just when Arthur gave the reins a snap and the cart began to rumble forward. "But why…why did they let us go?"

"I don't think they did." Michelle said giving Amy a push so her back was facing her and began to pluck thorns from her shoulders. "I woke briefly and heard them talking. Amy I think they were too lazy to do it. I also heard something about Troll dust and that being what put you out. Purchasing a load of it from some traveler."

Amy's eyes bulged, having just realized what Arthur had said. "No! Please Mr. Arthur of Rivertown, don't take us back there. You're on your way back to Rivertown, you said it yourself – take us there with you. Surely you left this morning with no intention of detours, don't let us be your burden. I don't want to go back to the castle." Amy said sharply.

"Can't do that princess, the king would be raving mad if I let ya get loose."

Amy had initially kept up the guise of her princess role to keep from being killed, and in turn it had nearly gotten her killed. The strange twist of events was hard to be overlooked. With that in mind Amy decided to try the truth on him, if it would save her from being marched back to her death under the hand of Princess Marie.

"But I'm not a princess." Amy gulped. "I swear. It was a big mistake, a misunderstanding. I assure you – I'm no such thing. Because of it I won't be missed – really. Perhaps if you'd just let us go here, we won't trouble you to take us back to the castle and we won't be hung for impersonating royalty. It's a complete win-win." She leaned forward on the jostling cart and around his wide girth to look at him.

He glanced down at her and then back at the road. There was a serious, if not stern, expression etched on his ruddy face. Finally it broke in a wide smile with an accompanying and booming laugh. "Rich, that's rich my lady. Your trickery of the tongue will not work on me. Now settle yourself in lass, the ride isn't far."

Amy leaned further up to push her case but Michelle reached out and grabbed her by back of her gown and pulled her back down into the hay. When Amy twisted around angrily to launch into her defense to her friend she saw that Michelle was already shaking her head sadly. "Let's just go Amy."

"I don't want to die now." Amy sputtered through tight lips. "Taking us back there is crazy, Marie's not just off – she's completely out of her skull. She'll kill us both. It was her intention from the beginning."

"His royal highness would never allow it." Arthur's loud voice called over his shoulder. Amy's eyes cut from Michelle to his fatty back and then back to Michelle. She felt her lip curl in aggravation. With his knowing what she'd just said about Marie it was something that couldn't go overlooked or unmentioned now. She wanted to kick herself for being foolish enough to utter the words, that too could put another death mark on her head, in front of a near stranger.

She settled back angrily and folded her arms over her chest while Michelle went back to plucking thorns from her back. From time to time she would hiss from the discomfort of their extraction, but overall Amy was planning the words she would have with Marie at their next meeting not to mention any other poor soul who got in her way. Amy, by nature, wasn't a vindictive person; but when her life and that of her friend were genuinely threatened she figured she had the right to be furious. Second in line was the person responsible, if only underlying, for her near death experience. Amy was composing a list of things she'd say to Wendell starting with how she had no intention of dying for him and how lousy his security was. She'd stayed in seedy one star hotels that were safer than his _palace_.

The second his castle came into view, which the girls hadn't seen from the outside until then, Amy was glad Arthur had insisted they return. She was ready to give these people a piece of her mind. She didn't even wait until it the cart was stopped before she had jumped off the back of it. The sun was directly overhead by the time they made it back to Wendell's castle.

Amy didn't look back to Michelle or Arthur as she stomped directly up to the door and tugged the heavy thing open without stopping. She was puffing angrily and she could hear Arthur's protests in the background; but she couldn't entirely hear what he was saying – simply that he was saying something. Michelle had caught a hold of her wrist just as they made it into the main hall.

"Hey." Michelle's voice echoed off the expansive arching corridor that was the main receiving hall of the castle. When the reverberation or her shout stopped she searched her friend's face for something of what she was doing; what her intention was. However, when she couldn't find it in her eyes or her expression she frowned and bit into her lower lip. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"Getting us out of this mess."

"Hey there lassies," Arthur was on them in a second. "Mind yourselves." He nodded up the hall where Lord Rupert had appeared as he was drawn to the commotion, followed promptly by King Wendell and then Tony. The sound of a raised voice carried quite far through the castle as evidence by the hasty attention. The spot they had been standing in, the entire corridor in fact, was designed to carry sounds so that intruders or uninvited guests would be announced if only by any words they would utter or possibly even heavy footfalls against the spotless tiled floor.

Amy snatched her wrist out of Michelle's grasp and turned to them. The words she'd been planning on spilling all jumbled up in a ferocious and angry mess leaving her speechless and scowling angrily at the three men before her.

"Princess." Wendell's expression was the mirror opposite of Amy's; there was happy and pleased surprise written on every inch of his face. He was simply so taken with seeing her standing there that he didn't, at first, notice her state.

"This gown is rented." She hissed. "I expect you'll pay for it." These words were not on the list of things she'd intended on saying to him but they spilled from her lips none the less. "I hold you entirely responsible for every hole, catch and tear in it."

Wendell's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself shrink, if only slightly, from the harshness of her words. There were a number of people, most in fact, that he would have already put on his best diplomat face and expelled them from his kingdom. But these were delicate times, he wanted both to be seen by all visiting royals as even tempered, kind, just and fair. Beyond that he wanted Amy's positive attention, not the negative attention she was sputtering at him. "I…don't understand."

"You keep miserable company! Dangerous, murderous company." She shot a loathsome glare at Lord Rupert. The flamboyant man cringed slightly at her darning glower, for he had been present at many of his king's praise of this girl who was now only spouting unfavorable words. She then looked over to Tony and finally back to Wendell. "What sort of safety is guaranteed under your crown King Wendell? I thought surely the story books meant more then simple walls and roof. Is that all this place is?" She couldn't help but be shouting, the fear that had been welling in her for days finally found its end. The bubble in her chest ruptured and every ounce of terror, horror or sheer fear was transferred to well deserved rage.

"Clearly it is." Her nostrils flared and she took several steps forward but only to turn around and stomp back and snatch up Michelle's wrist. She dragged her friend forward. "Nothing more than walls and weak promises of security. Your castle isn't even safe, what makes you think we should ever think your kingdom is? I suppose happy endings only happen if innocent people die in the wake. Look what she did, look what she had done." Amy tugged Michelle in front of her and pointed at the top of her head where the hair was still matted together with blood. "And this!" Amy thrust her own arms forward exposing the rope burn around her own wrist. "She – Marie, that spoiled, selfish monster – meant to have us murdered; thank goodness for lazy guards and kind governors." Amy turned back to Arthur and issued him a brief and shallow nod of thanks. Her face was even still slightly pink in spots from not having been able to wash it and being pelted head on with a fist full of Troll dust.

Wendell had tired desperately to keep his mouth from falling open in complete and utter shock and horror. He wished, more than anything, that she would stop shouting as it was only resoundingly illustrating why she was right. At the same time, her breeding should prevent her from acting so recklessly. Lord Rupert was the only one who actually took the time to consider that aspect in all of this. Wendell was too horrified that he both planned on meeting Marie in the gardens after lunch for a second chance and that he had let such a tragedy happen in his home; while Tony was simply floored that Amy and Michelle had returned at all.

"I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." Lord Rupert offered.

"And I'm sure you're wrong." Amy mocked him angrily and pointedly by using his choice of words. "This was intentional. The second I can get out of this kingdom I will. And I never intend on returning."

"Princess." Wendell chanced a step forward. He was, even with the hotness in the pit of his stomach threatening to make him ill and the panic in his head, trying desperately to formulate the words of apology or condolences or something to correct the horrendous treatment she'd received.

"Stop calling me that!" She demanded. "I'm no princess, you all have been mistaken all along and you're fools for doing it! I'm just a girl, a common no body."

The confusion suddenly etched on Wendell's face had Amy falling silent. Her eyes darted to Tony, who she assumed would suddenly understand as if recognizing an American would be as simply as her denouncing her position. Finally she twisted her head around to look at Lord Rupert who looked the most put off of all of them by her words; and had since the beginning. She looked back at Wendell. His misplaced look of disarray would have seemed fitting after her words of honesty but there was something inexplicable in the way he wore it.

As the silence drug on through the simultaneously misplaced looks of disbelief Amy fought with a better way to explain what she was trying to tell them. However, before she could come to any explanation at all, she heard a guttural clearing of one's throat from behind her. Slowly she turned in unison with Michelle.

Behind Arthur was a man clad in white and icy blue, with a fur lined tunic and matching boots. His perfectly placed raven hair was slicked back in a tight low ponytail. His shoulders were twice as wide as Wendell's and he was several inches taller than Tony. Despite his muscular and lumbering frame he stepped forward with a fluidity and poise that rivaled that of a jungle cat. He strode directly to Amy and sank to one knee, bowing his head completely with the gesture.

She stood motionless, staring in horror at the events unfolding before her. She was looking at the back of his head for what seemed an eternity while he kneeled before her. Finally he rose with just as much agile elegance as he dipped before her. His husky voice came out terrifyingly smooth as he extended a rolled parchment to her with both hands. "I come on behalf of your mother, Princess Amelia. The Ice Queen Una sends word of which I have brought for you." The icy look in his cool blue eyes betrayed the cordial tone he used on her.

It took all of Amy's strength to reach up and take the pale white parchment. It was chilly to the touch as if made from ice itself. Thought it was little more than the weight of a formal seal and paper it felt like a lead weight in Amy's hand. A million questions sprang to her mind and she thought for a moment she might swoon between the near death experience and the impending death of a person who had no doubt learned of her existence (the lie that it was) through some mouthy gossiper taking news of Wendell's visitors in the search for a wife far and wide. It was the questions that kept her strong, the first being – why would this Ice Queen send someone to further pursue the fabricated story by having one of her court act like she was a royal. What disgusted Amy the most was that she'd never given any indication that she was in the running for queenhood; she didn't want to bother with that, she was simply trying to find a way home and using the given title to spur action to her cause.

As she cautiously broke the seal and began to unroll the paper she couldn't help but feel utterly stupid for shouting and furthermore for how ridiculous she must look now after having renounced her position twice and now there was an authentic 8th Kingdomer, a noble no less by the look of his clothes, condoning and behaving as if she were a true princess to whom he owed his fealty.

She glanced at the still chilled paper in her fingertips. Its beauty matched that of his find garb, the penmanship was perfect and the royal 8th Kingdom seal was stamped on the heading of the letter. Michelle was hovering very nearby, the same concerns and fears were lined on her face as she read the words of the letter while Amy did.

_Dearest Princess Amelia and Handmaid Michelle, _

_Your presence is requested in the home of Queen Una, ruler of the 8th Kingdom. Please return upon receiving this letter, the kingdom as well as its ruler is concerned and wishes your hasty and safe return. Your carriage has been sent. _

_Yours truly, _

_Chancellor Crystalor_

"Concerned and wishes your hasty and safe return…" Amy uttered the words aloud as her face cut back to the large man. There was a coy semi-smile on his lips as he inclined his head in an affirmative. "Very well." She said breathlessly. "A moment if you will, several in fact. I would like to change." She swallowed hard, not allowing her gaze to break from his.

"Granted my liege, take all the time you need." She could hear the toying in his words and even in his touch as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss gingerly upon the back of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**King Charming  
Chapter 10  
**

* * *

Michelle had gone to bathe and Wendell had insisted one of his physicians look at her head wound. Amy on the other hand had skirted all of them after the arrival of their 'escort' to the frigid 8th Kingdom. She already felt bad enough about having made a scene that only landed her in looking like a fool. She stood in the middle of the room issued by the king with her hands pressed against her face while she pondered any solution to this mess. There were so many tangled pieces to his web of deceit she didn't even know where to start in the careful and delicate process of unweaving it.

The fact remained that she wanted to escape Wendell's 4th Kingdom, but not into the shadow of a dangerous and possible nasty queen's grasp. She had heard little of the actual 8th Kingdom people. She'd heard whispers of the Ice Queen's seclusion as well as her Machiavellian like form to government. Amy had to keep reminding herself that these were rumors uttered in her wake at public events under Wendell's court. The fact that she was a complete outsider to them, for the fact that the frosty queen did keep to herself further proving Amy's subtraction from any of the other kingdoms had she been a real princess, only made the gossip all that much more rampant and likely far fetched.

She dropped onto the foot of the bed and looked at her hands lying limply in her lap. She didn't even know the man who'd delivered the letter's name. She smoothed the folds of the gown left to her by the maid Alice before she'd been kidnapped. The kidnapping and her fear of leaving the room was an entirely different issued that had taken up residency on her already burden heavy shoulders. Without thinking she climbed to her feet and went directly to the door. It was her intention, at least as far as she could think ahead, to find Michelle.

The second she pulled the door open she bounced back through the precipice of the room as there was a person just beyond, standing just outside her door. Her hand went to her chest after she had a moment to recognize the man. "Your highness." She breathed clutching the door handle with a vice like grip in her other hand. She too had washed and tidied herself. She'd cleaned the Troll dust from her face and tugged a comb through her hair, Alice had insisted she fiddle with it. It was a project Amy found absolutely unnecessary but she allowed the maid to tie it up properly. It was odd to Amy, when she looked at herself in the mirror how stylistic this kingdom arranged their women – she looked, even to her eyes, like she'd dressed up as Snow White. Alice had tided a ribbon matching the gown in her hair to hold it back and left the rest of her dark hair to fall in curls around her shoulders. "You startled me." She admitted before turning a stony gaze on him.

"I've come to personally ensure your safety." He told her. "Marie was dismissed immediately. Alice found one of the gowns I'd issued to you in her chamber. Even with her absence I refuse to let such a tragedy to befall you again while in my care."

Amy swallowed hard and kept her cool gaze. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. Simply know that a union with her kingdom under marriage, sire, would be a poor choice indeed. I don't care if it's improper for me to say - the fact is that it remains true."

"At least you still speak to me, and with honesty." Wendell grabbed up her hand and pressed it against his chest. "Please princess, I beg of you – forgive me. I never thought she'd really go to such lengths that it made her villainous."

Amy tugged her hand from his grasp and folded it in front of her. She did not smile but closed the door behind her and looked at him pointedly. "Ignorance is no excuse." There was far too much on Amy's mind to consider being courteous to Wendell as she had previously. However, she also knew the gray cloud of guilt was weighing her down as well. She felt horribly regretful for him having been the first she'd come in contact with and he'd had to take most of her venom. She gave a slight flinch and licked her lips. There was also the ever present fact that Amy was a relatively patient being, that alone had her reluctant to remain completely furious at him.

"It isn't over of course. There will be words and possibly a conclave with the Naked Emperor," Wendell slipped back into the comfort of stiff and proper kingly manners. He was dishearten all the same, and knowing further that she'd been taken while under his care would likely cause trouble with his nearly non existent relationship with the Ice Queen; it would go from neutral, at best, to down right awful. It would also likely spawn a dispute between the 8th and 5th Kingdoms over the behavior of a spoiled princess who thought it fitting to do whatever necessary to get her way. The entire thing made Wendell cringe internally, it could be grounds for war – something the kingdoms hadn't seen in centuries. He also thought that much of that could be prevented if he could somehow mend some of the open wounds present before him. Should he be able to negotiate a truce with Princess Amelia he might be able to heal and stop future issues. There was also the underlying issue of his own personal draw to her. He had given up on trying to fight it or deny it, he chose instead to embrace it with the hope he could win her over. That had been before all of it started to spiral out of control within the last 24 hours, now he simply would settle for amiable terms.

"Did you know they had come for me?" She asked, choosing to ignore his statement and address her own misconduct – even if it had been in honesty.

Wendell gave a small, almost imperceivable, nod. "Yes, they arrived just before you returned." Her question opened a fresh wound to Wendell. His assessment of her behavior had been a bold and brazen attempt to push him away. Denying her status would do that. Though it wasn't a subject he was ready to broach.

"I understand." She agreed, understanding where the inexplicable look on Wendell's face had come from; he was confused by her denial when the men had come for her so soon before. "Then I look the fool, not you and your friends as I so wrongly marked you. Forgive me your majesty." She bit hard onto her tongue and begrudgingly apologized. "The scene I made was uncalled for. You must understand my existence was threatened. No one should take kindly to that – ever. Even still, I acted out of turn and I didn't mean to make a mockery of your court. Please, will you pass my apology onto your friend Tony and Lord Rupert as well as accept mine personally."

Wendell stiffened in his spot, trying once more to take her hand up. Again he used both hands to press hers to his chest. This time she did not withdraw his attempt at sincerity. "I will only accept your apology if you'll reconsider your declaration of never visiting my kingdom again. I can promise you, as long as I live, you won't be in danger again."

A reluctant grin crossed Amy's face briefly and she managed a weak snort. "Touché." She arched a single eyebrow. "Very well, I accept you condition. However you still owe me a gown."

"Keep them, all of them." He went on in his best noble way. Though it was honest coming from a king there was still present an air of intent – a way in which Wendell's words and actions in that moment seemed forced. It was as though he was trying to seem as noble as he possibly could.

Amy frowned slightly, but again chose not to address his behavior as he had opted not to discuss some of his previous statements. "You're displeased." He said nearly releasing her hand. He was a king, raised to behave as such – and still his best behavior wasn't good enough.

"Yes, if you must know." She admitted. "You aren't trying to impress me, are you your majesty?"

Wendell for a moment was struck dumb again. 'Trying to impress' was a key element in wooing and winning hearts. It had never failed him in the past. If the basic and blatant use of his White name or title within the kingdom, his hunting skill, his mannerisms and chivalrous ways had always had pretty young ladies swooning or leaping into his arms. Being a national hero and celebrity had won him at least that much. He had never, in all his years, been challenged for by a girl's affection. He didn't know exactly what to do next to earn her heart in return. The fact that it was a difficult task was both exuberating and annoying all at once.

"Can I escort your carriage to the boarder at least?" He questioned with less energy and more seriousness. "To make sure you're safe while still in my nation, under my care."

Amy slipped her hands from his and dipped her head to hide the smile that had come to her lips again. "I suppose." She chuckled. It was this that Marie had been jealous of, it was all very clear in that moment. "Wendell," Amy tested out his name on her lips – she purposefully dropped the title to gauge his response. When he didn't challenge her and merely drew his eyes over to meet hers she went on. "It isn't me you need to impress." She shook her head. "Only when you learn that will you earn what you're after. Oh, and call me Amy." She told him before heading off in search of her friend. Once he figured out she wasn't the one in need of impressing he could move on to those who would be interested in said wooing.

* * *

"If you poke my head one more time…" Michelle's voice chirped a threat across the large room that was filled with vials of herbs and healing salves. The man had stepped away from her as this time she held a stick used for splinting a broken bone over her head. "I told you its fine! I'm fine!" She pointed the makeshift weapon at him. "Just give me something for the headache and we'll be square – got it bub?" She began tugging on the white linen that had been tied around her head. The wound had dried up so she figured the superficial bandage was exactly that – superficial.

It was as the doctor was leaving that Amy was slipping in through the open door. "You handle her, I can't take it." The squirrelly man looked at Amy with two wiry darting eyes. She watched him scuttle off muttering himself before she turned to Michelle with a curious glance.

"What did you do to him?" She asked jamming a thumb over her shoulder as the door swung shut behind her.

"Nothing!" Michelle grumbled smoothing her disheveled hair. "He was a nuisance, but I didn't do anything to him."

"Right." Amy nodded, but drew out the word indicating her hesitance in believing Michelle's immediate defense. She hurried over to the window and glanced out, perhaps in the hope that 'her carriage' would have vanished. "Ugh," she hissed out lowly sinking against the wall in annoyance. The crystal blue carriage drawn by two brilliantly white horses was still situated near the main entrance to the castle. The man who'd delivered the letter was there with two nearly equally large guardsman.

"Concerned about our wardens – er – 'escorts' back _home_." Michelle taunted bitterly.

"Something like that." Amy ran a hand across her brow. "I'm confused as to why they'd play along. What exactly would possess this horrible woman to entertain the idea that we exist? I find it highly unlikely that she actually has a daughter named Amelia who has a friend named Michelle that happen to have escaped her." Amy rolled her eyes at the insanity that was ensuing around them. "There is no way this is chance, so what in the hell could she possibly want us for? Why not just shatter the façade immediately? Why keep the rouse?"

"Who cares?" Michelle interjected.

"Well…I do; and you should." Amy barked. "Because those men down there – they're waiting for _us_ Michelle…**us**. The outcome can't be good. We're impersonating part of her royal court, not only is that mockery it could be considered treason! I'm pretty sure, I could be wrong – but I doubt it, they don't pat you on the back and give you a thumb up saying good job keep it up."

"Amy! Look – am I right in assuming that Wendell offered to take you to the 8th Kingdom?"

Amy's brow furrowed and she issued a scowl at Michelle. "Yeah, well just to the boards, but so what? How'd you know that anyhow?"

Michelle waved a hand dismissing the details of it. "Look its simple. First, the way I see it we never really lied about our origins. Everyone just assumed. Second, we inform those armed executioners – er – wardens – damnit – escorts," Michelle was smiling at her continued and intentional incorrect verbiage. The entire way that she was kidding about it was slightly unnerving to Amy. "Those guys down there that the king has insisted that he escort the Princess Amelia to the boards. A refusal of such an act would cause undue hurt feeling if not offense to the 4th Kingdom on the whole and rouse suspicion. So you order them on ahead and with the promise to meet them a few miles south of the border."

Amy's eyebrows were arched high on her head as she stared at her friend. "And then?"

"What do you mean _and then_?" Michelle asked in a baffled tone. "And then we escape the while being escorted by the king. I'm fairly certain we can shake Wendell easily enough, however I don't think slipping out unnoticed from the palace would be possible or I'd suggest that instead. And I figure there's little hope of escape once we are in the clutches of the men down there." She shrugged.

Amy cocked a half hearted smile. "Alright, well what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Michelle glanced sideways at Amy.

"Aren't you going to go tell them, the guards…what about the border?" Amy smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"What now?"

"Yes now, no I was thinking next Thursday would be good."

Michelle's lips contorted in a pouting frown. "Why don't you tell them?"

"Because it's your plan." Amy explained.

"But Amy, they know we're not royalty. So you telling them, or me telling them makes no difference."

"Ah," Amy held up a single finger, "that might be true, but that doesn't mean the rest of the court doesn't know that."

"Fine!" Michelle grumbled, wrinkling her nose at her friend. "I'll be right back."

Amy followed Michelle all the way to the main corridor. Neither girl spoke the entire way, however the tension surrounding them was lucid. It was rather clear that neither was ready for whatever lie ahead, what was in store – but both knew they had to take it, face it and hope for the best. When Amy's footfalls stopped Michelle kept going, without looking back – it was that which kept her going. Had she paused to look back at Amy there was a chance she might not have been able to go through with it.

As the door eased shut behind her Amy turned away bringing the tip of her thumb up between her teeth. She closed her eyes tightly and did her best to clear her mind. The entirety of her vacation was positively ruined, Michelle would never forgive her and when they did get home she'd never live down having to _be_ a princess.

It was only a matter of minutes before she heard the door creak open. Amy sprang around to face the main doors. She smiled, hopefully, at seeing Michelle striding her way. However, she couldn't help but note the two large men standing in the door way behind Michelle. "How did it go?"

Michelle looked blankly up to Amy, and Amy could feel a chill exuding from her friend. "Michelle?" She hesitated before shooting her hands out and grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a small but sharp shake. "How did it go? Did it work?"

"Yes," Michelle said airily, her eyes finally falling fully onto Amy. "Sort of."

"What sort of?" Amy asked in a low tone that harbored between sadness and fear.

"They were quicker on the draw then me. They said that _you_ could ride with the king to the boarder, but they are keeping me as bait so that you'll come back."

"No way! You've got to be kidding if you think I'm gonna let you leave with them."

Michelle's nostril's flared and she ground her teeth slightly. "I don't think that at this point we have much of a choice, besides it's all in the name of adventure right?"

"This isn't the time for jokes Michelle. We can't be separated. _Can_ **not**, under any circumstances."

"Um, when I said that I don't think we have much of a choice, what I meant was that we have _absolutely_ **no** choice." Michelle looked over her shoulder out the doorway. Amy peeked over Michelle and couldn't help but note the two very large, extremely well armed men with their eyes glued on Michelle's back.

Amy rocked back on her heals and looking sternly at Michelle she said coldly, "Am I correct in assuming that you were not as…tactful as you might have been with our request?"

Michelle shrugged, "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

Amy studied her friend in silence for several moments. Michelle looked calm and as though she hadn't a care in the world, Amy knew that with Michelle this combination was always a bad sign.

"I'll go with you then." Amy stated bravely.

Michelle's brow wrinkled, "Like hell. They are doing this because they know more than they should. They know they can predict our actions. So, we are going to become unpredictable." Michelle smiled wryly. "I'm going to go with these two tanks and you're not going to worry about me because I've always been able to take care of myself. And you are going to go with the king, find us a way out of here, and do everything in your power to stay away from the Ice Palace and I will find you as soon as I'm able."

"What if I never see you again? You're leaving me with Wendell, this is unbelievable." She did her best to use the second part of her complaint to light the mood, but the concern etched on Amy's face couldn't be chased away with mild jokes. There was a deep seated fear in her at the prospect of their being separated; furthermore Michelle's insistence on them separating further than the very basics.

Michelle laughed a single time, with a cool edge, "You wish. You'll be cursed with me for years to come. Just stick to the plan and everything will work out."

"But-"

"Damn it Amy, no buts. This is our only shot. I'm just posing as the bitch who empties your chamber pot, even if I make it all the way to the Palace the Queen will have little use for me except as a tool to get her hands on you. As long as she wants you I stay alive, as long as you stay away you stay alive. It's all very simple."

Amy sighed and let her shoulders fall before her eyes darted to the large men. She considered marching straight up to them and stealing one of their weapons to run them through herself. However, her fanciful day dream turned sour when she rather quickly realized they'd have her slaughtered before her hand even touched the hilt of either of their swords. "Yes, too simple I'm afraid. When do they take you from me?" She asked in a shaky voice. She figured Michelle was at least partly right. The Ice Queen would want them both, not necessarily just her...she would want the pair of them so it would take both of them to sate her.

Michelle shrugged, "I was thinking that now was as good a time as any."

Amy smiled sadly, "Let me guess; by that you meant that any minute those two brutes are going to come over here pick you up and haul your ass away cause you've already taken too much time."

Michelle nodded with an equally sad expression. "You got it. They want you to stay through dinner, and leave in the morning. It will be the most inconspicuous way."

Tony just happened to be strolling by, on his way to the kitchens for a mid day snack. "Oh hey, who are the guys at the door?" He asked curiously, stopping and pointing behind the girls.

Amy glanced up to him and replied, "They are my mother's guard, just to ensure our safe return."

Tony's eyes lit and his mouth fell open in quiet inspiration, "Wow, that would be kind of fun to have personal body guards. Remind me at dinner to ask Wendell for a few of my own."

"Right." Amy let the all the air in her lungs expel out and she issued Michelle one finally glance before slipping her arm through Tony's. The last look of forlorn that passed between them before Michelle vanished with the guards and Amy peeked up at Tony was painful for both of them. "Wherever it is that you're going take me with you." She told him in a broken melancholy way. "I can't bare to be alone just now, besides – I think it's you that I owe an apology to as well."

Despite being slightly shocked by the princess's manner Tony straightened, doing his best to seem a least a little dashing. "Sure thing, of course. I was just headed to the kitchens. Is that alright with you?"

Amy nodded, unable to keep the sadness from herself, "Yes, it's prefect."

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this little piece and I would appreciate any feedback you might have._


	11. Chapter 11

**King Charming  
Chapter 11  
**

* * *

Amy sat at the enormous table alone. Tony had dropped her off there on his way into the kitchens. In his infinite wisdom, or so he thought, it would be appropriate to dump her off so he could raid the cabinets furiously and alone. He had once found the cupboard that held a stock of royal wine and some stronger drinks. It was a virtual gold mine to him – he wished he could only find a stash of beer as well. He had given up on the idea that beer existed in the form he knew, but someday he would travel to the outskirt farming lands where hops might grown and try to find some arcane breweries.

When he arrived at the table he found Amy with her head lobbed over in her hands perched on her elbows that were planted on the table. He hesitated. He had enough trouble with understanding his own daughter and women on the whole. There was a moment in which he considered tip toeing the other way. However, his hesitation got the best of him. Tony had a soft spot for people in general, he was a good person – genuinely and honestly a good person; he just didn't always know how to express it. He was clumsy with his feelings, his advice and even his feet – the man simply was a clumsy person. Even with his oafish mannerisms his intentions were generally good.

It was with slight shrug and no more second thoughts that he dropped down in the chair next to hers. "Look I brought some fruit." He pushed the bowl toward her. "I would have brought something sweet but the cooks don't keep them past the meals because they spoil so quickly."

Amy pulled her face away from her hands and looked down at the bowl of various fruits. She reached over and plucked a grape from one of the bunches. "Thanks." She said passively. This man was her most valid link to getting home – or at least understanding her on some level. Amy considered pleading her case with him, all the truth. She reasoned that he likely would not believe her as the armed guards that she still could not explain existed just beyond the walls. She reached out and took several more grapes and looked back over to him. A light smile passed her lips. He was just a man, like so many that lived where she knew. He, like Arthur, was comfort to her.

In his version of similar circumstances he had his daughter. She could identify with him. It dawned on her thought that he had chosen to stay. Perhaps that was where she was going wrong. Though she wanted to go home there was a chance she could glean some perspective from him about why it was worth staying, if only to give her the strength to stay until she could find a way home. "Your home…you don't seem to miss it. Why? Why would you stay here?"

Tony smirked and didn't stop his peeling of the orange in his hands. "I lived in New York, that's why." He said off-handedly. He held up the orange thinking of where he could get them in the U.S. "If I'd lived in California or Florida I might not have made the same choice."

Amy looked back at the grapes in her hand. She had left Florida to visit New York for a vacation a little more than a week prior; she called that land home – his mention of it only made her heart hurt a little more.

"Oh hey I was just kidding." Tony immediately amended at seeing the saddened look on her face. He figured this was going badly. "Nah, California is like a cesspool when you get past all the glamour of it and old people live in Florida. Besides, there's all those natural disasters." He waved a hand, "Earthquakes and hurricanes; yeah forget that."

"Then why did you really leave?" She looked up to him seriously.

He took back to looking at his orange with his own sort of sadness. "Ya know they say the grass is always greener on the other side? Well this time it was." He tipped his head to the side. There were a million and one reasons it was nice here in the 9 kingdoms. It helped greatly that he was well cared for by Wendell's entire court and being a national hero didn't hurt. The truth was Tony remembered New York and his previous life as little more than a series of failures and bad luck. He didn't remember New York and his existence there with pleasant or fond memories, he had worked hard and gotten little in return. The only thing that mattered to him at all was Virginia; she was his one happy memory of that place. Even so, she was not something that had been lost in the transition to his new and permanent existence in the 9 kingdoms. Though he would often answer questions about his return in a vague 'maybe-it-could-happen' sort of way, he never truly meant it; Anthony Lewis had no intention of returning to New York – or the 10th Kingdom at all for that matter.

Amy nodded with a sad little smile. "I understand, you can keep your secrets. I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh nah," Tony waved her off again with a puckering of his lips. "Don't even worry about it. Lots of people ask questions about that place. But let me tell you something, it's not as magical – in fact it's not magical at all – as this place right here is. You want a happy ever after you keep yourself right here." He tapped his finger on the table. "I mean look at me! I was a janitor and now **poof** I'm not a prince but I got nice clothes, a some-day job to build bouncy castles and good friends. Real good friends."

Amy nodded again, this time with a little more hopeful smile. "Good friends are scarce." She admitted thinking of Michelle trapped under the sword of those horrible guards while she sat idly by chatting the afternoon away. The thought made her queasy. "That alone would be reason enough for me to stay somewhere."

"That's because you're a princess and probably haven't even had to want for anything your whole life." Tony cocked his head to the side. It was a similar talk he'd had with Wendell when he was still a dog.

"Of course." Amy half snorted and almost roller her eyes. It wasn't intentional, it was reflexive – it was becoming abundantly clear that she was getting a little too comfortable in Tony's presence as she felt she was being talked to by a parental authority figure. The fact that she was 21 years old and didn't live under anyone's direct authority anymore hardly took away the fact that she was a young adult still and had a certain amount of natural disregard to parent-like advice.

"There you are. I should have known you'd gone to the kitchens. I've been -" Wendell's voice came in the dining hall, but stopped abruptly.

"Oh hey," Tony waved a hand, "why don't you come sit with us. We were just talking about never wanting for anything. You wouldn't know anything about that." He jokingly prodded the king. "You two might actually get each other better than I understand either of you."

Amy felt herself go slightly rigid as Wendell inclined his head to her in a slight bow-like greeting. She issued him a stiff nod as well. She wanted to outwardly groan from his arrival. She had wanted nothing more than to wallow in loosing Michelle and in the company of someone who might not pick up on every single wrong move she made. She hated the idea that she would have to fake it once more, she figured she'd have enough of that when morning came and they'd ride together to the border. The idea of getting help home from Tony or telling him the truth was an absolutely impossibility now.

"Oh!" Tony almost jumped from his seat in excitement. "The princess has neat guards – I was hoping for a couple of my own. What do you think your majesty?" Tony elbowed Wendell. "Think you could spare me a few?"

Had they been alone Wendell might have laughed, he might have groaned and given Tony a hard time about the necessity of such a thing – though in the end given him whatever he asked for. However, with formal company so near he refrained from any indication of amusement or annoyance. "Perhaps later."

"Oh come on, it'll be great." Tony shook his head hard.

Wendell took a seat next to Amy who was looking straight ahead, doing her best not to acknowledge either of them. The king opted not to go on with Tony's prompting. "When do we leave?" He asked Amy.

She finally turned her head to look at him. There was a forced smile on her face. She hated herself in that moment. She hated the person she had to be when around this man. There had been a few rare times that she had allowed her own true spirit through; and even then she figured it was racy if not completely inappropriate. "Tomorrow morning."

What Amy didn't know was that it was those inappropriate or challenging manners that had him drawn to her. The way he saw it she was a princess with the spirit of someone like Virginia and that was interesting to him. Someone who would so blatantly yet so calmly and delicately go against tradition was intriguing to Wendell. It was with that in mind that he immediately picked up on her tight manner.

"You don't want to go?" Wendell asked reaching for her hand.

She quickly moved it into her lap under the table. "Not in the least." She admitted honestly, snapping her head over to look directly at him. "I'm unprepared to return."

Wendell understood her sudden shift in formality, or he figured he did. He let his head bow a little toward hers and he said in a soft understanding voice. "When you're taken back you'll have no windows with which to look out, perhaps if I venture further – nothing but walls."

Amy's expression changed. There was a hint of shock in her eyes, perhaps a dash of interest, and even more some admiration hidden in the depths of her surprised look. Her lips pulled back into an honest, even if mild and small, smile. She nodded slowly. "You do listen." She said in an awe-laced voice. It never occurred to Amy that the king truly heard a thing she said. She thought that she really had been nothing but a bargaining chip with which to entertain or puff him up and make him look more noble or dashing to his guests. It never really entered her distracted thoughts that this man might genuinely, if only a little, like her as a person and not just a title. "Yes, contained and restricted."

"Then it is with sincerity that I apologize for volunteering to deliver you to such a fate." Wendell said. "Please, allow me to take you the entire way to your mother's castle. It's the very least I could do. I would like to speak with her myself, particularly regarding the nature of your arrival despite my rather obvious mistake of issuing you no personal invitation; of which I must grievously apologize again. Believe me when I say you are most welcome here and should I have known better I would have delivered the invitation personally. And maybe I could help you find those windows. I don't know if I could let you go to a place where there's nowhere for you to imagine beyond the chaining walls."

Amy was, against her will, hanging on his every word. She'd even leaned forward a little watching his lips move. She hated herself for it but she might as well have been hypnotized by his voice or the very words themselves. She knew better, she knew very well better than to be baited by his snobby and self-important ways; even so it didn't take away that he knew exactly what to say. She had been waiting for someone who actually listened to her words; more than that, someone who listened and cared. She didn't give a damn about the invitation or her stand-in mother – she did care about the way in which he interpreted her meaning from a chat they'd had nearly upon first meeting. It was as if a prince charming really could be a prince charming and her imagination let her believe it for those seconds following his use of it.

She also had no delusions about boys and their ability to use pretty words that they knew their lady friends wanted to hear. She'd been subjected to one such man who had once upon a time stolen her heart. But like all shiny things it tarnished quickly when he showed his true self. Even with that knowledge this felt very different. Wendell didn't seem to be saying it in a way that was meant to lure her, he said it in a way that made it sound was if he honestly cared about the things that mattered to her.

When she was able to get control of herself again, after cursing herself internally for allowing herself to be captured by him if only for a moment, she shook her head. She didn't really know how to respond and it didn't help that she was still hung up on his actually understanding her. She didn't know how to tell Wendell no – that she really needed no escort at all because she planned on disappearing anyhow; but his seeing this Ice Queen himself was completely out of the question. She didn't want to see the Ice Queen herself. She brightened nodding quickly. "Of course. Please, by all means travel with us to the castle's door step and even inside your highness. I'm sure her majesty would love to meet and speak with you." She smiled widely. As her plan was to abandon Wendell anyhow it mattered little where he thought he was taking her. There was a piecing slice of remorse that filled her at lying to him, even so it had to be done if it meant saving their lives. Michelle's words too reminded her: _this is our only shot_.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this little piece and I would appreciate any feedback you might have._


	12. Chapter 12

**King Charming  
Chapter 12  
**

* * *

Michelle had been several hours in the carriage when she demanded between clinched teeth, "Stop!"

The carriage stopped abruptly and the massive guard who'd delivered the letter jumped down and peered through the tiny window in the side of the carriage, "What do you want?"

"You have no cause to hate me sir, so kindly mind your tongue." Michelle stared intensely at the man, "I will not ride in here for another second."

The man laughed heartily, "I thought that we had dropped the game. I know who you are and you know who I am." Michelle fought the urge to swallow hard as she met glares with the Queen's executioner.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Michelle demanded.

The man looked in at her as if she had gone mad and then slowly stated, "You are a prisoner," he looked at the carriage she was in. "This is your cage. The way I see it, you have no room to be making demands and you're daft if you think you will escape from me."

"Though you are wise to surmise that I do not wish to be prisoner you are completely wrong to think that escape is anywhere near my current thoughts."

The man stared at her, annoyance and disbelief etched plainly in his stone-like features. "Then have it out, what are your current thoughts, cause' Mathieu and I are just dying to know."

Michelle looked at him and was overcome with the urge to claw his eyes out, "Though you claim me as a prisoner and haul me away across land I do not wish to cross to a place that likely means my death; though I am completely helpless and absolutely in your control I still do not harbor as much hate for you as you show for me so plainly on your face. What wrong have I done you?"

"That is for the Queen to decide."

"Who's Queen Sir? Yours or mine? And what gives either of them the right to decide my fate when I have done naught to wrong either of them?"

Mathieu growled down from the front of the carriage. "We're wasting time! Shut her up and let us move on."

The executioner stared hard at Michelle. "You ride in this cell because you claim my Queen as your own, there is no greater treason, and yet now you wish to tell me that there is yet another Queen who owns your allegiance."

Michelle looked desperately at the angry man. She gulped but pulled every ounce of strength she had to the forefront and went one. "I have in the entirety of my life claimed life under but one crown – so to speak, one nation that's for certain. Never have I uttered even the slightest of connections to your Queen. We are but victims of assumptions and rumors."

The man laughed an unbelieving chuckle. "And who would assume that you are from my Kingdom?"

"My friend bares a very noble disposition and when cornered and labeled it is true that she did not deny her supposed ties to your Kingdom, neither did she whisper a word that would suggest that she embraced the lie. We were simply doing what we had to do to survive. And if still we must be called forth to pay for this sin, then we will. Pray tell, did you drag me kicking and screaming into this cell?" Michelle looked around at the interior of the small carriage that seemed to be getting smaller with each passing moment, "Was it not I who approached you. Have you had any trouble from me thus far?"

The man raised an eyebrow as if she had gone one sentence too far. "What's your point?"

Michelle smiled meekly. "I have but the smallest of boons to ask of you."

The man's eyes bulged in disbelief, completely taken aback. "A boon?"

Michelle looked at him sheepishly, "Yes, but one."

The man could not quell his curiosity and almost thought to laugh. "You will not get it, but name it for I wish for you to be brazen enough to look me in the eye and ask for your freedom."

This time it was Michelle who was surprised and taken aback. She laughed despite herself, even if it was small and shy against her fear. "Neither of us are lacking sense enough to believe, even for the smallest of measures that I would ask for my freedom. I can assure you sir that you will not even hear me beg for my freedom. What I desire is much simpler than that."

"What is it you desire then?" The man was growing more impatient by the moment. When she had peaked his interest it was much easy to entertain her incessant babbling, but now he wanted nothing more than to be on his way so that he could get a land he knew as his own.

Michelle nodded and swallowed hard again. "See, that was so much nicer than the angry annoyed, 'what do you want.'" Michelle attempted to imitate his deep, husky voice and only succeeded in making herself giggle.

The man looked sternly in at her and for the first time Michelle saw the hint of amusement in his eyes despite the stony grimace that was still etched on his chiseled face.

"I do not know whether it is life in a dungeon or a quick painful death that await me. All I know is that I will not survive another moment if I am not given the opportunity to relieve myself."

Michelle nearly leapt from her skin as the huge man threw his head back and let out a bellowing laugh. After several moments of trying to regain his composure he dried his eyes and said. "We just went through all of this simply because you needed to squat behind a bush?"

Michelle stepped out gracefully out from a patch of woods.

"Better?" The guard barked.

"Yes," Michelle smiled, "thank you." As she climbed back into the carriage she queried. "When will we set up camp?"

"Camp?" The guard snorted a laugh, "There will be no camp, we will travel through the night and make it to the castle by mid day tomorrow. I have it on good authority that you were wrong and that the king asked to bring your imitating friend all the way to the palace. Therefore, we will not have to meet them at the border as previously arranged. Drive on!" He called as he climbed up next to the man called Mathieu and snapped the reigns forcing the horses to move forward. The 4 single guards on horseback fell in behind them.

Michelle felt her breath catch in her throat and she sank into the cushioned seat. The small carriage was icy and frigid inside – even more with the knowledge that there would be little to no chance of her getting free from these men before having to face the Ice Queen. She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head lightly, things were going dreadfully wrong – she only hoped that Amy could escape King Wendell…she was their last hope at this point.

* * *

Marie was furious. She was more than furious, in fact. She had thrown every piece of furniture she could lift and even torn some of her own dresses in retaliation. Still none of it made it any better. Her father, a skinny man creeping up in age, had been disappointed at her hasty return; but not at her behavior. He was too lazy and bored to care about the morality of her actions. True, in a bind, he would apologize for her to prevent war – but if no one approached him about it he wouldn't bother mentioning it ever again.

He was a bit dazzled by the fact that Queen Una of the 8th Kingdom had stayed hidden away for so long, naturally, only came out of hiding now that the prospect of taking over more land was a prospect. The old bat had only been seen by him once, and then she was but a girl child and he a boy child. Even then, under the she was anti-social and almost intimidating. A child! Intimidating! He scoffed at the idea. He was perhaps the only person that had ever actually seen her, or so he figured. He also had heard the rumors that ran across the land about her living in seclusion so that one day she could take over the kingdoms all for herself. "Pish-posh!" He'd waved a hand. "She's a hermit, nothing more."

That was a common theory when talking about the icy land to the north. It was widely believed that either the land was preparing for a strike in which they would conquer or that the family of rulers had been nothing but reclusive loners fearful to leave their lands because of their inability to socialize. Queen Una had even sent dignitaries in the traditional dress of the 8th Kingdom set out some time ago by the founders of the land to Wendell's kingly coronation. She had not come herself, she had not sent the princess, she had not even tempted sending any of the real royal family – she sent _dignitaries_. That was a social crime in his mind.

He had heard the rumors about Amelia already, even before Marie returned. It was word likely spreading as fast as the fact that Wendell was looking for a queen. Everyone had heard about this Amelia who arrived even outside of the queen's lack of arriving to the king's coronation over a year ago.

The Naked Emperor curled his lip in annoyance. She wasn't a concern of his at the moment, right now pacifying Marie was top on his list of things to do. If he didn't the castle would likely be in shambles by nightfall.

He reached in the top drawer of his bed stand and brought out a tiny vial. He hated to part with it – he wanted it for his own. But this would likely be the only way to get her to stop; and therefore he had been saving it for just an occasion.

"Precious." He said coming to her and placing the small tube in her hands. "Take this, it will right everything."

Marie's pretty face was red with anger. Her chest was covered in pink botches from her going on a destructive rampage. She wheeled back ready to throw the object as she shrieked in an octave so high it was almost deafening. "NOTHING FATHER WILL RIGHT ZIS!"

"Nonononononono!" He hastily threw his hands up over hers and pulled her small fist back down in front of her. He pried her fingers open. "This, my child, is a dose of wishing water. It comes from the well of the 4th Kingdom's Little Lamb Village. It will grant you a wish of your desire, anything you ask. Swallow it…quickly my dear – and wish for whatever you want. Use it to repair your trodden soul. King Wendell is a fool for not seeing your strengths." He reached over and pat her hair, smoothing it down. He dotted rather heavily on his little Marie, the youngest of the Naked Kingdom's royal family.

Marie stared at the shimmering water in the vial. It was without hesitation that she greedily swallowed it down. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Amy to be out of her way so she could be queen. As it stood, being the youngest of 11 children to the 5th Kingdom's Naked Emperor and the only girl, she had no chance of being queen. It was warm drowning down her throat, but throwing things and pitching a fit had left her mind. She threw her arms around her father and kissed his cheek. "Oh pa-pa, thank you!"

With that she darted to the northward winding staircase that lead to her wing of the castle. She threw the double doors open to her room and beamed at the place. Even in the shambles she'd done – nearly destroying the place, she was pleased. There were half a dozen maids already picking up after her and she flopped down on her bed unceremoniously.

She sighed happily, now with the ability to wish herself to winning this war she let her mind fill with more dastardly things. She wanted Amy to suffer for making her a fool in the 4th Kingdom. With Amy out of the way she'd be sure to win Wendell's affections.

"I wizh…" she propped herself up on her elbows and tapped her lips thoughtfully. "I wizh…" she tried again, this time with a brimming smile. "I wizh for a way, a tool, to complicate and defeat Amelia'z winning of Wendell's heart and throne. A way for me to take it inztead and make her zuffer in the mean time."

Marie scrunched up her face as nothing seemed to transpire. Several long moments passed and nothing felt different at all, in fact nothing changed at all. She felt no different and nothing appeared to point her in the way to victory. She finally flopped back on her bed angrily and in a huff. As she did so a heavy and loud bang erupted from her closet.

She sprang to her feet just as the doors swung open and a man stumbled out. His clothes were exceptionally strange and his dark, almost black hair, was sticking up at strange angles. He was busy tugging one of the gowns that had gotten caught on his head off. "What in the hell!?" He bellowed stumbling forward a little more. He rubbed his hands on the thick denim pants he wore. It was only then that he notice Marie's existence at all. She smiled bright at him. It wasn't what she suspected at all, but this must be her wish. He was handsome, just as he should be Marie figured.

"Hello." She said. "You muzt know Amelia."

"What?" He asked in aggravation and disbelief. "Look lady, I don't know who you are or where the hell I am – or how I got wherever the hell I am; but I'm pretty sure it isn't place I'd wanted to go…which was work by the way."

"I am Princezz Marie and I have brought you here. You know Amelia?" She asked again.

"What are you talking about? You? You brought me here?" He was getting slightly flustered as he reached up and made sure his spikey hair was still spikey. "Yeah, I mean I guess – you mean Amy. She's – _was_ – well, **is** my ex. You know," he widened his eyes and make a show out of gesturing widely, "we used to date. Yay high," He held his hand up to his chin. "Cute. Dark hair. Funny – a royal pain in the ass though. Mouthy and obstinate too. Yeah we broke up a few months ago. You can have her." He smiled mockingly and turned back to the closet. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"What iz your name?" Marie asked stepping up next to him and looking into the closet.

"Ashton." He said passively looking both directions before glancing back to her. "Ashton Lionel. Now you brought me here so show me how to get out."

He was no prince, in fact he wasn't even charming right then – but Marie figured he might know exactly what she needed to know to defeat her enemy. It also occurred to her that she could use this man as interception to distract Princess Amelia while she, Marie, swooped in to steal Wendell back. What she needed was to make something out of him, preferably something charming. She had no idea what 'we used to date' meant, or broke up, nor where he was from – but all of those were just details that didn't matter…what mattered was that he knew Amelia and she obviously knew him. These were all objects Marie could use in her plot to regain favor in the 4th Kingdom. "Come here Ashton, there is not getting out now – you will help me and in return gain anything want."

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. And a very special thank you to my dedicated readers and reviewers Scarfgirl and starbuck2008; you guy's continued support has been an ongoing inspiration!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**King Charming  
Chapter 13  
**

* * *

They had been in the carriage since just after dawn. Wendell had insisted on breakfast as well as stopping for lunch. It had been put together by the chefs just in case there wasn't an inn nearby with which to get food. Thus far Amy had been doing her very best to keep the conversation general. The last thing she wanted was a repeat performance of the day before when she'd fallen victim to the charms of the king – charms she'd been trying so hard to fight. It only became apparent to her that she was trying to fight them after she realized they were there to begin with.

It was an odd sort of epiphany to her. She had been oblivious to them before as her soul focus was shared between staying alive by playing princess well enough for others to believe and finding a way home. Having a fondness for the king would only complicate things further, which was quite an understatement considering the state of things as it was.

In the carriage though, on the way to a kingdom she knew nothing about in which she was awaiting a sentence for something she was certain punishable by death Amy found herself in higher spirits than she'd been before. Wendell even got her to lighten up enough to laugh. It pained her to think that soon she would try her best to evade him, it was something she had to keep reminding herself must be done. Even with it's necessity she hated it.

The truth was Amy liked to laugh, she liked fun and she enjoyed life simply for the fact of enjoying it. It had been trying on her to be so serious over the past days. She liked to push the limits just to test them; it was a gift that had gotten her in a bind more than one time – but she looked back on all of that with fond memories. She figured, if she survived this, she would look back on this with fond memories too. How many often got to legitimately admit to be being smitten with a king who knew them by name? Furthermore how many got to boast that evidence pointed to the same in reverse? She didn't really think that Wendell adored her, but she assumed by this point he was at least mildly fond of her – he'd given her no reason not to.

The fact was that Wendell did adore Amy, and more by the minute was his fondness growing. Wendell was allowed to, encouraged by his upbringing even, to fall in love upon sight – and make it work. This was something he had long since accepted happened. It just enhanced the fact that it was Amy's coy countenance that caused that effect at all. It was her sheer disinterest in the courtly game of love – and even her pointed initial disinterest in him that had him hanging on her every word.

"How long, with that rate of your carriage do you think it will take for us to arrive?" Amy asked several hours after lunch. She was not used to the bumpy nature of a carriage and was beginning to get restless with its discomfort. They had stopped at an inn not long before to water the horses and wet their throats as well. Amy couldn't help but notice the looks they received and the whispers that passed behind hands leaning over to other ears. She had also noticed the smiles and blatant interest in their business. 'Great,' thought Amy, 'just what I need – more rumors.'

"There's another Inn just at the border. The Carriage'n'Way it's called. We'll rest there for the night, leave again at dawn and make it there just before supper I presume." Wendell said looking out the window. There was a longing in his eyes that Amy noted. She leaned over and laid her hand over his.

"You too are captivated by the outside. I find it amusing that you challenged me on the same grounds and now here you are following my lead." She smirked as she mentally shuffled away his timeline. "Mind yourself higheness." She threatened in passing. "We'll be entering my land soon – and my promise of remembering every word you've said holds. Just so I can use it as ammunition to mount a mockery assault against you." She arched an eyebrow with a grin as she leaned over to look out of the carriage. She was sitting seeing the backside, where they had been – not where they were going.

He issued her a passive smile and a small shake of his head. He enjoyed her banter, but in that moment he missed the hunting – the hunting he had done with reckless abandon before being king. She got up swiftly and moved to his side of the carriage leaning over him and looking out the window with him as if trying to see exactly what he was.

She leaned close, almost pressing her cheek against his to get the same vantage. Wendell for a moment was startled and even more so uncomfortable. The discomfort though was not unwelcome, he simply wanted to mind his manners and be on his best behavior which was difficult with her so near they were nearly touching. "I don't see it." She said with a wide grin as her eyes took in their surroundings merrily. Her eyes darted to him and she turned to peek at him before looking back out the small carriage window in a vain attempt to see what he was imagining. Finally she sat back down with the smile still spread across her lips. "Well your highness, I'll give you that you have a better view than me – the ahead part; the direction we're going, the future as it were, is much better than the past. I was once told by a philosopher that 'yesterday's over my shoulder so I can't look backward too long, there's too much to see waiting in front of me that I know that I just can't go wrong'. To that I hold. But even with that, I don't see it." She said looking directly at him. "Therefore you're going to have to tell me what I'm not seeing."

Wendell's eyes were fixed outside, it was the only way to keep from being distracted by her very body heat so near to him, as well as her person sitting right there next to him. It both troubled him and exhilarated him that she felt comfortable enough to breech any sort of natural physical bounds. The difficulty was that he knew she did it in innocence, she meant not to be improper in a scandalous sense. He had to convince his eyes to turn back to her. She issued her a slim smile, for anything more might give him away. "Hunting. I miss it terribly."

Amy leaned back against her side of the carriage, widening the gap as she took in what he was saying. Her head bowed briefly. "Then you understand me more than I previously thought sire. And now I understand you. You too are confined, just in a different way."

Wendell gave no indication of agreement or disagreement, he merely glanced back out the window at the wilderness passing them by. "I simply haven't had the time this season." He admitted. Wendell had been busy, he was always busy. Being responsible had cut into his leisure time. He had every intention of going back out and picking up where he'd left off, time escaped him though.

"With a wife you'll - "

"Have more responsibility." He said sharply, his head snapping back over to her.

The smile vanished and her head drew back on her neck. "Well, no that's not what I was going to say." She corrected. It wasn't in Amy to passively agree when she disagreed. That too was one of the things that had gotten her in trouble, even when she was wrong if she believed it…she'd stand by it. "You're the one who spoke of love in a grand sense. The fantastic nature of it and all. I was going to say that with a wife you'll have someone to share the responsibility. If you pick the right wife she'll help you get back to doing the things that you love by being your partner. That's what it's all about your majesty – finding someone you can be a team with. That's why it can be difficult finding them. I think you can find her. Nay, I _know_ you can. Just be patient and when she comes along you'll know it – and she'll encourage you to pick up your hobbies again, because she'll want you to be happy too."

He had long since given her his full attention, his previous standoffish posture had evaporated and he was simply Wendell once more – in the carriage with a girl in whom he found fond company.

"Oh dear, I've offended you again." She said wrinkling her nose and biting into her lip a little. "Well, as the damage is done let me bury myself a little deeper. Answer truthfully or don't answer at all. Do you want to be king?"

Wendell thought to tell her immediately that she's gone too far, but he refrained and was absolutely unsure why. It could have been how she captivated him, or that they were alone in the carriage with no one else to challenge is position; he wasn't sure. His eyes glanced back out across the now open plain beyond them. It seemed to stretch for miles. The huge orange sun was sinking below the horizon and casting purple shadows on the wispy ribbon-like clouds on the canvas of the sky.

"Yes." He said after much deliberation. "Not simply because it's what I was born to do but because, after learning something about this kingdom and what it means to fight for it, I think I can be good at it; I know I can. With time and effort, trials and hard work I will be a good ruler. I love this land, I love all the subjects in it – and I mean to do right by them." It was with serious conviction that he uttered all the words, he meant every single one of them. He smiled again, this time proudly – taking pride in his response. By her approving sort of smirk he ventured one of his own. "It's my turn, princess," he paused before leaning over a little with a daring in his eyes, "why aren't you married yet?"

She tipped her head off to the side with a snidely little scrunching up of her nose. "Touché, your highness – that's the second time you've earned my seal of approval for challenges." She settled back. "Is it so unbelievable to think that I'm on the same quest you are? Perfection, I will accept nothing less." She said in a half truth, but she went on in full honestly. "I'm willing to wait if it means finding my match. I've told you already I'm hard to get along with in terms of romance, I have high expectations." When she looked back over to him she could see that he was not near accepting her general answer. "Oh alright." She glanced back out the window on her side of the carriage. "I was in love, or so I thought. Turns out loved doesn't work when it's one-sided. We switched off and on who was in love with who and never ended up being on the same page about it." Amy said fleetingly as she looked back toward him. "It took was my first experience in heartbreak. Live and learn they say. There was a time that I would have married him and now I'm picky. But, as I've told you, I have high hopes about my very own happily ever after."

Wendell reached out and took her hand. He pressed it against his chest. It was a gesture Amy had noticed he did when he was exemplifying sincere. "Princess, I too have high hopes for you. I know you, with the will you express, will get exactly what you want someday." There was certainly an underlying message in Wendell's words. He wanted to be that person to rescue her from heartbreak, he wanted her to be willing to let him do the saving – and even as he searched her eyes he was so certain he saw the same conviction that he felt in them.

The carriage came to a sudden halt, which allowed Amy a moment to slip her hand free (accompanied by a small sigh of relief) and turn to the door knowing the footman would be there in seconds. She managed a quick and quite, "Thank you" to the king as the door swung open and the man offered his hand to her. She accepted it with a smile. "The Carriage'n'Way your majesties." The man said.

Wendell made the arrangements for their rooms – there was a women's staircase and a man's staircase, each let up to a small row of rooms. Wendell placed a kiss formally upon the back of Amy's hand just before she ascended the stairs for the night.

It was once in her room, alone, that she flopped back onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She started at the ceiling for some time before getting to her feet and pacing, telling herself over and over again that she had to leave. Each time the defense of Wendell's kindness sprang to her mind. She didn't want to ditch the king, the last thing she wanted was for him to think she'd abandoned him. The very thought was making her slightly angry at herself as she paced harder across the floor.

She stalked back and forth across her room for hours, long passed the time she should have been in bed. There were too many factors now. Had the Ice Queen situation lay only on her head she would have gladly remained with the king only to keep from possibly worrying him or even hurting his feelings. However, Michelle was quickly on Amy's mind. It was with the thought of both that Amy decided she had to tell him the truth – Wendell deserved that; at which point she could run. She knew she had to wait until everyone had gone to bed, however she suddenly realized that everyone must be in bed by the time that chimed on the grandfather clock that had been in the lobby. She counted twelve separate calls from the clock.

It was still with great hesitation that she crept down the stairs. If anyone caught her going to the kings room the rumor mill would be more aflutter than it already was. She tiptoed across the creaky wooden boards of the downstairs bar area. She bowed her head and moved slowly to keep more stealth than speed. She was half way across the room when she heard the voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Amy swung. Her eyes went to scanning the area behind her for the voice she didn't recognize. "There's no one with which to hear your scream." It was definitely masculine and from a shadowy corner appeared a large man in garments that matched the man who'd delivered the letter. There was an eerie sort of disgusting smile on his face as he scooped Amy up around the waist and pressed a thick and strong hand to her mouth. If she had been in her right mind she would have struggled and screamed – but part of her felt the fear she's so handily set aside over the pleasant company carriage ride there.

He threw her back in the room and practically slammed the door behind them. His eagle like eyes had been watching the inn since well before everyone abandoned it for sleep and moreover he had been watching the carriage from a safe distance to make sure no funny stuff transpired – funny stuff just like this.

Amy stumbled forward with the force at which he chucked her and only managed catching the edge of the bed keeping herself from pitching fully forward and landing on her hands and knees. "It's not what you think." She said in her quick defense.

"It doesn't matter what I think – all that matters is that you're acting out in a way that shouldn't be. You can drop the act. I know what you really are. It was suspected that you'd run from Wendell the Whelp."

Amy felt herself tighten and she gritted her teeth swinging back around to fact him. "Wendell's a good man and a great king." She said puffing up her chest.

The man threw his head back with a hearty laugh. "Sounds like you have a soft spot for the weakling standing in the shadow of his grandmother. What a pity."

She took another step closer. There was a dangerous amount of fire in her eyes as she glared at the man, letting her glower bore into his very soul. "You're wrong and you'll see someday just how poorly placed your judgment is."

"Oh stop! It astounds me how far you'll take this show. I know what you are. You're a prisoner. Stop playing princess."

Amy marched over to him. "Fine, don't want a lady then." She hauled back and stomped firmly on his fur lined boot. "That's just how **not** princess I can be. I think you should want the mild mannered princess back."

No sooner had the words left her mouth and he reeled back and let his hand fly. The back of his hand caught her cheekbone making it feel like her face exploded in a bout of fire. The force sent her across the bed. "And stay there! You've lost your privacy for the night." He growled angrily. Even still he cringed slightly as he stepped over to sink into a nearby chair in the corner but not before extracting the sword that was strapped to his side and laying it across his lap. "Sleep or I'll be sure to make sure you close your eyes and get some rest. You will mind your manners tomorrow as one of our own will ride with you – just to be sure. A personal _escort _from the border isn't uncommon. We're watching you so you'd do well to behave yourself…_princess._" He spat venomously.


	14. Chapter 14

**King Charming  
Chapter 14  
**

* * *

Amy had been leaning into the window most of the next day; from dawn, when the man have her hearty shake, which was rather pointless as sleep was a far away dream to the young woman. He pointed her down the stairs and remained behind as not to rouse suspicion. As promised, not a mile from where they'd left they met the boarder where two heavily armed guards greeted the carriage kindly with promise of safety.

"Seems a bit much." Wendell had said passively glancing out the window at the man right next to the carriage flying the banner of the Ice Queen on a long lance he kept erect was he rode proudly. Occasionally he would look in from a sideways angle at them. The king figured it was both a demonstration of power (a good army) and the care she had for Amy's well being.

"It is." Amy agreed tightly. She was pale, but she refused to let the fear of the threats show outwardly. Even with her resolve to keep any trembling or weakness be expressed she figured if Wendell looked closely enough he'd be able to tell rather handily. It was all the more reason she tried not to speak and keep her attention on the surrounding land. At the very least she could get familiar with the land around the castle, which – as expected, was blanketed with a thin layer of white. The further north they went the thicker the snow got and the icier the roads.

Few words were exchanged and even less movement as the cold seemed to seep right through the carriage walls and settled around them. Just when Wendell was about to voice a concern regarding the rigid weather the large castle came into view. He had seen many castles – though never the Ice Palace. It sat atop a hill and rivaled the size of his own castle home. It was majestic and looked peaceful even with the large pointed ice sickles that stood ominously at odd angles from around the castle's base as if some surreal sculpture work.

Amy on the other hand saw it as a looming end. She sifted restlessly in the seat across from Wendell. Her eyes met his and she thought to blurt out that she needed him to turn the carriage around immediately; however, the guard's face was in the window again peering in at them like a good chaperone.

The man dismounted, the same who had sat in Amy's bed chamber watching her closely, and waited as the footman helped Amy first from the carriage and then allowed Wendell to emerge before closing the door. Amy's face hardened in a more firm frown as she watched his familiar buggy pull away. She glanced back at Wendell. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

Amy had the overwhelming urge to scream. The same fear that had been there the first few days in Wendell's kingdom was now befalling her again, in a more severe way. The fear of the unknown and why – in the King's presence – were they still playing the game of royalty pretend plagued Amy. She was more than reluctant as she looped her arm through his. She was already freezing, having difficulty convincing her feet to move and even remotely appear hospitable. In fact she felt much like the prisoner that she was. She was more clinging to Wendell's arm as they entered the high but narrow archway.

They weren't even through the door entirely and a tall man, easily as tall as Wendell, in long powder blue robes with an equally long and straight white beard approached them. He was leaning heavily on a large staff. His wizen face, decorated with wrinkles dictating his years, seemed pleasantly pleased. "Princess." He said in a welcoming tone, his eyes flicking to Wendell briefly, before turning to the guard who'd walked very closely beside them and ordered kindly. "Fetch Michelle."

Amy sank further against Wendell, the obvious defeat and her failing in her part of the plan was weighing even more heavily on her right then. Wendell, stiffened to compensate for her. She was almost hiding behind Wendell for how hard she was holding to him.

The guard's heals clicked and he puffed up his chest before his boots echoed away following the man's command. "Your majesty." He bowed to Wendell, this time his eyes flicked over to Amy. "It's a pleasure to see you. Let me be the first to welcome you to the 8th Kingdom, as well as thank you for the safe return of our Princess Amelia." He straightened and this time only inclined his head slightly. "I am the queen's chancellor, Crystalor is my name. It's with great humbleness and appreciation that I thank you on behalf of the kingdom for returning her safely."

"It was my pleasure." Wendell's chin rose slightly and Amy's sank closer to her chest as the pleasantries made her sick. She wasn't sure if Wendell's proper manners were in defense of simply natural just then. As a few more bouts of inane greetings were passed between them the guard returned with Michelle in tow. She had been changed and fitted to match the dress of the kingdom's housemaids; and even that was a sort of elegance that was almost unmatched by anywhere else. She still looked uncomfortable in the dress that was the same color as Chrystalor's robe. It clung to her chunky frame in something in such a way that appeared she wasn't the least bit chilly in the icy castle.

At seeing her friend Amy's body straightened and she almost smiled if not for the dark scowl on Michelle's face. She knew what that very expression meant – she was just as displeased as Amy expected; if not more. She was roughly situated to stand next to Amy who issued her one last fleeting glance before lightly clearing her throat. She simply couldn't take any more of the king and the chancellor's casual talking. The heat of the bile rising in her throat sent her to action. "Chancellor Crystalor, where is the queen. Her request was quite urgent and I am anxious to see her."

Michelle's eyes darted over to Amy and she had the overwhelming urge to throttle her but Crystalor smirked a surprised yet bemused expression to her. He gave a curt nod losing on the merest of seconds adapting to her bold approach. "Of course you are my princess. She awaits us all in the great hall. We received word just this morning that the king would be your escort and the Queen has looked forward to seeing him again. I believe that you were but a small boy the last time the Queen had cause to venture down into your realm."

"Yes, I believe you are correct. I was saddened that she was unable to attend my coronation, though it did not exactly go according to plan, her presence was missed greatly." Wendell nodded. She had sent dignitaries who bestowed upon him their warmest wishes for a long and fruitful reign, as well as decadent gifts on her behalf. It was yet another reason Wendell was unaware of the courtly structure maintained in the kingdom; which roles were filled and which were not. The Ice Queen had a way of disguising the power – or lack there of – with ease. She was both elusive and enigmatic to all the kingdom's rulers. It gave the place an air of mystery that fascinated some and scared others.

"Yes, she was disappointed to say the least to have to have missed it. We were all on pins and needles upon hearing of your struggles during that time. You cannot imagine our relief in hearing that everything worked out well for you." Crystalor's smooth mannerisms and ease of flow for conversation was slightly unnerving, as was the sincerity he seemed to be speaking with.

"Your concern is greatly appreciated. It is my understanding that the past few years have done extremely well for the Eight Kingdom?" Wendell tested out a statement of chance to gauge where the kingdom stood as they progressed towards the hall.

"That they have." The Chancellor said just as elusively flicking a finger at two guards before them who stood protecting two of the hugest doors any of them had ever seen. "Ah, here we are." The chancellor's voice was almost musical further enhancing the discomfort in his pleasant kindness. The guards opened the doors with little effort. And the Chancellor strolled in before the rest of the group.

Wendell found his own breath catching in his throat as he walked into the hall. The walls looked to be made of pure white marble, the great pillars of crystal and the floor was a frozen crystal-blue lake with nothing but water and the occasional still fish in-between them and the rocky bottom many feet below. The architecture and tapestries were a spectacular sight whose beauty was overshadowed only by the massive thrown that stood in the hall across from them.

Amy and Michelle walked shoulder to shoulder across the hall their fear growing with each step. Michelle had trouble keeping her eyes off of the bizarre floor, for some reason it sent a creepy chill down her spine. Amy's eyes, on the other hand, were glued on the thrown and the creature who sat atop it.

They had walked nearly the entire span of the great hall they all drew to a stop behind the Chancellor who bowed deeply before the stairs to the thrown; the others immediately followed his lead. "My queen. Princess Amelia has returned under the safe guidance of King Wendell White of the Fourth kingdom." Amy couldn't help but notice how she as well as the chancellor had both managed dismissing the use of the word daughter or mother to describe them – as everyone assumed they were of that family relation.

The queen stood and slowly descended the stairs. This time everyone's breath caught in their throats. The queen smiled down at them, "Amy, it warms my heart to see you safely delivered." Amy's blood ran cold, for the use of her nickname was another indication that this woman knew more than she should. It took every once of her strength and Michelle's elbow in her side to rise and reply. "As it does mine. It has been…too long." Though the words were spoken the emotionless and almost fearful way in which they were said rang true through those present.

The Queen released a slight laugh that chimed through the hall. "That it has. King White, I owe you my thanks, and a hearty welcome. This is your first visit to the Ice Palace is it not?"

"That it is you majesty. And I find my breath taken away. Your home is a beauty shadowed only by that of yourself and Princess Amelia."

The Queen smiled broadly as she reached the last step. A single black eyebrow arched on her porcelain face. Even so she seemed amused by his flattery and boldness of words. "You are too kind. How fairs your kingdom King White?"

"Quite well since the death of my step mother." Wendell said formally. His proper raising and ever engrained manners forced him to move forward and lift her hand to which he placed a light kiss.

"I am glad to hear it." Now standing next to him it was obvious that the Queen was easily as tall as Wendell, she wore an elaborate white gown, covering little and revealing much with a drooping neckline. Hers was an ageless beauty revealing nothing of her actual age, yet suggesting that she held the wisdom of years. Her jet-black hair fell straight down over her shoulders past her tiny waist. Her skin was as white as the walls, broken only by her icy blue eyes and bright red lips. Her smile was infectious and her kind expression so genuine that even Michelle and Amy began to feel slightly at ease despite their deeply seated terror.

"I trust, Wendell, that you will be joining us for dinner?" She moved passed him, but paused to glance over her shoulder back at him as she issued the question. The second it left her lips she moved again. Grace was inherent to her very being as she came to stand beside Amy who was slightly rigid by her proximity. She just knew any second the woman would pull a dagger from her boot and run them both through letting their blood spill on the frozen lake below their feet.

"If it is your desire your highness, then it is mine." Wendell bent completely at the waist.

The Queen clapped her hands together with pleasure. "That it is. Let us show you to a room so that you can have a moment's rest before dinner. I can only imagine how famished you all must be after such a journey. I must also insist that you stay the night with us so that you can start home fresh in the morning."

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated."

"It is the least I can do for the kindness you have shown my Amy. Chancellor Crystalor will show you to the room that has been prepared for you, while I have a few minutes with these free spirited young women. We will meet you shortly for dinner."

Wendell bowed slightly, "I look forward to it."

As Wendell was whisked away by Crystalor Amy and Michelle felt the weight of her words weighing on them intensely. Now it was, the moment of their fate. Even so the queen's polite mannerisms, perhaps too polite, couldn't be dismissed yet. As the door fell shut behind the chancellor and King Wendell Amy felt every ounce of hope escape with them.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always I very much appreciate you taking the time to read this. I would equally appreciate any words you have regarding it. Thank you so much for checking this story out. I understand that I'm laying a lot of ground work, but I want this story to flow seamlessly as well as keep it believable. As such I'm trying to make sure all my bases covered. I promise it all has a place. :) I also promise future action, adventure, deception, romance - more Marie, more Ashton, more Tony. Thank you for taking this adventure with me. --Mandy  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**King Charming  
Chapter 15  
**

* * *

As the Chancellor led Wendell in the opposite direction Michelle found herself holding her breath and Amy looked down at her fidgeting hands and commanded them to be still. The Queen set a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "Well come along, we haven't much time to ready."

Michelle asked casually, with only the tinniest hint of panic in her tone. "Is there anywhere in the castle where one can go to…warm up."

The hallways chimed with the Queen's sweet laugh. "Yes, of course. All of the private rooms and the dinning hall all have large, warm fireplaces. There is seldom need to heat the great hall and it makes little sense to warm the corridors. The chill just takes a little getting used to."

Amy tried her voice and was glad to find that it was not betraying her in the least despite the terror that was still lingering with their being left alone with her. "Your Majesty, your palace is by far the most beautiful I have seen in my many travels. And, well, if I might be so adventuresome as to say, your hospitality thus far has been more than we deserve and not at all what we expected. I fear that the circumstances that have led us here have been taken a great deal out of our control and there are hardly words to describe how sorry I am that anyone has fallen under the misconception that I am your daughter. If I could have discovered any other means by which correct the misconception I assure you that I would have."

Michelle stared at the two in disbelief. Amy seemed as calm as if she was laying on the beach sipping a margarita and soaking up the sun yet she was daring to approach the situation in such a manor. However she also figured that Amy had little choice but to dive directly into the meat of the matter. Michelle supposed that their environment would be drastically different once the king left and this being perhaps the only chance they had at pleading logic with the queen and asking for mercy. She was grateful that Amy was there to jump in and do so. What surprised her most, however, was that the Queen was listening patiently as Amy spoke and even turned occasionally with a smile as if to reassure her and urge her on.

"Your Majesty, I was mistaken to have let Princess Marie wrongly label me and am prepared to pay for this fault. However, I insist that it's a grievous misunderstanding."

The queen gestured for two guards to open the doors before them, which were separate from the ones the chancellor and Wendell had exited. The three of them entered the Queen's chambers she turned and grabbing up Amy's hands said, "What you have done is wrong and I am glad that you recognize that. I am also greatly relieved that it was someone else who dubbed you and not yourself who claimed this title that does not belong to you. I must confess that along with the knowledge of your existence and your claim to my thrown I was also informed of where it is you are really from and the predicament that you now find yourself in. You see at first I wished to see you simply to inform you that the 8th Kingdom is not so weak as to ignore a slight such as this. But as more information arrived to me and I learned more of you both I have grown a great deal of admiration for the both of you and I also have the desire to help you."

Amy found herself confused by the queen's words as well as the excessive amount of intentional sincerity she was portraying. She wondered quietly how much she actually meant the words coming from her overly sweet lips. At the same time she couldn't help but allow a breath of ease escape her, if only simply because she wanted nothing more than to believe the queen's proclamation. "You have no idea how much that would be appreciated. I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am. You are truly magnanimous majesty and we will be forever in your debt for such kindness." Amy said, doing her best to match the queen's excessive kindness. Michelle, however, she hoped was the only one that could tell she was merely saying it and held no meaning behind it while she tired to feel the queen's meaning. Combined was once more the prospect of home, and Amy – as well as Michelle – was thrust back into a hopeful spiral that maybe they could actually get there with the queen's help.

Michelle sat down in a near by chair trying to wrap her mind around all of this. She was prepared to meet her death, to say goodbye to everything, to accept that not only would she never see home again but that she would also never see her best friend again. Now her foe was friend, her best friend was an arms length away and there was once again hope to return home; she just couldn't believe that it was possible.

Michelle had arrived mere hours before Amy, having caused a very serious delay in a rather elaborate escape plan. Her only comfort had come in knowing that the queen's executioner had a much larger bruise than her own. Her memory caught on that very sentiment. "Excuse me your majesty, but I am a bit confused as to why you sent your executioner and guards for us if you meant us no harm."

The Queen looked at Michelle with a stern expression for several moments and then burst into laughter. "I sent me guards to persuade you, I did not believe that a pleasant letter would have brought you here. As for the executioner, I can only assume that you speak of my nephew. I sent him to ensure success. I had no idea he would take such liberties, you must forgive him." The queen's smile disappeared and she took several quick steps towards Michelle. Reaching out a delicate hand she gripped Michelle's jaw and turned Michelle's face towards the light. "Were you injured on your way here?" The queen's concern was so intense it was nearly palpable.

Michelle pulled her head back. "Yes, but so was your exec-your nephew. I assumed that you would mean us harm and was simply trying to escape. It is my own fault and worse I now have need to apologize to that…to your nephew." Michelle swallowed as though she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"There is no need for apologies, except of course for him to you. Did you succeed?"

Michelle smiled sadly, she had come so close, with only her compassion having held her up long enough to be recaptured, "I am here am I not majesty."

The Queen smiled sadly, "That you are. And I can not speak for you but I am glad for it. I have never had children – and I look forward to spending some time with the two of you, provided you wish to stay. I mean no ill manner, but understand that to me you are still children. A little energy brought to his place would do nothing but good."

Amy was feeling a little awkward in that moment, having not really put her full trust in the creature before them, yet having no other option than to believe her. "We would be honored your majesty and grateful for a safe place to rest for a while."

The Queen responded, "Yes, I have heard of your troubles. It seems to have become a habit that our visitors from the 10th kingdom always have a rather large impact on the nine kingdoms. First with Wendell's step mother and then Virginia. I just pray that your impact will be more like that of Virginia's. From what I know of you thus far and from what I have seen with my own eyes I have no cause to believe that you could do us any harm. In fact I was really rather hoping that you could help me out with a rather serious problem. But there is no need to speak of such things now. I am sure Wendell is already waiting for us. There is a gown in my changing room for you to change into Amy and an outfit that I believe will make you a great deal more comfortable Michelle. I shall go and stall Wendell while you two change. I am really happy to have you both here and hope that I can help you find your way home."

Amy moved forward to stop her, if only for a question that was seriously hanging over her. "Your majesty…how did you know we were not from the nine kingdoms?" Her brow was etched with concern.

The same delicate laugh escaped the queen as she paused just at the door. "Aside from the fact that there is no princess to this kingdom it all lies in my guards. We have a gift with nature here. Shamanism is common art and many of those I keep near to me are true masters of the practice – so far as to have animal familiars. Suffice it to say that they knew, through their various animal senses, that you were not native to this land. Being in Wendell's kingdom leaves only one other options. It was simply deductive reasoning that led to the truth." She said. "I'm sure you have many questions and I promise to address them all, though after dinner." With that she bowed out of the room.

Michelle's smile vanished quickly as the door shut. They made there way to the changing room. "Amy this is too good." Michelle looked down at the pile of clothes intended for herself, there were thick deerskin leggings, a fur lined tunic, tall black boots and a small dagger to wear on her thigh. A small smile returned to her face. "Way too good."

Amy scooped up her pile of clothes, silently assessing the situation. It was a shimmering pale blue gown that Amy held up. It touched the floor, the material was fine and sleek; though the material was thin it was uncannily warm when Amy pulled it over her head. Amy turned back to the pile to find, under the gown, a well made pair of white dress boots and a diamond tiara. Amy tucked the tiara gently on her head, and slipped the boots on. There was a serious yet placid expression on her face. This was too good. She still hadn't figured out why the queen hadn't scolded them – why she too was playing along. She couldn't deny that it was good and she looked down at the pretty boots under her gown that she's pulled up to get a second glance at them. For now, Amy figured, it was better that they played along too. She was once more thrust into survival mode. Though she didn't entirely believe the queen's sincerity and mention of something they could help her with didn't sit right with her Amy had no choice but to simply ride the wave they'd found themselves on.

The two girls spun to look at one another. The one shining ray of hope was that once more they had each other.

"Now that's more what I imagined my Amy princess to look like." Michelle said nodding to the classy ball gown. She reached up, standing on her tip toes, to touch the tiara. "Nice touch."

"Same with you…when I thought of Michelle the assistant I envisioned a dagger," Amy allowed a half hearted smile to pass her lips as she nodded to her friend's thigh. "This is unbelievable, I thought surely we'd be on the rack by now…or off to the gallous, or, if we were lucky, to the guillotine." Her tone was morose and questioning all at once.

Michelle's smile faded and she mirrored her friend's concern. "But why aren't we Amy? We should have been."

"I don't know. There's a chance she could be genuinely sincere about her opinion of us. I doubt it though." Amy looked over to her friend's puzzled face and thought on it for a moment. But, again Amy rationalized, perhaps the Queen's words were true and she really was interested in having a more energized court; and perhaps she and Michelle were helping fill a void. Either way this was more than either of them could have ever dreamed of and much like the saying 'if it seems too good to be true – it probably is' the girls had to roll with it until they had another option.

* * *

Two rooms over the queen was brushing her long hair while gazing in a mirror. With each slow and long stroke her smile grew. Finally she set the brush aside and looked at large dog next to her feet. She reached over and laid her hand on his head. Her narrow hand stroked him briefly. "Good work my loyal friend. This is the form you used to lure them in then?" Her voice was the same chiming one she'd used on the girls; but now she there was a hint of malice in it.

The dog, after leaning over with each pet to his head, got to its four feet and lumbered over to a nearby chair where he leapt up on the soft cushions. As he did his body contorted and shifted. With a rugged ripping sound a moment later there was a man sitting in the chair. He quickly got to his feet and came to the queen's side where he bowed his head and took her delicate hand in his. "Yes your majesty – yes." He said in reverent humility.

"Good work my pet, my dear Gus." She said drawing her hand from his. "You had no trouble gaining access to Wendell's staff I trust."

Gus, after having the hand taken from him, peered up to his queen from his kneeling position. "Not with the help of your forged letters of patents decreeing my good deeds in the 4th Kingdom as one of its citizens – they never suspected I was from any other land than their own. I was in his court for nearly fourteen months. My lady, then you are pleased with the choices from the 10th Kingdom. I spent the day in the form of a dog trying to make a proper selection. I will admit their people are…different in that far away land."

The queen hummed softly in thought. "They'll do. The one is half starved and the other is overly fed. Together they make two people. The skinny one, Amy, knows not when to stop with questions and the other, Michelle, might be slightly violent. You brought me a mouthy diplomat and an aggressive scrapper. Thus far I have them under the belief that they are guests. Though this was never the plan I can't say it couldn't have played more in our favor. Your mention to that spoiled, rotten creature Marie of 8th Kingdomers being present in simple passing conversation was a stroke of genius luck Gus – who could ever have known she'd title the people meant to be brought directly to me for a service I think I can convince them to perform rather than force them to." She smiled at her reflection. "At this rate she might be able to win over Wendell and the 4th kingdom by accident. Imagine that." The queen's laugh echoed off her walls. "If it proves to be true that Wendell is interested in marrying her," the queen's face lit with excited glee as a smile passed over her lips, "I'd simply have to officially title her, making her my step-daughter and the true 8th Kingdom princess; which would only be a matter of protocol to allow for my true link to her as everyone else already believes it to be the case…marry them off and then kill them both! I'll be the soul heir, legally and binding, to the fourth kingdom. It's a matter of a steady hand and patience. I will rule all the kingdoms in time - one at a time." She looked passively at her fingernails as she went on. "We can play this game as long as we want and I plan to play it to it's fullest. I don't want to have to take the kingdoms in a hostile manner - but I will when the time come. If necessary."

She lifted the brush and went back to pulling it through her long hair. Her being contented and pleased with this only helped make Gus all that much happier.

"You destroyed the mirror?"

The guard nodded. "With some crafty planning so it wasn't actually my hand that did it, yes – so it wouldn't curse me with bad luck. It was what your highness wished, yes?"

She nodded and a silky devious agreement came from her mouth. "Oh yes. By doing so you've given me the power over these girls to promise help in discovering a way to return them to their home. If I keep them hanging on that meanwhile allow for the blossoming love from the dodo Wendell I keep hearing about this could work out better than I ever could have expected." She was inwardly cheering, but maintained her same stoic posture. "But first they must complete the task I've brought them here for initially. The other pieces will fall into place afterward and with time I will have all the kingdoms under my rule. However for first crucial elements to happen Wendell must not stay here – he must not distract them. I'll need you to cause a diversion." She glanced down the bridge of her nose at the man still kneeling at her side.

"It will be done." Gus's head lowered demonstrating his unwavering allegiance to the Ice Queen.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, yes more intrigues! Thank you for reading, of course. I'm always glad to have anyone who sees it fit to check up on story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. :)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**King Charming  
Chapter 16  
**

* * *

Wendell paced the corridor with both hands behind his back. Nerves had forced him to change and wash up quickly. He paused when he heard footsteps on the ground behind him and swung around to see Queen Una. He applied his best smile and moved over to her, extending his hand and pulling her delicate one up to press his lips against the back of it. Meanwhile he issued her a slight bow with a delicate incline of his head. Wendell found that moving and having the company helped with both his nerves and the ever present chill that had settled into his bones. He wasn't sure if they were fueling each other but he had found it difficult to keep from shivering from time to time.

"What troubles you Wendell?" She asked in her airy voice laced with a hint of concern. Her eyes were fixed on him and Wendell couldn't help but feel an amount of unease as it seemed like she could see straight through his flesh and directly into his soul.

"Queen Una," he smiled. "I have no real concerns at the moment. Though troubles always lurk near for a ruler, surely you know of what I speak."

The queen merely gave him a slight nod.

Wendell extended his arm for the queen, which she accepted gently and the two walked arm in arm down the corridor.

"Rumor has met my ears that you are getting married," The queen looked over to him. She did well to play her cards with the young king as well, knowing full well the bounds within the game she joined in. "Does this mean there will be another party in the 4th Kingdom soon? I do look forward to an engagement gala."

Wendell's eyes darted over to the queen and he wondered if she knew his interest was in her Amy; surely she had heard that if she'd heard about his search for a bride. "Actually," Wendell cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I meant to speak with you about such matters."

Queen Una stopped and drew her arm out form Wendell's, she looked over to him. Their eyes met at an even leave as the queen came up as tall as Wendell. Wendell tried desperately to read the expression on her face but only managed sinking himself into more confusion. "Getting married is not the accurate description," Wendell said. "Though I have begun a thorough search for someone who is fit to share my throne; a powerful and prestigious throne. It is essential that a woman of breading becomes the queen of the 4th Kingdom, for a necessary heir is prudent. Surely you understand that the House of White requires such a thing."

"I understand," said the Queen with a muted sort of response, she appeared to loose interest when Wendell declined the idea that a party would take place any time soon. Truly the thought of an heir was the last thing she wanted to consider for it toyed with her true plans. However, an heir would be the thing he needed to say it was also something that she knew ranked much lower on any king of his breeding's scale. Wendell wanted to find love, she could feel it. He came from a family who's history was rich with enduring love and simply story book happily ever afters. He was chasing that dream, another fact that played to her advantage. The queen couldn't help but not the irony of how easily Amy played into such a story that could be written in fable years to come; and it would when she, the Ice Queen Una, ruled the 9 kingdoms and part of her ascension to power was based on one such minor detail. The would both be dead before an heir was even considered. Her pleasant nature returned soon after, with a fluttering smile. She chose to let Wendell squirm for a bit as she promptly changed the subject. She opted to remain on the subject of events that would require large gatherings. "Have you joined in the planning of the Century Party?"

Wendell nodded, following her lead with ease. He wanted to impress this woman, he wanted desperately for their relationship – and their kingdom's land in turn – to be both hearty and friendly. "Yes, I've volunteered to host it."

The queen's head nodded slowly and a slim smile played on her lips. "You are very magnanimous. Have the other kingdoms agreed?"

Wendell too nodded. "Yes, the arrangements have been made. It's quite unfair that I have the luxury of being a central location with which to have such a gathering. Even so I'm happy to offer my castle for such a festive occasion. It was argued for some time that the party should take place in the 6th Kingdom as the event is one created solely for them; however it's rumored that the land is so thick with overgrowth – even with all the other kingdoms assistance – it will take no less than a year to unbury it. Rumor has it the spell will be broken in a fort night. I'm sure your dignitaries who are helping with the plans have told you the party will then take place a fort night after that."

Una once more nodded, her soft carrying voice agreed. "Yes, four weeks from now is when I've been told." She had sent dignitaries for her part in the event of the year – the biggest event since Wendell's coronation; perhaps larger than that even. The arrangements were being made for a party that would be given for the 6th Kingdom – completely on their behalf. It was a welcome back of sorts. The entire 6th Kingdom had been under a brutal spell that kept its people asleep for 100 years. The 100 years was nearly up now and as another means to bring unity among the kingdoms the respective rulers had chosen to unite and throw an event for their royal court. It was peace offering and a reason to try and smooth over the long years of turmoil the lands had been having. Everything seemed to be going along smoothly; but like many things within the kingdoms things weren't always what they seemed. True it was a making of amends and rebuilding relationships but both Wendell and Una – though they would show hope on the surface – knew that a single party would not fix years, decades, even centuries, of mistrust throughout the 9 Kingdoms. Though it was a step in the right direction; or so Wendell thought.

"Will you come?" He asked boldly, perhaps too much so.

Her laugh chimed again, echoing of the walls. "That is an answer that remains to be seen." She arched a black eyebrow on her pale porcelain-like face. "It is safe to say that representatives from the 8th Kingdom will most certainly be there. The event has my kingdom's full support king White. Do not mistake that."

"I meant no disrespect." Wendell quickly amended. "I simply mean it would be lovely to see you."

She paused, drawing him to a stop with her. "Many things prevent me from leaving, don't mistake my intention." There was an odd chill that settled around them. Though her voice was still pleasant her words were rather pointed. She was a direct woman when necessary.

"I would never." Wendell said pulling her hand up again to kiss it. She allowed the action. It was a sign of apology on Wendell's end, and his words were genuine but even still the queen's ability to politely express her assertiveness was not missed by the young king. He was doing all he could to not be intimidated by her though it was proving difficult.

"Of course," she agreed. She turned slightly and her head inclined toward a set of nearby doors. She gave a small gesture and two men aside each of the massive doors pulled them open. "Here we are." She said as they passed through the doors and into a grand dining hall.

Inside the room was full. Chancellor Crystalor stood out among the almost uniformly looking men who were gathered in clumps around the enormous room. Few were already seated but for the most part it was a buzzing central location. The thing that Wendell couldn't help but notice was that the place was full to the brim with men. In fact he couldn't remember seeing another woman among them; save the queen herself, Amy and Michelle. With that it was rather easy to spot the girls. Wendell gave a slight nod of his head to the queen and excused himself lightly. The queen, however, drank in the expression his face as he tried to hide it. It was a triumph that was welling inside of her as she watch him escape her and his feet pick up pace as he hurried over to the two girls.

Amy was deep in a discussion with one of the men present and Michelle's eyes were flicking back and forth between them. Wendell's breath caught in his throat upon seeing Amy in her dress offset by her tanned face, which was another oddity among these people color didn't befall them readily, and he thought she couldn't be more beautiful in the glittering tiara and shimmering gown. She had not been the most beautiful creature he'd known upon meeting her, though she was not unpleasant to look upon; however, it was with his developing affection for her that he found her quite striking. His eyes trailed briefly over to Michelle and a certain impress developed on Wendell's face at seeing Michelle. No question came to his mind about why Amy was never concerned about her safety. Michelle stood dangerously with the dagger pressed to her tight and her knee high boots with furs and leggings and Wendell found a new level of respect for the warrior girl at his lady's side.

Wendell came in aside Amy and greeted the group pleasantly.

"Well hello there." Amy said glancing over at him. "We were just discussing -" However her words were cut short as a trumpet sounded and the whole room fell silent. All eyes turned to the queen. She stood in the door way. There was a man standing on a small platform off to the side announcing her entrance and that dinner would soon be served.

Amy leaned over to Wendell and whispered with an amused smile in her tone. "I'll save you a seat." His eyes dared a glance away from the arched doorway and caught hers. She was grinning up at him with a certain amount of playfulness there. Michelle reached over and pinched her friend's arm as the man on the podium went on with whatever speech he was giving.

Amy, though the fear was still situated somewhere deep in her chest and soul, she had come to decide that if and when they met their fate it wouldn't be in the terror she and Michelle had been hiding behind. Luck, though perhaps untraditional in the sense of the word, seemed to follow them. They had thus far escaped death and even harm for the most part, it was a thing Amy could no longer deny.

Soon after the queen took her seat at the head of the table and all the others fell into place at the gigantic table. Michelle noted the smile on the Queen's face, and noticed that when she looked at Amy, who sat at her right side, that the smile could also be seen in her eyes and Michelle felt more at ease. Wendell sat across from Amy at the Queen's left hand.

Michelle sat next to Amy, but much to her dismay, discovered that the queen's nephew occupied the chair on her other side. When the table around her was thoroughly wrapped in a heated discussion about some upcoming event that all the Kingdoms would be attending, Michelle took the opportunity to lean near to him and question, "Perhaps now that we are in civilized company, in a non hostile setting, where there are no negotiations for life taking place, you might be so kind as to tell me your real name?"

The large man looked down at her, and after studding her for several moments a broad smile spread across his face and he simply responded. "Owen." He then he turned his attention back to his ale. She had amused him, between her theatrics about the needing to use the restroom and then her escape plan he couldn't help but hold such an opinion of her.

While Michelle was studying the people around the table, Amy was listening closely to the conversations. For a table filled with the highest ranking people of the kingdom there was very little talk of politics or policy and a great deal of small talk. Amy had never heard so many conversations about snow fall levels and ice storms. The only time the conversation turned serious was when Wendell asked the queen how many she planned to send to a Century Party for Sleeping Beauty. Amy tried to learn as much as possible without seeming as if she cared.

As dinner began to come to a close Amy notice the Queen give Chancellor Crystalor a brief nod and the advisor disappeared. Amy raised an eyebrow, though she seemed to be the only one who noticed the queen's exchanged with the chancellor, who vanished through the huge double doors.

No sooner had the chancellor vanished and Wendell rose, "Princess, might I request your company as an escort to be shown around the castle?"

Queen Una peered up to Wendell, who was now standing, then looked over to Amy. Amy's eyes shot to the Ice Queen uncomfortably as if questioning the properness of such a request, as well as a rising fear of not knowing the castle's layout in the least. Surely a chaperone would be necessary. Michelle's head turned to Amy and she chewed mindlessly on her lip trying desperately to think of a plan to pull Amy from embarrassment of what would no doubt happen when she knew none of the corridors.

As the Ice Queen merely gave a slight nod and Amy realized she was on her own in this she began to get to her feet cautiously. The shell of comfort she had built up around herself began to crumble away and she laid her napkin over her food. "I'd be glad to do so." There was once again the thought to drag Wendell away and tell him the truth. And again she was faced with the fact that these people, if not the queen alone, had set up an elaborate demonstration of her position in this court. She was too far into the ordeal to simply admit the truth and expect Wendell to believe her. That fact reminded her that she had done nothing but lie to him, the very thought made her insides burn unhappily.

Just as she began to walk to Wendell the doors burst open and Wendell's Gate Watcher, Guard Gus came barging into the dinning hall. His face was flush pink and his breath was coming in rugged gulps of air. He looked completely disheveled as he dropped to one knee bowing his head. Just then Una's own guards came to either side of him in an attempt to seize him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wendell and Queen Una echoed one another.

"We couldn't stop him my lady!" one of the guards who had been in pursuit bellowed.

Queen Una held up a hand as if to silence her guard. There was an internal grin on her stoic face as she peered down at Gus. He was completely unknown to any of her people, it only helped further prove her spectacle. Few of her actual royal court knew any of her agenda. She kept her, like most of everything about her, plans and courtly decisions under tight lock and key. In fact everyone save Owen, his friend Mathieu, Crystalor, and the two guards who had escorted Wendell's carriage to the castle thought that Amy was actually the princess.

Gus rose. "Your majesties, forgive my intrusion." He spoke directly to the Ice Queen and was still trying to catch his breath. Gus's hair was disheveled and his clothes were askew, his appearance was completely different than Amy had remembered it from the few encounters she had had with the guard. "It is essential that I speak to my king immediately."

"Whatever you must say can be told in front of my friends of the 8th Kingdom. Go ahead," Wendell commanded curtly. It was a delicate position and Wendell knew it. If he were to allow the guard to speak with him in private it might implicate him for keeping secrets; which was something he didn't want. However, the guard could have dreadful news in which he truly didn't want these people to hear. However, he chanced his luck and took the road which he hoped would win him favor with the Ice Queen.

"Trolls, my lord! Trolls have attacked your land. They crossed the border and besieged Bean Town."

"When?" Wendell asked in a nearly breathless tone. His eyes were set on the guard and a stony expression lined his face as he fell immediately out of kindly diplomatic mode to replace it with responsible ruler.

"Sometime early today, I do not know what hour. I came immediately upon hearing of the attack."

"Casualties?" Wendell pressed on.

"Again, I do not know exact numbers, but it does not look good."

The Queen rose slowly to her feet. Her eyes narrowed at the guard as she looked down upon him from her vantage. She swept around to face the king and raised her chin and boldly offered, "King White, if there is anything I can do to help in this dire hour…"

Wendell looked at her and forced a smile cutting her off quickly knowing exactly what he must do. "Thank you Queen Una. If you would be so kind as to have one of my horses brought up. I fear I must return home as quickly as possible."

"Of course," The Queen gently raised an arm and flicked a finger at one of her guards. "Better even still I will have my fastest steed brought around for you. There are hardly words to describe my sorrow and my sadness that your visit here has been cut short. I hope that you will be back to visit us as soon as you get this trouble sorted out. Please allow your messenger to rest here. It's the least I can offer. I'll see that his horse is cared for and he will be fed and rested before being sent back to you."

Wendell nodded stiffly to her and looked over his shoulder at Amy, but said nothing before he was swept away with some of the Queen's guards. Amy looked helplessly over to Michelle who was watching the commotion cautiously.

Queen Una addressed Amy and Michelle, "I would like to see the two of you in my chamber in one hour. Until then you may retire to your rooms."

Amy nor Michelle thought to question the queen; both simply left together in slight shock from what they'd witnessed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading, of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a moment I would be more than happy to hear what you thought of it, please. :)  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**King Charming  
Chapter 17  
**

* * *

"This is strange," Amy finally admitted. They had both been thinking it, and it kept getting stranger by the minute. She had the sinking feeling again, the one that had her midway up her abdomen in quicksand and she simply couldn't seem to make any ground in escaping. Michelle glanced over to her friend, who said in a child-like voice. "Michelle, I really want to go home now."

"You're telling me," Michelle sighed prying her eyes from Amy and going over to one of the tall windows that overlooked the grounds. She saw, far below, a horse master holding tightly to the reigns of a wild looking steed whose breath was almost palpable even from where were several stories overhead. He was handing the horse over to Wendell who had been issued a thick fur parka to protect from the inclement weather. Michelle frowned deeper and opted not to mention what she was seeing just as Amy spoke.

"I don't feel comfortable with Wendell being swept away."

"The Queen has been nothing but kind," Michelle pointed out, doing her best to divert her eyes again and sound positive. She too felt the same discomfort from Wendell's absence; perhaps more as she watched him disappear in the hazy distance.

Amy nodded with a deep frown. "I know." She couldn't bring herself to re-examine how scary that was.

Michelle folded her arm over her chest and scowled. "You're just upset that your boyfriend left."

Amy's head shot up and her mixed expression of helplessness, confusion and hurt was evident. She was surprised at her friend's sudden lashing attack, even if it was meant in jest. She studied Michelle for several seconds. "You don't mean that. Look I don't want to be a pretend Princess anymore – I didn't to start with. I just want to be me again…and most of all I want to be out of this mess." Her tone was in complete and gentle earnest. She meant exactly that. She had been comfortable being herself for a day since they'd arrived. It was in the presence of Wendell but that point was moot; particularly since it was still a grand lie to him.

"I want to go home too Amy." It was Michelle's special sort of apology. Amy knew what it meant and she stood and went to her friend. The proximity to her gave them both a sort of comfort they needed in that moment. It was once more of hope.

Amy glanced out the window too. A light snow was falling and obscuring almost everything within any decent viewing distance. "This weather sucks." She said pulling her arms around herself and rubbing her bare skin. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm worried for Wendell's kingdom. If they were attacked it could mean war. We don't know the politics of this place. But to have him leave so quickly it could be really bad."

Michelle reached out and opened the door that led out onto the balcony beyond the window. There were several fur lined cloaks that hung on a peg by the door. She reached over and picked up two – handing one to Amy. She opted not to address Amy's concern and went in a different direction with the conversation. It was a slight defense to her previous accusation. "Admit it, you would miss the gowns and pampering and the man who would recklessly search high and low for you. He would even travel out of his own kingdom, leaving his business on hold to take you home to a mother who terrified him."

Amy followed but stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. She glanced down at the expertly made cloak lying in her hands. She glanced back up at Michelle and with a heavy sigh said, "Yes, but if I had been meant for such a life I would have been born into it; not have it as a result of stumbling through a magic mirror." Amy's hair stirred in the slight breeze and Michelle looked back to her. One corner of Amy's mouth turned down but she maintained the same mild tone. "You don't believe me." Amy folded her arms over her chest as the chill began to take hold.

"On the contrary I do believe you." Michelle leaned over the marble banister and looked out at the castle below her. "But I do miss home. And as much as I think we could both get used to this place we will never really belong."

Amy had opened her mouth to rebuttal. Though she'd been the first to admit that she was not meant for this life and she was barely scraping by with a good deal of dumb luck there was a huge part of her that (despite her words) wanted to stay. Not for a king and certain not as a princess under Queen Una, but simply as Amelia Lynn Webster and with her friend Michelle Elizabeth Copeland. There was something enchanting about this place, there was something fun and mysterious that drew the young woman – enough that though she'd return home without giving it a second thought if given the option...she would regret it; if only in part. That part was enough to keep her considering the alternative. Before she could actually issue an argument a servant knocked and entered the room.

He bowed and announced. "The queen requests that you be given a tour of the castle, so that you might find your way around. We haven't much time so if it pleases you we can get started right away."

Amy and Michelle exchanged glances, no words came, but they both agreed silently, to go along. This was an event do doubt spawned by Wendell's request that Amy would have failed miserably at if given the opportunity to actually show him around.

The pair was shown through the main hall to the Grand Hall, which they'd already seen, through the dinning area to the North Tower and down to the South Tower, across the frozen gardens and back into the West Wing where the Queen stayed. The servant left them there to meet the queen. It was expansive – certainly too much for them to remember in one brief walk through. However, the entire palace was majestic, enormous, grand and gorgeous. They could not deny that fact.

Amy walked across the vacant hall and collected up a crystallized vase, "Michelle come here. Look at this."

"Nice vase," Michelle said glancing over Amy's shoulder, giving it a passing look and a bored shrug that matched the same tone in her voice.

"Michelle," Amy turned and caught her friend by the shoulder. Knowing that voice meant she, Michelle, was disinterested in the pottery. Amy shoved the vase into Michelle's hand. "**Michelle. Look. At. This. Vase.**"

Michelle glowed up to Amy before gazing down to the empty flower holder. Michelle's face drew a surprised look suddenly realizing why Amy had insisted. Initially she had just figured the art major stumbled upon something neat to look at; but now she was beginning to grasp what Amy was trying to show her. She reached out and took the object.

"Something we don't know?" Amy smiled as Michelle spun the vase. She was gaping at the narrative around the vase in pictures. She held the vase up into the light. "This battle scene has been depicted in some way in nearly every room we've seen." It was displayed on the tapestries and on the walls and on the paintings and on the pottery. It was always the same. There was a village being terrorized by a dragon, a man on a horse with a lance, a lady and a small man at his side, and in the final pictorial was always the dragon being slain by the man.

Amy gathered her skirts and sat gently into a chair. "I know. I've been wondering all day where I've heard the Queen's name before and now…and now I think I know…" There was a hint of mystery in Amy's voice as she smiled at her friend.

Michelle set the vase down and looked at her friend questioningly. "You don't think-"

Amy smiled with a nodded. "I do. Saint George the Dragon Slayer."

"No way." Michelle awed.

"I can assure you it is quite true." The queen said as she entered the room.

"Are you _the_ Una?" Amy questioned getting to her feet and issuing a bow to the queen.

The queen smiled warmly. "No, my great grandmother was 'The Una'. And my great grandfather was King George the Dragon Slayer."

Michelle glanced, once again, at the crystal vase and the huge dragon that stood in relief over the valiant knight. She was a little more than awed as she glanced back up at the woman. There was now a hint of admiration in Michelle's eyes as she studied the queen in a new light.

"Una's name has been passed on to the eldest of each generation. I am surprised that you know my history being from the 10th Kingdom."

Amy took the opportunity to respond. "Much of your world exists as fairy tales and myths in ours. We know little of your actual kingdoms, but are quite familiar with some of the people and their stories."

The queen gave a brief nod. "How interesting. I admit I am not extremely fond of traveling, but I do believe I would like to see your kingdom some day."

"Unfortunately I don't think that anyone will be going to the 10th Kingdom anytime soon." Michelle frowned. There was a slight grumble in her words and their very meaning. "The magic mirror that got us here has been broken."

"I see. That is dreadful news," Una nodded. Like with Wendell she had to adjust the game with these girls. "Then you will be trying to adjust to living here permanently I take it?"

Amy felt the concern settle over her again. She shook her head. "We hope not."

"Well," Queen Una put the tips of her fingers together, "in that case I have a proposition for the both of you."

"Proposition?" Amy arched an eyebrow but allowed a brief moment of hope to fill her up.

"Mmmm," the queen hummed. "You're desire is to get home, my interest is to keep from traveling. Because our priorities coincide I ask a favor of you. If you can complete my task I shall give you the title you have been using, I shall give it you officially. Together you will become part of the kingdom's royal house Princess Amelia and Handmaid Michelle. I will present you with a small castle in the southern tip of the kingdom so that you may be closer to your friends in the 4th Kingdom and you will have all the rights and privileges associated with the royal house of the 8th Kingdom, including the sole heir and my step-daughter."

Amy's brow furrowed, she wanted to question the queen's motive immediately, but decided on another manner in which to address the issue. "What must we do?" Her words were hesitant.

"Well, the best part is that what I seek will help my relationship with the Dwarfish 9th Kingdom citizens and the item will also assist in getting you home as it is needed in the construction of magic mirrors."

Amy's eyebrows were still knitted together as she asked slowly. "And if we chose not to?"

The queen arched an eyebrow and stared intently at Amy for several moments. She studied the expression on her face and adapted. There was a dash of seriousness in her voice despite the still present slim smile. "You, of course, are free to decline. I really rather thought, from what I know of you, that you would enjoy the adventure."

Amy ventured further. "If we decline, might we leave your kingdom in peace?"

The queen didn't miss a breath this time. "Certainly; I would ask, however, that you no longer travel under the guise of the 8th Kingdom princess."

Amy relaxed a little. Her questions had been pointed and direct for a reason. She now was content that the queen truly meant them no harm and therefore was more willing to hear what the task the queen would ask.

"Why give us the titles if we succeed?" Michelle added in her own question, one Amy had been considering as well.

The queen's smile warmed toward Michelle. "If you two are willing and able to do this great deed, your names will be known throughout all the nine kingdoms. And since a rather large portion of the fourth Kingdom already knows you, Amy, as my daughter it would be simplest to give you that which someone else has already, unknowingly, given you. Besides, I really rather like the idea of having you two close by me. I mean to ask you to go and retrieve a stolen item and return it to the Dwarfs whom, until it was stolen from them nearly a century ago, owned it for as long as time has recorded and who need it desperately to make mirrors, such as the one you traveled through. I have a council waiting for me so I cannot take the time now to thoroughly explain, however, Owen will be here in a moment to explain the details for me, feel free to ask him any questions and take as long as you need to think about it. You are my guests and as such are free to go anywhere you wish in the castle. If you desire, the grounds about the castle are yours to roam as well. Enjoy yourselves and don't fret too much about getting home, we will get you there, just think of your time here as an adventure."

Amy, even in her resistance and hesitation, was once more faced with how well the queen had treated him. "Thank you Queen Una, we will never forget your kindness."

The queen inclined her head briefly and quickly exited the room.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm doing my very best to keep these chapters as short as possible. I'm afraid the lengthy ones will be a deterrent for any who might want to read it. Though sometimes it's difficult, please bear with me - I do hope it's worth your time long chapters or not. :) Thanks for reading. I would be more than happy to hear what you think.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**King Charming  
Chapter 18  
**

* * *

"Amy, she is Saint George's great granddaughter." Michelle said in awe.

Amy snickered. "Yes, I caught that part. I also heard that you and I once again have hope of returning home."

The two turned at hearing the door open almost immediately after the queen's exit. Owen stood just inside the room. He inclined his head. "My ladies, the queen has sent me to discuss the favor she is asking of you."

Amy spoke first. "Yes, she mentioned that you would be in to do so. I do not believe that we've been introduced, I am Amy and this is Michelle, you are Lord…?"

Owen's leather tunic creaked as he rolled his shoulders in discomfort. "You may call me Owen. Let's go somewhere where we can get more comfortable."

As they followed Owen out of the room Amy turned to look at Michelle but Michelle was staring hard at Owen's back, her expression thick with storm clouds.

Owen led them to a small library with a large fireplace. They all settled into huge chairs around the fire. A servant appeared and addressing Amy and Owen at the same time questioned. "Is there anything you desire?"

Owen turned to Amy and Michelle and asked abruptly. "Do you drink ale?"

Amy waited a brief moment for Michelle to respond, and seeing that she had no intention of doing so she answered for them. "I don't care for it but I am certain that my companion would thoroughly enjoy one."

Owen asked. "Is there something you would rather drink?"

Amy would have killed for any number of drinks she'd been familiar with in her own land starting with a soda-pop. She knew it was out of the question so she chanced a small bow out. "I'm fine, thank you."

Owen nodded to the servant who disappeared. They sat in silence which Amy could only assume was the lull in which Owen refused to speak without the comfort of the warm brew. In time he returned carrying two large mugs of ale and shuffled them off quickly to the ones who'd requested it. Amy tried not to laugh as a broad smile spread across Michelle's face as she wrapped her hands around the mug.

Owen took a long pull off of his. The warm juice settled into his belly and calmed him. The girls overall were not intimidating to him but Owen was not comfortable around the fairer gender. He had asked the queen why she didn't just give them the titles as an incentive to pursue her request. She had called him a fool and told him that where others of the nine kingdoms would have gladly taken it these girls wouldn't be pleased with such an outcome. They needed incentive, she had said, a goal – they would want to **_earn_** it. He had wave it off as the mindset of the strange ways of the 10th Kingdom and with that thought he began. "The mission is simple, you are to go to a small castle in the 6th kingdom and retrieve a Dwarven Orb. You are then to transport the orb back to the 9th kingdom where the Queen will have an emissary join you and return the orb to its home deep in the mines of the 9th Kingdom."

Owen stood and walking to a book shelf he pulled out a large text and bringing it over to the small table before the fireplace he opened it and flipped a few pages until he reached a chapter entitled _The Dwarven Orb of Rovenflare_. There was a large picture of the orb on the first page. "This is what the orb looks like. We are not quite certain where in the castle the orb is but many years ago when it was stolen the Dwarves gave the queen a medallion that hums when it is close to the orb and the humming increases as you get closer." Amy considered what he'd said. She noted that he was wearing an amulet. The queen had had one around her neck – larger – that matched the one Owen was wearing, it was quite hard to miss with the low neckline. Several of the guards wore them and even the chancellor had had one hanging around his neck. Clearly they were considered something of great import among these dragon slayers.

"Why hasn't she been able to retrieve it for them yet?" Michelle asked as she studied the book. The paragraph under the picture went into brief detail about how the orb was used with equal proportions of quicksilver and crystal to form traveling mirrors.

"That is where the difficulty comes in. When the orb was stolen it was a time of great upheaval in all of the Kingdoms." Owen finished his ale and then leaning back into his chair he began the story. This was a story of truth, one of history in the kingdoms.

"At the time a valiant young man named George set out to rid the world of dragons, with his trusty horse, a mysterious princess and a grouchy old dwarf as his only companions. They traveled first to nearly this spot where the Princesses family lay under siege in their castle from one of the meanest Dragons ever born. During this time the Dwarves were also plagued by dragons. The dragons thrived in the Dwarven mines. The Dwarves, in a panic were fleeing from their ancient home, they were in search of safe holds to store their precious tools and priceless scrolls. They hid some away in deep recesses of the mines, some of which still haven't been found again, some were plundered by the dragons, some stayed safe through the attacks. There were several things, however, that they could not risk, some things that could not go lost. The quicksilver which is only found in the underground mines, for example. That's why they came to George. He and his new wife, the Princess Una, along with their Dwarven companion traveled to the 9th Kingdom and rid the dragons from the caves. They succeeded however long after that dragons still roamed the lands, just in fewer numbers. Whenever an out break would ensue the people would come to the reigning ruler of the 8th Kingdom…the descendents of King George and Queen Una would slay the dragons. The last dragon was slain when my lady was but a child. An ancient red attacked the 6th Kingdom just before a Spell of Sleep befell the 6th Kingdom and its citizens.

"Because of the time that has passed, the dwarves have fallen out of contact with us, and Queen Una wishes to rekindle that bond by returning the orb to the dwarves. It would be a powerful gift, allowing the dwarves to again make the powerful mirrors they are known for."

Amy sighed deeply and pressed her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose. The story was impressive, to say the least. However there was another concern she had. "Why us? Beyond the guise of adventure I mean."

Owen smiled, he could tell she knew there was more to their selection for the task than merely being in the right place at the right time even if all the pieces fell conveniently into place. With that Owen went on again in truth. He was completely uncertain why the queen had sent him. Intrigues and dishonesty were not his strong suit and with that he had no intention of lying to the girls at all in their questions. Should they ask the right ones he would surly utter an answer the queen would not approve of. "Because you are from the 10th Kingdom…the powerful sleeping spell cast by the jealous fairy nearly 100 years ago will not have effect on you, nor will the anti-entry aspect of that spell that makes anyone else powerless to get past the thick brambles that have sealed the kingdom."

"I see." Amy's reluctance was still present.

"It will not be difficult." Owen assured her.

"I have no double about that, I'm not so sure I want to steal a stolen item." Amy admitted. The moral of the situation was what was eating away at her, the actual task seemed rather simple.

"You are righting a wrong," Owen said. "I can assure you, you are doing the right thing. We have mirrors gifted to Queen Una from the dwarves, passed down from King George himself, to travel through the underground mines with ease. Your travel by horse will be limited, only once you have the orb will you travel the lands."

"Why did the dwarves grant these mirrors to King George?" Michelle asked.

Owen smiled with a gruff chuckle as another question was shot at him. "My, Queen Una was right, you two are full of questions. The Dwarves gave us the mirror so we could easily kill the dragons that had invaded the mines."

"The kingdom, the 9th Kingdom that is, extends under all the other kingdoms. Is that correct?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Owen answered. "We will let you out just at the entrance to the 6th Kingdom in the mines." He paused and a matter of his own query lay in his tone as he eyed them, "That is, should you agree."

Amy looked at Michelle who's expression was already clear. Amy heaved a great breath. The title mattered little, her position, the actual adventure – what did matter was that this quest could hold the answer to returning home. She gave a small nod. "We accept." She said. "However, I'll require traveling clothes like Michelle's."

"Done." Owen set his mug down with a heavy thud. He stood. "Your clothes will be waiting in the morning, when you will leave." Owen leaned over Amy and placed the aforementioned amulet around her neck. She glanced down at it, and perhaps for the first time felt like she actually belonged in the gown and tiara as she was completely submerged in 8th Kingdom culture. He looked over to Michelle. "It will hum." He reminded them. "Now off to your rooms, you will both require a good night's rest."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**King Charming  
Chapter 19  
**

* * *

Wendell made it home before breakfast. He had ridden fast and hard not chancing a stop anywhere along the trip. The truth was he regretted escorting the princess home. He regretted remaining for dinner. He figured word had hit the streets burning like wildfire through the kingdom, and on to other lands, of his leaving his own kingdom. He assumed that rumor was what had allowed for an attack on his own soil. Though he was hopeful for building a relationship with the Ice Queen and perhaps earning the right to Amelia's hand for that diplomacy he should have made better preparations upon his exit. He trusted his court, his governors, his lords, his generals, his knights – but he hadn't prepared any of them for his rather sudden exit. That alone could have prevented this.

He hurried into his castle just as the first rays of sun were hitting the hills washing the land with new and fresh light. He was thankful he had left Gus behind, he was not well rested and likely would have slowed his own journey back.

Wendell dashed through the corridors toward his war room. When Wendell threw the door open he gasped. He glided into the vacant parchment and map filled room. As he lit a candle it was obvious that no one had been in this room for days. There were no scrolls lying out, no battle plans, there was no evidence of any troops being sent or signs of traffic at all in this room. He had expected to see his generals, his duke and half the staff in here bustling about the attack. He wanted answers, and he wanted them immediately.

Wendell ground his teeth and spun darting out of the room and down an adjacent corridor. He promptly banged on one of his most trusted general's private chamber. Meanwhile Tony was tip toeing past with a small stock of baked good. Wendell's eyes cut to Tony for a brief moment and a light scowl passed his face as the man issued his friend a toothy grin. Something was severely wrong. Wendell found the place just as he'd left it.

With the toothy grin Tony extended a pastry in Wendell's direction. "Welcome back majesty, how was your trip?"

Wendell batted Tony's hand away in aggravation just as the man who occupied the room opened the door blaring two sleepy eyes at the culprit of disturbing his rest. He amended his glower immediately at noting the king standing there. He gave a slight bow to hide yawn. "Your highness, what stirs you at this hour? I was sure we shouldn't expect you back for several days. Perhaps until the week of the Century Party, though I trust that you were going to allow the majority of it's planning to Lord Rupert."

Wendell was ruffled by the man's passive and almost condescending greeting. Though he'd bowed the young king figured he must be joking. Even so he found it a sick sort of humor. He glanced back at Tony who too seemed surprised and a bit dumbfounded by Wendell's presence. "What is the meaning of this Gaul?" He demanded of his general. "Why are their no plans or maps indicating the areas where the Trolls have invaded?"

Gaul stared at the king before a dash of concern lined his face. "Your majesty, have you had a bad dream?"

"_Dream?_" Wendell nearly shouted. "**No!** I have it on good authority that Trolls have invaded the Kingdom."

"You were misinformed." Gaul told the king in a patient and measured voice. "If anyone would know about the brink of war with another kingdom it would be me. Surely you know that your highness."

Wendell entertained that sentiment for a moment in silence. His own brow wrinkled. He was disgruntled with the news to say the least. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But…you didn't send Gus to warn me?"

"No sir," Gaul frowned.

"Guards!!" Wendell yelled as he turned to look back down the corridor. He started back down the hall at a brisk pace, now Gaul and Tony directly in tow. By the time he reached the entrance hall he was surrounded by over fifty guards. Upon reaching the hall he yelled above the chaos. "If he's in the 4th Kingdom I want gate watcher Gus captured and brought back here alive. Find him." His guards took mere moments to organize and then split off in search.

"So it went _that_ good huh?" Tony asked lightly, hoping to ease the tension filled mood that enveloped them.

Wendell opted not to address his friend, though he appreciated his candor even if it was neither the time nor place for it. He waited until the hallway emptied before he turned back to Gaul and Tony. "I fear Marie is behind this." It was a brash and brazen accusation, though Wendell was unwilling to take any risks as Marie had already proven her dishonest and dangerous ways. "If Gus has been bought by her and changed loyalties I fear that our friends to the north's inner court might be in grave danger." He felt even worse for agreeing to let Gus say, should anything happen to the Ice Queen, Princess Amelia or Michelle at his guard's hand he was just sure he wouldn't be able to atone for it. He clapped Gaul on the shoulder. "I must go and warn them myself. You are my eyes and ears here – please keep them alert and notify me immediately of any news."

The young kind didn't wait he raced towards the stable, finally allowing the rage to engulf him. One of his favorite hunting steeds was ready and waiting by the time he got there.

"Is there something terribly wrong highness?" The old stable hand asked.

Wendell vaulted in the saddle and his mount began to dance with impatience. "Yes, I have been foolishly distracted and was caught unaware."

The gentle old man chuckled, "So you _have_ found a woman?"

"Yes I have, but I begin to wonder if the cost is worth it."

The man rested a hand on the horse's neck to settle it. "It always is highness."

Wendell smiled despite himself. "Perhaps you are right my old friend. But I must atone for my poor decision of blind trust." Wendell urged his horse forward and tore off into the woods. He was tired and thankful the queen had allowed him a horse. Even with his ill-rested state Wendell was prepared to ride at full tilt the entire way back to the Ice Palace if it meant he could right this wrong. His mind was racing, wondering how he could have ever believed that his generals would send Gus with such urgent news. He had never liked the guard and never trusted him with anything more serious then watching the mirror gate to the 10th Kingdom. He was more frightened for the three women than he was prepared to admit, after all the signs said there was a traitor among them and he left the girls alone there with that traitor.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**King Charming  
Chapter 20**

* * *

Amy and Michelle were led up a winding staircase in one of the castles western towers. The morning's first rays were pouring out of the door to the room at the top. The servant stepped aside to let them enter. The room was massive with a dark maple floor and the small bits of wall in-between all of the windows were of the same warm wood. From every direction there was a breathtaking view. The snow sparkled in the sunlight, the frozen lakes shimmered and the castle below them radiated a pure white light. It was several moments before either of them realized that there were other people in the room, for the night previously had been fits dreams when either of them actually did manage to fall asleep. The queen's soft voice called to them through their distraction, "I see you like the view?"

"It is nothing short of amazing." Amy said cordially in a sleepy sort of sad tone.

The queen smiled warmly at them, "There are very few days of sunshine up here and I am glad to see that this is one of them. I believe it to be a very good omen."

Michelle, still distracted by the view, said, "I think this is the warmest I've been since we arrived here."

Owen, who was standing next to the queen, grunted and Michelle spun to face him. He had nearly laughed. She was impressed that someone so serious had a sense of humor. She had not seen him laugh on the journey from the fourth Kingdom, and was beginning to wonder if perhaps his heart was not made of ice.

It was only at focusing on him that Michelle noticed that the room was full of mirrors. Amy too seemed to be struck by the sheer number of mirrors in the room.

"I am so pleased that you two have agreed to this. You are doing a far greater thing then you know. And I admit that I am a bit surprised at how quickly you agreed to go. I was somewhat hoping that we would have more time to spend together before you left."

Amy managed a smile and a continued polite tone. "Neither of us are very patient people I'm afraid. I am not certain about Michelle but I welcome the adventure, there is so much that we haven't seen yet, so many places we have yet to explore." She too had fallen into a game when in the queen's presence. It was more comfortable being agreeable when it was possible than expressing her true concern. Under the smiles Amy wanted nothing more than to escape this palace, and the queen who occupied it – she hoped that the Dwarfish orb could bring them another traveling mirror and prayed she would never have to see Wendell again as he distracted her. It had been while he was gone that she realized just how addicted to his company she was quickly becoming.

The queen laughed, "You remind me so much of my mother. She was the fearless adventurer, just as it seems you two are. She would have really liked you. Well, let us send you on your way so that you can return soon and we can spend some time getting to know each other."

Owen handed Michelle a rolled parchment, "Your map. You will arrive underground just outside of the sixth kingdom." He handed her a short, thick bladed sword, very similar to the machetes in her own kingdom. He turned to Amy and extended one to hear as well. "The kingdom is rumored to be grown over with briars, there might be slight difficulties getting to the castle." He handed Michelle a black velvet bag. "This is to carry the orb in. It is important that if you should see anyone you not let them see the orb. Not all kingdoms are as greedy as the misguided 6th Kingdom, but it is an object greatly desired by those corrupt at heart."

Una stepped forward. "An emissary will meet you underground just inside the 9th Kingdom. They will take the orb from there. I can not thank you enough for what you are about to do. The future of nations ride on this."

"We're glad to be able to help." Amy added in semi-honesty as she busying herself with the stunted sword she was trying to get tied to her hip.

The queen turned to the mirror she was standing near and placed a thin, pale hand on it. "This mirror will take you into the tunnels underground just inside the 2nd Kingdom though a meager distance from the 6th Kingdom's underground border. Be careful, and stay out of harms way."

Owen reached out and handed Michelle a staff with a light blue crystal on the top of it as the queen opened the mirror. "Tap it once on the ground and say 'illuminate' and you will have light. Also," he took the map back from Michelle and unrolled it with a single quick snap of his wrist. "You will not be going to the main castle here," he pointed to a larger building in the northern section of the kingdom that was labeled 'Great Snoring Castle'. "Here." He pointed to a smaller one just inside the border at the south east corner where the kingdom touched the 2nd Kingdom. "This is the appendix palace, you will find it there."

Michelle gave a curt nod and accepted the map and staff.

The mirror wavered and then they were looking at inky blackness inside the frame. Everything in the room seemed to be positively still and all eyes were set on the void before them. Amy swallowed the hard lump in her throat and let out a long breath she'd been holding. "Alright." She said stepping up to the foot of the darkness. _'It's just a mirror – just an orb – just a tiny detour…'_ she told herself as she passed through the vortex. Michelle, with little choice now jumped forward. Her zeal was the only thing she had a good hold on, if she hadn't leapt then she might not have leapt at all.

The queen turned off the mirror and then stared at herself in it for a moment. A slim and please smile shadowed her dark and equally pleased eyes.

Owen felt his shoulders stiffen as he took in their reflections against the shiny surface. "Do you think they will succeed?"

The queen's smile faded, but only to be replaced with a slight curl of her lip. "If they don't a great many things will go wrong."

* * *

The air was thick and musty beyond the mirror. The darkness consumed them as not even a hint of anything shown through the rich blackness beyond. Amy stumbled forward and only managed smacking into a wall rather hard. She heard a snicker and then a single word, "Illuminate."

There was a gentle hum and a soft blue light glowed to life. "Nice job, you couldn't have done that before I made friends with the beam." Amy's mouth turned up in a smirk.

"It was way more fun this way." Michelle was hiding her mouth behind her hand as she snickered.

"Oh who started this adventure tripping on a gown she just thought would be a 'spectacular idea'?" Amy mocked Michelle's exact verbiage as they stood in the costume shop so many moons before and ogled the outfits befitting their initial Mardi Gras plan. "_I_ wanted to be a pirate. I hold you entirely responsible for this mess."

"Yeah well _my_ costume idea has kept us from dying so far. I think if a pirate would have stumbled onto Wendell's floor we'd both be gathering bugs by now six feet under."

Amy shook her head with a slight laugh. "Yeah, yeah alright. Look can we just get on with this?" She patted the wall she was still standing close to. There were ancient torches that lined the walls. They appeared to have outlived their wear but the soot they'd created over the years lingered on some decades later. Amy looked at the large tunnel they were in. Her head snapped down the tunnel to the left and then to the right and saw two identical scenes. "They didn't happen to mention which way we would come out facing did they?" She cringed.

Michelle took a few steps to the right and bending down to look at the floor said, "They also didn't mention how to turn this light off." She shook it in her hand using her full arm's force but it remained lighted. She pointed ahead, randomly picking a direction. "We go this way." The standing still was beginning to get slightly unnerving.

They walked a while and discovered a beam that had words carved in it. Amy reached up and brushed off the dust and thick black soot. _Welcome to The Sixth Kingdom_, was written across the sturdy wood. "Now isn't that nice?" Amy joked, leaning back on one leg and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, I feel very welcome." Michelle giggled glancing up the tunnel ahead which was covered in dead vines that had crumpled to the floor. As they walked on Michelle asked, "Do you think they will all be frozen in place are lying where they were, sleeping?"

Amy kicked a dead vine off of her boot. "I have no idea; I just hope their eyes aren't still open."

Michelle stopped. There was disgust and horror written on her chubby face. It caused Amy to pause and turn back. She studied her friend's grimace and shook her head in question but Michelle spoke before Amy could. "I hadn't even thought about that. That would be…disturbing."

"Yes, it would." Amy gave a little shudder. She had been considering the possibilities of what they'd see when they actually entered the castle. She thought about the people and what they were doing before they all fell into a deep slumber. She quickly picked up the conversation but in a completely different direction. "Does this tunnel go straight up or are we going to branch off?"

Michelle pulled the pack from her back and tugged the map out of the top where she had placed it. "Will you hold this?" She handed Amy the staff. As Amy's hand closed over the strangely cold wood the light blinked out. Amy tapped it on the ground, "Illuminate."

Nothing happened.

"Try it again." Michelle said as she fumbled to open the map in the dark.

Amy tried again and again. "Michelle, I think we know how to turn it off."

Michelle reached out through the darkness. "Here, let me try." Michelle grabbed the staff and it flared to life without even the uttering of a single word. Michelle laughed and reached out giving Amy a hearty shove. "I guess it doesn't like you."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Michelle smiled up at her friend. "Hey, you have a king in love with you, the least a should have is a magic light stick."

Amy tucked her chin in close to her chest and snorted. "He isn't in love with me, he doesn't even know me."

Michelle nodded passively while looking over the map. "Yeah, okay." She traced the map with her finger, "So, this castle isn't too far off. The good thing, though, is that this mine shaft seems to serve the soul purpose of traveling to the castle. There are a few trap doors and alternate routs, but we aren't going to get lost."

Amy held her hand over her mouth and yawned. "That's good. Your awesome and all but I don't think I want to spend eternity lost down here with you."

Michelle nodded contented with the news. "I can respect that." She rolled the map up and tucked it back into her pack, with the staff balanced in the crook of her elbow. "Now lets bust a move so that neither of us have time to consider being trapped down here forever." With an arch of her eyebrows Michelle grabbed Amy's elbow and they rose together. She gave her taller friend a slight push up the path. "Let's do it to it."

* * *

After a few hours Amy's eyes were beginning to droop. Not getting any sleep the night before was catching up with her. She didn't know Michelle had stopped until she walked into the back of her.

"Check this out." Michelle pointed to a dark mound on the floor that was clumsily moving. Michelle tapped the staff on the ground and the light brightened to reveal a small mouse. It was walking very slowly and as they watched it stopped, curled up and went to sleep. "Amy, I think the sleeping 6th Kingdom is waking up. The vines are dead down here, that mouse is strugglin' to make it to consciousness. If I remember the story the little 'Briar-rose' was up in a tower when she fell asleep and the Kingdom succumbed to the spell from the top down. I bet it's wakening from the ground up."

Michelle jogged up to Amy as she walked on ahead, "Just watch, I bet I'm right." She poked Amy in the ribs.

"You are right. The Kingdom wakes in a little less than a fortnight. That's two weeks for the kids who don't pay attention in class." Amy leaned over and whispered to her friend in a teasing manner.

"How can you tell?" Michelle's eyes were glued on her friend, a little dissatisfied by the sudden agreement.

"Because I listen to conversations going on around me, I actually hear what people say to me."

Michelle tapped the blue stone on the staff with her index finger and the light dimmed. "Do I miss conversations often?" She asked in concern.

"Yes." Amy responded simply. "But that's only because you study surroundings and people's actions. I focus on the words. So as long as we stay together we're fine."

"Isn't that bad?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"No, we were sitting at dinner. It's what they were talking about just before Gus showed up. You remember him right? The Gate Watcher? What were you noticing then?"

Michelle tightened a strap on her pack and acknowledged that she remember the guard. She could hardly forget him, he had been the one who was in the room with the mirror when they discovered their fate. "I was noticing that for a room full of generals and rulers there was a rather intense lack of talk about politics. And I don't know why, but I think that Owen…"

"That Owen what?" Amy asked.

"Never mind. At least I noticed what the conversation wasn't about."

Amy bobbed her head, too tired to care.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. I do so appreciate it. And if you find it in your heart and time - I would really really love to hear anything words you might have about this story. I have posted chapters 20, 21 and 22 together. I thought it would be best to include them together for flow. I hope you enjoy them. Again,thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment._


	21. Chapter 21

**King Charming  
Chapter 21**

* * *

Three hours later, a cranky, tired, thorn cut up Amy and an annoyed equally as torn up Michelle made it to the base of the castle. "These stairs should lead up to the castle." Michelle said looking up from the map to a set of spiral stairs leading directly north.

"That's nice," Amy grumbled slashing a bunch of dead thorny vines. "They left us stairs."

"Knock it off Amy, this is where things get serious."

"As if this whole experience hasn't been serious," Amy sighed patronizingly.

"Amy!" Michelle grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Amy asked pulling Michelle's hand off from her mouth. She didn't hide her annoyance. They had gotten so little sleep and were in a strange place that Amy simply didn't care anymore. She was beginning to think she would wake up soon enough, that this had all been a wicked dream she would soon be rid of.

"Shhhh!" Michelle hissed placing a finger to lips.

Amy did, grudgingly, as she was told. Her eyes widened as a soft distant vibrating whine became audible. She was trying desperately to place the location of the sound as she strained to hear it. She looked down as to keep all distractions out when her eyes fell on the golden amulet around her neck. She grabbed up the item and held it close to her ear. "THIS IS IT! **THIS IS IT**! We're getting close!" She pointed at the object and the reached out and shook Michelle by the shoulder before pulling the amulet in again to have a listen.

"I know that," Michelle said pointing over to the stairs. "Hello, stairs!"

"Come on," Amy grabbed Michelle and drug her toward the stairs, almost at a run. Perhaps now they could glean some hope, hope that was already filling Amy up as the soft hum grew slightly louder.

"Why weren't you this excited five minutes ago when I noticed them?" Michelle asked. Amy couldn't bring herself to answer she just began to climb the stairs taking them two at a time until she tripped and nearly smacked her head off of them.

"Amy," Michelle hissed grabbing her belt in her carelessness and jerked her back.

"What?" Amy's eager eyes swiveled back around to look at her friend in excited child-like glee.

"We shouldn't just barge in there," Michelle frowned.

"Why? They're all asleep, I really don't think any of them will notice."

"All right." Michelle sighed, there was not fighting her in this state. "We should come up in the dungeons."

After several flights of stairs Michelle and Amy came to a solid wooden door. Michelle kicked it open a machete in one hand the light staff in the other. Amy raised her weapon as well preparing for something unexpected.

When nothing happened Michelle lowered her poise and grinned. She almost laughed if something hadn't distracted her. She pointed at the medallion. "You're ringing."

Amy looked down to the necklace. "It's in the dungeon?"

Michelle nodded, "Yes, it would seem so."

"Does that map say which room?"

Michelle shook her head. "No, we're going to have to trust the medallion."

"Alright. Hey," She shouldered her friend. "That was anticlimactic right? I mean what were we thinking?" She did laugh in retaliation. "A troll? A manticore? A dragon maybe?" She growled in faux imitation of a vicious beast and clawed at the air. The tire lingered behind Amy's excitement as she took the item off from her neck and held it out in front of her. The two were as quiet as possible Amy held the amulet to the right, when the hum dulled she turned it to the left. As predicted the sound increased. Amy waved Michelle over. Following the lead of the amulet the girls rounded a corner. Amy in the lead leapt back into Michelle who almost tumbled over.

"What?" Michelle asked in a whisper.

Amy looked over to Michelle. "There are four guards over there. They spooked me."

Michelle smiled and continued to whisper as she spoke. "No worries my friend. That must be where our orb is hiding."

Amy tapped Michelle lightly on the shoulder. "Oh and Michelle, you don't have to whisper…they're asleep." Amy's eyes were telling as she jabbed her in the ribs with a tip of her head.

Michelle chuckled in response. Both girls headed around the corner to see four guards. One was leaning on the wall his head leaned back resting on the wall. His mouth hanging open and a tendril of drool was hanging off his lip. Occasionally he would snore and the spit would suck back into his mouth only to slowly ooze back out. The second was leaning on his spear percariously balanced on it. The last two were using each other for support.

"At least their eyes are closed." Amy pointed out.

"Right you are." Michelle nodded.

One of the guards gave a loud snore and both girls started slightly. When the realization of what it was passed over them, they laughed rather helplessly at each other completely amused by their being startled by a room full of nappers. After edging around the guards, careful not to disrupt their slumber, Amy reached out and pulled the door open. Instantly she realized something was headed at her.

"**Amy**!" Michelle shrieked. Amy leapt out of the doorway narrowly missing the blade of an ax that fell followed by a sleeping soldier. She leaned forward bracing her hands on her kneecaps as she gulped the air.

"Woah. Guards on both sides of the doors." Amy said catching her breath after the sudden scare. She had caught a glimpse of a second man just inside when she bounced off to the side.

"Leaning on the door?" Michelle leaned over and looked at the guard. She reached out a shaky hand and tapped his helmet. "I'd say this one was sleeping before the spell was cast."

Amy gave a sharp bob of her head and stepped over the husky man. Michelle followed suit. Michelle tucked the staff under her arm and clapped her hands to the sides of her head as the medallion was nearly shrieking. Amy cringed from the racket. Both girls froze in their tracks. In front of them, in the musky dirtied dungeon, upon a pedestal was the brilliantly glowing white orb. It was larger than either had expected, nearing the size of a swollen watermelon.

"Michelle?" Amy asked in awe.

"No." Michelle shook her head staring bleakly at the orb. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's so beautiful," Amy stepped toward it, a hand extended in front of her.

Michelle nodded though Amy could not see her. Finally Amy shook her head and looked back to Michelle. There was something ominous about the brilliantly striking object. Neither girl had ever seen magic, neither had witnessed it – though they'd both dreamed about it. It was rather obvious in that moment that they were in the presence of something truly magical.

Amy's attention was so focused on the thing she'd forgotten the amulet that was howling and almost missed Michelle's hands come into view. "MICHELLE NO!" Amy lashed out grabbed Michelle's wrist.

"What?" Michelle jumped slightly at her friend's sudden movement.

"Don't touch it," Amy scolded pushing the other's hands down by her sides.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked helplessly.

Amy reached out and jerked the bag from Michelle's belt and opened it. Gingerly, being very careful not to touch the orb, she edged the bag over the orb. Though the massiveness of the actual object would suggest its weightiness, the thing was strangely light in the velvet bag. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's everything in this place is dangerous."

Fully understanding what Amy was doing she gave a knowing and thankful sigh. "Good thinking."

Amy grinned triumphantly. "I'll carry it, your arms are full. So where to next?"

"We have to go top side," Michelle said after drawing the map out and giving it a once over. "We'll need to get horses in the 2nd Kingdom and ride through the 4th to Snow White Falls. There will be another entrance to the 9th Kingdom there. We have a lot of ground to cover though. It'll take a few days."

"No problem." The taste of victory was still present in her looped the handles of the velvet bag through her belt and tied it securely opposite her crude weapon. "But let's get out of here, this place creeps me out."

"Well said my friend." Michelle grabbed Amy's arm ready to tug her out of there. The sleeping people, as if in permanent slumber or ever death made Michelle highly uneasy. "Hey, it stopped."

Amy looked over her shoulder. "What stopped?"

"The amulet. The moment you picked up the orb it stopped."

"Thank God, it was kind'a unnerving when I noticed it."

"Yeah it was." Michelle agreed. "Here, if we go back in the tunnel we will have to walk just a little further than we came and then we can go top side in a small village in the second Kingdom a little after dark."

Amy twisted the strings of the orb's bag in her hands. "Seriously now Michelle, what fun would that be?"

Michelle shrugged. "Not much, but I think in this case it would be the -"

Amy interrupted her hastily. "You are the one who's always saying that it's no good going back on the trail we came on. If I remember, you've actually said that you miss exactly half the adventure if you do that."

Michelle smiled at being cornered in this type of playful banter. "Yes, that's true, but we have an entire continent to cross. I don't think that a few miles of repeat trail will matter in the end. It's the safest way."

Amy stared at her friend in disbelief. "Now I know you're teasing me." Amy snickered and walking past her friend she headed out of the room and up the nearest staircase.

Michelle sighed; though if she had to she would admit to being happy to not be headed back into the tunnels but worrying that they were making a mistake. After a good deal of climbing Michelle pushed open one more bulky, creaky, wooden door and Amy walked out into an enormous, sun filled hall. They stood upon a large white marble floor. The walls were covered in vibrant ivy, the ceiling with drooping honeysuckle, but the windows remained clear of foliage, and the floor was spotless except for a small group of people huddled in the middle and fast asleep. Amy strolled over to the thrown set across the hall, it was the only thing sitting in the room. Michelle wandered to the window, and looking out, her breath caught in her throat. She had seen the world covered in darkness, blanketed in snow, even infused with fog, but she had never seen it smothered in briars. There was no telling what mounds might be buildings, which ones hills and she would not have even placed money on being certain that they currently stood in the first floor of the building; there was no way to tell.

After sometime Michelle finally tore her gaze from the wildly, unnatural scene outside and turning her attention back to the hall she saw Amy sitting on the elaborate, jeweled thrown, the bagged orb nestled in her lap and her eyes peacefully shut. Michelle crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she sighed deeply. She too was tired from lack of sleep and their long walk. She shook her head at how not out of place Amy looked. Even dressed as a man, her hair back in a tight braid and fast asleep, there was something about her that simply looked right seated up on the thrown.

* * *

"Are you planning on standing still anytime soon?" Mathieu grumbled at Owen who had been pacing a small stretch of the tunnel for nearly half an hour.

"They're taking too long." Owen hissed. He was wearing a highly displeased face as he marched back and forth relentlessly. His massive arms were folded over his thick chest carrying the same amount of disdain he harbored for Amy and Michelle's speed.

"They're woman Owen, they take too long with everything." Mathieu sat on the ground, his back against the tunnel's wall. His mannerisms were more bored. He seemed to expect this.

"No, something is wrong. I should go after them."

Mathieu laughed heartily, throwing his head back and letting it echo through the tunnel. "Yes, Owen, you do that. Walk a few feet down that tunnel, lie down, fall asleep and then once the package is delivered and the adventure is through we'll stop back by here and pick you up."

"Well, we can't just stand here and wait." Owen argued as he dropped his arms, clinched his fists and flexed his huge forearms.

"You know the plan Owen. The queen gave us specific orders."

"Yes I know. But what if something goes wrong in there?" He said through grinding teeth.

Mathieu sighed. "Then things get a little more complicated." He then closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards against the rocky surface. "Now sit down and shut up so that we can hear them coming, unless of course you want them to know we're following them."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. I do so appreciate it. And if you find it in your heart and time - I would really really love to hear anything words you might have about this story. I have posted chapters 20, 21 and 22 together. I thought it would be best to include them together for flow. I hope you enjoy them. Again,thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment._


	22. Chapter 22

**King Charming  
Chapter 22**

* * *

"All right Amy, that's enough sleep. Let's go." Michelle had closed the distance between them. She reached over and shook her friend. Amy's eyes did not open. Michelle gave Amy a poke in the side and her limp torso simply fell over the arm of the throne chair. "Damn it AMY, this isn't funny!" Michelle grabbed her friend and began to shake Amy hard. "The only way this could effect you is if you really are part of this messed up world. Come on Amy, we have to get going." Michelle's shouts were becoming pleading and almost terrified as she began to sink into real fear about the nature of Amy.

"Alright." Amy's head popped up, a smile pressed on her lips.

Michelle's face went placid and then her expression shifted to stern. "That's not funny."

Amy, in turn, scolded her friend in humored defense. "Michelle, lighten up. It's okay. If we don't have a little fun we're going to go mad."

Michelle sighed, and it was as though the breath soothed her. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. Come here, look. I'm kind of concerned about those briars."

"Briars?" Amy stretched and yawned, then headed over to where her friend had moved to and was pointing. "Damn. I feel sorry for these people when they do wake up; tons of clean up. Well, my plan failed – looks like we have to take the tunnel after all. It's a shame really."

As the two girls trotted back through the castle by way they came Amy questioned. "So, does that map say anything about what to expect in the 2nd Kingdom?"

Michelle had given the map a great deal of study, particularly as she planned their track through the lands. She was quite uncomfortable with Amy's question as she had been uncomfortable with what she saw on the map all throughout the 2nd Kingdom. She sighed heavily. "It looks like it's in turmoil."

"What?" Amy stopped dead in her tracks. There was a gaping and fearful look plastered on her young face. "The map says that?"

"No you retard." Michelle stuffed her hand in her pack and handed the map to Amy.

Scanning the map Amy instantly saw what Michelle meant. The kingdom was split in two distinct sections. The Northern half said: _'Ruled by Queen Riding Hood the Third'_ and the Southwestern half read: _'Queen Gretel the Great's Kingdom'_. All over the forest lands were notices that read things like: _'Wolves be here'_ or _'Dangerous wolves roam these woods'_, some places simply said _'Danger'_.

Amy frowned. "This isn't good. We're supposed to get horses and ride through this mess?"

"Well, we can."

"Here," Amy pointed to the red lines that indicated the mines. "We could take this path under the whole of the 2nd Kingdom and come up in the 4th. Or we could skip both and just meet the queen's people at the check point by taking the mines the entire way." She tipped her head and twisted the map with it. "It might make it a little longer if we take the mines, they aren't a straight path." She was busy looking at the network and webbing of various mines and tunneling that ran in squiggly little lines, some looping, in all random directions of the lands.

Taking Amy's spirit Michelle snatched the map back and tucked it away while she said "What fun would that be?"

"Fun?" Amy asked affronted. "Not really any fun, but it would certainly save us our necks; well possibly our necks."

Michelle raised her eyebrows.

Amy tipped her head to match Michelle's cocked head. "Oh alright! I saw a secluded area where the mines will let us up into the edge of the 2nd Kingdom."

Michelle beamed. "That's us."

"Yes, that's us." She agreed, though reluctantly. "There should be some town nearby there that we could collect some horses and get across the land fairly quickly."

"Fairly." Michelle smiled.

"But." Amy held up a finger after reaching out and sticking her hand in the backpack and extracting the map once more. "I say we take this path in the mines. We'll still be taking a different route."

"Well planned." Michelle snickered.

"You have a better one?" Amy challenged.

Michelle shook her head and laughed. "Actually that was what I was going to suggest, you just got to it before me."

* * *

"Where could they be?" Owen nearly shouted. His voice echoed boldly off the tunnel as he was puffing more angrily than a raging bull. "It's after dusk. Have they decided to take a _nap_?"

Mathieu shook his head. "Owen you must be patient. You have not been around many women. You avoid the queen for fear she might enchant you, you veer away from the ladies of the court. My friend, what troubles you about the fairer creatures of the land? You know they are beautiful things."

"I know!" Owen slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "I have my reasons for choosing the paths I do." Owen turned on Mathieu suddenly and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Contact the Queen."

Mathieu picked up a magical handheld mirror. He gripped it tight in his hand and as he made to summon the queen she appeared first.

"What are you doing at the boarder?" She asked casually.

"Waiting for the females." Mathieu reported.

"Well, if you had been paying attention you would have realized they have already entered the above ground second kingdom and are striding across the forests on horseback."

"What?!" Owen shouted.

"Calm down now nephew," Queen Una told him quickly. "If you make good time in the new path I have indicated on you map you should be able to beat them to the 2nd and 4th Kingdom boarder." And with that her lovely face disappeared from the mirror. Though her patience was more long lasting than that of her nephew Own had a mind to snatch up the small delicate mirror and whip it across the shaft in his anger.

* * *

Michelle and Amy slowed their horses just after dark. They had surfaced exactly where the map had indicated. There was a small farming spot not even a mile from the hidden exit they'd come from. It was there that they were able to gather a pair of horses.

"What?" Amy asked. She was exhausted, but they hadn't ridden far yet only having surfaced merely an hour before and a good portion of that was negotiating the purchase of the horses. Despite the fact that she hadn't ridden a horse as means of transportation Amy had ridden them as a leisurely activity a handful of times. Michelle had more experience with them having lived on a ranch for some time. Even with her experience Amy knew she would be unprepared for extended use of them. It was with that thought that she hoped to ride as long as they could into the night and then rest so they would have less ground to cover the following day.

"We should try and look for a place to rest overnight."

"I think we should just ride through the night." Amy explained.

"Usually I would agree, but that guy we got these horses from was sketchy and now I think mine's getting tired. I think they needed rest before we bought them. If it were just us I'd say sure…but these horses have to get us the whole way there."

Amy nodded, yielding to her friend's reasoning. "Yeah, that's true. Hey shouldn't we be coming on a river soon?"

"Yeah," Michelle pulled out the map and brought her staff to life. "Soon…real soon."

"We gotta find shelter before then if we are actually going to find somewhere to stay tonight." Amy said.

Michelle nodded and handed the staff over to Amy in an attempt to stun the light. As Amy extended the staff back to Michelle both girls froze, in the soft moonlight and gentle glow of the stars they heard a low growling rumble.

"Amy…do you hear that?"

Amy shoved the staff in Michelle's hand and jerked up her reins. She didn't argee she simply found the first word that came to her mind. "Hurry!"

Michelle kicked her horse in the sides and both girls took off at a full tilt. They heard something (or something**s**) following them, but neither turned to see what was pursuing them.

Amy and Michelle didn't slow their horses as they galloped over a stone bridge that rose across the river that the two girls had been discussing. Adrenaline and fear were too prevalent in their bodies to even notice its existence at all. They didn't stop until they came to a small farming down that skirted a castle off in the distance.

Amy, breathing heavily and swallowing hard, said pointing over her shoulder, "Riding Hood Hollow. I saw a sign back there."

Michelle, also breathing hard, nodded up to the castle. It was different than Wendell's castle and the one owned by the Ice Queen. It was wrapped with a thick wall to ward off intruders and appeared to be less aesthetically pleasing than Wendell's fancy castle or Una's utilitarian palace. This one was gray stone, a true fortress meant to deter enemies and withstand war. It wasn't to say that the 4th Kingdom castle or the Ice Palace couldn't do the same – it was merely that this one held no sense of intentional outward beauty as the other two relished in it. "Must be her palace. Do you know what was following us?" Michelle asked twisting her head around toward Amy.

"No idea." Amy shook her head still panting rather heavily as she leaned over and pat her horse's thick neck. "But I'd put my money on wolves."

Michelle nodded, "Agreed. No betting necessary."

Amy pointed to a well lit building up the street. The windows glowed warmly in a pale yellow light against the black of night. A few stars had winked to life and a low hanging white moon occupied a good portion of the velvety backdrop. "The Inn."

Michelle dismounted her horse as she glanced toward the building. Amy did the same, holding tight to the reigns she clicked her cheek against her teeth edging the horse on with her. Both girls paused in front where a stable hand was waiting.

Amy dropped a few gold coins in the hands of the short, young person in front of her. "Please, take these horses and see that they get watered. We will collect them in the morning."

"Yes m'lady." When the short haired figure spoke Michelle and Amy realized the stable _boy_ was actually a stable **girl**. As the girl took the two horses and led them forcefully away Amy looked over her shoulder at Michelle, "Odd. Have you ever heard of a stable girl in this sort of environment?"

Michelle shook her head. "No."

"Only in times of necessity." Amy revised her statement.

Michelle, not wanting to really bother with thinking on a complex subject such as cause for stable boys vs. stable girls or even who was queen, took Amy by the shoulder and twisted her around so she was facing the inn. She gave her a small push toward the door, urging her to go on. Taking the hint Amy moved forward and pulled the door open and two girls entered the warm, well lit inn. There were a few people at the bar, a few scattered about the dozen or so tables, and one hefty woman behind the bar in a low cut bustier.

As Amy and Michelle surveyed the crowd the noticed that out of the 15 patrons 2 were men, and those two men were old drunkards.

The pair approached the counter and Michelle fell in behind Amy. She could lead them into battle, be ready to fight a monster beyond a hidden staircase; but she couldn't wrangle the gift of talking for sport and to build fast and friendly relations. She left that to Amy. It was how they balanced each other.

"What can I do for you gals?" The robust woman, who was cleaning a glass, asked.

"We need a room," Amy said politely. It was now that she started to feel the sheer exhaustion sinking into her very bones. She was well beyond beat. Even so she did her best to maintain proper posture and even a kindly smile.

"Alright," The woman smiled back and went to the back returning with a book. "We'll just need you to sign in, and it'll be 10 gold Hoods for one, 15 for two."

Amy pulled out the pouch of money given to her by the Queen. She shuffled through the Wendells, and the Icicles, and the Hoods…all were Gold coins used in their respective lands. Amy handed the lady 10 gold Hoods and signed the book. "We'll only need one room. There will be no need to take up two of your rooms." The woman nodded pleasantly as she leaned over eyeing Amy's name while she signed. Amy gave the pen to Michelle who signed while being distracted and looking over her shoulder at the patrons.

"Oop, deary," the heavy lady grabbed Michelle's wrist, "gots to be legible."

Michelle rolled her eyes and wrote her name next to her signature which was a combination of two squiggly lines.

"There you are dears." The lady handed them keys.

Amy bowed her head slightly in appreciation. "Thank you, your kindness will not be forgotten." And with that the girls retired up the stairs toward the single row of rooms where they would find the spot in which they could rest their own wary heads.

* * *

One of the lady's slid down the bar immediately after the girl's disappeared. She couldn't help but noticed the expression on her old friend's face change at witnessing the signatures. "What is it Berty?" She asked the fat woman behind the bar. Her interest was piqued by Berty's need to have proper names in the book.

"Our new patrons are royalty of the Ice Queen's land. I wasn't sure at first, but once the second signed I knew. Wendell had them down and, rumor has it, has been courting the princess. Quick," The woman waved one of the females at the end of the bar down. "Take word to Riding Hood, surely she'll want to meet with them." Berty, the barkeep, placed a chubby digit on the guest book. "Amy and Michelle."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. I do so appreciate it. And if you find it in your heart and time - I would really really love to hear anything words you might have about this story. I have posted chapters 20, 21 and 22 together. I thought it would be best to include them together for flow. I hope you enjoy them. Again,thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment._


	23. Chapter 23

**King Charming  
Chapter 23**

* * *

"Well done Gus, though I must admit I hadn't expected you to scream trolls - it took Wendell away which was all I wanted. We couldn't have him distracting the girls, now could we?" Queen Una poured a cup of steaming tea into a delicate cup. "This is all turning out far better than expected. I received word from Owen earlier this afternoon. The girls are making fantastic progress, and as expected they had no trouble at all gaining access to the 6th Kingdom. Wendell wishes to marry Amy from what I can tell, which would be the best part of all of this. Wendell's kingdom on a silver platter. But first I have to make her a Princess, and to do that she must prove her worth. Or at least so she thinks. If she and Michelle survive I can sell her off to Wendell with the price tag of the entire 4th Kingdom, only neither will realize my intent." The Queen raised her cup to the guard. "Fantastic job selecting and keeping them here. We couldn't have wished for more than to have Marie improperly label her by accident. I will admit it was a fine plan to plant the seed in her mind that an 8th Kingdomer was coming Gus, but never could I have expected such a turn of events in our favor." She had told him all of this before, but he was more than willing to hear the praise again, and again, and again…

The oafish man who had been serving Una all the while he pretended to be loyal to Wendell bowed. "Thank you your majesty."

"Your highness! Your highness!" Chancellor Crystalor threw the doors to the throne room open and hurried in. "Wendell is in the entrance hall, he seeks your company."

Una stood. For a moment she was taken by surprise. It hadn't occurred to her that Wendell would return. It had been little more than 24 hours since his exit. She pursed her lips acting quickly. "Chancellor see that Gus is shown to a remote part of the castle while I deal with Wendell."

"As you wish." The chancellor bowed and led Gus out of the throne room.

Queen Una turned to the nearest guard after the two men vanished through a different set of doors in the room. "See Wendell to me."

With a sharp click of his hells the guard disappeared only to return a moment later with Wendell at his side. Queen Una had poised herself on her throne for his arrival as if it were a welcomed ambush. She stood and went to him. "Wendell what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry I haven't come on better circumstances your highness. But I fear you might still be in danger if my guard is still in your land." Wendell made no attempt at hiding his meaning. He meant not to hide anything from her; quite the opposite, he hoped to tell her everything immediately to further expose his concern, honesty and earn his desired trust.

"Your guard?" She asked in high pitched voice feigning ignorance.

"Yes, Gus, the one who arrived to tell me of the troll invasion. He's hardly friend and has proven to be a devious traitor. There was no invastion, he meant to lure me away. Though I'm not sure the cause behind it I suspect I know who's behind the guise."

Queen Una shook her head. There was only a moment in which she actually considered that Wendell might actually know the truth. The thought passed quickly, even still she needed to test the waters. "He has long since left my lands. A few hours after you were beckoned home he asked his horse be saddled so he could travel back to help with the defense arrangements you would be making. Who, tell me King White, who could be behind this?"

Wendell began to pace, "I believe it's possible that it's a mockery set forth by Princess Marie or some trick of the Trolls. I've given it some thought, they are the only explanation. He must be working with one of them – if not both. But why would they disturb such a benign event as a casual dinner between us; that is what I have not figured?"

"Ah," Una smiled and offered up a suggestion, taking ease (and even pride) in Wendell's disregard for her as a possibility. Marie was quiet an amusing prospect to the queen – she was quite bemused by the very suggestion. "Perhaps it was benign to you and I, though the other kingdoms are not seeing it so informally. The Trolls fear the strength that our kingdoms combined could prove. No doubt they are trying to sabotage a possible engagement," the queen allowed that thought to hang in the air for a moment, once more she was testing Wendell's directive and gathering a feel for what exactly his intentions were, "of such immeasurable force behind it. Wendell," Una tried to look concerned as a mother figure would, "you mistake love for an easy arrangement. I'm sure the kingdoms would take no interest if your choice lie in the obscure royalty of random houses. You seek the hand of a princess." She dared boldly and went on with the same conviction, further driving her point home. She wanted to lay ground work in Wendell's mind as much as she could so it would be an easier earning of his kingdom than if she had to convince both young people succumb to the other. "Though I approve of such a bold choice, others will see it as a threat."

"I have known her such a short time, how can it already be perceived as such a threat?"

The queen's gentle laugh resounded like bells through the icy hall. She went in trying to lure him into accepting, perhaps convincing him, that he had affection for Amy. "My precious Wendell, it is because they see the look in your eyes when ever her name is mentioned. They see a possible arrangement between two very large kingdoms and it makes them nervous. What they don't understand, my dear boy, is that there exist two kingdoms unconcerned with power and domination that desire but a simple, sovereign, peace. The Trolls seek war for the sake of war, they are as simple as that and as deadly. The second kingdom wars with itself for the sake of stubborn pride. I fear that one day one of them will win."

Wendell's eyebrows arched in surprise. "But that would mean an end to the fighting, an end to the deaths."

The queen smiled sadly at him. "On the contrary my boy. You can not raise a generation from birth as an army, send them to slaughter half a kingdom of stubborn women and then call them back home to tend the farm and live out their years in quiet servitude. They are breeding hate down there and nothing good will come of it."

Wendell frowned. "I never considered that."

"Of course not child. And think of the Elves, have you ever met one you didn't like?"

"I can't say that I have." Wendell's blonde eyebrows knitted together.

"Neither can I, but I must admit that it worries me that they travel freely about our kingdoms coming and going on whims as they please, but they have placed charms around their own boarders to prevent us from visiting them on a whim; leaving their land only visible at twilight and at dusk."

Wendell's brow creased further in disbelief. "You believe they mean us harm?"

The queen placed an arm over Wendell's shoulder as she led him from the room. "I would not even dare guess, but the issue remains they meddle in the affairs of men, perhaps one day they will be our salvation, or…"

The queen's eyes sparkled with glee as Wendell finished her sentence, "Or, perhaps they will be our downfall."

"Your highness," Wendell said graciously, bowing. He was stiff, his mind full with all the information she's just planted in there. It would take time to sort through it. For now he simply wanted comfort. "I know it's late, but do you suppose I might speak with your daughter?"

"I would gladly agree to let you see my step-daughter," the queen stood and swept over to the window peering out into the falling snow.

"Excellent," Wendell also got to his feet, however the queen cut off his energy and eager way.

"However, she has disappeared again."

"Disappeared?" Wendell asked. He could not hide the disappointment on his face. He had ridden so long and so hard, he hadn't slept in more than a day. This moment was but one of which he'd been waiting for.

"Yes." Queen Una turned on him as if he were daft. "Have you already forgotten how you met her? She is a feral creature, as is her friend Michelle. They feed each other's wildness. She can not be caged. They have left, no doubt, on some misbegotten mission."

Wendell's heart sank. Amy could be anywhere, perhaps winning the heart of some other man at this very moment; or worse in some kind of danger; after all Gus was still at large.

"Don't look so sad Wendell." Queen Una said going to him. "She will return, she always does; when she gets hungry or bored."

"This doesn't worry you?" Wendell asked.

"Perhaps," the Queen said with a gentle nod. "However, I have no doubt she only does such things in the meantime, for she knows her limitations when she is married. Mostly likely, this will be her last adventure…and I think somewhere deep down she knows that."

Wendell, though a slight suspicion crossed his face briefly, nodded to the queen. He had listened to Amy spout ideals of love and her possible lifelong search if the occasion called for it. He hardly thought she'd settle and he wondered if the queen didn't misinterpret Amy's way. It was the first mention Wendell had heard of Amy's actual relation to the queen. It was with the words 'step-daughter' that he acquired a truly fantastic chill; that meant that Una was _her_ **step-mother**. Wendell, from a personal perspective, had never had luck with them; step-mothers. Even in story they were portrayed as villainous. In fact the very mention of it made him shudder in discomfort out of habit, but he internalized it merely maintaining his own mask of complacency as not to allude to any ill-will directed at Una.


	24. Chapter 24

**King Charming  
Chapter 24**

* * *

Michelle dropped her pack by the door, "Are you hungry?"

Amy grunted as she pulled a boot off. "Who cares about food, I need sleep." She peeled the other off and fell softly back on the bed without concern or consideration to her clothes. Michelle, on the other hand, walked over to the window and looked out upon the city. There were still a great many lights lit. It had not yet passed midnight.

Michelle rubbed her dirty forehead. "I'm going to go check on our horses and get a feel for the town."

Amy nestled her shoulders deep into the straw mattress. "Knock yourself out."

Michelle smiled as Amy's heavy eyelids closed, "Sleep well my friend." Michelle slipped quietly from the room shutting and locking the door behind her.

She looked for the rear staircase and quickly found her exit from the inn. The stable was very near the back of the inn and Michelle walked in the warm stable and looked around for a stable hand. Though there was no one in sight she sighed happily; the warmth of the nearby barn and the soft breeze was comfort against the harsh climate they'd suffered in the frigid 8th Kingdom.

She walked the aisle looking into each stall until she found her two stalled together. They stood neck to neck facing opposite directions, their heads low and their eyes glazed over with sleep. She grabbed a nearby tack tray and entered the stall. They had already been rubbed down well and given an ample supply of hay to eat. Michelle quickly worked around them checking their legs for swelling and cleaning dirt and stones from their hooves. After all her fuss the horses were awake and headed for the hay with a vigorous appetite.

Michelle scratched the forehead of her mount as she squeezed out of the stall door. She nearly leapt from her skin as she heard a voice behind her.

"How long have you owned these horses?" The young woman, who had taken the horses from them earlier, demanded.

Michelle smiled as one of the horses poked its head out of the stall and nuzzled the back of her neck. "A little less than half a day. They are both young, sound and other than being malnourished they are both pretty decent mounts."

The girl bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, I did not mean to accuse you my lady."

Michelle laughed lightly. "Have no fears child. I too was shocked and angered at seeing two such beautiful horses so horribly treated. What is your name?"

The girl looked up at Michelle shyly. "I am Adara, my lady."

"It is nice to meet you Adara, how old are you?"

Adara responded, "I have seen thirteen summers, my lady."

"And how long have you been working with horses?" Michelle was trying to get the girl to relax.

The girl's head tipped up and she seemed to find comfort in the very question. "My mother used to tell me that I was born on the back of a horse and since that moment only spend what time is absolutely necessary on the ground."

Michelle smiled back at the girl, thinking that she would have traded a great many things to have lived the childhood this girl was living. "Well then Adara, I am glad you are taking care of my horses. They are cool enough now to have their water put back in the stall." Michelle stepped towards the girl and held out three gold Hoods. "See that they rest well, eat plenty and if you could have someone take them out in a few hours to stretch their soar muscles I would really appreciate it."

The girl laughed as she accepted the coins gratefully. "Yes, my lady. I will treat them as if they were my own."

Michelle turned to leave thinking that the girl didn't need to be asked or even paid to treat every horse in her care as if it was her own.

As she stepped out of the stable Michelle pulled her cloak more tightly around her, there was a strong, wind now blowing through the darkness. As she walked the streets of the village she regretted that she had forgotten her staff in the room. She had never before had a staff but had grown somewhat attached to it in the past day.

There were few people around and the lights around the village were slowly going out as it grew later. Michelle stopped in several inns, slowly drinking an ale as she talked to the barkeepers and the villagers. By the time she headed back to the place that held the room Amy had arranged for she knew a great deal more about the village and kingdom and was even working on a slight buzz. She had never been much of a people person but when surrounded by drunk old-timers she had no trouble carrying a conversation, making friends and obtaining more information than she had hoped to.

Michelle looked in quickly on the horses who were once again sleeping and then made her way quickly up to the room.

Amy heard Michelle come in a few hours before dawn and smelled the hint of ale. "Did you have a good time?" She asked in a hazy unconsciousness.

Michelle grunted as she pulled her cloak around her, completely disregarding the blankets, and closed her eyes. "Wake me up at dawn, we should get an early start." She mumbled. Amy pulled the blankets further up around her cold neck and nodded as she drifted back off to sleep.

Amy woke before dawn, refreshed and with a smile on her face. She silently slipped on her boots, grabbed her bag and quietly left Michelle snoring in the room. However it was only moments later that she threw the door open and ripped the cloak posing as a blanket off from Michelle. She was in a frightful hurry as she almost shouted.

"Michelle wake up!" Amy turned and grabbed Michelle's pack and the staff and threw them at her.

Michelle sat up, rubbing her head where the staff had landed and said grumpily. "What's wrong?"

Amy was fighting with her long mane of wet hair, trying to tie it back out of her face. "The Queen is coming."

Michelle rubbed her sleepy eyes in confusion. "The Ice Queen?"

"No! Riding Hood. We've gotta get outta here before that happens."

Michelle was suddenly ripped from the groggy and disgruntled state suddenly realizing the seriousness of Amy's words. "Our names…we signed that book."

Amy nodded as she swung on her pack and tightened the straps. "Yes, and apparently our names are the latest gossip."

Michelle grumbled as she swung on her pack and grabbed her staff.

Amy stopped her hurried motions and stared at Michelle. She pointed at her feet. "You slept with your boots on."

Michelle blushed. "Yeah, I was tired."

"And drunk." Amy added as she pulled open the door.

"Hey, at least I'm ready to go." Michelle wiggled her back, shifting the contents of her pack into a more comfortable position as they raced down the back staircase. She could smell the soap Amy had used to bathe and was her hair. Michelle growled at Amy's back. "You've had a bath."

Amy snickered. "Yes, I've had a bath. And you could have had one if you weren't so eager to be ready to go the second you woke up." Amy glanced at Michelle over her shoulder and her smile faded. "I had to keep this stupid bag tied to my arm the entire time. I scared the crap out of a young servant girl and myself when I set it down in the bathhouse."

Michelle asked as they stumbled out of the inn into the early morning light. The rays of sun were golden and just beginning to warm the countryside. There was a light fog that was rather refreshing to the girls by the way gave the land a misty scent. "What happened?"

Amy looked over at Michelle who was walking next to her now. "The amulet started screaming."

Michelle looked at Amy worriedly, things might get complicated if Amy had to have the orb in hand at all times. When they reached the stable Adara was leading their saddled horses out of the barn, they were dancing around her in anticipation and looked extremely well rested.

Michelle jumped into the saddle and smiling down at the girl she said. "Thank you Adara. Would you be so kind as to inform the innkeeper that urgent business has called us away before we expected and thank her for her hospitality?"

Amy played along. "It is really unfortunate, I was hoping we would be able to stop by the castle and give our respects to Queen Riding Hood."

A cold, shrill voice responded from behind them. "The queen has saved you the trouble." They turned to see a tall, thin blonde haired woman casually holding a bow at her side.

Amy responded. "Forgive me, I do not catch your meaning? Who are you?"

"I am one of the queen's archers, she has sent me with an invitation to breakfast with her in the woods east of the village. There is to be a small feast this morning before The Hunt."

Amy tested out a smile, she was certain came out looking more like a grimace, at the sharp-nosed woman and said. Her words came out just as unintentionally sharp as the woman's had shrilly. It wasn't nearly within the realm of possibility that Amy or Michelle wanted to see the queen. "What a windfall. We are headed east and have yet to eat." Amy lied, though it was pleasant lie – and done so gently enough that the woman never suspected she meant anything different. Even still the woman stared at Amy with a scowl. "Well," Amy said, an annoyed hint to her voice, "lead the way."

Michelle and Amy rode several paces behind the archer who, now mounted, was ridding fast and hard.

Amy's clothes hand been cleaned and her boots polished while she bathed. As they road, Amy let her hair down to dry in the wind. Michelle plucked what flowers she could reach from the saddle and weaved Amy a crown of sunflowers. Michelle had to continually bite her lip to keep from talking as they road. She looked at Amy just before they road into the woods and then looked at the bag and then quickly at her neck.

Amy nodded and slowly pulled the amulet over her head and gathering the bag in the same fist she handed both to her companion.

Michelle reached out and took firm hold of the bag and necklace. As soon as Amy took her hands off of them Michelle was overcome with an eerie dark feeling, a chill went down her spine and the hairs on the back of her head stood on end. She quickly donned the necklace and tucked the amulet under her dust-covered tunic. Michelle had not seen the orb since Amy had bagged it and had not yet held it. It was more awkward than she had expected and was surprised that its cumbersome shape hadn't bothered Amy. Michelle secured the bag to her belt and as it rested against her leg she noticed that it was a little cold.

Amy found her gaze returning to the bag resting on Michelle's leg, she had grown so used to lugging along the orb that she wasn't exactly sure how to feel without it.

Several miles into the woods they began to hear a large commotion ahead of them and the sweet smell of roasted meets and steamed vegetables wafted through the warm forest. They were both enchanted with the aroma, but somewhat surprised that there seemed to be the smell of baking cookies as well. They road out into a large clearing and were stunned at what they saw. There was a large wagon serving people on horseback all sorts of mouth-watering food. The clearing was full of well-dressed women and young children sitting their horses calmly and jovially talking as they ate their fill. But at the far end of the clearing there was a strangle little house with brown walls, dripping white trim and billows of black smoke pouring out of it. A small little old lady was kneeling just outside the house weeping as it burned down. The sweet smell of the baked goods was much more prominent there where they sat in their saddles watching the events unfold.

Michelle was taking an inventory of all of the weapons these women were carrying while Amy had her eyes on what she could only guess was the queen.

The woman road a large buckskin stallion and had a large group of mounted archers around her. She was tall in the saddle with tight black leather leggings and an even tighter tunic that had a steep neckline, she wore a blood read cloak, the hood just barely on the back of her head, billowing out around her classically featured face.

She road over and stopped her horse just in front of the old woman and turned to address her people. They all fell immediately silent and the queen's voice rang throughout the clearing. "For three generations my Mother and my Mothers mother have fought to keep our people safe from wolves, safe from witches and safe from the imposter who plagues our southern kingdom, here, this southern land. As each day passes I work on building back up our army so that we may once again ride against 'Gretel the Grim' and rid her of our lands forever." The clearing was filled with a defining roar of shouts and applause. "But, until our sons have time to grow," she glanced at the large group of young boys gathered at the north of the clearing and continued, "we must bide our time ridding our precious forest of Gretel's demons. We begin this year's Hunt by burning this evil witch's ridiculous ginger home. We ride out to seek glory by ridding our kingdom of other witches and the horrible wolves that roam our land slaying our children and eating our flocks. There will be no rest until everyone here has claimed a trophy, until we secure our protection, until we live the legend that precedes us and show these growing young men what it means to live in the Hood's kingdom! And curse Wendell for pardoning wolves in his kingdom, for that sort of mercy will not be found to any wolf in this land!"

The roar of applause was deafening.

The queen watched her people as her war horse danced underneath her. When silence fell once again over the crowd Riding Hood pulled her bow from her back knocked it and with a quiet thud the little old lady, who was on her knees begging for her life, crumpled to the ground and called out for the last time.

The Queen threw back her head, her hood slipped to her shoulders, and savagely yelled, "The Hunt begins, make me proud!"

The crowd howled with excitement and then tore off in every direction. Riding Hood slowly road through the chaotic dispersal towards Amy and Michelle. Their presence had not gone unnoticed, rather it was that they were there in which she was invigorated with the rites of her land; ready to prove to outsiders exactly how she ruled _her_ kingdom.

"Princess. Welcome to The Hunt."

Amy pried her eyes off of the dead body of the old woman across the field and looking at the Queen she nodded. Her stoic face remains and with a great deal of effort she said. "Thank you Queen Riding Hood. We were hoping to get a chance to see you."

The queen grabbed a goblet of wine from a servant and narrowing her eyes she said. "Oh were you now?"

Michelle responded. "Queen Una suggested that we travel through your kingdom on our way back to Wendell's castle. She told us stories of your history and said that we could learn a great deal from you." It was a brazen comment considering the nature of her opinion of Wendell from moments before.

Riding Hood tilted her head and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly more. "And what is it that she thought you would learn?"

Amy was doing her best to keep the sickening panic in her chest from showing on her face as she managed a grimace at Michelle, but she quickly picked up where her friend had left off. "This!" She spread her hands out indicating the clearing. "This passion for life, this fight for power and strength, a place where women have learned from their fearless leader to become empowered, to fight and to survive."

The queen threw her empty goblet at a servant and laughed. "The Ice Queen is an intelligent woman. It has been too long since I've contacted her. Will you stay for The Hunt?"

Amy smiled sadly. "I am afraid that we can not. Our business is urgent, but with your permission, we would love the opportunity to return someday and learn what we can from you."

The queen inclined her head slightly. "It would be my honor to have you here for a visit. I am glad to see that you have chosen to not live in the seclusion your mother has."

Amy felt a tinge of anger that made her bristle against the accusation. It was hardly her land or her mother, but she still felt a bond to them in such a way that it was her responsibility to defend their patriotism and honor. "She is a busy woman and can not often have the luxury of traveling beyond the boarder of her own kingdom. She has given me the opportunity she has not had for years." The fact was that Amy was becoming accustomed to such a title and a quick snappish retort had Michelle glancing worriedly over to her friend.

The queen was looking around, as if bored by the conversation. "Yes, well, safe journey to you Princess. Send your mother my regards and travel safely, there are many wolves in these woods."

Amy inclined her head only out of respect because it was required, not because she truly respected the woman. "Thank you Queen Riding Hood. We look forward to our return."

Without hesitation the queen turned her horse and road away from them, calling orders to her archers.

Michelle looked at Amy and without a word they pushed their horses on and left the clearing quickly, avoiding the smoldering heap of gingerbread and any second glances at the dead witch in front of her house.

* * *

_As always, thank you so much for reading. :) I would really, really (super-duper) enjoy any comments or concerns you might have!_


	25. Chapter 25

**King Charming  
Chapter 25**

* * *

After several hours of hard riding they stopped in a peaceful little meadow for lunch. "I'm starving. We've missed the last two meals." Michelle complained.

"Yes, but we are still alive and free." Amy tied her horse loosely to a tree so that it could graze on the fresh grass. "Michelle?"

"Yeah?" Michelle was rummaging through her pack for her dried meet and bread.

"Can I have the orb back?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Hell yes." Michelle said through a mouthful of bread. "This thing weirds me out. Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

Michelle eyed the ground. "I just wanted to say thanks. You know, I haven't really gotten the chance." She said slightly sheepish.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"Playing the princess. I know I give you a hard time, but I couldn't pull it off. You do a good job."

Amy frowned as she settled in and glanced at her friend intensely. "Are you poking fun at me again?"

"No," Michelle said sharply. "I mean that. You make a good fake princess, in that fair-and-just-would-make-a-good-ruler kind of way. You maybe even make a good _real_ princess if I knew how they were supposed to act, rather if they acted how I imaged they would. I'm glad they thought it was you, because if it had been me I would have had us killed by now."

Amy nearly blushed as she clutched the black velvet bag cautiously. Finally she dumped the orb gently onto the ground. "Thanks Michelle, it means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head," she added quickly. "Now, what are you doing?" Michelle asked between mouthfuls of bread.

Amy reached in a pocket on her riding suit and withdrew a piece of paper, she unfolded it and spread it out on the ground. Michelle looked over to Amy, then down to the paper. She recognized it immediately. "You **ripped** a page out of Una's book!? When did you do that? More importantly _why_ did you do that?"

Amy didn't even give her friend a passing glance as she smoothed the page out which held all the information about the Dwarven orb they had been tasked to obtain. "Well it seemed like the thing to do at the time. There's something weird about this Michelle. It's not right. I wanted to compare the picture with the actual orb."

Michelle blinked nearly horrified.

"No one saw me, don't worry." Amy said, pausing for just a minute trying to sooth her friend's worry. But her head jerked up and her eyes scanned the woods. "Did you hear something?" She dropped all manner of interest in orb and let the seriousness of sounds in the woods envelope her.

"What?" Michelle looked around. Then, very distinctly, Michelle heard what sounded like foot steps all around them. Amy didn't wait, she scooped the orb up with the bag taking special care not to touch it. Within seconds Amy and Michelle were surrounded by twelve women on horseback.

Amy slowly got to her feet as did Michelle. They moved cautiously and with dedication as to seem nonthreatening. Michelle pressed her back against her friend's. These women were not Hood's archers, for they were not dressed in the trademark red cloaks that her soldiers had all been wearing. These women wore a combination or yellows and gold woven fabric. Each stern face glared down at them dubiously.

One of the women pulled forward and danced her horse around the two girls. She was a beautiful lady, laced in fine leather and golden jewels. Her long honey colored hair hung in perfect spears around her prematurely aged face.

"Princess Amelia I presume."

Amy nodded, her own seriousness etched on her forehead.

The woman looked over to Michelle. "And a Royal assistant no doubt, Michelle?"

Michelle also nodded.

"Queen Gretel?" Amy ventured.

"You are a quick one, and you know how to deploy diplomacy like no other royalty I've met." Amy was confused by the woman's words and the harshness laced in them. She was being brutally facetious and it was rather clear in that moment; particularly since she couldn't know anything of Amy's ways.

"I presume that you are initiated in the hunt as well." Amy chose not to lash back as was her first reaction. The permanent fear that had come over the girls was slowly weaving its way through their very beings. As it was an ever present fixture they both were becoming acclimated to it and rather than succumbing to it anymore. They simply incorporated it into their way rather than linger on it. Amy couldn't help but wonder if this nerve wracking, spine tingling and almost intoxicating fear was how all royals lived each day. She wondered if any of them actually were always comfortable in their roles or if they just incorporated it into their personalities and it made them part of who they were. She couldn't deny that after the true adrenaline bound fear wore off it was exhilarating, even in the heat of the situation it was intoxicating.

"You presume correctly." Gretel turned her pretty nose up.

Michelle's voice cut in bitterly. "Then why are you wasting your time with us?" She had no interest in playing nice but Amy reached over and clutched her wrist in warning as she cranked her head around to issue a scathing glare at her friend.

Gretel laughed heartlessly. "It is evident you are allied with Hood. My spies tell me you associated with her this morning."

"Your spies were not watching closely enough." Amy snapped, suddenly making the connection to Gretel's frivolous accusation regarding her skill in talks. "We mean not to ally with anyone, though we do have an interest keeping the peace." There was a moment in which Amy realized that both of these women were likely trying to earn an ally in the 8th Kingdom.

"Neutral?" Gretel asked, then she laughed again. With the 8th Kingdom being benignly dangerous, everyone wondered where their loyalties lie. Gretel's resentment that Hood had already beaten her to the princess was infuriating - as a result she lashed out at the girls; perhaps prematurely. The 8th Kingdom was a sleeping giant - everyone feared the seclusionists to the north. Hearing that any had left and was traveling about the lands was means to try and intervene in their affairs. "Wendell would not share your view. I have it on good authority that the King wants to form a treaty with your mother's land, and he recognizes Hood as Queen of this land – a fool with foolhardy ideals." It was still with a great amount of resentment that Gretel was forced to acknowledge that Hood had been chosen to test the prince on the night of his coronation; therefore, even if it was hardly the case, her pride forced her to think that they bestowed the sole title of queen to Riding Hood the III.

Amy again felt a twinge of anger pull at her heart and she puffed up her chest. She released Michelle's arm and raised her own chin defiantly. She knew her next words would be brazen and she picked up on several cues with which to use in her defense. This woman's way was exactly that, brash, and Amy figured she required the same amount of aggression thrown back at her. "Then it would be in your best interest, _Queen Gretel_, to let us travel on with no troubles. Unless, of course, you want to trouble with both the 8th Kingdom and the 4th Kingdom with half an army. No doubt Riding Hood would assist in Queen Una and King White's actions."

Gretel pulled her horse back and fell into line with her swords women and archers. She smiled bitterly, "You understand the game oh too well Princess. You will make a fine dictator in the Ice Queen's place. So quick to deploy diplomacy. Or Wendell's wife, whichever comes first. YAH!" This time there was a hint of admiration, even if begrudgingly, in her words. Gretel hated the princess but she respected her for it. She gave her horse a sharp kick in the sides and headed into the woods again, all of her warriors close on her heels.

Amy waited to move until they were gone. When they were she laced the bag back onto her belt. "Come on Michelle, let's get out of here. We'll eat when we get into the 4th Kingdom. This place stinks." She said as if in passing about a bad movie or rotten restaurant.

"That was good Amy." Michelle said patting her friend's shoulder. "I'm impressed."

"I think understand the politics now. This kingdom is split because both queens think they rule it. I used that tid bit to my advantage. Now, lets just hope it doesn't get back to anyone else that I threatened someone with war." Amy's tone was in jest, but the soberness of the outcome of it was rather evident in her expression. The fact was she doubted very highly that Gretel would call her bluff, she had no reason to – furthermore she wouldn't challenge it for the reasons Amy expressed in her defense.

"Ah-ha. I get it. Hence all the women and so few men." Michelle piped up after considering it.

"How far is the border to the 4th Kingdom?" Amy asked looking skyward. There were some thick billowing dark clouds rolling in and she really didn't want to be held up by weather.

Michelle tugged the map out of her horse's saddle bag. "A ways. We should go south, through Beantown to avoid any outer lands of the castle. It is at the farthest end of Wendell's kingdom, that way it's unlikely that we'll run into him. We're going to have to head southeast from here. It's a little longer than it would be if we went straight east. But if we go straight east we'll run into Little Lamb Village and then almost immediately the castle. Then we can follow the river that runs along the bottom of Wendell's kingdom. That'll take us right through Rivertown and up to Kissing Town, then into the mountain range that filters over into the 9th Kingdom…and Dragon Mountain."

"Nope, no Rivertow. We can't chance running into the governor Arthur. Just as we need to avoid Wendell, we need to avoid anyone we've met and can. Let's rest in Beantown and then ride straight through to Kissing Town. We can stop there and skip Rivertown altogether. We don't need to go into the 9th Kingdom." Amy said. She pointed to a little stretch of land near Snow White Falls, which was just past Kissing Town. "We meet the queen's people here. I suspect we can make it there in two days."

"Yep. Maybe sooner if we ride hard. I think it would take a several days or so by carriage. We have the advantage of riding individually."

Amy sighed, "Come on. If we try we can get to Beantown but sundown."

It was only with a small nod from Michelle before both mounted their horses and headed off. The two companions rode quietly along, the sun creeping towards the horizon over their right shoulders.


	26. Chapter 26

**King Charming  
Chapter 26**

* * *

Wendell had remained at the Ice Queen's request, staying a day and a half in her palace. It was in the mid afternoon that he had told her he was leaving; that he needed to get back to his own kingdom. He had stayed behind with the hope that Gus might resurface and he'd be able to deal with him himself. There was also a lingering hope that Amy might return, get bored as the queen had said, in that time. When neither happened Wendell knew it was time to move on – return to his duties and hope for the best.

He'd returned home in a serious state and had spent the next few days in solitude, nursing a wounded heart. He couldn't fault the princess and her friend for leaving after he had; but even the logic behind it didn't help the disappointment he held. However he forced himself back into his traditional routines and he kept a constant watch over the search for their traitor.

He sat at one of the long tables in a room that served as a mulit-purpose place used for many functions including by not limited to hosting important royals and dignitaries in treaty functions, war discussions, event planning, legislation appeals, political briefings and an array of others. Today lord Rupert had asked Wendell there. He had a team of people bustling about.

Wendell was watching the lord with a keen eye as a lady came up quickly and showed him two different fabrics. He pointed at one after making a funny face at the second one. "Queen Aurora, the sleeping beauty, enjoys lilac – or so it's rumored so this one for the drapes." He tapped his chin in thought as another servant hurried up after waiting his turn and extended a tray with a host of decadent treats on it. "This and that one – can you make them larger, more cupcake size and less petifor sized?" He asked.

The servant nodded and issued a deep bow to the lord. In all his hurrying about and being caught up in the job he did so well he finally made it over to the king. Wendell was thankful for Rupert and his craft. Though he could likely make decent enough choices Wendell found himself hardly equipped for navigating such things in the second nature that lord Rupert did. In fact it would probably bore the king stupid, but that wasn't to disregard his trusted comrade's gift – it was merely a difference in personalities.

"What have you asked me here for Rupert?" Wendell asked, hoping that he could skate by without being tasked with something. Of course the law of the land gave Wendell the authority to deny the lord any request he would make, and there was a time that the king would have rather readily blown him off, it was hardly in his person to do so now.

"Oh your majesty!" Rupert beamed at the king. "Thank you for coming on such short notice! I have the most wonderful thing." He gave a clap and yet another servant darted forward. "Fetch him." He said to the girl. She inclined her head and swept off quickly.

Wendell watched the exchange and straightened in his large and lavish chair. He turned a questioning eye on Rupert who was already waving his hands in a dismissive manner. "Our entertainment, I'm both thrilled and excited about. He's grown quite a crowd and following in Kissing Town. I assure you your highness you won't be disappointed in this bard's skill…however…" the lord's face lost only a hint of his previous energy. He clasped his hands in front of him. "He was sent by the 5th Kingdom, as their addition to party planning festivities. Their part in issuing assistance."

Wendell's face turned slightly sour at the very mention of the 5th Kingdom. He hated the very idea, and by proxy hated this bard that Rupert seemed to be singing the praise of. Despite his hesitancy Wendell couldn't deny, the hadn't the right, the entire kingdom a gift to the soon to arise (if they hadn't already) 6th Kingdomers. He could not exclude them. Though he could keep Marie from ever returning, he couldn't – rather was unwilling as it might cause unnecessary hostility – keep the rest of the king's citizens way from the 4th Kingdom. Wendell had no interest in war with them. Even so, he didn't have to like it.

Rupert's smile had been fully reapplied and he bounced a little in his spot as the servant returned, giving a slight nod before opening the door. Wendell could feel the eagerness in the lord and as he chanced a glance at him saw he was slightly shaking with excitement; and the king wondered if Rupert didn't have a crush on the man – this bard.

With a great deal of effort Rupert refrained from striding forward to greet the man as he waited for the door to open the entire way before he boldly and proudly marched forward at a confident and almost loping gait. He wore lavish garb, leggings with ballooning britches at the mid thigh point. His tunic was brilliantly white with a golden vest over top and a matching golden hat sat atop his head. A feather through the sagging material of the hat floated with each step the man took. A strap across his chest was holding a lute secured to his back. He jingled with a tambourine at his side and small hand held drum hung from a loop on his tilted belt. From under the hat poked dark spiky hair, and quickly behind him scurried a lovely woman with long golden locks that poured over her milky shoulders. He had charisma, enough that the servants looked on charmed with his very presence.

He stopped just next to Rupert and in front of Wendell. After a pregnant pause he extended one arm fully out to the side and placed the other across his chest as he bowed; fully taking a knee and dipping his head in reverence. "Sire, it is with great pleasure that I offer up my services to entertain at your most festive event and party goers." His voice carried through the room and he let another pause linger and he remained with his head bowed. Finally he rose and looked proudly down at the king. Wendell was staring at him too, he wasn't sure exactly what to think yet – though he couldn't deny that the man seemed cut from the mold of the excessively eccentric 5th Kingdomers. "I'm Ashton Lionel, Bard of Bethal Square and personal entertainer of his majesty's royal court in the land of our Emperor in the 5th Kingdom."

"Welcome to the 4th Kingdom Bard Ashton Lionel." Wendell said curtly with a slight tilt of his head.

The bard laughed lightly. "Ash – please sire, Ash will do. I know the rest is a mouthful. Please understand I've been in your land for nearly a week now – performing in your Kissing Town. Might I say you house the fairest of damsels in this fine kingdom."

Wendell stiffened slightly. He had harbored that opinion himself; but he was unwilling to entertain it from a near stranger and 5th Kingdomer. But he made no comment on it. He merely pressed forward. "Who is your companion?"

Ash glanced over his shoulder in surprise, as if it were the first time he realized another person was there at all. "Oh her." He said waving a hand. "She's my assistant. You may call her Anne. She doesn't talk much but she can play a mean lute." He winked, swiveling his head back around to the king.

Wendell really wasn't sure how to gauge this man now; he had such a lack of manners in royal presence that the king was a bit perplexed. It didn't help that he was baffled by his words. "A…_mean_…lute?" The king asked.

"Ah!" Ash waved a hand. "I merely imply that she's keen and skilled with the instrument. No matter, no matter – would you require a demonstration? I'm well versed in all ballads of the lands. This one too in fact! I know several of your own story." Ash asked, preparing to remove any one of the instruments attached to him and burst into song right there. Flattery was not shameful to Ash, he went on just as merrily and without missing a beat as he fully intended to sing a song of such events.

"That won't be necessary. You come highly recommended from my lord." He gave a slight nod of his head toward Rupert. "An alcove will be arranged for you and any other performers you might have to entertain the guests. Will you need any additional instruments or staff?"

"Oh no, no your highness." Ash said quickly waving his hand yet again. "We will bring all that we need."

Again Wendell nodded. "Good then. Please feel free to stay until the event."

"Thank you your majesty but again we must respectfully decline. We will need to swiftly return to the castle of the 5th Kingdom and gather our supplies. Though we will return the morning of the event and will need to start preparing our set up then. If you would have the venue cleared and ready for us by the morning of the party of the century I would be in your debt."

"Done."

Ash issued one final bow, nodded with a wide grin at Rupert and then disappeared behind the doors. "Easy as pie." The young man grinned giving a pleased little laugh before glancing over his shoulder at his companion who promptly smacked in him the back of the head. "OUCH! What was that for broadzilla?" He grumbled, rubbing his neck, as they moved together down the vacant hall.

"Oh her?" The blonde curled her lip in disgust repeating his very words. "Azh you zhould conzider yourself lucky that I need you."

"Down tiger." Ash hissed holding up a hand in defense. "I did my part, I got us in princess. You should be thanking me."

"ME!? Thanking you?" She howled. "Without me you would be a nobody in your homeland; I have made you a ztar. Money in zee right handz and zee right placez. Maybe zee mozt zought after lowly entertain thiz kingdom haz ever zeen."

"Maybe to start off with." Ash grumbled. "But you're riding on my popularity now lady. This is all because I can actually entertain them. Besides you have to hide in that disguise to even enter this place – who should consider who lucky now?" Ash said quickly with a wrinkle of his nose. Ash had been a phone agent, like so many young people who opted not to take the college route. His call center experience was only a temporary thing, or so he had claimed, until he and his band could take off. He'd been saying that for more than three years.

Though originally he had been livid at Marie for her antics of earning him as what he considered a slave, he quickly realized that he could benefit from her. She had the money and the power with which to launch him to stardom; and though it wasn't exactly they type he'd always expected or hoped for it was still movie star like glamour. He learned the songs of the lands with ease, quickly, and incorporated his own flare to their styles. He loved it, he fed into it, he played it up. He enjoyed his fans – the rather large group he'd gathered in the short time he'd been there. As a result of his spring boarding into his entertainment career, one he owed entirely to Marie, he agreed rather handily to repay her however she wanted. She wanted to be Wendell's wife – and with that a plan began to take action. The details were all set into place and the wheels began to crank forward into motion.

The first step was successful, Marie's magical disguise. Though she wasn't overly fond of the blonde hair and fair skin she didn't care what she looked like as long as she remained beautiful and gained easy access to Wendell's life. It was permanent. Her father had nearly died when he saw her and realized who she was, but she considered it a minor price to pay if it meant she would earn her queenly crown.

The second step, too, went off without a hitch. Ash's performance had been exquisite. She couldn't have been happier in securing a performer, it was easy to draw a crowd to charisma and Ash played the part well. It was almost as if he were built for it. He, on the other hand, had been waiting his whole life for this sort of attention. It was because of his musical skill that Marie realized if she shot him into extreme popularity that she could also gain easy access to the castle through his acting as the entertainment; it would give her a chance to slip off unnoticed while Ash wooed the crowd. He had promised to handle Amy, should she be there – while Marie took the final steps to win Wendell. It was a success she just knew she had in the bag; she could win Wendell's heart. And though she wanted to claw Amy's face off and scream that she was nothing more than a 10th Kingdom nobody, a fact she'd learned from Ash, she knew that it was an accusation long hence defeated. Though she knew she was entirely responsible for the lie, one Amy had played along with (the entire thing made Marie sick to linger on it), she also realized that something else had transpired because the horrible Amy and her stupid little friend had been whisked away to the 8th Kingdom and were now likely serving a dungeon sentence. That little fact made Marie writhe with glee and, for now, she would let the lie remain – if it meant that those two were suffering the Ice Queen in some way. However, she knew she held the truth card – she might have started the story, but she also had the power to bring it all crashing down. It made Marie a very happy little princess.


	27. Chapter 27

**King Charming  
Chapter 27**

* * *

Michelle shifted uncomfortably and Amy chanced a glance at her friend. She didn't comment, though she knew something was on the brink of Michelle's mind. She didn't have the patience to square with anything Michelle might have to add in at that moment. Between Riding Hood and then Gretel Amy had just about enough of any semblance of solace left in her. As a result she frowned when Michelle began to speak. "Amy, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't stay in Beantown tonight."

Amy replied with the hint of annoyance in her voice, "Do you have any idea how long we would have to ride to make it to Kissing Town."

"I don't think we should stop in Kissing Town either."

"Michelle, I am not ridding straight through to the Falls." Amy's voice was tense and anger gleamed in her eyes. "My ass already hurts, there's no way I want to spend the next sixteen hours straight in this barbaric contraption." She slammed her palm against her saddle horn to prove her point. The build up of all emotions that had been weighing on them hit its peak in that moment.

"Dude, I'm not saying we should ride straight through, I think that would be a miserable idea."

Amy sighed and rolled her shoulders. It was in a huff of aggravation that she shot a disgruntled glare at the girl next to her. "Please, enlighten me Michelle, what are you suggesting?"

"Well, we can't seem to stay out of trouble in these small towns, so maybe we should just stop for a few supplies in Beantown and camp tonight, there is a forest just East of the town where we could find shelter."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea either," Amy shook her head.

"Why?" Michelle asked. "Besides the whole me leading you to danger in the woods?"

The smile in Michelle's voice only irritated Amy more. "There's something about those woods. That's the Disenchanted Forest! That place can't be good. Wendell told me a story and there are gypsies and huntsmen and all sorts of dangers in that place." She seemed by the end of her words to be pleading, even through her aggravation, with Michelle to reconsider.

Michelle was silent for a few moments watching the back of her horse's head bob back and forth as it trotted along. That first day had only been a little more than a week ago, but it seemed like weeks if not months; almost like they belonged here and had lived here their whole lives. She had completely forgotten that this journey was being taken so she and Amy could get home again.

"Amy," Michelle sighed trying to ease her friend along. "It's just a name. Its trees and grass - its woods. It can't be all that bad." She said evenly with a level head about the matter.

"Right." Amy barked bitterly keeping her eyes on the path ahead. "It can't possibly be Disenchanted; you know, like the name says."

"Amy." Michelle was almost pleading now. She knew her friend, and right now Amy was fired up. That meant she would not yield unless Michelle was patient. "Hear me out-"

"What, and trust you?" Amy's head shot around to glare at Michelle. "This whole mess has been one of your plots after another…Michelle! When does it end, when does it get better?"

Michelle heaved another great breath, this one bigger than the last. She was trying desperately to quell the rising anger Amy's strong will was causing her. "You're just tired."

"No shit Michelle, ya think? I'm tired of pretending to be a princess, I'm tired of this stupid quest, I'm tired of having to cover for us and save our lives when we run into real royalty of other kingdoms, but most of all I'm tired of you crazy-ass plans and schemes."

Then Michelle's anger thermometer burst. She had been patient, a thing that wasn't entirely her strong suit, and ground her teeth raising her voice to match Amy's. "Have I ever steered you wrong? Have I ever gotten you into something you couldn't handle? We've survived it all thus far, and it's not getting any worse! Come on Amy, you still have all your limbs and everything. Besides, if **you** had listened to _my_ idea – we never would have been in New York to begin with!" Michelle was fuming, but she tired to cover her irritation with a snide joke tacked on the end.

It worked, Amy smiled despite herself, snickered even. She wanted so badly to be mad and hold onto that anger if it meant a real bed and possibly a warm meal – but she couldn't help but yield to her friend. "I guess. I mean," she looked at her arms. "They're still there and they seem to be working alright. Alright! Alright," she said a little more patiently. "Granted you'd still be leading me into some forest if we had gone on your vacation; therefore I request a reconsider on your accusation." She tried to sound important as she turned her nose up and away from her friend.

"I yield." Michelle snorted. She quickly turned her behavior to a serious one as she leaned forward in her saddle and pleaded with her friend. "Then please, trust me on this one."

Amy's shoulders slumped and she sighed. She didn't like it one bit, but she couldn't deny Michelle this. They both held a certain amount of trust in each other, the sort that would send someone blindly following without question. "Okay, you win. But I swear, if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you until the day you die."

"Deal." Michelle grinned.

"And we'll only stay in the edge of the forest…I have no desire to end up in the heart of the Disenchanted Forest. You got that lady?"

"I got it." Michelle confirmed in hearty conviction.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Owen grumbled.

Mathieu laughed. "My friend, you really do have a lot to learn about women, just when you think you know what they are going to do they change their plans."

"But it looks like they are heading Northward now. They only have another day's journey, why don't they just keep going…or stay in one of the towns." Owen said.

Mathieu looked over Owen's shoulder at the magical map that followed Amy and Michelle's progress. "They're headed straight for the Disenchanted Forest." Mathieu said.

"I know," Owen glowered at Mathieu.

"Perhaps they are planning on making camp there." Mathieu suggested

"That's what scares me." Owen tone was dubious.

* * *

Amy and Michelle were just making it to the Disenchanted forest as the sun set. It was darker in the thicket that lay before them. The trees creaked and the sound of moaning animals greeted them as they entered.

"It's going to be alright, right?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Michelle tried to sound convincing, but was only doing a fair job of it.

"Michelle, there's no path, the horses can't go in there."

"Well, we're going to have to tie them up here. We can sleep just in the woods, right there, under that canopy of trees." Michelle pointed ahead.

Amy nodded. The two secured their horses to a tree just outside the forest, and crept cautiously into the woods. Amy pulled up on her pack, which now had more supplies after they'd stopped very briefly in Beantown to secure a few needed items. They were careful not to mention their names or even lift their heads long enough for anyone to get a second glance at them to avoid any possible side effects or unexpected adventures. "Well, maybe we'll get some security and I can compare to orb to the picture."

"I guess," Michelle said looking over to Amy. She was surprised to find that Amy was clutching the bag that held the orb up close to her chest. She chose not to mention it. Both continued into the thickening woods slowly.

"Don't move another step." A voice commanded patiently.

Neither had heard anything out to of the ordinary so it was with a great deal of surprise that both women had been ambushed in which they froze. Amy's eyes scanned to the left, Michelle's to the right. They saw nothing.

"Who goes there?" Amy questioned in a raw voice.

Then, from every corner of the woods, every nook, every hiding place, appeared a person. Men and women alike, even a small band of children were present. They were dressed in bright colored yet worn clothes. It was rather clear in that moment just what sort of woods people these were. They were gypsies. Several bands of them lived in the woods, a little more than a year ago one entire band had been wiped out. As a result the others moved in to take their holds on the woods. Truly it mattered little to the gypsies who said they claimed which section of the woods, for they lasted no more than a month in one location before moving on in their little caravans and closely knit kin groups.

"You are not welcome in our woods." An old lady with silver hair that was tied up in a brilliantly red and blue bandana told the girls.

"Surely you wouldn't turn us away with nowhere to go," Amy said to the matriarch.

"Surely we would." She corrected. "But let me make it clear that it is not you that we turn away…nor your companion; for you two are harmless. However the item you carry is what makes you an unwelcome guest to our home."

"But-" Amy put on her diplomatic air again, however the woman gave her no time to speak.

"There will be no more chatter from either of you, and no pardons can be given to you, for what you carry is not safe for our kind, or any kind for that matter. Leave now, or you will not wake again."

Amy looked to Michelle. She gave a reluctant nod and slinked backward. It was with great caution that they turned and headed toward where they'd left the horses. There were light creaks and ruffles of leaves and with it all gypsies vanished as if by magic. However in the distance Amy and Michelle could here the old woman calling after them, "Be wary of your disastrous item princess, for it will bring you sorrow and woe."

"How did she-" Amy began to ask, but Michelle waved a hand causing Amy to fall silent mid sentence.

"They're gypsies." She said as if it would explain everything.

"But that means…that this orb is dangerous. Michelle, did you see the look in her eyes when she saw it?"

Michelle said nothing, she just continued on…though she had seen the look in the old gypsy woman's eyes – she was terrified.

Once more Amy and Michelle froze when they left the woods, for the pale moonlight showered down on the tree where the horses had been tied. Now the tree stood alone. The horses were gone.

Amy's shoulder hung but she asked hopefully, despite the sudden sagging of her shoulders. "Do you suppose they went for a quiet stroll in the fresh evening air?"

Michelle grunted a sigh and walking up to the trunk of the tree lifted the end of a cut reign. She turned slowly to her friend. "It's your call now. My plan failed. We can walk back to Beantown for the night, that will put us behind about half a day or we can continue on foot and stop wherever we can tomorrow afternoon."

Amy closed her eyes and sighed. She desperately wanted a warm meal and a bed, and to be anywhere but trapped in an enchanted land on the outskirts of a disenchanted forest with no horses and an awkward and dangerous probe weighing down her left arm. She looked up at Michelle and stated simply. "You smell."

Michelle looked at her friend and the wrinkled bridge of her nose and she threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh soon became infectious and Amy began to laugh. After several moments of hysterical release the two friends dried their eyes and caught their breath. For they had nothing left to do but laugh, if was the only amount of encouragement they could offer each other.

Michelle smiled sheepishly. "Well, I do believe that there is a river a bit south of here and I would kill for a bath, what do you say we go to the river, I bathe, we eat and then we find a quiet grassy knoll to rest on till day break?"

Amy stared at her friend through the light of the moon and for the first time since they had entered Central Park she felt calm at easy and ready to just relax and have a good time with her friend. It was in the series of defeats that she found some comfort. They had each other, and that was enough. "Sounds like a plan."

They walked through the night laughing and talking without need of the light from the staff. After walking for a while they came across a small cove of trees next to the river that was off the trail and would block most of the light from a camp fire.

While Amy dug through their packs for food Michelle started the fire.

Amy announced in disappointment, "Well, it won't be a feast but if we boil it log enough I do believe we may be having a decent stew for dinner."

Michelle smiled as she grabbed a bar of soap, purchased in Beantown with the other supplies, from her bag. "That sounds damn good. I'm gonna go wash the stink off, I'll be back." Michelle walked down stream a little ways until she found a calm pool to bathe in. She slipped out of her filthy clothes and wadded out into the brisk, refreshing water. Her breath came in a quick gasp as the ground underneath her ended abruptly and she sank into deeper water. Smiling at herself she thought with glee. "I could never do this back in the tenth kingdom." She scrubbed vigorously as the cool water quickly became uncomfortably cold. While her bath was much faster and colder than she would have liked she, none the less, left the water clean and refreshed. Once on shore she wrapped herself in her sleeping roll and set about cleaning her filthy clothes.

As she pulled her last garment from the water, convinced it was clean enough, and stretched it on a near by rock by all of her other clothes she heard a gentle rustle in the trees just upstream between her and the camp. She whirled around wildly, she hadn't brought anything with which to defend herself down to the river. She grabbed a near by stick and strained her eyes to see through the darkness of the trees before her. After several moments of dead silence she heard a low growl behind her. She spun around and saw a large wolf with its hair raised growling at her and almost in the same instant another charged from the woods behind her and knocked her to the ground. She looked up into the eyes of five wolves, their teeth bared, drool dripping from their fangs and their eyes eerily reflecting the moonlight that bounced off the water next to them. Michelle lay still looking up at them, her hand going numb from grasping the stick in her hand too hard.

Michelle knew the waiting was perilless, any second now these wolves were going to attack and she'd be damned if she didn't go down fighting. She brought her hand up instantly. The stick she had felt on the ground when the wolf knocked her over bashed the same wolf in the side of the head; slinging him across the grassy knoll. The other four wolves were simultaneously provoked. One lashed out and narrowly missed her soft flesh as she rolled out of the way. At the same moment another pounced on her, knocking the wind from her chest. Michelle ground her teeth together to keep from squealing in fear. It worked, she stifled the shout that was scratching at the back of her neck; but she knew that each would be waiting their turn to take a bite out of her now.

The stick came around and lobbed another one of the wolves in the ribs. It didn't even stun him so she went to flailing wildly. Michelle hit him again and again, viciously letting out a stink of expletives she didn't even understand.

She felt another one pounce up on her chest and she let out a hiss of irritation.

Suddenly she was relieved of the pressure on her chest, and in the distance she could hear the wolves crying and then the sound of their feet pounding in the distance as they yipped away. Michelle sat up quickly only to catch the cloak of a large figure disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Mathieu sat whittling away a piece of wood when Owen broke through the bushes. "They are more trouble than they're worth," Mathieu said passively without looking up.

Owen tossed the cloak he was carrying over a tree branch. "I'm glad we caught them, finally. The queen would not have been happy."

"She wouldn't have cared, Michelle didn't have the orb."

Owen lashed out and batted the knife and wood piece from Mathieu's hand, "FOOL! One would not have gone on without the other! Especially if the way they found them was eviscerated by wolves!"

Mathieu's eyes finally left his hands and he peered up at Owen who was standing with a heaving chest and looking quite furious behind the wolf scratches across his face. "I guess." Was Mathieu's only response. He couldn't fight the thought that perhaps Owen was acquiring a soft spot for these girls.

* * *

Michelle moseyed back to camp, somewhat in shock, but mostly confused. Her clothes were draped over her. "Amy?" Michelle said as she got back to the fire, but Amy was not there.

It was only a matter of moments before she came to the beckoning of her name. She immediately noticed the paleness of her friend's face and the slight shudder in her walk. "What happened?" She said in frightful manner as she hurried over to Michelle.

"I had a minor disagreement with a pack of wolves."

"Wolves?" Amy asked reaching up and smoothing down her friend's wild hair. "Did…did they hurt you?"

Michelle shook her head in frustration. "No, it would appear that while you have a handsome young king to swoop in and save you, I have a hooded fiend, who neither asks if I need assistance or sticks around to be thanked." Michelle strolled back to the fire and sat heavily on a log next to it.

Amy didn't move as her friend pushed passed her. She gave a small displeased shake of her head and a helpless little sigh. She was tired of hearing about it, tired of getting it from all angles. There had been hints of it laced in the Ice Queen's words with them, a rather blatant mention of it by Gretel, and the ever teasing nags of Michelle. It was with a defeated soft voice in which she gingerly spoke. "I don't want him, you're welcome to him if you'd like."

Michelle said nothing she simply pulled up by the fire and laid her tired and clouded head down. She was allowing the events to engulf her, she needed sleep. She hoped it would have a renewing effect on her.

Amy slowly turned, her eyes went first to Michelle. She gave an almost unperceivable shrug of her shoulders. They both could use the rest so she was contented to find that Michelle's eyes were already closed and she seemed to have fallen asleep immediately. Her eyes scanned the area and fell onto the orb. She gave another rather large sigh. The end of this task and all its troubles couldn't come soon enough.


	28. Chapter 28

**King Charming  
Chapter 28  
**

* * *

The money they had had couldn't afford new horses, however it had been enough, after a half a day's trek back to Beantown, to buy them a ferry ride to Rivertown. Amy didn't like it one bit though she didn't voice it. The boat was slower, but certainly more comfortable than the horses had been. She didn't like going to Rivertown at all and she hated even more being surrounded by people with the orb; though it was their only choice unless they were to walk the entire distance.

Michelle on the other hand was silent for an entirely different reason. She was bitter and dishearten that she had asked Amy to trust her and it only landed them in a downward spiral that included a wolf attack and their horses to be lost. What irritated her even more was that Amy didn't even bat an eye about it; she didn't rub it in or even talk about it. She had merely smiled, given Michelle a pat on the shoulder the following morning and offered a few words of encouragement. It was that behavior, when she deserved to be ridiculed, that Michelle couldn't stand. Even so she had learned over the years of their friendship that it was simply Amy's way – just as it was hers on the flip side. They balanced each other and gave each other hope when they needed it; and Michelle certainly needed it then.

Amy had take up residency on the wooden deck just at the back of the ferry. She was leaning against the short wooden wall that sat next to the large paddle wheel. She was watching the wheel as Michelle came and plopped down next to her. For nearly a half hour neither said anything.

"Still disappointed?" Amy finally broke the silence.

Michelle bit into her tongue. It was that too, that Amy knew, that got to her.

"Don't be." Amy's eyes didn't divert from the wheel. Her voice was quiet and sincere, even if a little distance. Finally she rolled her head over and glanced at Michelle from the corner of her eyes. "We still have all of our limbs right?" She smiled a little. "It could be worse."

"You know one of us is going to loose a hand or something now right?" Michelle grumbled, but even though it was with reluctance that she did it was in the spirit of the conversation.

Amy shrugged and lazily turned back to the paddle wheel clapping rhythmically against the dark water. "Details." She said with a slight bit of taunt in her voice. "Besides I was thinking I'd look super-cool with a hook hand, particularly if we get stuck in this hellish nightmare. And you'd be just as amazing with a wooden leg. But don't worry, I'll be sure to keep you from any termite colonies as long as you promise not to let it rain on my hook so I don't rust."

Michelle laughed half heartedly. It was the most positive energy she could muster, but she meant it. She was finally getting tired. The travels and the danger and the obstacles were finally starting to weigh down on her. "Is it?" She finally managed asking as she picked at the furry end of her boot. "Is it hellish or nightmare like Amy?" This time she wasn't harassing Amy about the princess title she so liked to poke at her friend through, or the king whom held the same amount of weightiness in the joking category. She simply wondered if it was as bad as they'd been assuming or pretending it was all along.

Amy's forehead wrinkled as she studied the contraption across from her harder. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she truly considered the question. She could almost feel the warm sun drowning out her worries as she played in the surf of her hometown, she could almost hear the gaggles of students in the halls of her university and the professor's voices against the soft hum of the air conditioners, she could almost smell the fresh cut grass of her parent's home. Her mind wondered to her co-workers of the part-time job she held between school and a so-called social life. She thought about the score she might have earned on the last test she was hoping to get back…hell was it yesterday? Or maybe today? She didn't even know what day it was anymore. She was fairly certain spring break was over by now and everyone had gone back to their lives.

She had been hoping that boy in her Old World Pre-History class would ask her out. Of course he had been the cause of the grade she was dreading to see on the test she was expecting to get back. He had distracted her from the instructor and she spent more time doodling in the margins than actually paying attention. She couldn't even remember his name. She looked down at the decking shamefully. Meanwhile her mind wondered to what such a date would entail: a club maybe, bodies writhing against each other in a crowded room – a thin sheen layer of sweat glossing over their skin in their inebriated states. He would probably try and give her too much to drink so she wouldn't remember the next day. She sighed heavily. The very thought made her think of Ash.

He was a person she thought of often and wished she could forget. It didn't help that Wendell had rooted into those old memories she had nearly buried. It hadn't been that long ago that they separated, but she remembered quite well the numerous nights they stumbled along the streets of downtown after sharing a few too many drinks. It seemed to be the only times they actually got along, the only times they laughed together, the only times they loved each other. He never listened to a thing she said and in turn it made her resent him. That thought actually landed her back full circle to Wendell and their current situation. He didn't have the manners and sense of a billy-goat. He actually was charming and well mannered. He wouldn't try to get her drunk on a first date just to see if he could, or to be as un-gentleman like as possible to prove some artificial point to his guy friends. Of course saying she'd stay for the way men behaved was stupid – and she knew that; but the very prospect of how they behaved was a reflection of the society. And that society was as charming and as enchanting as the people who occupied it.

The initial and immediate answer would be reflexive, however she hadn't answered in a knee-jerk fashion. Amy had actually considered it.

"No." She said finally. "It's not."

Michelle's eyes darted down to the deck too. She hated the answer, because she knew she shared it. "But that doesn't mean we're staying right?"

"No, it doesn't." Amy's head turned to look at her friend. "We're doing this quest so we can get home remember?"

Michelle nodded slowly and pushed harder on the fur of her boot. "Yeah…" She said slowly.

Amy smiled slightly as she watched the paddles slow and the boat follow suit. "I don't know what it means Michelle." She said finally, the same amount of curiousness in her voice. "I'm just sort of riding it right now and seeing what happens, you know? I'm sort of thinking our destiny is out of our hands at this point." She smirked climbing to her feet. She peeked over the railing to see a small town and dock not far up the river. "And I'm starting to get used to it being that way. No use worrying about it." She shrugged. It was something she was still trying to square away; and something she knew she needed to master. Amy had to take hold of her fear or she would never recover from this; no matter where they ended up. The unknown and their stumbling into things that could lead to trouble seemed to be a rather common place – so fearing it, and even fearing death, was becoming a moot point. Now that Amy recognized that she knew she had to wrangle it.

As they exited the boat Amy was thankful the sun had long since set. It meant they could skate by under the radar. Perhaps even catch a ride to Kissing Town before dawn and go missed by most people.

* * *

For the first time, in their journey, Amy and Michelle found something going according to plan. They had pressed on to a small farm house just at the edge of Rivertown the night before and after exchanging a few golden coins secured a room in the house which once belonged to the old couple's daughter. The kind old farmer was more than willing to take the girls to the next town over at dawn. He claimed he had business there, and hooked up his cart to the ancient mule he owned. It was during the early morning trip that the girls learned his true 'business'.

"You younguns lookin' fer love?" He had asked through his toothless mouth as he keep his keen buggy eyes on the road.

"No sir." Amy answered. "We're merely passing through."

"Oi! Ya should'a stop fer a little bit o'romance. S'worth it. S'where I met my Bessy." The old geezer's voice glazed over and for a moment it was as if he were a teenager again reliving the moment he met his equally kind wife. "Right there in Kissin' Town too! S'why I got ter go there…ya see lassies – it's been 50 years, gotta get the old gal somethin' nice." He chuckled merrily. "Got her wedding ring in town, got married in town – time to get her somethin' new in town."

The girls exchanged glances behind the old man's back of pure and utter awe. Micelle moved closer to him, getting on her knees and leaning on the back of the wagon. "Oh yeah?" She said happily. "You still love her then?"

"O'course!" He chimed back immediately and with every ounce of heart and soul in his being. "She's my gal. See, here we are now…don't ferget – stop some, live some, love some." He said as they hopped out of his wagon.

Amy leaned over took his hands squeezing them briefly. "Thank you Jed, you've been very kind."

For a moment it appeared that the little old man blushed before he pulled his hands free and waved her off. "Get on with ya!"

Michelle waved to him happily before taking Amy by the wrist and dragging her off. She stopped in the square where a small bench sat along a platform. She pulled her pack around and tugged the map out. It was still early in the day but both girls were rather well rested and well fed. Bessy had made a full breakfast in which they indulged heartily in fresh eggs, sizzling bacon, warm biscuits, juicy fruits, delicious muffins and even buttermilk pancakes. It was the first hot meal either had had in days.

"It's not far." Michelle said looking down at the map. Her head popped up and her eyes fell on Amy. "Not far at all." She was content, happy even – as if nothing could break her spirits. When Amy's eyes shown the same amount of triumph Michelle smiled. They had done well.

"No, not far at all…on your feet, now!" Owen's voice cut into their purely joyful moment. His strong voice made them both go somewhat rigid and they were both on their feet in a second. However, in that moment Michelle felt a tingle race through her body – and for the briefest of seconds she softened; even smiled at the large man. The town was working its subliminal magic on her and it took him speaking again for her to snap out of it. "You've taken too much time and being seen in the city in your traveling clothes with that item is a very unwise move."

Amy felt her previous victory crash into a thousand pieces around her and she could feel Michelle's stiff body hovering over the knife still strapped to her leg, suddenly dropping all affection from seconds before – forcing it to abandon her. Just like there was no use lingering on the stolen horses there was on purpose in wondering what the gypsy could have meant by her warning about the orb. Both girls has sort of ignored the fact that she had looked so frightened by it and excused it by assuming, even if they knew it was in vain, she had no idea what they carried.

"I suppose you have a faster way then?" Amy snapped as her eyes darted up to Owen.

"Yes, you'll ride with us to Falls – and the entrance." Owen said gabbing her up roughly around the arm so tightly and so briskly he nearly hoisted her off the ground.

"HEY!" Amy growled tugging on her arm. "I can walk." She shot at him. Mathieu had already given Michelle a poke to the back so she fell in line with Amy. "Why don't you just take it from here if it's such a rush?" Amy asked.

"No! That wasn't the deal – nor was it the plan. Now move…if you're going to _walk yourself_." He snarled. Amy obliged, but kept very close to Michelle as they were led out of Kissing Town and directly to a pair of enormous steeds that belonged to the men. After being hoisted up onto the stallions behind the men Amy wondered how long they had been followed – and if they had been why hadn't they stopped them from going into the Disenchanted Forest or helped them when their horses were lost.

It was through gritted teeth and a very disdainful glare that Michelle rode in silence on the back of Mathieu's horse. She managed a look at Amy who wore the same loathing expression only her face was pointed toward Owen's back where she was forced to hold so she didn't slide right off the back of the horse.

It was only a matter of hours before they were at the Falls. It was a vacant stretch of land that reached for as far as the eye could see. Neither girl was sure why it was empty, save the fact that no town was nearby for supplies, this would be the ideal place to set up a homestead. It was with a great deal of effort that Amy allowed Owen to help her off the horse. He turned to help Michelle but she'd already jumped off the back and glared up at him defiantly.

"You have it? **You have it**!" Crystalor's voice echoed eagerly against the thicket beyond. Though his questions started out as a query it turned quickly into an excited declarative statement. His eyes were fixed on the package in Amy's grasp. He reached out and clutched for it hungrily. "You did it. Outstanding." He told Amy clapping her on the shoulder with a claw-like grip. There was honesty in his words but the second his other hand landed on the bag he snatched it away. She was surprised, at first, that the medallion didn't scream out – but she quickly realized that Crystalor was wearing one too – just like all the 8th Kingdom's upper royalty.

He glanced at Michelle as he tucked it snuggly under his arm. "Stunning work." He praised her as well. "We couldn't be happier."

It had not been the Chancellor that they expected as the emissary to take the orb to the Dwarves. In fact, she had expected a dwarf to be present and they had been told they would be meeting _inside_ of the underground 9th Kingdom. A frown creased her cheeks. "It is dangerous?" She asked, raising her chin and passing serious expression to the tall old man.

A stillness settled over everyone as all eyes turned to Amy, all with different intents. Michelle was gawking at Amy, surprised that she had had the gall to throw something like that out there so blindly. Owen passed her a smug almost impressed glance as he folded his thick arms over his massive chest and snorted. Mathieu merely scowled as if she'd spoken out of turn and Chancellor Crystalor passed her a piercing glare.

"What would give you that idea?" For the briefest moment his nostrils flared in irritation. However it passed quickly and his face softened. He went on before she could answer his initial question. "No, never. This," he lifted the bag, "will mend wounds of long since injured treaties and entire kingdom's crumbled allegiances. This will repair." He assured her.

"No more questions." Matheiu cut in. His eyes were set on Amy but darted up to Owen.

Taking his queue the gigantic nephew of the queen stepped forward. "You've succeeded; I'm sure her majesty will want to hold her end of the bargain. Lets not make her wait any longer." He gave a curt nod to Crystalor who slinked back closer to Snow White Falls before turning and disappearing in a small crevice in the side of the mountain.

Amy's head turned slowly to look up at Owen. "Will he plead our case before the Dwarves?" Amy's voice came out slightly broken in her demand as her brow furrowed. "Will he ask to make a mirror that can take us home?"

Owen drew his eyes away from Michelle, where they had strayed to, and he glanced back to Amy. His face softened briefly. "The queen will be the negotiator." He said briskly. Much to Amy's surprise he didn't speak a word before he hoisted her back up onto his horse. "For now, we ride home."

* * *

_We're getting somewhere - I promise! I like this chapter and future chapters I have been working on as well. Thank you for those of you who have stuck through this journey with me. I do hope you're enjoying it too. Please, if you have a moment - I would really appreciate any comments you might have. :)_

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**King Charming  
Chapter 29  
**

* * *

Wendell was standing in one of the large common rooms that overlooked the gardens below. He was still and straight with his hands pressed behind his back as he watched Virginia and Wolf below. Their son was sleeping in a large wheeled stroller Wendell had had specially made for the little tyke. He smiled softly, sadly. A large part of him envied them, despite the slightly annoyed look on Virginia's face as Wolf fussed over the infant. He was bent over the carriage, occasionally his head would pop out and wheel around to look at Virginia.

Wendell laughed lightly, they were his friends. He understood their way. Even so, love had not evaded them. Love was strong in them, it bound them. He had grown so distracted with the idea of finding a suitable counterpart that he missed so much of the goings on around him.

He lived in a world that demanded extremes, it demanded perfection, it demanded excellence. It was with that thought that he wondered what he was still doing in the castle. He should not have invited them to him – he should have gone looking for her. That was how his grandparents had worked, it was how Cinderella's prince had found her…it was how he should find Amy. In fact he couldn't think of a single historical couple that had _just_ **happened**. Perhaps there was more to this love thing than he previously thought – perhaps it took work.

Wolf, though Wendell wasn't still overly fond of him as a person – he would definitely consider him a friend and couldn't deny that he had saved the kingdom, had fought relentlessly to earn Virginia's love. Another soft smile came to his lips as the child was extracted by his mother from the carriage.

"Your majesty?" Tony's voice echoed in the high vaulted room, despite the softness of his words.

A little surprised at the intrusion, but welcoming it all the same, Wendell turned to his friend. Tony had stayed under the guise of bouncy castles. Truth be told Wendell simply wanted to keep him nearby, Tony was – even if Wendell didn't always want to admit it – his dearest friend. Being a prince had kept him from many of the luxuries most boys would have had; that included friends. He only had his servants, guards and nobles. He was poised and graceful, perfect with manners and knew all there was to know about chivalry; even still friends had been something he had not earned until recently.

Tony, on the other hand, had tried to make plastic several times. He failed each time. It was with that in which he decided a different route. Rather than plastic for the material to build the castles he used thick ship sails painted several times with opaque lacquer. He still hadn't developed, or even thought about the air source that would fuel the castle. He was still in the first stages of his new design, it was something he took on casually – as a side hobby. It was partially because he didn't want to return to New York (or the 10th Kingdom at all for that matter) that he took his time.

"It takes work, doesn't it Ant'ony." Wendell said casually, glancing back to the window. "This elusive affection and emotion called love. Why does everyone leave that part out?"

Tony's face scrunched up briefly. "Yeah, sometimes – most times…okay, just yeah." Tony said finally going over to stand next to Wendell. His eyes caught exactly what the king had been looking at and he too softened.

He had not liked Wolf, not initially. Many factors played into how Tony felt about him now. The top priority on Tony's agenda was seeing that Virginia was happy. He wanted her to be the happiest she could. Now, more than a year later – Tony more than liked Wolf, he found him a suitable partner for his daughter. Even if Virginia didn't always admit it, she adored Wolf and everything about him – therefore he fulfilled Tony's one requirement.

Tony frowned when he saw the king's shoulders fall slightly. His chin was still raised and his spine was still stiff, but Tony noticed the minor shift in his young friend. "It all is though – and it's only work if it's worth it." Tony said sagely. If he could offer up one piece of knowledge to his friend, he would. There was little that Tony knew in which Wendell didn't. The thing that Tony had in which the king didn't was years more of experience. "Your kingdom for example. You earned it, your kinghood tasted so much better because of it right? You're still working on it – everyday, even if you don't know it. That's the thing, you're working on it every second of your life; sometimes you just don't know it. Those are the things worth it."

Wendell considered the words and the meaning behind them. Even if Tony wasn't always the best with expressing what he meant and when he did it was usually in a clumsy fashion this message rang true. Wendell nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I understand."

"Is this about that princess?" Tony's voice changed slightly, coyly. Tony had noticed that since Amy's departure the king had stopped all other royals from coming for the purpose of wooing him; he'd even dismissed a baroness.

"Yes." Wendell answered bluntly. He could have toyed around the subject, he could have denied it, he could have taken any number of other routes – but there was no use being reserved around Tony; it would be wasted energy if he had. "Though I don't know where she is."

"First time in love?" Tony asked leaning against the railing. Tony remember his first love – Stacy Hall. She had been in his junior English class. It had been a quick interlude, but it had been his first taste of the stuff. It only enticed him further into the both horrible and wonderful place where love happened.

Wendell looked over to Tony sharply. His immediate response didn't come. The 'no' was quick on his tongue but he held it back expertly. He sighed lightly, once more realizing that diffidence in the matter would not be worth the energy. "I have had no shortage of women." Wendell left his statement vague intentionally. "But yes, it is my first attempt at love. Though I find it no attempt at all. I have no control over it – so it's hardly an attempt." Wendell scowled slightly. "It more has control over me."

Tony couldn't force the smile that pulled his cheeks up to leave if he wanted to. "Yes, I would certainly call that love. You're in love." Tony teased.

"Stop it." He chirped quickly in a lame defense.

"Oh please." Tony waved a hand. "Everyone knows it. You wear it on your face the second her name comes up. And you should see the look in your eyes…"

Wendell felt his teeth grind in the back of his head. "Yes – well that hardly helps me find where she is, now doesn't it?"

Again Tony had an answer as he stood up and passed a glance down the bridge of his nose at the king. "Ah yes, well sometimes good things come to those who wait. Oh come on your majesty! The Ice Queen has to send someone to the Century Party…who do you think it'll be? I'll put money on who **_I_** think it is." Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"Money?" Wendell smirked. "My money against my own money – no thank you. Haven't you learned that royalty excel at gambling yet – I would have thought that by now you would have discovered it's the truth." Wendell's words were terse in tease, but there was promise in the sentiment. He knew Tony could be right. He didn't want to linger on it too long, as too get his hopes up excessively and unnecessarily, so he immediately changed the direction of the conversation. "Have they adjusted?" He asked.

Tony knew exactly what Wendell meant. His eyes drifted back to the window and he shrugged. "They're getting there. Wolf's only having trouble with it because Virginia is. He'd be fine here. She's alright; she'll be fine." Virginia was resilient, Tony knew this about her. Though she had taken it badly the first few days, she was slowly beginning to accept it. Though she might hold onto it for years to come, she would still learn to manage to survive in this world. That's what Virginia was – as survivor. "She has hope that one day they'll find another way back." Tony sighed. He knew better, he knew that it was more than wishful thinking. He wished that she would just accept it now; it would be easier on all of them.

Wendell shook his head lightly. "No. It's very unlikely."

"I know. Try telling her that though." Tony pointed at the window.

A brief smile crossed the king's lips. "I know better."

* * *

Three days had passed since Amy and Michelle were delivered to the Ice Palace. They had been granted immunity. They had yet to see the queen and they were getting restless with the situation. Amy wanted nothing more than to ask the queen to discuss their situation with the dwarves. They had slept, rested, walked the frozen gardens – they had even started to laugh again. They got to know the castle very well, harassed the guards to smile; even got a few to do it too. They discussed their journey and now that it was over it was becoming legend in their minds. They would poke fun at one another about who was more scared in a given situation or who reacted dumbly on impulse. Overall they were simply happy to be done with it. But the orb itself still plagued Amy. She couldn't help but wonder if it really was dangerous and if the numerous sleeping guards hadn't been protecting it, but were protecting everyone else **from** it. It was a fleeting thought she tried not to linger on.

Today the queen promised to see them. Neither was sure if they liked it or not. Though they'd waited to see her for some time, surprised that they hadn't been given the opportunity sooner, they were beginning to accept a reality outside of the court. If they didn't see her they could pretend like she didn't exist and that they were on some misbegotten adventure that soon they'd either wake from or return home from. But the very idea of home was becoming more and more distance and both were trying harder and harder to accept that they might actually have to adjust to life in the 9 Kingdoms permanently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Owen asked the queen one final time as he laid out a phenomenally sharp icicle shard. It sat beside two pieces of bright white linen and a small tiara and the amulet Amy had worn nearly the entirety of their journey. Perched on an icy mannequin was a very pale blue gown, next to it was a second mannequin in traditional attire of one of the court's women shaman. The queen had had them specially prepared. On a second table was a parchment laid out with two quills sitting at the same angle in two identical ink wells.

"I'm positive." She said sharply, watching him with a keen eye. "This must be done. I can not have them mistrusting me yet." She paused for a moment before going on in a different tone. "The 6th Kingdomers woke mere days ago. Their party will take place within the week. They won't notice their precious missing goods until long after the two giant reds have woken from their slumber, as they were afflicted by the sleeping spell as well, and are besieging the 9th Kingdom in search of their egg. The dwarves will call on me as they have always done, with my family, to stop the dragons from destroying their mines. They won't know why the dragons have come – that is our secret alone. I will sweep in and kill them, reactivating the long history our kingdoms have.

"Everything is going according to plan, better actually. I never could have expected Amy and Michelle to be mislabeled. Amy will win me the 4th Kingdom through Wendell." She had said the words before, though not to this source. She smiled calmly at Owen. "I'll kill them both; Wendell and Amy. But before that can happen Amy must think she's choosing this path and Wendell must marry a princess – or at least a noble. Therefore she must be more than a titled princess – she must **be** a princess. I told them I would do this – and I have every intention on keeping that promise." The Ice Queen's words to the girls, though misleading (as the orb's actual use and purpose), had been in (her twisted sort of way) honesty. The way she saw it they were closing the gap of long since fallen allegiances. Though this attack could repair it as she would be the 9th Kingdom's savior the fact that lives could be lost in doing so was nothing more than a side effect. The fact that she was responsible for the attack in the first place was also a minor detail. And the underlying cause, her wanting to make friends with the dwarves so she could begin a multi-Kingdom conquest, was beside the point to her.

Owen looked at the document. It was written properly. The second signatures were placed on it Amy would be the sole heir to the entire 8th Kingdom. He couldn't help but have a burst of foreboding in his chest. Owen considered this treaty from many angles. Though deep down he had his own concerns and interests at heart, even still that was for him (and him alone) to know. He rolled his shoulders just as she said, "Bring them in."

Amy and Michelle had been nearby when Owen threw the doors open and beckoned them forward. Michelle's neutral expression was offset by Amy's hopeful one. She figured she'd get the chance to speak with the queen about the dwarves. However, the second they passed through the threshold, Amy knew that this wasn't a mere meeting. The room was prepared for something.

"Ladies." The queen strode forward, her common warm smile shone brightly at them. "I'm so glad to have you back. Let me first apologize for not seeing you sooner. I was just finalizing some documents of great import. They have taken all my attention." She gestured to the nearby table. "Secondly let me congratulate you on your resounding success at returning the orb to the dwarves."

"That's why we've come your highness…" Amy began, but the queen cut her off.

"Yes, I know." Her tone turned somber. "Trust that I will do all in my power to negotiate the creation of a new Traveling Mirror. Though these things take time. Rest assured I am doing all that I can." She inclined her head. "In the meantime, I intend on holding true to my promise. I have here the means to make you royal."

Amy shrank a little in her spot. She had forgotten about that – forgotten, intentionally, about the title and it being made real. There was something long lasting about the very idea, something more permanent that she wasn't prepared to accept.

"You…don't want to be made princess?" The queen's quick eye caught the hesitation. There was a dash of sadness and hurt in her tone.

"Oh, it's not that-" Amy began but again the queen cut her off sharply again.

"Good then!" She clapped her hands and fingered Owen forward allowing no time for doubt. Amy was stunned at the hasty dismissal she received. She watched Owen lift the dagger-like icicle and pass it properly to the queen. She was slightly speechless as she watched her slice the skin on her pale arm. A little line of crimson followed the place where she'd drawn a line down the fleshy part of her forearm. The queen immediately caught the few droplets in the small inkwell on the table.

"Come here." She said taking up Amy's arm by the wrist. Amy stiffened in her grasp. She wanted to jerk her arm free, she wanted to list all of her hesitations and denounce that she ever wanted this. She had never wanted this. It had all been an accident; but she stood frozen and unable to summon the words.

"Wait!" Michelle jumped forward and a wave of relief washed over Amy.

The queen's head swiveled around toward the short girl. Her expression softened. "Yes?" She asked patiently.

Michelle was bouncing in her spot a little and she cringed as she glanced from the pink edge of the icicle to the little red line on the queen's arm, to Amy's smooth arm. "Are you sure?" She asked with a slight grimace through a furrowed brow and a great deal of concern.

Amy was holding her breath. She wasn't sure, not by a long way. However her eyes, round with fright, turned up to the queen and she forced them to yield to her narrowing of them. She had chosen that she would not accept fear any longer. She refused it in that moment. She squared her shoulders and lifted her arm further up toward Una. She gave a sturdy nod. "I'm sure."

The queen seemed to burst with pride and immediately she brought the icy dagger down on Amy's arm. Amy forced her face to remain stoic as she felt it bite into her arm; first cold from the actual ice, then searing from the tearing of her flesh. It stung for only a moment and the little pink bits of blood that belonged to Una had remained on the ice shard mixed with hers. For the briefest of second Amy felt as if fire raced through her veins, when the queen's blood mingled with hers, and she was momentarily invigorated.

The queen guided her arm forward and squeezed a few drops into the second inkwell. "We must sign quickly." The queen said, lifting her own blood dipped quill. She didn't even bat an eye or hesitate in the least as she signed her name across the yellowed parchment. She pushed the other tiny inkwell toward Amy.

Amy glanced over at Michelle who was still bouncing slightly and reluctantly in her spot before reaching out and taking up the quill. She gave a small nod and signed her name aside Una's perfectly drawn name.

"You two as well." Una extended her quill to Owen. "Sign quickly." She pushed her inkwell in his direction. He bent, dipping the quill back into the small pool of blood and pulled his name across the document.

"Here." Amy said pressing the quill in Michelle's hand.

"Amy?" Michelle's concern was evident in her lowered head as she hesitantly took the quill from her friend.

"Just do it, don't be afraid." Amy reached over and squeezed her friend's shoulders encouragingly. "There's nothing to fear." She said with a confident smile. Michelle gave a little nod; this time it would be her trusting Amy and following her blindly. She couldn't look as she wrote out her signature in her friend's red blood.

"Excellent!" The queen said before Michelle had even lifted the quill off the paper. She bent forward and sprinkled a small amount of shiny dust on the scroll. Owen stepped back and Michelle flicked the quill back in the inkwell falling back next to Amy.

The silvery powder began to burn little holes in the parchment. Smoke rose from it and in a sudden flash the entire paper caught fire and disappeared into a pile of ash before a single word could be uttered. At the same exact second the flash occurred the gown and uniform on the mannequins replaced, by magic, the clothes Amy and Michelle had been wearing – leaving the mannequins naked and the girls in the official garb of the land.

The tiara and amulet were both being donned on Amy as well, transplanted there by sorcery. The magic of it immediately imposed them with their titles officially – and in that the queen's magic had acted on the objects in the room with intent. Amy glanced down at her arm – it was dressed in the soft linen that had been on the table. Methodically her hand moved over it as she noticed the queen's matching one.

She moved forward and placed her either of her hands on either of Amy's shoulders. "Welcome home princess." She said boldly. The sound immediately following was the sound of the door slamming shut behind Owen who chose to leave immediately.

Amy nodded somberly. "Thank you." She said quietly. She had opted not to give into fear but now she felt oddly chilled by what had happened. It was very strange being an official _princess_.

"You know my reluctance in traveling; I detest it." The queen said dropping her arms to her side. She turned and smiled, prepared to push Amy and Wendell closer through any rouse she could. "The first thing I would ask of you two is to go to the Century Party on our kingdom's behalf. I'd suggest taking Owen and Mathieu as protection, companionship and entertainment; though that will be entirely up to you. In fact, why don't you begin the journey in the morn? I'll have some things packed for you and the carriage waiting at dawn. I'm sure you miss your friends in the 4th Kingdom, seeing them a few days in advance might help ease your trouble minds."

Amy glanced over at Michelle who nodded quickly. She had always been more comfortable in the warmer and friendlier 4th Kingdom.

"As you wish." Amy said softly on their behalf.

"Thank you step-daughter." The queen's smile grew, though she did not turn back to face them.

* * *

_Again thank you for those of you who have stuck through this journey with me. I do hope you're enjoying it. Please, please if you have a moment - I would really appreciate any comments you might have. :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**King Charming  
Chapter 30  
**

* * *

Wendell was staring at his breakfast. He had considered having it brought up to his room to avoid exactly what he was going through. Rupert was yakking at him from the left and Tony was watching him from the right. The thing that annoyed him the most about Tony was how, from time to time, he felt like he was under the scrutinizing gaze of a parent when his friend watched him. He knew in that moment it was the untouched breakfast that was being judged.

He turned to Lord Rupert. "I trust your judgment." He assured him and moved to push his chair out and make a, hopefully, unnoticed exit. As his napkin dropped over the eggs that had been made especially for him, as the king only liked them over easy, the door opened and three guards filed in followed by Wendell's chancellor. "Your majesty – guests are pulling into the front of castle as we speak."

All eyes transferred from the chancellor to the king. He felt a bubble of annoyance well in his chest. He had no interest or desire to entertain guests today; however his immediate dismissal in front of the court members present would be particularly rude. "Have more plates set at the breakfast table." He nodded to a nearby servant. Having no idea how many to expect he left the number arbitrary for now.

He strode forward to meet the chancellor, he paused to give him a brief nod and then stiffly exited the dining hall. Lord Rupert and Tony were on their feet quickly, following behind the king; along with the chancellor and the guards.

Wendell paused just before turning into the receiving hall. He wanted to project a better kingly air than the one he was wearing, which would suggest that these guests were unwelcome. The king had no interest in playing nice today, but that was simply not an option. He had given up that ability when he accepted the throne.

With another sturdy nod he turned the corner and was met by Owen, who had initially delivered the note which beckoned Amy and Michelle home, and his large companion. They both dropped to a single knee at seeing Wendell. As they did Amy and Michelle could be seen standing a few feet behind the men.

Wendell's previously applied diplomatic manner left him, and an honest smile replaced it. He had to force himself to look away from the girls and back to the men. He gave a short nod and excused them. Both men rose and stepped to the side allowing the previously flesh made barrier to dissipate. He made to move forward but Amy had already closed the distance. She looked different, it might have been the tiara – it might have been the amulet; but something about her struck Wendell as different. However he hadn't the time to really consider it as Amy lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. "Wendell!" She whispered gleefully as she held tight against him. She had not expected to be that happy to see him, however the second her eyes landed on him a wave of relief washed over her and she was a prisoner to her feet and body as they automatically embraced him.

He was taken entirely off guard by her but couldn't force the smile on his lips away if he wanted to. He knew it was inappropriate for her to have done it, but – despite the more formal appearance she had, which had been slightly disappointing – he realized quickly that it was who she was entirely; she was the same girl. He gently returned the hug, patting her back as not to appear too eager to do so.

When they parted she realized she had made a mistake, particularly when she noticed the group of people he had behind him. Her cheeks immediately went aflame and she pulled way back issuing him a deep curtsy. "Forgive me your highness."

"Done." Wendell's spirit was soaring, nothing in that moment could crush it; not even an impassioned moment that could prove they shared similar opinions of each other. He was actually slightly disappointed when she pulled away and had an inclination to reach out and tug her back into the embrace.

"Your majesty." Michelle too bowed shallowly.

"Michelle." Wendell tipped his head to the girl in a kingly greeting.

"We mean you no harm." Amy beamed at him while heading over to his small gathering of followers. "All this protection really won't be necessary." She moved forward and took up Tony's hands; after which she bowed her head toward him. "It's good to see you again as well Tony." She turned to Lord Rupert. He was staring at her with a sort of reluctant expression. Though her apologies had been passed to him on her behalf after the last time they saw each other they had yet to face each other.

She turned to him, giving him her full attention. She bent deeply before him. "My lord." She said kindly to him, but in a serious tone. "You must forgive me for our last meeting. My tone and words were inappropriate. Please accept my most humble apologies." She rose and lifted her chin to him. She had remembered how tautly she snapped at him and how much he had annoyed her. However, he was part of Wendell's court – and that meant, to Amy at least, that he deserved to be treated with respect. She even remembered the feeling that arched through her body when she had assured him it was not a misunderstanding and that Marie had tried to kill her. It had been a combination of anger and fear. Wendell might demand that this man forgive her, but she wanted to earn it.

Rupert smiled, and he did so in earnest. If there was one thing the lord liked, enjoyed and took pride in it was undivided attention. He had not had a high opinion of the princess when she left, though he respected her on behalf of the king who seemed to fancy her. He knew better than to question the king. Even after the time that had passed since she shouted at him in this very hall he still felt put off by it; at the same time he had wanted nothing more than an apology. Now that he was getting both her direct attention and the apology he had wanted he had no reason not to issued her the pardon. It might take time for him to actually fully accept it; but it could start now on the path to mending. "Of course your majesty." He too inclined his head to her; there was still a triumphant smile on his face as he watched her.

She gave him a brief nod before giving the others a short curtsey and then turning back to Wendell. "Your majesty, forgive our early arrival – but we've come for the Century Party on behalf of the 8th Kingdom." She said properly. "I do hope our presence won't be any trouble at all. In fact, I promise to not cause any scenes or draw any unnecessary attention if you'll let us stay the three days until the event." She was ready to see the inside of one of Wendell's guest suites, she and Michelle had been in the carriage for over 24 hours.

"Yes, yes of course." Wendell said quickly at the turn of events. He was simply glad that they were more than just passing through – she admitted to the plan of staying. "You may have whatever you desire, if it means you'll stay."

"A room will do, we require little more than that." Amy laughed. "And for my friends, Owen and Mathieu as well; they'll remain with us for the event."

"Excellent, by all means – Owen and Mathieu are welcome guests." Wendell said, committing their names to memory and passing them a fleeting smile. "Please, breakfast has just been served – you four must be famished from your long journey. Join us." He said taking Amy's hand and automatically looping her arm through his. She sighed contentedly, placing her free hand over the one looped through Wendell's arm just as he leaned over, "I saved you a seat."

At first she was surprised but the feeling passed the second a wild sort of grin replaced it. "My, my sire." She arched an eyebrow as she glanced back forward with a smitten smirk. "I'll have to mind what I say from here on out, you truly do commit it all to memory." She leaned over and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I have a confession to make. I'm glad – I'd rather sit by you."

He squeezed her arm tighter into him as they all marched on, Wendell now with the full intention to finish every bit of egg on his plate.

* * *

It was after lunch on the second day that Wendell found Amy alone in the corridor which lead to the gardens. "Forgive my intrusion, were you on your way to see the flowers?"

Amy felt her cheeks warm slightly at her embarrassment. Rather than actually admit the truth she bowed her head slightly in shame. "Not exactly." She said before chuckling. "I'm actually lost." She told him with a slight wrinkle of her nose. She and Michelle had separated paths with the intention to find something neither had yet. It had been a game they'd learned quite well in the Ice Palace, until they learned all the corridors intimately. But this castle was just as vast and was all new with sprawling halls neither had investigated yet.

They both had shed their inhibitions for a little bit of fun. As it stood they knew they wouldn't be going home before the Century Party, so there was absolutely no use worrying about it. Actually it was becoming less of an issue as each day it became more of a distant memory and they were often left wondering why they had been worried in the first place. With such a release both were actually able to have a little fun, from time to time.

"Tomorrow's the party, when do you expect the guests will arrive?" Amy asked moving closer to the king.

"Oh sometime in the afternoon tomorrow they'll begin to get here. However the castle will be a bustle all day. Lord Rupert has a full agenda for the festivities." Wendell said offering his arm. "Shall we?" He pointed toward the direction that Amy had just come from. "I'd be happy to give you a tour of the gardens. Perhaps you can tell me about your adventures after my rather hasty exit."

"Only if you promise to make it fun." She said slipping her arm through his with a slight cock of her head. She had a mind to ask him how he knew that she'd even left the castle but opted not to just then. Queen Una had mentioned his passing through on a whim, but Amy had assumed it was more to address the matter of Gus being at large.

"Don't you ever tire?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Never! Does it bother you?" She challenged, even if she was doing it in jest - intentionally. "If so I'm sorry about your luck – I doubt I can undo it and you should consider releasing me now if that's the case."

"On the contrary, I find it refreshing. Most royals are dull, at best." He admitted pulling her to a stop and drawing her around to face him. Amy for a moment wanted to ask why they'd stopped, but the moment her eyes met his she knew something as afoot.

"You made a minor confession to me yesterday morning. I think it's my turn to make a confession to you. I have no intention of letting it go unsaid. The fact is, I've saved you that seat for all of the days to come – not just yesterday's breakfast. I don't think it's a secret any longer that I enjoy indulging in your company. And if it is, well then forgive me, I'll make a point to remedy that now by explaining exactly how true it is."

Amy pulled her hand out of his, unsure of how it had found itself there to begin with. She lightly placed her fingertips over his lips to stop him from speaking. She could feel her own heart hammering wildly against the inside of her chest. The words he was making invigorated her – though they were not what she expected to hear at all. As she was so unprepared for them she had to stop him, just for a moment, while she processed them. Furthermore she wanted to savor them, after all – it would no doubt be the singular time in her life she might experience such a confession of affection as that. He worded it like a king – a charming king. She sighed slowly, commanding her racing pulse to simmer down while she reasoned that perhaps she was misinterpreting his meaning.

"Shhh…." She whispered as she pulled her hand away. However the further her hand moved, until it was grasped in his hand again – pressed between their chests, the more aware she became of his body heat mixing with hers against the backdrop of the gardens. Her heart began to pump harder as her eyes were transfixed on his lips. She thought for a moment she might be trembling with excitement, despite her rational brain screaming at her that he didn't mean it – he wasn't a king – he was just a guy saying it…she was hearing wrong and that she shouldn't believe it; it was a trick!

When the beat of his heart echoed off her chest it drowned out all reason in her head. The little voice that had been telling her not to trust it was washed away in that moment. She felt his finger under her chin gently tilting her head up face him. Her eyes once more glued to his until they closed as he tipped in to capture her lips. Her breath caught in throat as she felt his light breath against her lips. She was greedily and expectantly awaiting the kiss she so desperately sought in that moment. The natural electricity between them and his kind manner and chivalrous way made her buckle to his every whim. Right then she wanted nothing more than to taste King Wendell's lips against hers.

They were mere centimeters from touching when Tony's voice cut into the surroundings. "There you are! Lord Rupert has been looking everywhere for you! The elves had a tapestry delivered that doesn't match the curtains he had made and he's furious…" Tony's voice trailed off as he saw how close they had been and how quickly Amy leapt out of Wendell's grasp.

She was stiff as she issued Tony a sharp but shallow bow. "Excuse me." She managed in an airy voice before turning and hurrying off toward the door they'd exited from. Rationality sunk its teeth into her and overpowered the passion that had been outweighing it during the moment in which a kiss was _almost_ shared between them. Amy was somewhat thankful and somewhat saddened by it. She didn't want to succumb to any unruly affections for the king, though it was likely too late for that, and it certainly distracted her from the actual mission.

After Amy had vanished behind the door Tony turned back to look at Wendell with a pitifully dumbfounded look. "Did I interrupt something?"

The shocked expression on the king's face had given way for a displeased scowl. The king groaned slightly. "Oh no, nothing Ant'ony; but thanks for it, you moron." With that he merely turned and followed Amy's path back inside with the intention to seek out the lord who had requested his presence. The moment was lost now and had little chance of being recovered in the same manner.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**King Charming  
Chapter 31  
**

* * *

"You bailed out – that's so unfair." Michelle said first opening the door to the room issued to Amy by the king, and upon finding her there closed it. "I found some amazing rooms, a golden corridor, and the library." Michelle flopped down on the bed next to Amy. She was much more pleased that now she could easily get away with wearing the common fur lined britches and vests instead of dresses. "What did you find?"

Amy had been sitting on the bed with a book open before her when Michelle arrived. She glanced up briefly. "I found the library yesterday." She said passively holding up the book in her hands. Amy glanced back down at the book distractedly.

"Yeah, okay – but what did you find today…?" Michelle cocked her head to the side.

Amy frowned lightly pointing back to a pile of books behind her. "That the Dwarven Orb or Rovenflare doesn't exist in any of these books, or any other scroll or map or _anything_. It doesn't exist Michelle."

"Yeah it totally does." Michelle grumbled throwing herself back on the bed and fluffing the pillow behind her head. "I was there remember? I saw it! You carried it. It was real. Now would you just let it go?"

Amy gingerly closed the book. It was true, the thing had plagued her since it left her hands. She'd dedicated a good deal of time trying to locate it in any texts they came across. She had scoured the Ice Palace library when they found it; and was only drawn away when Michelle threatened to tell the queen that she was still poking around about it. It was no secret that it annoyed Michelle, she wanted to forget that they had even touched the thing – even through a velvet bag. She pretended the entire adventure existed outside of the actual item they transported. The truth was that it frightened her slightly so it was easier to bury that fact; but it was difficult to do so with Amy on constant vigil trying to discover more facts about it.

Amy's head dropped forward slightly. She knew it was bad that she had sunk into this obsession. What troubled her more was that the orb had, and the absence of it, an effect on her. She desired it – she wanted to know more about it. Though it was minor it still lingered in her thoughts and reminded her that it was there from time to time. Currently she wasn't researching the orb because she _wanted_ to, now she was researching it to **distract** her. "Ask me again." She said quietly, leaning forward a little bit.

"What?" Michelle's head jerked around to look at Amy.

She felt her cheeks glow shyly, as a result she kept her face lowered toward the cover of the book. "Ask me if I found anything…"

Michelle skeptically obliged. "Amy, what did you find?"

She pulled the book tight to her chest and slowly looked up to her friend. "I found Wendell." She said swallowing hard. "I found that I'm falling in love him. My butterflies have butterflies." She cringed as she drew her shoulders up and tucked her legs underneath her clutching the book even tightly to her chest. "He nearly kissed me…and, I've never wanted a kiss more than that one ever in my life. It was; damn it Michelle it was _magical_." She sighed, a little miffed, and tossed the book over on the pile. She fidgeted with her hands in front of her. "I know better than this." She attempted in a lame defense. "Love isn't all rainbows and puppies and fireworks…but, but – I think I love him. And, well, it _is_ all rainbows _and_ puppies **and** fireworks." She furrowed her brow in concern.

Michelle slowly sat up in her spot with her eyes fixed on Amy. Finally she let out a long laugh. "Score! Are you kidding me? Why are you acting like its bad Amy? I think that's awesome. Wendell is a king – he isn't Ash. I think you scored a winner…a keeper."

Amy's brow furrowed deeper. "Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten where we are?! Where we're from? Or – wait a minute – that that king who thinks he loves me doesn't even know that detail?" Amy felt her stomach churn uncomfortably. "I can't do this. He deserves a princess Michelle! That's what kings should get. It's what Wendell should get. Something better than some…nobody." Amy threw her arms in the air exasperated.

"Dude! Shut up!" Michelle demanded. "Was Cinderella a princess? No! George the Dragon Slayer – was he a prince? NO! Snow White? Well, yeah," Michelle waved a hand, "she was – but that's totally a minor detail…just like the one that you _actually_ **are** a princess too. You're hardly a nobody; you're my Amy – my Princess Amelia Webster. And Amy! You're forgetting one big detail…"

"Oh yeah? What's that; because so far your argument is pretty weak."

"He loves you too!" Michelle squealed, jumping up and down on the bed excitedly. She was completely prepared to dismiss her old life, she was ready to see Amy live happily ever after while standing by her side, and simply set up life here. The way Michelle saw it, they already belonged. Though she'd been hesitant about signing the paper, she had long since shed that concern. She was glad she'd followed Amy's lead and simply accepted it; it felt good to be legitimate 8th Kingdomers. She loved it, and she knew that (even if hesitant and reluctant) Amy loved it too. "Love conquers all – for real. He'll understand if you tell him – but you have to tell him. Tell him where we're from. Amy, he's been there."

"But what if he rejects me because of it? What if he changes his mind?"

"Dude you're not listening to me." Michelle stopped bouncing, dropped to her knees on the bed and took her friend by the shoulders giving her a little shake, doing her best to calm her own excitement. "He'll understand. Think about it. The prince still stuck with good old Cindy after he found out she wiped up floors for a living. Heck, Wendell's grand father stuck with Snow White after she woke up and he found she roomed with a bunch of men – forget the fact that they were half sized men. They were still men. Wendell is **more** likely to accept you because you're not just a princess, you're a princess with a history. It makes for a better bedtime story." Michelle nodded sagely. "I think you should go for it. Make a plan for when to tell him – how about after the party. There's a lot on his plate right now; just plan on telling him about how we really got here after the Century Party."

Amy's hands went over her friend's perched on her shoulders. In that moment it didn't really matter that she was a princess, in fact if she had considered that she might have disregarded the entire plan. Right then Amy was a girl in love – and Wendell was her target. They weren't royalty, they weren't anything more than two people drawn to each other. She nodded with a small, yet confident smile. "Yes. Yes, I think that's a good plan. After that we can see what he thinks of me." After all this time of Michelle taunting her about it, Amy had to add a bit of her own teasing (even if it was direct at herself).

* * *

"I swear to God Marie if you make me sing one more song – A, I'm going to kill you and B, I will have no voice tomorrow with which to entertain the guests."

"Oh Azzzzzh, I'm bored though." She cooed, leaning over in the carriage against him; pressing up tight to his body. "Pleazzzzze, juzt one more – eetzy, weetzy zong." She pulled her index finger and thumb together.

The space was already a commodity and Ash couldn't help but feel a little bit claustrophobic with the princess laying on him. He had made a point not to get attached to her. He saw how devious she played, how dangerous she could be. He figured she was the type of girl that gave all women a bad name and he wanted no part of that. He scrambled backward, pressing his back against the inside of the plush carriage.

"Stop…just stop. You'll have your prince – er – king, or whatever soon enough. Don't do it to me too." He said hastily, though his attempt was only half-hearted. Part of him loved having a princess cling to him and beg. He had seen her beg at her father, pleading with him not to come to the Century Party – that she would act as the royal attending. She had lied and told him that she had personally smoothed things over with the king and further pushed the fabrication by claiming she wanted to completely tie all misunderstanding up. She had said if he was there it might only make the situation more hostile and that she could handle it. Ash snorted at the thought, the old dolt bought it. He knew that she meant to _smooth things_ over, but not the way the king would agree to. It helped that he was lazy and had no desire to leave his kingdom, not even for a party – if it meant traveling the vast distance they had to cover.

"Speaking of which!" Ash interjected, slipping out of her grasp and distracting her from him personally entertaining her the rest of the journey. He bent to his boot and pulled out a small dagger. He leaned forward and sliced a small lock of her long blonde hair off.

She hissed out a displeased and wide eyed complaint before falling back against the seat and folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"Keep your dress on." Ash mumbled sticking his hand in the nearby knapsack. After extracting a small silvery container he chucked the bag on the ground. "Here it is." He beamed.

"Oh Azh!" She cooed again, leaning forward a little more interested in him now and completely dismissing the fact that he had lopped off a small chunk of her hair. Her hands moved greedily toward the object in his grasp.

"Don't touch!" He scolded her quickly tucking the vial in his closed fist. "You must listen to me first. The lady I got this from-"

"Where did you get eet?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on his hand, where the vial was concealed now. Finally her curious and excited eyes turned back up to him. "Where?" She asked with a huge smile.

"I promised I would get it and I did. Not that it really matters, but an alchemy specialist in Kissing Town. Surprise, surprise she focuses on love potions. This particular one is illegal in all but the 3rd Kingdom." Ash wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't ask _how_ I procured it." His lips curled up contentedly that he had it at all. "Look." He said pulling it back out and uncorking it quickly. The heady aroma of it quickly filled the cabin and the two looked at each other lustfully for a moment before Ash waved his hand over the top of it and both were freed from its sudden and powerful draw. "It's permanent – for good; so you have you to be sure you want this man – Wendell – to fall in love with you forever." He dropped the hairs in the top and a loud hiss echoed from the small container. It suddenly grew hot in Ash's hand and a small stream of steam shot from the top and paused only long enough to mold itself in the shape of a heart before dissipating quickly. Ash quickly corked the container and gave it a shake.

"She never would have given it to me if she had known it was for the king." Ash said skeptically. "A piece of you – your hair – ensures that it is you that will be the receiver of the love. There's no room for error this way, like with those stupid first person you see potions. Stuff can go hell'a wrong with that nonsense. The drinker must only taste it, I say slip it in his wine or champagne, and they will fall madly in love with the person who enchanted the potion with a piece of themselves. Like I said, you have to be sure – absolutely sure." Ash told her seriously. "There is no antidote…save one." Ash smirked, clearly not believing what he was about to say. He cleared his throat and extended the bottle to her. "True love's kiss."

"We will be married before anyone can interfere. Then eet will be too late, true love'z kizz or no." Marie said gently taking the vial as if it were the most precious thing on the planet. "Thank you Azh!" She finally squealed excitedly, launching herself forward and throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and fell back into her spot unable to take her eyes from the small object that would earn her the crown she sought so heavily. She had to pretend to not be Marie, for she knew it would have her expelled – but soon she could shed this meek Anne façade and become herself again; though Wendell wouldn't care as he would be madly in love with her his court might be suspicious that he was enchanted. However as soon as she was Queen Marie she could let the world know it; because then it would be too late – she would be his wife.

There was no real remorse in Ash as he watched Marie in her glee. She had gone to great lengths to win this man; between changing her entire appearance to bringing him from afar – right down to illicit illegal activity. She meant business. In Ash's mind, she might deserve him for the lengths she went to. It never really occurred to him that love was meant to be two sided; to Ash this was simply a conquest and Marie had the tools and sheer determination to win it.


	32. Chapter 32

**King Charming  
Chapter 32  
**

* * *

Wendell had had flowers sent to Amy's room. As she roused she could smell their presence in her room. She stretched just as Alice was drawing the curtains back in her room. Amy smiled contentedly as the sun's rays showered in through the window and illuminated the entire room.

"Morning my lady." Alice said.

"Morning Alice." Amy said rubbing sleep from her eyes. "The flowers…where did they come from?"

A small and shy smile crossed Alice's lips. "His highness had them arranged. He fancies you." She said quietly before letting her mouth fall open a little in surprise that she'd let something so inappropriate slip from her lips.

Amy's head whipped around to look at Alice and she smiled at her. It never really crossed her mind that perhaps Alice shouldn't have said it at all. "Really?" She asked with a tiny ray of hope slicing into the grin she couldn't convince to leave. All the words she'd said to Michelle and all the energy Michelle had returned only forced Amy to sink further into accepting that perhaps this was an avenue that was inescapable now. As her eyes flitted around to the dozens of flowers she figured it wasn't even that it was inescapable – it was welcomed.

"Yes." The nervous, house maid said as she poured a pitcher of water into a washing basin by a small mirror hanging on the wall.

"Thank you Alice." Amy said as she climbed from bed. "Have I missed breakfast?"

The maid gave a small, almost unperceivable, nod. "Yes, and the kitchens are all a'bustle with preparations for the guests. Lord Rupert is beside himself and there are hundreds of people already setting up. The castle will not sleep tonight." She smiled lightly at Amy; it was almost dreamily as she watched Amy wash her face. "I do love parties." She admitted handing Amy a small towel.

"Again, thank you." Amy said as it passed into her hands. "Do you?"

Alice sighed, giving a small thoughtful shrug, "I do." She spun in her spot.

"Come, then – come to the party." Amy offered.

"Oh! Your majesty." Alice bowed, after her face went stricken. "I couldn't possibly…"

Amy reached out and took her by the shoulders, tugging her up straight. "You can, and you will." Amy said. "As my guest." The girl had been at her beck and call every time Amy set foot in the palace. It was as if Wendell had given the woman to her. The very thought made Amy slightly uneasy. She couldn't stop thanking her for every little thing she did for her and sometimes she found the way Alice picked up after her a little unnerving. The whole idea of having servants made Amy uneasy; it didn't help that she liked the woman. She was kind and gentle and seemed to not have a single mean bone in her body.

"But-" Alice began to protest.

"Nope!" Amy said reaching out and placing a hand over the girl's mouth. "No arguments. You'll be there; and you'll dance, and you'll eat, and you won't wait on a single person while you do it." Amy smiled taking up the girl's hand and spinning her in her spot. "Alright?"

A small giggle escaped the servant as she bowed to Amy after being spun. "As you wish my lady."

"I do – I wish it." There was conviction in Amy's tone.

"Then it shall be done." Alice was doing her very best to keep from bouncing up and down with excitement. As she exited she narrowly missed Michelle who looked less than pleased.

"What's she so happy about? And where the hell did all the flowers come from?" She grumbled.

"Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Amy poked Michelle in the ribs.

"I missed breakfast." She complained.

"So? Think of all the wonderful food we're going to have tonight!" Amy said grabbing up her brush and running it through her hair. "And booze. There will be booze! It'll probably be light, like wine or something – but so what? It's going to be great!"

"I guess." Michelle grumbled.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Amy asked chucking her brush on the vanity and swinging to face her friend.

"There's this guy." Michelle said. "I saw him last night at dinner watching me. Last night I got up to get a drink and he was in the hall – he didn't say anything to me; this morning he was lurking outside your room. Just now."

Amy scowled slightly. "You think he means harm?"

"I don't know. I don't think so – maybe? I don't know!" Michelle said frowning harder.

"What's wrong!? Stop being so vague, just tell me!" Amy felt her cheeks flush with anger. She could tell there was more and for some reason Michelle wanted to play coy around it.

"I don't know him. I've never seen him." Michelle's eyes cut to Amy's and she could clearly see the rebuttal in them so she launched into the second part of her defense. "He's wearing an amulet of the 8th Kingdom. He didn't come with us and neither Owen or Mathieu have spoken to him. They haven't even looked at him. He's wearing it on his belt, under his tunic. I only saw it because the red of the stone flashed off my candlelight last night."

Amy's mouth was slowly falling further open with each passing word. Finally she sucked in a quick breath and shook her head. "Details. Last time there was a cross kingdom party the queen sent over half a doze dignitaries." Amy's aptitude for paying attention to the conversation once more displayed itself as Michelle's strength in taking in their surroundings shown through.

"Yeah but why didn't she tell us?" Michelle's brow was laced with concern.

Amy's hand moved quickly across her own brow. She couldn't deny the concern that was there as well. However, she reasoned, there had to be an explanation. "I'll ask him. Take me to him." Amy said raising her chin defiantly.

After slipping on her robe, to cover her nightgown, Amy demanded that Michelle take her to where this man had last been spotted in the hall just outside Amy's door. After two patrols down the corridor and the adjacent ones he was nowhere to be found.

"Amy I swear, he was there. I saw him."

"I believe you." Amy said hastily indicating sincerely that she never doubted her friend. She tossed her robe to the side. "Next time you see him, point him out and I'll approach him." There was a slight relief that passed over Amy. She hadn't truly wanted a confrontation, though she was more than willing to address it – it hardly meant that she wanted to.

* * *

The hours tore through the day as if they never really existed at all. Between the hurrying around of servants, to the swiftly arriving guests, coupled with the smell of all sorts of wonderful foods wafting through the palace it was hard not to have the hours race by.

Guests were being announced, jesters were making people laugh and all sorts of activities were going on in every inch of the castle. Amy and Michelle were practically glued at the hip until Owen approached them.

"Are you having a fair time?" He asked in his thick and brisk voice.

"It's overwhelming." Amy said looking up to him. "Are you?"

He issued them a curt nod and puckered his lips. "I thought perhaps I might borrow your companion for the length of a single song." He gave a small bow to Michelle and extended his hand to her.

Amy felt a smile creeping onto her face from the sheer look of panic on Michelle's. After a moment of silence and not a single one of them moving; Amy finally leaned forward and gave Michelle a small push. After the panic and horror passed Michelle's cheeks were a brilliant shade of red but she eagerly placed her hand in Owen's. His second massive hand grabbed around her waist and Amy was somewhat dumbstruck by the fluid movement in which he swept her friend out onto the dance floor. It was in that moment, past the couple's dancing on the expansive dance floor, that Amy's eye caught a suspicious looking man lingering by the h'orderves table. His eyes were fixed on her; and in that moment she on him.

"May I?"

Amy turned just in time to see Wendell issue her a deep and graceful bow; before reaching out his gloved hand to her. Thankful for the distraction and with a careful smile and mild curtsy she nodded. "Of course."

He moved with the same agility that Owen had taken Michelle with. For a moment Amy was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep up. However, after the first rotation of steps she began to catch on and was thankful for the flowing dress around her legs as it disguised any missteps she made.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He began.

"Stop right there." Amy's face hardened. "Stop doing that, your nobleness is your undoing and it's slightly frazzling – I'll have you know. Don't apologize. Unless you wanted to apologize for the missed shot. Apologize for the miss but not the shot. Apologize only with the reason that you disappointed me by teasing me with illusion of kiss. Grab life by the horns and accept it your majesty; not everything requires an 'I'm sorry'. For the love of Pete don't apologize for it." She demanded. "I, on the other hand, wanted to thank you for the flowers." She went on sternly, but softened only slightly at the end of her statement. "It was a lovely sentiment and I loved them."

Wendell's face showed conflicting emotions. He was grinning but, as he swept her across the floor and they passed Michelle and Owen (Amy was glad to see they were sort of trapped in each other's gaze), his brow was furrowed with confusion. "You're doing it again. That passionate thing that draws me to you so."

Amy cocked her head up to him and gave a small nod. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, have all the guests arrived? I saw them bring in Sleeping Beauty – Princess Aurora isn't it?"

Wendell nodded. "Yes, she's over there. To our right is the Lady Rapunzel the II. Soon there will be a break in this music and there will be several waltzes; one in remembrance of each of the 5 great ladies who founded the first kingdoms." He explained.

There was a tap on Wendell's shoulder and he drew Amy to a stop. They both glanced over to see a familiar face. "Mind if I cut in?" The man's smile dripped with something that made Wendell's face darken. He hadn't liked the bard from the beginning, and the small squeak that escaped Amy made Wendell even more likely to deny the request altogether.

Just as Wendell opened his mouth to say so Amy retorted briskly. "It's only half a dance, you may." She issued him a brief and short curtsey.

"Here your majesty – to substitute for the girl, have a drink." He handed the king a full goblet and gave a shallow bow. The wine flute had barely switched hands before Ash scooped up Amy around the waist. "Let's give them a show princess – I didn't take those stupid dancing lessons with you to not use them. Let's mambo." He pulled her in tightly, clearly breaking any etiquette bounds.

"That was for your cousin's wedding you tool!" Amy hissed lowly pushing off from his chest and forcing him to take the proper distance for ballroom dancing. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the entertainment." He said proudly. "My band – er orchestra – over there is keeping these guests dancing. That's right Amy, _my orchestra_." Ash leaned into her, again breaking any proper bounds of accepted behavior. He glanced over at the king who was holding tight to the glass in his hand. There wasn't any indication that he had any intention of drinking from it, particularly as he sat it on a nearby table. Ash scowled and swept her across the dance floor toward the table. "I have several of every type of player and singer on standby so we can switch out through the night with minimal breaks between the sets. You should be proud, see I can be organized too. But they want to see me – I'm the one that they want to perform. Just wait until I get up on that stage." He grinned arrogantly.

"Shut up Ash." Amy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant at all – and you know it. I meant what are **you** doing _here_? How did **you** get _here_?" They were moving with the beat. He swung her out and spun her before pulling her close and dipping her back; without missing a beat and moving right into another series of smooth back and forth common motions.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"Hey you followed my lead." He shrugged with a smug smirk.

"Only so we both didn't look retarded out here. Now answer my questions damn it." She growled lowly.

"What's it matter?" He shrugged again, with the same amount of nonchalant as before. "I'm here, you're there – that's all that matters."

"Ash!" Amy had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming profanities at him. "It's not _all that matters_. I'm only suffering you in this moment and haven't ended this dance altogether because I want to know the answers." She felt Ash sweep over, again toward Wendell. From his periphery, Ash could see that Wendell had picked up the glass again to busy his hands. The young and cocky bard smiled widely at the king. "Ash! Look at me. Maybe we can get home the same way you got here – it is important, now tell me how you got here!"

"Whoa hey there little lady, no can do." Ash told her slowing his movements. They passed very near another couple and Ash leaned over and in passing, with the same cocky smile, said, "Hey Michelle." It received the desired result as Michelle grinded to a halt causing Owen to stumble a tiny bit. Owen had to shake her slightly to get her to start moving again. "I like it here. If you plan on going home the way I got here my lips are zipped. Did you hear me Amy? I'm getting to do what I always wanted. It might not be where I wanted – but that's a _minor_ detail. I don't want to go back. I'm famous here."

"You greedy, selfish bastard." Amy frowned. "I never said I'd make _you_ go back – I simply want the option."

"What? And leave your king behind?" Ash smiled. "I saw the way he looked at you…" A single eyebrow arched to match his slick tone. "I **know** that look."

"I really hate you sometimes…most times in fact."

Ash's banter didn't stop and he feigned concern. "Oh…poor little princess – that's right I heard all about that too; anyway, poor little princess isn't pleased. Boo hoo. Honey I'd hate me too with how dashing I am. Poor, poor little princess – she's frustrated. Look, this place really is magical – if it can make you a princess." He laughed. "I've been trying to tell everyone what a pain in the ass you really are – no one believes me."

"It couldn't possibly be because you're wrong – and I'm only a pain in the ass to you." She snorted, cocking her own eyebrow.

"Yes! See Amy, I love it! That's the feisty girl I know. Now smile…just once – for me." Ash winked at her.

There was a moment that his charm worked again. Despite knowing Ash, and knowing everything about him – including his cute little tricks, she grinned. She hated herself for it, and she hated him for it too – but in a playful taunting-sibling sort of way. He frustrated her to no end but Amy didn't truly loathe Ash. She didn't love him anymore, which was clear to her in that moment – but his familiar face and easy banter was ever so slightly refreshing.

Even so she was happy to slip out of his grasp and give him a terse curtsy when the song ended. Though now might not be the best time, she figured she could weasel out of him how he'd gotten there – but that wasn't a tactic for the party; it would be a private affair she would demand from him behind closed doors…not in front of all the nobles of all the kingdoms.

Ash led Amy back to the king who was still holding tightly to goblet. Wendell was not a jealous man. He was just prideful enough, still even after learning humility, to think himself important and worthy enough for even a princess (any royal in fact – however he and Amy were a smart match – in his opinion. She was witty and smart enough, as well as a challenge for him, that he was attracted to her like none other. Wendell would admit to anyone at this point that he was falling madly in love with her.). However something about Ash plucked hard on his envy strings and Wendell found himself puffing up against the threat. "Thank you your highness for allowing me to share a dance with your princess." He bent at the waist before the king. Michelle and Owen passed by briefly on their way to the drink table.

"Of course." Wendell said through tight lips and he looked sternly down the bridge of his nose at Ash. He hadn't like him from the beginning, Wendell liked him even less now. The way he had held Amy, the way he had looked at her, the way they had talked – she had even smiled. _He_ had even made _he_r smile. Wendell's lips were turned firmly down, she had not smiled for him after the first two meetings they had; yet this bard accomplished that in a mere half of a dance.

"May I?" Amy said scooping the glass from Wendell's hand and going to take a sip from it.

Ash immediately retrieved it from Amy. "Oh no princess, that one is the king's – I'm sure you'd want one of your own." Ash said pushing the glass back into Wendell's hand. "I'd be happy to escort you to the drink table; or fetch you one myself."

Wendell scowled even more. It was a mix of the implications of walking Amy away from him and to the drink table and denying her the thing she wanted that annoyed the king. "If the lady wants the drink, let her have it. She may have whatever she wishes. You would do well to remember that bard."

Amy cringed slightly. "Alright!" She barked tautly. She opened her mouth to speak just as a beautiful lady stepped forward. She said nothing but slipped her arm through Ash's and with her other hand held out a tray with three sparkling wine goblets on it.

"Ah yes! Thank you precious." Ash beamed at the little blonde on his arm. He picked up one glass and handed it to Amy, then took up the other two so she could set the tray aside. "A toast then. Thank you Anne." He handed her one of the goblets in his hand. She slipped her arm from his and moved closer to the king as Ash lifted his cup.

"What are we toasting?" Michelle's voice entered the small circle and Owen raised his own cup among the others.

"To new lives, loves and the pursuit of happiness." Ash said, tapping his glass against Amy's and then Marie's (under the guise of Anne) and finally to Wendell's. He issued another wink and the dropped it back draining the whole glass. The others in the small group followed his lead. "Perfect! Cheers then! Now if you'll excuse me – I have performances to get to." He said happily, but quickly, and slipped out of the group.

Owen bowed his head to the toast and turned to Amy. "Might I have a word alone with you my princess?"

Amy glanced at Wendell and then reached over and stroked Michelle's arm briefly. "If you all will excuse me – I'll be right back." And with that she too slipped away from the group. Michelle watched them go. She peeked back over at Wendell and the girl she didn't recognize.

"You two have fun, I'm sneaking over to the appetizer table." An eager smile leapt to her lips as she thought of the wonderful food. As her eyes darted over to the nearly vacant table she caught a glimpse of the mystery man who had been stalking Amy and her. He was striding away and didn't notice her, this time, catch a glimpse of him. He disappeared behind a nearby door. Michelle's face creased with a frown and she quickly darted inconspicuously in his direction.

Marie, under the alias of Anne, looked hopefully up to Wendell. The king was staring at the empty flute in his hand with a glassy eyed stare. He had gotten a sudden rush the moment his lips touched the liquid. He felt his head get suddenly light and then fire race through his entire body. Just when he thought he might break into a sweat an icy chill replaced the warmth. When it all subsided he felt an odd and unnatural comfort blanket him. It pulled on his body, and even more so on his very soul. He felt as if his feet had wings and he could soar right off the ground. The entire thing, though comfortable, was unnatural. The reasonable part of his brain was suddenly locked away and he was left dumbfounded and simply buzzing with silly love-sick happiness.

"Your highnezz?" She reached out and touched his arm lightly, fearful for a moment that it had all failed.

Wendell jumped at the feel of her fingers on his arm, however her very touch sent a love-filled chill down his spine. He turned to her, the glassy look in his eye was still glossing him over; but he smiled stupidly at her. "Love of my life – I've counted the days until we met. I always knew this day would come – please, please don't turn me away; profess your undying love for me as I would sing my own from the mountains for you." He took up her hands and pressed them to his chest. He pleaded, helplessly, "Say the words – please, please – tell me you love me as I so desperately love you."

"Oh yez…" Marie's deviant smile shone brightly. "I do love you."

"Excellent!" Wendell cheered. It was completely out of his character to act so wildly brash in public, but he pulled her close and tucked her in under his arm. He went on enthusiastically. "Then lets not wait – lets tell everyone; share it with all…lets get married. Love of this grandeur should be shared – surely true love is to be celebrated." Her hand came up to his lips and his doe-like blue eyes were set on her soft featured face. "My love, my inspiration, my other self – you make me whole my darling. Please, I beg of you – don't let me go another day on the precipice of life and death. For without my being able to look upon your angelic face each day, hear your musical voice – nay! – appreciate your splendid complete perfection I fear I may die of heartbreak. Once more I ask, in earnest, I will gladly give you my heart for I thank the heavens for bringing you to me, marry me. Won't you be my bride?"

"Yez…why don't we do juzt that." She agreed with a coy smile.

"You will!? OH!" He released her and danced excitedly in his spot. "You mean it? Excellent then! We'll announce it after dinner!"

Not a single ounce of Marie's black heart felt bad for how completely artificial Wendell was acting. On the contrary she felt victorious and pleased – as well as wholly worshiped. Love didn't matter – all that mattered was that she was adored. To her the words loved and adored were interchangeable.

* * *

_A/N: I know I update almost daily - I do apologize about the quick updates, but I'm just on a roll with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really appreciate any words you might have; please if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is very welcome as are any words you might have. Thank you. :)_

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

_I don't typically author's note at the beginning of a chapter but I thought this one needed it. This chapter is longer than I like to make the - I assure you it is for a reason. There is action, much action present within. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am fond of it and that's why I didn't want to break it up into two sections. Please, if you have a moment I would love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading! :)_

**King Charming  
Chapter 33  
**

* * *

Michelle wedged herself behind a large statue as she watched from the edge of a door in the room where he'd gone. She had a straight view to where he was. She watched as he extracted a small hand held mirror from his belt; as he lifted the bottom of his tunic she caught a glimpse of the amulet. She was not at all surprised when was able to confirm that it was an 8th Kingdom medallion; having seen it directly.

"Your majesty…it's Gus…"

Michelle felt her breath catch in her throat and she had to place her hand over her mouth as her eyes bulged and she nearly squeaked. He didn't look anything like the man she remembered as Gus, however, she suspected magic was behind it. She could only hear the queen's voice retort back. She had to bite into her fingers to keep from making a peep. She had never dreamed that the queen was behind Gus's behavior.

_"I've just arrived. The dwarves beckoned me this morning – I'm indisposed Gus; this better be good…"_

"It's actually terrible." Michelle could see him visibly shaking and his voice reflected it. "There's a man – distracting the princess from King White. A bard…what should I do with him?"

There was a long pause before a low grow from the Ice Queen. For a moment Michelle thought she might roar. _"Bring him to me; capture him however you must. She mustn't be distracted! I'll feed him to the dragons! Now don't contact me until it's done!"_

Michelle pulled herself in tight against the wall as Gus didn't even hesitate; he swept from the room and marched directly to the alcove where Ash was standing in front of a small stage alone. Behind the stage were a dozen and a half chairs with all sorts of instruments waiting for their masters to return and set them to life. The few orchestra members who had been there were dismissed to get drinks or food before they launched into a set of waltzes that would take a lot of energy as well as time.

Michelle made to go after Gus however she found herself stuck behind the large statue. She grumbled slightly as she felt the whole thing fall back on her. She let out a little hiss as it smashed her foot under the marble and concealed her completely beneath it. She struggled against the monstrous thing, biting hard into her tongue to keep from swearing intensely or crying out in pain. With a final effort she pushed the massive thing off from her. It smacked heavily into the ground, cracking and splintering a hand off, just as she glanced into the room and caught a final, fleeting glimpse of Gus. He whipped the amulet off from his belt, where he had Ash slung over his shoulder, and smashed it into to the ground. A red bubble erupted around them showering the room with sparking red puffs of magic. The bubble began to shrink and in the blink of an eye it winked out of existence – taking Gus and Ash with it.

"Oh hell…" Were the only words that Michelle could utter.

* * *

The amulet's magic was released when it broke. It called to the master medallion, which was looped around the Ice Queen's neck – she felt it pulse with warmth briefly, and transported Gus and Ash across the vastness of time and space to a few feet in front of where the queen was standing.

She smiled at Gus in a devious way. She had known he would arrive after she felt her amulet glow; even if it was so minor that it would be unperceivable to anyone but the wearer. "I like you haste." She closed the distance between them; stepping around a sharp protruding piece of rock. The room was entirely cool stone in a dim setting. There was a little squeak and Gus whipped around but the queen place a hand on his arm. "Ignore it – let me see the boy who threatens my easy earning of White land."

Gus bent and slowly laid Ash, who was just starting to rouse, on the ground.

The queen scowled with a look of disgust. She reached out, placing her hand on the stone to bend next to Ash and give him a good look. She lashed out and caught his spiky hair in the front and jerked his head around so she could get a good look at him. "This creature…this _bard_…was the distraction?" It was clear by his ballooned shorts over his fine leggings and the hat with a feather what his profession was. He moaned slightly and her scowl deepened. She had heard rumors that people with the gift of song and music were charismatically drawing to all sorts of people. She, however, was not a victim of such nonsense.

"She opted to dance with him over the king." Gus informed his queen.

"Indeed." The queen snapped angrily.

In that second a loud crash, accompanied by breaking rock, resounded from the cavern above them. The queen immediately launched into action. She used the rock she'd bent down next to as a secure source with which to push herself up to a standing position. As she did, the necklace around her narrow throat caught one a piece of the jagged stone and tore it off her head.

She felt it's weightiness leave her and just as she turned, catching a glimpse of her precious amulet that had been passed down to her from her mother and her mother's mother before that hanging on the rocky spire sticking up out of the ground next to where Ash had just come to, dragon fire licked the ground in front of her separating her from the amulet she almost made a dash to run and grab.

"NO!" Gus bellowed, jumping in front of his queen.

With a thick and cloudy, yet terribly angry, glower she turned and darted into the bigger room just up an incline to the left. She knew she could come back for the amulet after the dragons were slain. Her life was not worth the medallion. She skidded to a halt – surprised that she didn't hear the dragon behind her at first. Several dozen dwarves were running in panic just as she turned to see massive creature, whose reason for silence became clear, as it had Gus in its beak. It tossed the man up in the air by flicking its head back and caught him with one fluid motion.

Ash, who had fully come to, saw the event from behind. He let out a horrified bellow and the dragon turned on him – the original feeding target. When it moved his huge head around to look at him he let out another shout of terror. He scrambled to his feet which had been left unbound, however his hands were tied behind his back securely. The dragon snarled and Ash sprinted forward. He saw the opening the dragon was standing in front of; he knew in this small room he had no chance of survival; even if it meant he had to run passed the dragon to get to the opening he would.

In that moment the screams of dwarves rang out and a second roar echoed in the room ahead. It drew the dragon's attention from Ash who managed only tripping twice, once scraping his cheek across the rocky floor as he fell, when scurrying up the steep incline with no hands to help. Just as he passed through the precipice of the opening in the cavern wall (he hadn't really had time to consider how he'd gotten in a cavern, but it was the furthest thing from his mind in that frightful moment) the dragon behind him threw it's head back and let out an accompanying roar to it's companion in the room ahead.

As it did it lashed out and chomped into the nearby rock in its rallied state crumbling pieces of the wall away. The stones rolled down the incline behind it making it steeper before the dragon launched itself in the room toward the Ice Queen who was brandishing a sword at it. It had completely forgotten Ash who was now, in a petrified manner, sliding at a snail's pace against the wall away from the enormous creature.

* * *

"I assure you, we brought no one else with us." Owen said quietly to Amy. "Though Michelle seems to think that there's another 8th Kingdomer present. I know of no such person."

Amy frowned. Michelle, during their dance, had asked Owen about the possibility of other nobles there. He wanted to express to her his concern as well. His face and tone only illustrated exactly how serious he was.

She finally nodded, after giving it much thought. "Well I saw, who I think was, him moments ago. If I see him again I'll be sure to point him out to you. For now though I think perhaps we should enjoy the party – particularly before we start to look suspicious. I will no yield in my watch."

He issued her a slight bow. "Of course." As she turned to go he reached out and caught her wrist. "Princess, this is serious business – if you see him, be sure to let me know immediately."

Amy's eyes caught his and she held his gaze for a moment before nodding wholeheartedly. "Yes…yes I understand."

"Princess." Tony's voice brought them both around. Owen released her arm and she gave him a small knowing smile before turning fully to Tony.

"Tony, I wondered when I'd get to see you."

"Well lookie, here I am." He beamed at her.

"And me too." She pointed at herself. "Shall we?" She stepped over and looped her arm through his.

"So I was thinking maybe you could hang out for awhile after the party." Tony said. "What do you think? I mean like a few weeks or so." He had decided to take up Wendell's cause, just in case the king failed some how. He wanted to see his young friend happy; and the king had confided him that he truly did fancy the princess. "We'd all love to have you. Lord Rupert will fuss over you, but don't mind him – it's just his way. The more he fusses, the more he likes you." Tony chuckled.

"Oh I believe…" Amy's words died out as her head turned around and just as Tony's eyes fell on the scene before them. Amy's mouth hung slightly slack and her eyes widened unblinking as Tony cringed. Before them, and rather before everyone, the king was locked in an impassioned embrace with the blonde woman who had toasted with Ash; in fact Amy recognized her as the woman who had delivered the other three goblets of wine with which they drank. Amy's shocked expression turned into a scowl as a defense mechanism while the wine she'd drank started to inch its way back up into her throat.

"AMY!"

Thankful for something to draw her eyes from the horrid display of public affection and sloppy kisses Amy swung to see Michelle limping in a rush toward her. "What happened to you?" She asked focusing in fully on her friend and doing her best to ignore the events going on a few yards behind her.

"Quick…come….quick." She gulped in hurried breaths.

Amy felt a wave of tension rush through her. Adrenaline kicked in and she pulled away from Tony totally. "Excuse me please." She said softly and turned to Michelle, scooping her arm up and laying it across her shoulder so she could help her.

"This way!" Michelle pointed, rushing Amy along despite the princess trying to take it slow on her behalf. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" Amy demanded as they skirted the fallen statue.

"I will – in a minute…here! In here!" Michelle threw the door closed with reckless abandon. She leaned on the wall and immediately started to speak. "Gus! He took Ash Amy! He took him – to the queen. She said she was going to feed him to a dragon!"

"WHAT?!" Amy's voice resonated off the walls. Moments before she thought she'd never be able to get the image of Wendell's hand familiarizing himself with the curves of some gorgeous blonde while they remained lip locked right off the dance floor. However, in that moment Michelle's words outweighed what she'd bore witness to. "Surely you're joking." Amy's voice was intense and her head was shaking in mild disbelief.

"I'm not! I swear – I saw him. He's the guy. The one. He must be disguised or something. There's not time to think. Amy we have to go. We have to follow them. We can't let her kill Ash. I don't care how much I hate him; death isn't a fair punishment for him being a douche-bag."

Amy's mouth was hanging open as her eyes darted around the room in horror. She paused for a moment on the broken pieces of red glass on the ground at her feet. Her mind was spinning. The name Gus and the queen together confused her; she wondered briefly if the queen could have been against them all this time. Her mind simply couldn't piece all of it together just then; not in her frantic state.

"But how? Where did they go?" Amy asked.

"The amulet!" Michelle reached out and grabbed the one hanging around Amy's chest and tugged on it so Amy had to bend over slightly. "Break it! That's what he did. Do it…Amy do it now! Don't think, just do it."

Amy's breath stopped as she stared at Michelle. She had no idea what to expect, what they were getting themselves into. Her mind wondered to Ash – if he was dead already or if he'd simply been taken prisoner somewhere. Resounding in her head were the words – "_feed him to a dragon_."

She couldn't think on it, Michelle was right. She tugged the thing off from her neck and glanced briefly at her friend. Every ounce of fear she would have experience previously washed away. She was not afraid, on the contrary she was absolutely serene. She took a deep breath before hoisting the amulet over her head and launching it onto the ground at full force. The thing exploded into a shower of shards that spilt off in all directions and released a cloud of vibrant red dust.

It billowed around the girls. Amy reached over and took Michelle's wrist in her hand and popping sound echoed off the walls. As the noise resonated across the emptiness the pair was enveloped in a bubble. Suddenly the bubble started to collapse in on itself and Amy felt herself holding her breath again.

There was no pain as it constricted down on them. As soon as it came it went and they were left standing in a large cavern. Low lights from nearby torches were burning around the room, illuminating the brown rocky walls. It was with their surroundings that they knew they'd entered the underground 9th Kingdom. The musty smell and stale air was a dead giveaway that they'd arrived in a cave. Amy was hurriedly taking in the room and it's appearance. Her eye caught something and she felt her heart leap into her throat. She bent slowly, collapsing on the floor next to the pieces. In little flakey fragments were pieces of a broken egg – it was very clearly an egg in that moment…however Amy immediately recognized them; they were pieces of the 'Dwarven Orb of Rovenflare'.

She sighed heavily picking up one of the pieces. She felt her heart break a little. She stood still holding one of the pieces. Directly next to her a stalagmite was jetting up from the ground and around it hung the queen's medallion. Amy recognized it as the queen's by its size. Gingerly she lifted it from the stony surface and slipped it around her neck methodically. It was in that instant that she realized what had been inside of the egg. Lanced to the wall was a baby dragon.

Amy squeaked as she felt her heart drop from her throat into her feet; and for a moment she thought she might actually cry. The creature was no larger than dog. It had been run through at the chest and was speared to the wall; hanging there limply. Just as her hand reached forward to touch the dead red beast she heard a deafening roar and then a thud heavy enough to shake the ground all around them.

Amy spun to face Michelle as shock rang heavily between them. The sound had come from above. There was a path that lead up and would require climbing. "Go." Michelle said with a slight frown before Amy even had time to consider that she must do this task alone. "Go on!"

Amy swallowed hard. She didn't want to go on without her friend – however Michelle's wounded foot prevented her from traversing the steep slope that would lead into the next room. Finally she nodded. "I'll be right back." She said quietly.

"I'll be waiting right here." Michelle grinned. "Now **go**!"

Amy nodded. If she had give it a moment the angry monster of fear would have taken her. It would have paralyzed her in her spot, rooted her there leaving her unable to move. She was too focused on getting into the next room to let it do that. After she got to the top she saw the enormous neck of a dead dragon nearly blocking the entrance. Seconds later she heard a heartless laugh, more like a cackle, followed by the roar of what she could only assume was another dragon and then she had to lean back avoid the heat of it's fiery breath that licked the edge of the wall to her right.

She ducked behind the enormous neck of the fallen beast, its scales protecting her from the other's fire. Even behind the protective scale and meat of the dragon shield Amy still felt sweat bead on her forehead from the heat and her hair curl from being singed. The second the fire subsided she grabbed a hold of the spines along its back and used them to climb over the dead beast.

The scene before her made Amy pause. The room ahead was gigantic. Mirrors lined the walls of the cavern. Overhead were several contraptions that aided in the mirror production process. Several dozen dwarves were pressed into little clumps about the room screaming in terror as a dragon the sized of a several story building roared threateningly. Occasionally it would spit fire and whip its scaly head around in the large opening to let loose more wild screams. Amid the mess of chaos Amy spotted Una standing in the middle of the room with her hands over her head, a long icy sword in one, cackling manically.

Ash was squeezed up against a wall all alone, almost directly across from her, with his chin tucking in hard against his chest. He was shaking with fear as the dragon whipped his head around and fanned its large ears at him while letting loose another craze roar.

The dragon took another sweeping glance and roared at Amy as she hopped down off the belly of the dead dragon.

"YOU!" Una screeched. "Look who graces us! You figured out how to use the amulet! Besides calling dragon eggs it transports to my master medallion. You are clever, it's a shame I have to kill you now." She howled in her own craziness. The dragon, in its frenzy went to snapping at the dwarves who started running frantically in all directions. Una moved like lightning, closing the distance between herself and Amy.

"My silly little step-daughter. Here I thought you had potential. I must admit I'm disappointed you aren't married to Wendell the whelp yet! That's why we brought **_him_** here – to get him out of the picture as not to distract you." She said cocking an eyebrow and pointing her sword across the massive hall toward Ash. Amy swallowed hard as she slipped passed Una and further into the room leaving the queen near the entrance to the room itself and closer to the fallen dragon. She could feel the other dragon's heavy steps darting around behind her going after the dwarves who were giving chase. The mild mannered queen was completely gone and now was a frightfully scary woman whose wicked streak was quite clear.

"That's why I kept you, you know?" She arched an eyebrow. "To use you. That's right, I'm responsible for your being here. You and that little man-woman were chosen to carry out my plans and it was under my direction that the mirror was smashed to keep you here – just so I could string you along, leading you to believe I could help you earn a way home." The queen called across the vastness to where Amy was inching away from the queen still. "Go on precious – run! Run to the dragon. It might be more merciful than me – though I admit, even though it's a pity, I'll have to feed you to it…just before I kill it. You can go down with your friend over there – _the distraction_. Here I thought you could win me Wendell's kingdom, but you got too nosy. I will say, you were heartier than I expected. I had planned prisoners when I sent Gus to fetch you from the 10th Kingdom. You see…this was my plan all along. I knew that 10th Kingdomers could get into the sleeping 6th Kingdom with ease…not bound by the spell that keep us from getting in. But _you_, **you** earned that brat Marie's interest when Gus planted it in her head that a royal 8th Kingdomer might be visiting the White's palace – and with it, I quickly established that selling you off to Wendell and then killing you both would win me a kingdom I hadn't planned on taking until the end.

"That's right my dear, I plan on taking over all the kingdoms. I was going to start by rebuilding my relationship with these dwarves by saving them from the _horrible _dragons. They never had to know that it was my doing that caused the attack in the first place. Yours actually." The queen smiled devilishly. "These beasts woke up with the sleeping spell to find their egg missing. The 6th Kingdomers – fools! – had thought they could raise the whelp and make a _good _dragon. NONSENSE! There is no such thing as a good dragon." The queen waved her sword around carelessly as she explained her cunning and devious plan loudly. "The parents would have come and destroyed their sad little castle looking for it before the thing would have hatched. But even still, they were the ones that gave me the idea to move the egg where I wanted an attack…where it would benefit me. You see – I knew the dwarves would come running to me for aid and I could patch up years of no communication with one simple rescue. I still am. Because the only person who now knows my real plan – that's right, you my precious – is going to die."

Amy's brow furrowed as she felt the amulet on her chest pulse with heat and the queen moved in again on her.

"Give me my necklace." The queen said devilishly leaning in very close to Amy. "Before I sever your pretty little head to remove it myself!"

Amy took a small step back but reached up and slipped the necklace over her head. She reached it out with both hands just as the queen's face contorted in a horrified and pained expression. She let out a small throaty gurgle. Her hands fell to her sides and a bubble of crimson ballooned out of her mouth; with it ran several trickles of blood pouring out of her mouth and running down her face and off her chin. A split second later the blade of a sword protruded through her abdomen.

Amy stumbled backward just as the queen's sword clattered to the ground, falling from her hand. Next her body fell limply off the sword that had run her through. Behind her stood Owen aside Mathieu who was clutching the chain of a broken amulet necklace.

Amy felt her own hand squeeze to the medallion she was still clutching. She let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"It's not over yet." Owen had to shout over the roar of the dragon. It had obviously gotten board with chasing the dwarves and not being able to catch them. Their shouts still rang out over the dim. However the dragon set it's eyes on Ash cowering in the corner. He was not running, like the others, but standing paralyzed with fear.

"NO!" Amy howled looking back at Owen. She lunged forward and grabbed for the queen's ice sword.

"It'll be too unwieldy for you." Owen warned as Amy's hand closed around the hilt. "It slices through dragon scale like warm butter, but is impossible to use by any other than those whose blood runs with that of King George."

Amy gritted her teeth. "I don't care! I've got try." She said bringing up the sword just as the dragon was puffing up to let out a breath of fire. "I can't let him die!" It was surprisingly light in her grasp. Amy wasn't thinking at all when she lunged forward and hoisting the long sword over her head. With all of her might she brought it down with force enough to pierce the creature's spaded tail and burrow through the rock beneath. Much to her surprise it did cut through the creature as well was the rock with surprising ease. The medallion that had been in her hand clinked against the blade as she kept the necklace gripped tightly in her hand which was also wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

The tail attempted a flick but it was pinned to the ground there as the beast let out a roar of agony instead of a breath of fire. Amy reached out and pulled the sword from the ground as the beast turned its ugly head on her. Ash was shouting something indiscernible in the background as Amy was faced with the head of the dragon. She clumsily stumbled backward as the dragon hissed out a thin angry steam of smoke at her. She managed a squeak as she leapt to the side.

Its head alone was three times as tall as she was. It opened its mouth and throat letting bits of saliva and the deafening roar blow Amy's hair and already singed dress in the force of it. Without thinking she reeled back and threw the amulet, which had still been in her hand, in the dragon's mouth.

It landed on the creature's tongue and immediately exploded upon touching the creature's tongue. Amy jumped forward throwing her hands over her head as the creature sucked in a gigantic breath and began to spit and sputter. She cringed a she peaked up. Its head was wobbling on it's long neck as it continued to gasp and groan. The long neck swayed back and for dozens of feet over her own head.

Amy's eyes began to look about the room frantically searching for anything to help. There was a series or ropes and pulleys all about room. Directly over head was a large iron weight, with a spike on the end that had chains hanging from it. It was designed to dip mirrors, but Amy hardly cared about the actual used of it. Her eyes quickly followed the track of the rope to the mechanism that released the weight. It was right next to Ash. Amy bolted forward, scooped up the sword and darted under the dragon's legs directly across the room. She grabbed the lever and pulled it as hard as she could. The rope gave and released the levy.

Amy watched as the heavy weight dropped like the lead that it was and the central spike, that controlled the ropes at three other points giving the proper leverage to support the weight of a mirror, sliced into the dragon's head. Its heavy weight brought the creature's head down with it, spiking it into the ground below with an enormous thud. It gave one final cry before it stopped moving…forever.

Amy let out a slow ragged breath. She managed a small glance at Ash, who was staring at her with a panic stricken and still fearful grimace.

There was a lull in which no one spoke, no one even breathed. The previously frantic dwarves had all stopped in their running about for their lives and were looking at Amy. Finally one pushed through the crowd and walked directly up to her. He puffed up his chest and she thought for sure he was going to start shouting at her for destroying their home, bringing the dragon, reeking havoc, or simply for some unforeseeable tragedy she had been an unknown conspirator to.

He glanced stiffly over his shoulder at the others and then looked back at her with a stony face. After a moment of their eyes being locked, Amy with a matching stoic yet lined with silent apologetic expression, he called out loudly. "ALL HAIL **QUEEN** AMELIA OF THE 8TH KINGDOM, SAVIOR OF THE DRWARVEN 9TH KINGDOM!"

The phrased was sung loudly several times before the still settled over them again and Amy was left staring at them; mortified by the very prospect. The burly dwarf who had approached her first bent down to one knee and lowered his head almost the entire way to the ground. Every single dwarf in the cave followed his lead.

Amy's breath started to come out in sharp little gulps. She was shaking her head no when she turned to look at Owen and Mathieu for assistance. Owen smirked and cocked his head off to the side briefly. "All hail Queen Amelia." He said boldly, but more quietly than the dwarves, and too dropped to one knee; Mathieu not long after.

"No…" she said softly turning back to Ash, the only one she figured, who would have any sense of them. "Ash, no…"

"Yes Amy…I'm afraid so. Hail queen Amy." He said softly to her following suit and ducking down before her.

Her face was blackened from the ash and soot of dragon breath, she was sweaty and her clothes and hair were singed yet she was the only one in the room left standing. She stood helplessly among the sea of grateful people, unable to know what her next move should be. She didn't like them bowing before her, she didn't deserve it. She had come to help Ash, and in doing that slain a dragon – it was merely an accident. She figured she didn't deserve their allegiance; she hadn't earned it, if anything she owed this to them. Yet even still she couldn't find her voice to tell them so, or the energy to explain how it had been her fault in the first place.

She was stuck in her spot, glued to it – unable to process how exactly this had happened. But even still it was happening, it _had_ happened. She was queen, legally and binding – just as she had been princess. The sole heir (the queen had said it herself)…and now a sovereign. "Please rise." She said simply. As they had all bowed, they all obliged to the queen's request and stood when she asked them to.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**King Charming  
Chapter 34  
**

* * *

Tony was perhaps the most appalled by the king's behavior. He hadn't been surprised when Amy scooted away as quickly as possible after Michelle approached her. He, in fact, wished he could do the same, if even on her behalf. It was after an hour or so of trying to avoid seeing them all twisted together like eels that Tony decided he'd try and intervene. He wanted to find Amy first though; he took it upon himself again to try and smooth over any mistakes Wendell might make in the field of women wooing. For the first time in his life Tony thought he actually might be better at it than anyone – starting with the king.

However, after looking in all the common rooms, Tony was unable to find her. He frowned slightly after realizing that Michelle too was missing – as were the two men they'd come with. Tony wondered where they all could have gone, and silently asked himself if the king didn't offend them heartily enough that they all left to return home in the midst of the party.

The music had gone dead for nearly a half hour before coming back to life. Tony, in his attempt at finding the princess (or any of her court for that matter) hadn't even noticed.

He did however catch a glimpse of Rupert who looked absolutely beside himself with anxiety. The lord bustled forward and stiffly. He was pacing back and forth in front of Tony chewing on the tip of his thumb from time to time. Between mouthfuls of finger the lord was muttering in a frantic pace. "Worse…definitely worse than that mess with the dog…did you see the look on Rapunzel's face when the music stopped!?" Rupert finally stopped pacing and mumbling throwing his hands up in the air before slapping them at his sides. "The bard – figures he's a 5th Kingdomer…it's like them to just stroll off. The lazy man left his orchestra. Thank goodness I handled that. But now…now **_this_**!" Rupert's eyebrows knitted together as he pointed rigidly with his entire hand palm up at Wendell and the blonde woman (who everyone was whispering about now – and how no one knew who she was) who were leaned together with their foreheads pressed together gazing lovingly at one another. "It's madness! The king is going to be the talk of the kingdoms. He's distracting the guests from the actual hosts!" Rupert hissed. It wasn't a matter of the behavior to Rupert, it was a matter of the gossip it was sending like waves through the crowd. "No one even knows her name." Rupert slapped his hand angrily down at his side again for inflection of his aggravation. "I know I've seen her somewhere before but I have no idea where. There are simply too many courtiers in all the kingdoms to remember each of them. Surely she's a courtier, no other self respecting noble would throw themselves at the upper royals like that. It's a gross violation in proper courtly etiquette." Rupert sniffed.

Tony was slightly annoyed by the lord's lack of concern in the proper places – true he was concerned but Tony figured it was ill-placed. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but guests are leaving because of it." Tony said in a quiet voice.

The look on Rupert's face only indicated half of the sheer embarrassment and shame he was actually feeling. His mouth fell open in a wide 'O' shape as his eyes went hugely round and he acquired a clammy glow. "Oh no." He managed after gathering his thoughts. He began to pace in a small and quick line in front of Tony. "I knew that countess from the 1st Kingdom was set in her traditions. Or was it the baron from Hood's land?" Rupert paused and looked up to Tony.

Tony sighed slightly letting his shoulder slump in his disappointed. "The princess actually – you know…the one from the 8th Kingdom."

As Rupert took in a sharp gasp that squeaked in his shock. His hands even slapped over his mouth. "OH NO! Not Princess Amelia." He gasped. "No, no, no. We can't have hostilities with them. Bring her back. We can fix this. We will fix this."

For a moment Tony was hopeful that the lord's heart and worry had moved to the right place – concern for Wendell's sudden shift and the previous obvious affection he had for the princes. But after the second part of his comment Tony wasn't sure if Rupert was concerned about Wendell's pervious affection for the princess or a possible war. War was a preposterous idea in Tony's head; besides full out war could be less painful than the cold diplomacy that could ensue based on this turn of events. At least with actual war an end could happen, and it would be clear when it was finished; bitter emotional hatred could stretch on for generations of prejudice. Either way he didn't like the way Rupert was taking it. He opened his mouth to retort just as a trumpet sounded and all the guests fell silent – included Tony. He stepped up to stand next to Rupert as he saw Wendell had moved to the top of the stair case that overlooked the ballroom. The blonde's hand was wrapped in his own.

"Good people!" Wendell called. "As many of you know I have spent the last few exhausting months seeking the happily ever after ending that many of our Kingdoms are founded on. The everlasting love that touches so deeply it means to defy life itself." He paused to glance down at the girl by his side. A small smile betrayed him; he had been doing his very best to keep the truth of his affections (at least verbalized) secret until that second when he announced it. It was, without a doubt, the happiest day of his life.

Tony was watching in horror and Rupert had even pulled himself up to be standing erect and poised but with a doubtful thin line lipped face. _"Don't do it…don't do it…don't do it…"_ Tony's brow furrowed as he hissed lowly while listening to Wendell's preface. Patience, Tony thought – patience would see Wendell through on this; if he would just wait Amy would come around, Tony just knew it. As Tony saw it, it might be the princess's coy countenance that forced him into the arms of another. However, with each passing word Tony concern rose as he figured that either Wendell had gone completely mental or he was simply sinking into the rigors of his role (and demonstrating that he'd accepted his place by acting as he was now). But it all seemed fabricated to Tony, it seemed like a show – that wasn't the Wendell he knew. Of course, like all dignitaries, Tony also knew that the king had a public face he wore when among the people or other royals – but even that wasn't the person he was acting like right then.

"So it's without further ado and no more hesitation," Wendell's eyes were still glued on the beautiful creature holding tightly to his hand with both of hers, "that I tell each and everyone one of you first – in this very moment in fact. This amazing woman had agreed to be my wife…my queen…my very heart." He said softly and tenderly to her despite announcing it to a room full of people. "Everyone please welcome my future queen of the 4th Kingdom…" He had started boldly, in an announcement; however with each word his voice slowed and he paused at the end suddenly realizing he had no idea what her name was.

"Anne." Marie had been smiling, however it turned slowly to a cringe as she too realized he couldn't possibly have remembered her name from the passive meeting with Ash a few days before. She hissed the word spitefully from the corner of her mouth, and as Wendell repeated it the previously silent and shocked guests began to clap, Marie felt like maybe she wasn't as important and victorious as she had previously determined. He had never not known her name in the hundreds of times she envisioned this moment; and, even less, she never expected it to be a faux name.

* * *

After cutting Ash's roped hands and collecting Michelle in the shaft below the dwarves explained that Gus had been eaten by the first dragon and that the treaty with the 8th and 9th Kingdom would once more be recognized (begrudgingly, as all dwarves were gruff by nature) as Amy was responsible for saving them from both the dragon and the clutches of the wicked queen's master plan. It helped that not a single mirror was destroyed in the attack. They had shown them the way out and given them a pair of donkeys and a cart to pull the queen, her wounded friend and the still in shock bard while the Ice Kingdom's attendants drove the cart.

They had apologized about not having a horses or a carriage (though they'd offered to make Amy one) but they only had carriages in their size. Amy had assured them it was more than acceptable and thanked them profusely before they were on their way. They had pleaded with her to stay overnight but she wanted nothing more than to be out of the mines. Being underground again wasn't appealing at all, and it didn't help that she was still shell shocked from the memory of facing a dragon. It was also in her alert exhaustion that Amy forgot completely about addressing the matter of traveling mirrors.

"Owen," she'd said quietly, as the cart pulled on. She was seated between him and Mathieu on the front bench where the donkeys were hitched to the cart behind. Michelle and Ash were asleep in the back. She had sat with them for awhile trying to sleep before she realized she simply couldn't. Though she was beat, Amy's body was still energized and flush with adrenaline. "You…were never loyal to the queen?"

Owen's jaw tightened. "No. She killed my parents. Though she didn't think I knew. I've always known." He said stiffly and closed any further questions off quickly with his terse manner.

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. She looked up to him. Though she had many questions she both understood and respected that he wanted privacy regarding the wounds of his family history, as well as meant to keep them buried. "Then you're rightfully heir." She said brightly. "I will not take your throne Owen. It isn't mine to take. This kingdom belongs to you."

Owen was shaking his head and Mathieu cut in on his behalf. "No your highness." He said. "Owen too was a step child. He had no right to the throne. He was three summers old when his father married Una's sister." Mathieu's use of the queen's given name was an indication that he'd already shed any shred of loyalty he might have once held for the woman.

"You are the sole heir." Owen reiterated. "You are the queen. You are our queen." He glanced down to meet her gaze.

Amy sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips. "But surely this can't be right. How can I possibly-"

Owen jumped in before she could finish. His rugged exterior was present but he seemed a might softer as he spoke. "Amy, you **_are_** the queen. You must understand that this was meant to happen. Everything that will be is. You wielded the sword of King George the Dragon Slayer; there's no denying that. That alone would deem you queen in the absence of Una had you not actually every legal right to land. And if I knew nothing else about you – that would be enough. However you have both this way, the spirit and the law backing your right to the land."

Amy blinked for a moment in shock. She hadn't considered why Owen didn't pick up the sword, before she knew he wasn't actually related to Una. If he had been he would have been able to wield it. However, he had refused touching it. His words resounded in her head, _"It'll be too unwieldy for you. It slices through dragon scale like warm butter, but is impossible to use by any other than those whose blood runs with that of King George." _

Amy reached out and ran her hand along the flat of the icy blade that was laying across her lap. She had never expected to ever touch a sword, let alone use one. She had seen swords in her life, classical authentic ones and remakes – all sorts of swords in fact; but never had she seen one this beautiful or strange. The blade was not made of metal, nor was it made of ice – though the blade looked as if it were carved from the finest block of frozen water. Its jeweled hilt was laid with platinum and tiny stones that matched the dark red dragon slayer amulets worn by the kingdom's upper royals. It had been comfortable in her hand even if she had been sloppy with it. She was no swordswoman – but this object seemed suited for her. She wanted to learn how to control it with deadly force – as she'd seen others do. She figured, at the very least, she owed it to the sword to learn how to properly use it as it seemed to have chosen her as its new master. As her hand moved back across the cool blade her eye caught a glimpse of the sash still tied around her arm. She jerked her arm out quickly and tugged the linen off. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she looked at the nearly healed wound that was soon to be a soft scar and the only memory or evidence that she had suffered in signing her life away.

Amy let out a slow breath. "Her blood _does_ flow through my veins." Amy said softly and in disbelief as she remembered the warm sensation that enveloped her when the queen's pink (with hot blood that was melting the ice away) dagger bit into her skin. "It mingled when she cut my arm." She was not ready to accept that she simply was queen, or would be queen after some ceremony – it was going to take time for that to sink in.

Mathieu smiled slightly, with a pleased expression as he let his head wobble on his shoulders with the rhythm of the cart and in approval. "Fate."

"We will sever you my queen." Owen said. "Never fear that, but this is your task – your destiny. As it has been all along. Every thing that has happened was meant to be exactly as it occurred."

"Surely you knew some of her plans though. Gus, did you know Gus would be there? Did you know he served her?" Amy asked with a frown. Though she was thankful for Owen and Mathieu's arrival – and their obvious display of loyalty to her she couldn't help but wonder how much they'd known all along but kept from her and Michelle.

"I did not." He said in sincere honesty bowing his head. "I, like you, truly believed he hailed from the 4th Kingdom and served King White."

The resounding honesty in Owen's voice was crystal clear.

"She often did this, spread out her plans." Owen went on. "She was a secretive old crone who knew that should one person know all pieces, aside from herself of course, she'd be in danger of losing control. She had to control every aspect of every detail in each plan she committed."

"Why didn't you tell me about the egg…why did you let me bring it there to damage the dwarves' lands?" She asked with a little fall of her shoulders. Most of all she regretted that she was responsible for it, even if the dwarves recognized her as their savior she still held it in her mind that she'd been at fault to begin with.

Owen shook his head slightly though Amy figured she knew the answer already. "I'm sorry my lady, I had to. It was my duty, as it was your destiny, to remove her from the throne. However, it had to be done at the most opportune moment. I spent much time, and patience, waiting for that moment. Now that it's passed I'm glad I waited, for now I know that it was the right one – despite the previous opportunities I'd had but passed for they did not seem appropriate. It was all in the right, I had doubted my hesitations before; but now I understand why I waited. My instincts knew when it would be proper. I had to lead her to believe nothing was amiss and in that I had to remain, in appearance, loyal to her. She would have been suspicious otherwise; her paranoia guided her and surely would have uncovered any minor hints of betrayal I – or you had I told you the truth – might have unknowingly displayed. There was also the possibility that you or lady Michelle might have exposed hesitation in what I knew must be done."

As he confirmed her suspicions she nodded.

"You should rest your majesty." Owen said to her.

"I can't…too much has happened." Amy said. The moon was actually sinking in across the sky and the stars twinkling above would soon be mere memories against the blue backdrop which would replace the dark one. For a moment her mind wondered back to the party and she sighed. Even now it seemed like a lifetime ago – despite it only being hours that had lapsed since then.

"We should be back at Castle White by lunch."

Amy frowned. She wanted to instruct them that they would go straight on to the Ice Palace and not stop at Wendell's castle. She didn't want to go back there. It was only after having enough time lapse where her life wasn't in danger that she had time to reflect on what she'd seen just before exiting the castle. She felt her chest cave slightly at the thought of Wendell and some strange woman so heatedly embraced. She had been ready to pronounce her own affections for the king – for she was certain she was falling in love with him (in fact she was positive she already had). On the converse she thought he had genuinely liked her in return, he had even said such a thing, acted as if he did – it was then, as she nursed her broken heart in silence that she decided that all men, in matters of love, were the same.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

_Okay I'm doing the note at the beginning again, and I apologize about it once more. However this is another super-sized chapter. I appreciate you reading it and this story in general. I do hope you like this chapter and I would appreciate any words, comments or concerns you might have about it. As before when you read this section I think you'll see why I couldn't break this chapter up. :) Please enjoy._

**King Charming  
Chapter 35  
**

* * *

"Sire." Rupert was trying to wrangle the love sick king. He hadn't been able to get him to sit still at breakfast and eat. Presently he was trying to discuss time frames for wedding dates and other such important things. But now Wendell seemed once more the arrogant young do-for-me-now person he had been when he was still a prince.

"I demand to have the ceremony next week. No! This week, this very weekend. Tomorrow! I can't live another minute on knowing that Anne will be at my very side every second of every day for the rest of my life. I simply can't bare the thought." Wendell was waving his hand about as Rupert tried yet again to bodily get him to stand still.

The tired lord looked over to Tony who was sitting stony faced with his arms folded over his chest while he watched the king. Rupert had tried to explain that next month was too soon for another event of such grandeur – and surely his wedding should be grand. On the other hand Tony was trying to figure out what had happened to Wendell. He thought perhaps this man was an imposter; his Wendell didn't act like this – not even a little bit. Having been subject to such magic Tony was quick to conclude that, it also discounted anything he offered because of the sheer fact that he was so ready to dish magic out as an excuse for many things that weren't magical accidents. It didn't help that many eye witnesses attested to the fact of seeing the king all night, he had never had the opportunity to be swapped out for a stand in.

"Tomorrow!?" Rupert howled throwing his hands up in the air. "Impossible! It's too soon. All the royals have returned home your majesty."  
Wendell's head drew back on his neck. "I care not! No one could be there – as long as she is. She is all that matters." Wendell turned to Rupert.

"But she's not all that matters." Tony shot to his feet and crossed the room quickly. "You matter too."

Wendell turned to Tony and glanced down at him as if it were the first time he'd ever seen the man. "Stand down!" Wendell demanded angrily. "You have no right to deny what I claim. I alone have the right to choose for myself what I will. You…you are meant to be my friend and claim such a role yet you do nothing but naysay when you should rejoice in this most festive occasion and celebrate my victory in love."

"But do you…really love her?" Tony asked. His concern flowed over and hung like a dark cloud above his head.

"Have I given you any reason to believe otherwise?" Wendell asked clapping Tony on the shoulder. "I will not deny it – I can not deny it. I would shout it for all to hear. I love her."

Tony had hope, it was a thing he carried readily – but when the king said it again he felt the dark little cloud sink down on him. It was not what he wanted to hear.

"A gala! Tonight!" Wendell turned to Rupert as if suddenly realizing something of grand importance. "Invite everyone; we will have an engagement gala tonight!"

Rupert, against his better judgment and breeding, let out a groan of disapproval. There was a soft knock on the door and Wendell's trusted chancellor strode in. He bowed to all those present. "Your majesty. Princess Amelia and several members of her court return. They seek temporary quarter, long enough to make the arrangements to travel the vast distance back to the 8th Kingdom well rested. Will you see them or shall I pass on your response on your behalf?"

Wendell's face broke into a wide smile. "Guests! Lovely! Of course they can stay!" He cheered. With each passing moment and each new statement Wendell became more excited, more invigorated, and less like himself. He was loosing pieces of his identity to the overly gleeful stupid-in-love creature that was eating away at his psyche. Part of him, a very small part, was aware of what he was doing and saying – however that part was powerless to control his body or words. It was like a nightmare; he was forced to watch, from inside his own mind, the ill-mannered and retarded statements that his body was doing without his consent. He felt very tired inside. However, this tiny sliver of the real Wendell thanked the stars that Tony was on constant vigil for him. "I'll go to them."

"Let me." Tony jumped in. He hesitated, his face showing how he was trying to fabricate a reason that this would benefit the king. "Uh…because…surely Anne is waiting for you and you wouldn't want to keep her. Let me greet your guests."

"What a splendid idea." Wendell automatically praised. If it meant more time for him to spend with is precious Anne then he would answer yes to anything. "Oh! And I can inform her of the gala." He turned and darted toward the door. "Brilliant thinking old chap."

"But…but…but!" Rupert stomped his foot in mild retaliation. "There will be no gala!" He grumbled superficially. He knew there was no way he could deny the king his request, he had to yield to it; however he huffed angrily in his spot. "Sure you can talk sense into him Bernard." Rupert turned to the chancellor with a hopeful look on his face.

Tony took that moment to slip out of the room when he could go least noticed. He was surprise to hear that they returned at all, he thought for sure they'd left for good only to hear later that they were displeased enough to consider the 4th Kingdom unfriendly neighbors. He shook his head in disbelief as he headed across the vast castle. His wide steps carried him the entire length with haste, however he caught the five in the main corridor before even getting to the receiving room. He stopped short at seeing them. He hadn't expected to see the unfamiliar face of Ash with them, nor their disheveled state. He wasn't a man of smooth words to begin with and he hadn't considered what he'd say when he saw the princess; he knew even less what to say now.

"Excuse us," Owen straightened in his spot and puffed up assertively. "My liege, her assistant and the bard want nothing more than to clean be on our way. We will not be in your way for more than a few hours." Owen had taken Amy's cause in leaving as soon as possible. When she had closed up regarding reasons he knew better than to ask. Mathieu had been right, Owen did not typically know how to handle women.

"Well, no – I was sort of hoping to get to talk to your liege, er, princess Amy," flustered Tony pointed at Amy, "her."

Owen opened his mouth to protest but Amy raised a hand. "Owen." She shook her head slightly. "I'd be glad to speak with Tony."  
"What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes shifting from the two massive men, to the small, still skittish looking one and then the girls. They all looked slightly shaken, Amy and Ash having blackened faces and seared clothing. Michelle was actually using a stick as a crutch as she hobbled along at the very back of the group. The two men looked the least ruffled, but even they were dirtied and worn.

"It's a story that can wait." Owen stiffened before falling in beside Amy in her defense. He hardly wanted her to have to relive it so soon after experiencing it.

Tony understood the man clearly as he drew back slightly. "Alright."

"Please Tony, let me bathe first." She said stepping around Owen and directly up to the man. "As soon as I'm clean and changed…" She glanced over her shoulder at her party. "And Michelle, though she'll fight – and I'm sure he has no desire to see here again so soon – needs to see the doctor if only to have her ankle splinted."

The man nodded. There was concern lined on his face but he couldn't argue with her single request. "Alright." He said again.

"It shouldn't take long, I'll find you in the main hall." She instructed.

Ash couldn't bring himself to look at Tony. In fact he hadn't looked at anyone since he'd woken not long before they arrived. He skirted around the tall and lanky friend of the king with his head bowed. He was ashamed and carried the secret of truth miserably. He hated that Amy had rescued him, he knew he didn't deserve to be rescued – not by her after what he'd helped plot against her. It was weighing heavily on his mind as he trailed behind the group. He wouldn't have cared if Amy was miserable watching her boy toy turn on her for some other woman. He wouldn't have cared if it broke her heart. However he did, only because she'd saved him. He knew she had come just for him, Michelle made sure he knew it. She reminded him several times scathingly. If she had known the truth he might not be there, she would have let the dragon get him. Because of the saving a greedy part of him wanted to keep Amy all for himself; assuming he could win her over for his own again. It was that drive as well as the shame that kept him from squealing on Marie, it was also what forced him to keep his head hung down hoping he went unnoticed.

* * *

Tony wasn't there yet. Amy reasoned that she had washed and changed quickly. She didn't bother fixing her hair in way of courtly beauty she simply braided the wet mane as it would serve her more easily in their travels back to the icy north. She considered Ash, she still needed to speak with him about how he'd arrived – she still want to know how she could return home. Though the prospect of actually returning back to the United States seemed like less and less of an option as time wore on she still wanted to know the way.

She couldn't make him stay with her. If he wanted to remain in the 4th Kingdom it was his right to do so. She hoped he'd go with her though, it would make it easier to ascertain exactly how he'd gotten there. It was possible that he came through the mirror too and was a tool of Gus's. Amy highly doubted it, but it was a possibility. The question then was why the Ice Queen considered him a distraction, if she had been behind it. That simply didn't seem logical her. She sighed slightly as she moved over to a nearby window.

Her eyes ran the length of the bright green grass that led to a small wooded thicket. She smiled sadly. The beauty of this kingdom, of this world, was undeniable. It was quaint, though basic and simple, it still was refreshing to the young woman. She still considered it enchanting. Even still she didn't like the idea that she was trapped by it, now defined by her role. She understood Wendell's sinking into the position – the job – as it was his fate; the yoke of responsibility was weighing heavy on her, even though she hadn't set foot in her own kingdom. The point was she knew it waited for her, she had no concept of ruling a land – but she was determined to prove she could. She felt obligated to each and every person that lived in the 8th Kingdom, she would be the best leader she could for them.

"I can't do this." She whispered letting her head fall forward.

"You can do anything you desire."

Her head popped up and her surprised eyes turned to the speaker. King Wendell stood across the distance in an archway on the other side of the room. "You can Princess Amelia; I simply know it." He had no idea what she was referring to, but in his cloudy headed, dreamy state he simply wanted everyone to be as happy as he was. If that meant stroking their egos he would. "And here you are, gazing out the window again."

He was the last person she had wanted to see. Her heart swelled angrily and her eyes darkened as they set on him. "Yes, well I understand now how flighty I must have sounded the last time we started a conversation similar to this one. Excuse me." She said moving to leave the room.

He reached over and caught her by the hands pulling her back around to look at him. The dumb smile on his face pained her more than the memory his quite inappropriate display in the dining hall the night before. He simply didn't even look like the man she knew. "Release me." She demanded.

"Why are you angry my dear?" He asked in earnest. The smile vanished and was immediately replaced with a sage concern. Still holding her hand he placed the other behind her back and walked her back toward the window. "I can see it that you're angry. Perhaps…" he brightened as he stopped and looked down at her, "perhaps you should seek out your match. Find love, it will surely change you. It has me. My heart has wings. I was hollow before. But now…now I'm forever changed. I'm full of energy and life I didn't know before."

Amy's nostrils flared slightly in her annoyance at hearing the words come straight from his mouth. She wondered if it was a game of his to woo young ladies of the court. It hadn't seemed like it at all – she had genuinely believed that he was smitten with her. In fact this man didn't seem like the man she knew at all, and she wondered how he could so blatantly trample on that which she had known a mere day prior. She frowned. She too wondered if this land had that sort of effect on people; the ability to fall in love on a whim. It would be reasonable considering where they were and exactly who he was. But she simply couldn't accept that this wasn't a plan of the courts (to chose his bride for him maybe) or some accidental intrigue she'd gotten caught up in. It made her angrier to know that she had been duped. The anger was easier to deal with than the hurt and she'd be damned if she let him see her cry; particularly over him. "Have you forgotten who I am sire?" Amy asked through gritted teeth. "I am difficult, bitter and ill-prepared for consistency. Remember? I told you these things. I embrace them and therefore could never simply _match_ someone who would _change_ me. Besides," she sniffed as she pulled out of his grasp and glanced out across the gorgeous lands beyond, "I have no desire to change…not for anyone."

"But love is a worthy cause for change." Wendell said in quick defense. "There is nothing that would make me say otherwise. I am happy with the changed me. I am happy overall."

She had a mind to question him, to turn this into a nasty pissing contest; but she refrained. She turned to look at him. One corner of her mouth turned down contorting her face in a displeased lower. She hated him, she hated Wendell fully and wholly right then – before she had a chance to love him. For a moment she considered throwing it in his face that he'd missed out on the chance to be that person – the one who could show her what it was like to give someone the power to make her change. However that would only open the platform for more pain, for more suffering and for more loathing. "Good for you." She snapped tersely flicking her head back to the window and beyond.

"You're still angry." Wendell said in complete and utter surprise. "Why is this? Tell me – how can I remedy this? I simply can not bear to think that a guest of mine is displeased. Oh! I know – you should come to my wedding gala this very evening."

"Your what?" Amy demanded.

"My wedding party, well it's actually a precursor to the actual wedding. You can experience the way love changes people by seeing it first hand." Wendell told her.

_'Are you out of your mind? No I don't want to go to that bullshit! I hate you and I hate her even more.'_ A number of other angry retorts flashed in Amy's mind as she stared at Wendell in disbelief. The worst part of all of this was that she was completely unjustified in feeling anything at all. In fact it was possible that this was all fabricated in her head, this affection she had for him, as the Ice Queen's plans of pushing them together was still fresh in her mind. She and Wendell were never more than remote acquaintances in actuality. She had no claim on him and he had none on her – yet still she felt absolutely betrayed. She sucked in her nasty comments as well as her pride. She needed to focus on her people, perhaps this was part of this destiny as well, and smiled the best she knew how. She took up Wendell's hands in hers. "Congratulations." She tired to say wholeheartedly, but it came out in a resentful quiet comment. She shook her head softly, still with the plastered on smile, and lifted up on her toes to reach his cheek where she gently placed a tiny congratulatory kiss to cover for botched attempt at saying it.

"NO!" The loud denial shrieked in the room, echoing off the walls.

Wendell and Amy were both startled by the sound and twisted around to see Marie and Tony in the door way. Tony was wearing a mask of complete disgust that he had to tolerate her for any length of time and even more so now for having to suffer the shrill voice.

Marie raced over to them. She didn't even hesitate as she gave Amy a hearty shove away from Wendell.

"Anne my sweet…" he said in a dreamy voice the second she was at his side, dismissing and not even acknowledging the fact that she had pushed Amy at all. He could only zone in on the fact that Marie was near. The dumb smile found its way to his face again.

"Are you well?" She asked in a panicked and fretful tone, taking up one of Wendell's hands and running the other through his wavy blonde locks.

He furrowed his brow at her. "Of course my love, why would I not be?" He purposefully grabbed her other hand and pulled it in close to his chest to stop it from running through his hair. For some reason he found it mildly unnerving – though he couldn't place why.

Marie, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief. She had had a frightful scare seeing what she was. She rarely let Wendell out of her sight for this very reason. Though Amy was her biggest concern she was threatened by all women – at least until they were married. Once she was Marie Anne White it wouldn't matter because then there would be no undoing it. The way Marie saw it Wendell wouldn't divorce, not even if he learned that the wedding had been under pretense. Of course Marie also didn't believe that Wendell would be kissed by his 'true love' before they were married, in fact she didn't think he'd ever find a true love as true loves (in Marie's opinion) were fabrications of the hopeless romantics who simply wanted something to believe in. She only believed in things, titles and money; they were real and tangible. Even still her heart had stopped when she saw Amy's lips on his cheek; it had given her a false scare no doubt.

"Becauze of zee impozter!" Marie howled before she could stop herself. She was so riled up and so quick to defend that she'd take any means necessary to have Amy dismissed, if not forever expelled, from the castle. "Thiz creature iz a deviouz pretender!"

Wendell felt a hint of annoyance in her very voice but the draw to her was keeping him cool and patient. He felt muted, numb and slightly light headed but he managed to speak. "What do you mean?"

Marie's shrieks had drawn many, including Owen and Mathieu. "She's no royalty! I know this for certain." Amy blinked in surprise, staring at the woman in shock. She had no concept of how to respond – for how this woman could know such a thing was beyond her – so for the moment she said nothing; until the woman's hand lashed out and caught a hold of her braid. With a great deal of might she jerked Amy down by it and stomped across the room pulling her by her hair. Owen and Mathieu where hot on her heels in a vain attempt to stop her. She dragged Amy one room over much to everyone's horrified dismay. Rupert had arrived behind Tony as he'd come to investigate the noise and was dancing around nervously in his spot at seeing the way the princess was being treated by Wendell's fiancé. Because of the two women's status no one knew quite what to do and whose aid to jump to. Many voices were exchanging words and nasty looks as the whole thing unfolded rather ugly before them. Wendell was the most appalled and he even had a mind to ask his fiancé to stop; slowly pieces of the wall of affection were flaking away as the trapped Wendell inside grew in strength.

Marie tugged hard on Amy's hair before giving her such a hearty push forward that Amy dropped down to her hands and knees. "Zhe'z from zee 10th Kingdom…look for yourzelf; zhe'z been lying to you all thiz time. I win!"

Amy recognized the mirror she'd been thrust before. She had seen this very mirror the night of her arrival. It had shown her true form; she had been a scared and broken little girl then. Her reflection had been crying while she donned a pair of jeans and a common tee shirt. Several bouts of whispers rang through the rather large group that had now gathered there; most of the ones that could be heard questioning what the king's fiancé was talking about.

Amy slowly got to her feet. She looked back at her reflection that was staring back at her. She was no longer that scared and skittish thing. She gave a tiny, almost unperceivable, grin. The image was nothing more than whom she was; the gown she wore matched identically to the reflection. The only difference was that instead of a tiara she wore an icy queenly crown – the same one the Ice Queen Una had been known to wear.

"No…" Marie's voice trailed off as she too saw what the rest of them saw. "No…no thiz iz impozzible. I know!" She finally barked.

The whispers grew louder and Amy's eyes scanned those present in the reflection. Wendell, perhaps, with the most disturbed look of all. Though still numb he was more himself than the love-sick man he'd been for the passed day. "It's true. I am what she says." Amy licked her lips as she raised her voice. This would be her first test, her first obstacle. "I'm both. I was born in the 10th Kingdom in a land there called Florida." Her eyes immediately cut to Tony before she glanced down at her feet. "It's a magical place at the edge of the land surrounded by nothing but beautiful beaches for miles. My favorite thing," She said quietly, almost sadly to herself. She raised her head and her voice. "I miss it dearly. However!" She had to crake up her voice again to speak over the dull hum of words that had started to spread through the crowd again. "I too am a citizen of the 8th Kingdom. I also call it home. The queen was my step-mother by law. As a result I am the sole heir to the throne and therefore the princess."

"She's more than that." Owen stepped forward pointing to the crown. "She's valiant and noble; braver than any of you in this room I daresay. I serve her with every ounce of my being. Last night while you danced and sang and partied she rescued the underground 9th Kingdom from a vicious red dragon who woke with the 6th Kingdom. It sought revenge on the dwarves and while it wreaked havoc on them, and you danced the night away, my liege slain the beast. The Ice Queen was a devious woman who plotted evil things and she met her fate in that cavern, one that was long coming and well deserved. As a result this woman is not simply the princess – she will be queen." Owen spoke with force and conviction, he meant every word of it as he looked down fondly on her. "She is _my_ queen."

"And mine." Mathieu's husky voice called.

"Me too." Michelle's smaller voice echoed from the side.

There was a dull awe that passed through the group. Admiration was clear on their face as they stared at the young woman who would be queen. Tony even smiled at her. He fully understood that track, he had taken a similar one. Where many would be affronted at being kept in the dark on such matters Tony embraced the story and did not fault her for it.

"NO! I'm zuppozed to win! ME! I'm zuppozed to marry the king." Marie howled.

"Oh but you have." Amy said quickly. "You've won. Go and move into your palace, marry your king and leave me be." Her face contorted into a reluctant frown. She spoke from the heart and in earnest as she went on. "He loves you and I've never wanted any part of this game. It was never mine to win. I sincerely was simply passing through, I meant never to give any other indication. I want nothing more than to return to my kingdom in peace."

"No!" A voice from the back barked. "I forbid you to give up that easily. She hasn't won." The voice waded through the crowd until Ash broke through the gathering of people to stand next to Amy. His clothes did reflect something different, his hair was in more prominent spikes and his dress was an intentional lazy array of layered trendy clothes. He quickly passed Amy to face Marie head on. He smiled at her with malicious intent. "Two can play at this game I take it." He arched an eyebrow. "Amy might be a once simple commoner from the 10th Kingdom." He took Marie roughly around the arm. "But Anne is actually a familiar face from the 5th Kingdom." With that he jerked her into path of the mirror.

Gasps rang out as the beautiful blonde's reflection matched that of the princess who had been expelled from the kingdom. This shocking revelation, with the words that spilled from Amy's mouth, finally broke the last block that had been holding the spell over Wendell. It had begun to slowly sift away after Amy's lips innocently touched his cheek, it would have shattered immediately had she pressed her lips to his – but even the innocent congratulatory kiss had a powerful effect on the spell that's weakness was true love. "She placed a love spell on your king."

Marie's mouth was moving fast but no words were coming. Wendell's eyes narrowed at her reflection as Ash went on. "Though there is no antidote." He had to shout over the now buzzing voices hissing all around them.

"And who provided zee potion? Who procured eet Azh?" Marie's eyes were aflame with furry as she jerked her arm from his grasp. With the loud voices ringing out few heard her retaliation rebuttal.

"ENOUGH!" Wendell's voice broke through the still occurring gasps as well as the frantic whispers and obvious bickering pair. "I've heard enough." Wendell said in a dangerous manner. "Guards please escort Princess Marie to the dungeons. You've meddled in the affairs of the 4th Kingdom for the last time." Wendell's jaw was tight in annoyance and humiliation. As he remembered every single word he'd uttered as well as every action he'd made. He could find no words in that moment to issue to anyone so he merely gave a slight bow to everyone and left unchallenged. He needed a moment to gather himself, to put the pieces back together. He was beyond humiliated, he was down right mortified and ignominious.

No one really took in the weight of Wendell sending his beloved away, that would take time for them to realize particularly as Amy began to speak again; though she noticed no one else in the room either as her thoughts were confined to what Ash had said. "Ash…" Amy turned slowly to him with worry in her tone. She had noticed almost nothing after Marie's pointing an accusatory finger at him in this scheme. She managed prying her eyes from Ash to see the princess hauled away by the guards but they went immediately back to him. "Is it true, did you help her poison the king? Did you help that girl who tried to have me killed?"

"Killed?!" Ash's eyes doubled in size. "What are you talking about?"

"She tried to kill Michelle and me. Rather she did order it but the guards were too lazy and dumped us off in the Disenchanted Forest rather than chucking us off Snow White Falls as she instructed. It was pure chance and luck that we were found by a nice and helpful man called Arthur who rescued us."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked hurriedly. Marie, when telling him of her encounters with Amy failed to mention the part where she had been violent toward her. "Are you sure it wasn't a misunderstanding?"

"Positive. She was expelled from the kingdom for that reason. Are you hearing me Ash – she tried to have me killed." Amy's eyebrows knitted together and in a small saddened voice questioned hesitantly, for Amy was almost certain she didn't want to hear the answer. "Did you Ash…? Did you help her?"

His hand went to his face as he let out a horrible sigh. "I'm such a 'tard." He grumbled. Though he was a self promoter he hardly wanted Amy to die and likely would have been more reluctant to help Marie had he known she tried to murder his ex-girlfriend whom he still harbored misbegotten emotions for. "Yeah Amy I did. I got that potion for her, but wait!" He said quickly at the sudden falling of her face and her turning away from him. He took her by her upper arms to force her to look at him. "I didn't know." He said in lame defense. "I owed her…she's the reason I'm here Amy. She wished for me. Well she wished for a way to win Wendell – who I didn't give a crap about. I didn't realize he was linked to you in some way at the time. Though in the wish she said something about a way to hurt you; I didn't realize it would – that I would. I…I wasn't thinking."

"Well success, good job – you did it. Hurts pretty bad. You're never thinking ASH! That's the problem." Amy sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Her argument was moot, it was obvious in her tone that she felt it too. There was no reason to fight a battle that had already been lost. It was over, there was no undoing it. "At least I get why you didn't tell me. _I'm here, you're there – its fine now shut up and dance Amy_. _Women are meant to be seen not heard_." She mimicked his deeper voice in annoyance adding her own spiteful remarks to his attempt at charm the night before.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you've always meant it! It's always been implied. Damn it Ash! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I think it's pretty clear that we already determined I wasn't! God Amy! I'm sorry what else can I say?"

She scowled. "You can't even get me home, you ruined the king for a conniving spoiled brat – Ash I think you've done enough. Just...just leave me alone." Her hand ran the length of her brow as she turned to face Owen only to realize nearly all the crowd remained. She shook her head slightly and pushed through the people to escape this highly awkward situation.

Ash glanced over at Owen helplessly. "It's not possible – the cure is true love's kiss. But now that he's in love with Marie he'll never find true love. It's an ironic circle, a catch-22."

"Wait!" Tony leapt forward and grabbed Ash around the shoulders, spinning him to face him. "Did you say cure?"

"Yeah man," Ash brushed Tony's hands from him. "But weren't you just listening? I said it's impossible to find now."

"No! No you said true love's _kiss_!" He reached out and clapped Ash on the shoulder, after pointing directly at him with newfound zeal and a scrunched up gleeful face. "You're a genius!" With that he turned and ran from the room. It wasn't until after he'd made it into the corridor that he had no idea which direction Wendell had gone. Tony had a hunch, a sneaky suspicion, that the curse had already been lifted – for he saw the kiss Amy had issued him lightly on the cheek with his very own eyes.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**King Charming  
Chapter 36  
**

* * *

Amy didn't stop until she got to her room. She threw the door open but it was nothing compared to the force with which she slammed it. It shook the bed. She hadn't had a chance to be sad over the ache in her heart. Thus far she had only been mad that she'd been foolish enough to trust in Wendell.

It had hurt to see him hopelessly in love with another woman, however she had only used that pain to fuel a deep anger harboring on hate. It was easier to be mad than to feel the root emotion and it was further worse because Amy was aware she had no claim on the king. As she began to pace the length of the room, stomping with each step her loathsome irritation was shifted to Ash. Amy, in the heat of her frustration, questioned whether she should have saved him. It was a fleeting thought, she knew better – but it was easier to submit to that than actually admit she was in pain.

There was still a serious distaste for Wendell in her mouth. It wasn't his fault, reason told her that – but the affection she had held for the king was undeniable at this point and it was that which had her holding a grudge against him. At least in that moment she was maintaining a strong dislike.

The more she paced and the hotter her temper rose the less she could think straight. Finally soft knock on the door sounded and in her aggravation Amy missed it. It wasn't until the third try that it finally broke through her self woven cocoon of fury.

"Come in." She snapped quickly, without thinking it through completely. The second the doorknob turned she realized she could have made mistake. In fact she was almost certain she had, she could think of no one she wanted to see in that moment. When the door cracked open and Michelle's face peeked into the room Amy let out a sigh of relief. Her friend was the only one she would tolerate or had any desire to see – though it took actually seeing her to realize that.

"I would say what's wrong, but I think that would be a pretty invalid question at this point huh?" Michelle slipped in and closed the door behind her. She watched Amy for a minute. It was hard on Michelle, hard to see her friend that worked up not to mention simply the complications of shouldering what they had to endure over the last 24 hours.

"Pretty much." Amy, much to her dismay, heard her own voice crack and felt her shoulders sink as her head turned to the ground in her sadness. The anger meter had finally cracked and the well of sadness that has acted as the mercury measuring the level of emotion bubbled over and Amy suddenly felt the rush of it all at once. In the safety of her room, opposite the only person she was comfortable allowing to see that amount of emotion Amy let the long held tears escape. It was a somber rapture to her as she moved over to Michelle and slowly draped her arms across her friend's shoulder and let the tears come, lining her face in neat little rows.

"It's stupid." She managed. "Stupid that I'm sad over this at all. I'm stronger than this." She finally sucked in a chocked little breath and she laughed at her self, pulling back and wiping the tears from her face. "I'm ready." She told Michelle. "Get your stuff together – we're going home."

"Home?" Michelle asked, with a confused little smile.

"Yep." Amy agreed. "The only home we have now. That castle up there. It's home Michelle…its home."

Michelle gave a sad little nod, unsure if it was good or bad that Amy had accepted it. She seemed to think it was better, but only time would tell for sure she figured. "Yeah, home."

"We'll leave in the hour."

* * *

Tony ran. He followed the corridor to the south wing only to realize the king wasn't there and he darted back to the north wing – again unsuccessfully. He gave an annoyed huff and leaned on the balcony to catch his breath when he spotted Wendell down in the gardens.

He gave himself one final second and in an extra push of effort darted to the nearest stair well and sprinted out to where Wendell had been. He stopped a few feet away from where his friend was. "Cured…" he gulped in air leaning over, pressing his hands to his knees while he tried to catch his breath. "You're cured right?"

"The lilies have been destroyed." He said pointing over to a bare patch of flowers off to the side. "And the petunias too." He nodded in the other direction. He didn't look over to Tony, he merely stood staunch and still with his hands behind his back as he surveyed the area. There were many beautiful flowers in bloom, but it was hard to miss what he was speaking of. "All at my hand, because I was a fool." He slowly turned to look at his friend. "Isn't that right Ant'ony?"

Tony's lips turned down in a sympathetic frown and his brow arched with concern. He knew what the king meant, he had had all the flowers cut for the wedding gala he'd planned for that night; some of them to be reserved for his wedding. "It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anybody."

"When are you going to stop saying that? It didn't happen to anybody…it happened to me! Just like the dog fiasco and now this. I happened to me Tony and I must face the responsibility of it. It was me who did it, not you, not Wolf, not even Princess Amelia – it happened to me." Wendell's nostril's flared in slight aggravation but more in his lame defense against his own embarrassment.

"Yeah, maybe so but, but, but your majesty that just means it's you that needs to fix it. If you want more flower then have them planted – or better yet do it yourself." Tony shot back in a kindly and hopefully helpful way as he pointed at the bushes.

Wendell was watching this friend. The words simply bounced off from him at first. However a moment later he actually heard what he'd said and somehow it sank into Wendell's mind. He didn't have time to respond, though his face brightened just as Tony went on.

"Besides, it's that princess you have to thank for saving you. It was the kiss…her kiss that released you from that god awful spell." Tony shook a parental finger at the king. "I saw it, and that bard said that it was true love's kiss that would break the spell. I saw it." He reiterated.

"True love…" Wendell's brow furrowed and internalized the words quickly reflecting on them. His eyes finally darted back up to Tony while he reasoned exactly what that meant, it anything at all. He understood spells and decrees, fairy tales and potions more than any person should. Wendell had no choice but to believe the words Tony had spoken – it all seemed to make some kind of sense as Wendell was painfully aware that as the innocent and friendly kiss happened he had started to feel himself gaining control of his being again. That fact coupled with Tony's previous statement Wendell began to piece it together further. "You're right old chap," he said reaching out and clapping Tony on the shoulder. "You're absolutely right. If I want to repair this, to fix it, I must do it myself."

He turned on his heel and marched back into the castle. There was a new boldness in the king – a new hope. He even wore a triumphant smirk as he walked proudly across the castle accepting that he had a full understanding of why all of this had happened and exactly what he was supposed to do about it. Now that his eyes were opened to it the rest would just fall into place.

Tony followed closely behind with a sort of hopefully and smug grin of his own. He had helped the king, in his mind he was responsible for his change of heart; perhaps even his own epiphany.

Wendell stopped at Amy's door and gave it a knock. "Princess…" However the door sung open the second his knuckles collided with it. "Er…" Wendell took a step into the room to find it vacant of all personal effects and Alice pulling a fresh set of sheets down on the bed. "Alice? Where's the princess?"

"Left your highness." Alice stopped to give the king a curtsey. "She left word with Lord Rupert on the matter. She said she wished to see you in person to wish you off but you were missing – none of us could find you."

* * *

_Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story (a special thank you to **starbuck2008** who is kind enough to check up on me and remind me that there are people who are reading and would like to know the outcome - I do think I owe this very update to you :) ). I appreciate all of your amazing words and encouragement very much. :) I'm sorry this update took so long but this week just happened to be a doozy. I do expect to be back to regular updates from here on out. Again thank you so much and please let me know what you think._

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

_What? An update!? I know it's been quite some time, but I recently came across this partially finished chapter, a revisit of the entire miniseries, and the drive to share more of this story. I hope, to any old readers, that this is a little bit of what you've been waiting for; to any new readers, I truly wish for you enjoy this journey with me. You've made it this far! Amy and Michelle have been longing for me to put the final touches on their story which has been waiting to be told. _

_Thank you so very much to anyone reading this; I'd love to hear what you think. You're wonderful! ^_^_

**King Charming  
Chapter 37**

It would be a lie to say the castle was the place they wanted to be. They both were tired and dishearten. They spoke little and sat tired and lazy as the carriage pulled them on. Amy wondered the entire trip what the frozen north would hold for her. She knew nothing of ruling and only hoped that she could pull through – more so that she would be received by the people. She wondered if they'd heard about the fate of their queen, she wondered if the woman was loved, feared or even hated. From what she had gathered from the outside kingdoms the Ice Queen was feared; originally Amy had though it was because she interacted so little with anyone – but now she assumed that had been a naive perspective. She had seen, first hand, the cruelty of the queen.

It was only a matter of hours before Michelle's head swiveled over to her friend. Amy's eyes were closes and Michelle surveyed her. She knew her friend well enough to know she wasn't actually asleep. A frown creased Michelle's face. The once carefree face was now lined with wary from the adventures they'd lived and Amy looked...sad; even in her restful state.

"What?" Michelle willed herself not to jump when Amy's voice softly questioned. Her eyes opened, just barely and tilted toward Michelle.

"It's just...what a week, er month, or whatever, huh?"

"Something like that," Amy commented quietly, noncommittally and glanced out the carriage window. It had started to form ice crystals along the base of the glass indicating they'd moved quite far north and likely passed into the frigid 8th kingdom.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Amy's kneejerk reaction screamed 'No!' in the recesses of her mind, but the fact that her mouth wouldn't move to confirm what her head said indicated that her heart disagreed. "I never wanted a prince, Mickey."

"Nice deflection. If I didn't know better I'd say you were born in that crown. Don't' make it thorny Amy. Come on, I'm your best friend. If you can't be sincere with me - then who?"

"Not even myself," Amy lamented before she took in a deep breath. She yielded with a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I miss him. Alright? I thought he had so much potential. I was an idiot to think any man could prove that theory wrong. What a disappointment that turned out to be. This place had me, for a second, believing in true love.

"This place is just crazy and I'm trying to figure out where we fit in it. What comes next. How the hell are we supposed to find a place here? I'm not a queen and I sure as hell never was a princess, but somehow a weird and random happenstance proved that wrong too. The thing is, I'm not even sure I want to go home. I'm not sure what I want anymore; seems like I dumped out my bucket list hopes and dreams when I went to a Mardi Gras party. I don't want to take back what I know now, but I'm also not sure I can go forward either. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. I'm glad you're with me."

"Shit, me too," Michelle smiled. "With all that questioning I figure you need me; at least to keep your feet on the ground. Hey, Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy's face turned back to her friend.

"I'm glad you were in the fancy gown at that party. I couldn't pull of the stuff you've done. Good job. We make a hell of a team."

Amy's face lit up and Michelle was glad to see some of the wary and lines disappear. "No kidding."

* * *

After the two day journey they both wanted nothing more than a bed and perhaps a change of clothes. Even as the two guards at the main gate pulled them open for the royal carriage and after another set of guards opened the castle door apart for Amy, Michelle, Owen and Mathieu Amy couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding. It was all becoming more real that she had anticipated. She knew the truth of it before, but like with all experiences it was much different being there – in the mix of it all.

Owen marched in front of Amy and Michelle while Mathieu held up the rear. It was in that moment that doors to the throne room were thrown open and Chancellor Crystalor swooped into the room. His eyes were bugging out and swelling large as his face was contorted in a horrified grimace.

"Surely you can't mean that…_that_…**that creature**," he pointed behind Owen at Amy, "will take the throne in the place of her majesty. My queen. Where is the queen? She must in the carriage."

Owen's chest puffed up and his hand hovered dangerously over the hilt of his sword. "You will not question Amelia's appointment. It was by the queen's own words that she crowned this woman." Owen growled in a low voice.

He had assumed the only resistance to Amy's position would come from this man. The rest of the kingdom would likely not notice the change in a negative way. The people, as long as things remained consistent, might not even notice. They were a simple kingdom and Amy's ascension would only make the previously bleak out look more positive. It also helped that, as far as Owen could tell, Amy didn't want to dominate the kingdom in such a way that they would take over all the others as Una had. He had high hopes for the young woman whose intentions were certainly more pure than the former Ice Queen had.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'll simply let this happen."

"You have no choice, the queen made this decision – she crowned Amelia as the princess and in her absence Amelia will take that role. This was not your decision to make, and that remains true even now." Owen said passive and dismissively as well as with some finality.

"We shall see about that…" Chrystalor's voice was spoken under his breath in such a way that only Owen heard it. Though he made no attempt to acknowledge the advisor's words. He too was tired from the long trip.

"I would advise that you dismiss the Chancellor, he was loyal to the queen and will only prove to be a thorn in your side, my lady." Owen said to Amy when they'd crossed the threshold and into the main atrium of the palace.

"And what would that do to him? Exile? Banishment? I can't see someone who served the crown for that long simply being 'dismissed'." Amy looked down and then back at Owen. "What would you have me do?"

One corner of Owen's mouth pulled back. "Mercy. It maybe your undoing - or you'll learn to outgrown it for your own good."

"I won't let power or a title redirect my moral compass. And next time, I'll address the Chancellor should he choose to attack me and my role in this kingdom. It's...well it's my job." Amy said with some measure of responsibility to her position. "The only way to put him in his place is to show him that I don't fear him."

Owen's eyebrows arched. "Don't you?"

"Well, even if I did I can't show that, now can I? He has magic, that inherently makes him powerful and dangerous. I'm going to have to assert my dominance in other ways."

"Spoken like a true queen, but do you know how to do that - or what it means? It may mean making hard decisions, like exile. Or banishment." Owen saw the look on Amy's face as she pointed her face up to him. She might have learned a good deal but there was a clear expression of naivety on her face. It was to be expected and only time would tell how this change would pan out. She was queen, she owed the kingdom certain things. The first being a ruler, the second - something Una never gave the land, an heir. That, Owen decided, would be a conversation for another day.

"Your throne room, my queen," Owen took a knee beside Amy.

Her eyes swept the white, icy chamber. Up a small set of stairs was the frozen throne and jagged, pointy crown. The frozen lake below her feet held no interest this time as she watched the throne from her spot.

"Go on." Michelle poked her between the ribs from behind, prompting her forward.

Amy suddenly missed the lush landscape of Castle White. More than that, however, she missed the charming king who liked to press her hand to his chest when he was preparing to tell her something with sincerity. A tear froze on her eyelid before it could even be born and she marched forward, each step heavy and with purpose. "My kingdom..." she mumbled as she ascended the stairs and gathered up the crown.


End file.
